Overly-attached twins
by ILoveWriting07
Summary: AU-ish! Nana had given birth to twins. The twins had grown up full with love from their mother & without a father's presence. The younger twin, has countless streaks of being a troublemaker where as the older one, has always been the quiet, loving and mysterious one. Unknown to Nana, her little twins are gifted. Scary!Nana, Awesome!Tsuna, Parenting!Vongola, Adult!Arcobalenos
1. twins and ghosts

**Hello there everyone! first of all, yes... I'm pretty aware that the fics about Tsuna having a twins is a bit cliche. there are lot of our fellow writer out there who were having the same idea, inspiration or whatever you call it but still, I want to do this anyway. I just wanted to say, read then you can judge. if you love it, then gimme some reviews so I can be sure to either continue with this story or delete it.**

about the title? I don't know, I just like the sound of it. but, I may or may not change it in the future.

**warning:contains OC and OOC-ness as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR (happy?)**

* * *

_**14 years ago**_

"congratulations, Sawada-san. You gave birth to healthy twins.." the nurses handed the brunette woman a pair of twins into her arms.

All of her anger towards her husband disappeared as she saw her children's faces. The older twin was still sleeping and Nana couldn't help but to giggle at his fluffy hair. The younger twin was, however, staring at her curiously. Both her twins have brunette hair colour, however little Tsunayoshi had a spiky but fluffy, darker shade of brunette, while little Tsukiko had a bouncy-curly, lighter shade of brunette.

She sighed softly as she was thinking a suitable nick-name for her children, "It's decided.. welcome to the family, Tsu-kun and Hime-chii.."

* * *

_**10 years ago**_

Nana hummed happily while doing her laundry with the help of little Tsukiko. But something grabbed her attention when she saw her son was talking by himself, "Araa, Tsu-kun. Who are you talking to?"

Tsuna's body perked up and gave his mother a 100-watts smile, "I am talking to Giotto..."

Tsukiko stared at her brother and her eyes hazel eyes squinted before she continued folding the pile of clothes.

"Araa.. so cute. Tsu-kun is having an imaginary friend.." Nana cooed.

"Friends to be exact.." Tsukiko whispered.

"Hmm? What is it, Hime-chii?" somehow Nana caught her.

Tsukiko smiled brightly at her mother, "Nandemonai, Okaa-san..."

* * *

Tsuna stepped into his sister's bedroom after knocking the door with his signature-knocking, "Anoo.. Hime-chii?"

Tsukiko snapped her head up from the book she was reading and saw her brother together with some 'companies' were standing before her.

"What is it, Tsu-kun?"

"Etoo..." Tsuna seems hesitated to continue his words.

Tsukiko rolled her eyes mentally with her brother's timid character.

"Tsu-kun, you're my brother. Whatever nonsense that you wanted to ask, I am ready to answer it. so, spit it out~" she could saw her brother's companies were chuckling softly.

"Mn..." Tsuna nodded his head.

"actually I wanted to ask, if, Hime-chii could.. etoo.. s..s.."

"_See_ your friends? Am I right?" seeing her older twin nodded, Tsukiko shrugged.

"Yeah, I could see 'em"

"Really?!" Tsuna sounded so happy, scratch that! He looked happy.

"Thank goodness..."

Tsukiko gawked at the 'visitors' suspiciously, "You wouldn't drag Tsu-kun into trouble, would you?"

The blonde, ghostly-figure was exchanging looks with the rest of the group before sighing heavily, "For now, no.. Nothing bad will happen. But, I can't promise you that in the future.."

"So, there will be possibilities that Tsu-kun might get hurt in the future?" Tsukiko glared at the ghost sceptically.

"I would not like that, Yuurei-san.."

"Hiee, Hime-chii~ his name is Giotto!" Tsuna corrected.

"Tch- that's exactly why we had decided to train you brats!" said the scowling man who was leaning at the doorway.

"maa.. maa.. Ricardo.. they're just kids.." Giotto tried to calm the second boss down.

"Train us?" Tsukiko managed to catch the little detail.

"What do you mean by that, Scowl-face?"

"Hm.. this kid is sharp, Giotto~" the pink haired made his comment.

"it's going to be difficult to understand, Hime-chii.." the blonde ghost smiled at both kids, "... but would you hear me out?"

The twins were exchanging look with each other before they were looking back at the blonde ghost and nodded, "Shoot~"

* * *

_**Present time**_

A young brunette teen girl barged into the certain tuna-fish's room and jumped to his bed.

"Buon Giorno, Tsu-kun!" she said, still jumping up and down on the poor boy's bed.

"Hieee~ Hime-chii! My tummy! You step on my tummy!" the teen boy abruptly sits up from his bed, rubbing his tummy.

After calming down a bit, he flashed a smile at his sister, "good morning to you too, Hime-chii..."

"hahaha, mi dispiace, Tsu-kun! _Wake up, wake up sleepy head_.. we have another day to live as 'dame-futago'~" said Tsukiko in a sing a song tone,

"Who's idea was it again for us to act 'dame'?"

"It was my idea, Hime-chii. _That_ or we're going to attract any unnecessary attentions" Tsuna chuckled light-heartily with his sister's antic.

"Hime-chii is so messed up. What kind of person is speaking in three languages in one go?"

"Sawada Tsukiko did!" Tsukiko pouted, "I need to practice more so that I would know when Ricardo and Alaude speak badly of me!"

"Tsu-kun, Hime-chii~ breakfast is ready now!" they could hear their mother's voice from downstairs.

"HAIIII~" they replied in unison.

* * *

"Tsu-kun, Hime-chii.. I had found an interesting flyer regarding of home tutor in the mailbox just now. Don't worry, I already gave him a call so he should be arrive by the time you got back home from school.." said Nana happily.

The egg rolls on their chopsticks simultaneously drop back into the plate. Both siblings stare at their mother with their jaws hanging and in disbelief. They abruptly stands up, "WITHOUT OUR CONSENT?!"

"Home tutor?! That's the worst!" said Tsukiko dramatically.

"We don't need any home tutor, Okaa-san~" said Tsuna in horror, _'not to mention, we already have home tutors from hell in the form of Vongola guardians of eight generations! A FUCKING EIGHT GENERATIONS! How many of them again? Seven guardians per generation minus one since Daemon served two generation consecutively; 7 times 8 minus 1 equal to 55!'_

"somebody kill me now!" Tsukiko is still in her drama-queen mode.

"Hieee~ don't die, Hime-chii! Don't leave me alone with the home tutor" said panicking Tsuna.

"Araa.. I don't know my kids are really looking forward in meeting their new tutor. I should've done this a long time ago.." somehow, they notice the venom in Nana's voice.

Both twins breaks out cold sweats, _'Okaa-san is scary~'_

"Ahaha.. Okaa-san.. Hime-chii and I will be going now!" _Translation: Run for your life, Hime-chii!_ Tsuna quickly escapes to the front door.

"Bye, Okaa-san. Love you! Tsu-kun wait up!" and Tsukiko follow suits.

"Have a nice trip~" Nana giggles softly, "my kids are surely grown up so fast..."

* * *

**And so, what do you think of the first chappie? Don't forget to leave some reviews. ciao, ciao... love y'all**


	2. masks and tutor

**Yes, yes, yes... finally... chapter 2. First of all, I want to say thank you to those who had put my humble story into their 'favourite' and 'Story alert' list. I am eternally grateful for such kindness. And a very, very, very thank you to oxOX-OozoraxxHime-Xoxo, Lexie-Chan94, UnfadingPromise, SphereShadow, Saint River 2.0 for you reviews.. it's just 5 reviews but well, it's still reviews and you guys had made my day! I am so relieve to found out that my plot is actually acceptable in fanfiction community. And here is the next chapter, hope it is not too disappointing and you'll enjoy this one as well.**

**Warning: contains OC and OOC-ness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR (happy?)**

"This"- Japanese

"This"-Italian

"_This"-_ English

'_this'_-thought

* * *

**Chp 2**

"Chaos~" a voice greeted the twins.

Tsukiko was quickly hiding behind Tsuna as they noticed the man in black suit and fedora right before them. Even worst, not even she or Tsuna could sense this man's presence.

"Stranger danger! Don't talk to him, Tsu-kun. Let's run!"

"wait, Hime-chii. Maybe he was lost and needed our help. Look at him... he is not from around here~" Tsuna tried to reasoning with his sister.

'_yeah, so does those assassins that was sent to kill us!'_ Tsukiko pouted.

"B-but~"

Tsuna send a look that made the younger twin shut up.

Reborn seems amused with the infamous 'dame-fugato's' antics. However, their actions were not corresponded to the reports that he received from the spies send by the CEDEF's leader. According to his report, the older twin would usually run away whenever a strangers approached him and always act like a sacredly cat whilst the younger twin would act as if she was mute and act as sacredly cat as well. It seems like he needed to dig in more information about the twins himself. He tilted his fedora.

"sorry to disturb you kids.." then _**'whoosh!'**_, he disappeared.

"What is he, a ninja?!" Tsukiko look startled.

Tsuna was chuckling in amusement with his sister's reaction again.

"He's not, Hime-chii. Now, shall we go?" he patted her head gently.

"Mn.." Tsukiko nodded.

Shortly after, they had arrived at the school with the crowds eyeing them and calling them names. Then, all of sudden, their path was blocked by none other than the School kendo captain, Mochida. The twins looked at each other again and smirked.

'_Lights.. camera... ACTION!'_ Tsuna's eyes widen.

"Hieeee~ Mochida-san?!"

Tsukiko moved closer to her brother and have a fear expression on her face, "Tsu-kun.. I'm scared~"

"Look who we have here... Dame-Tsuna and his cute sister. Tsukiko-chan, if you want a protection... you should go for a stronger guy like me. Not to dame-person like dame-Tsuna here..." said Mochida with disgusting smile plastered on his face. He roughly pulled Tsukiko's arm and she hissed loudly because of the pain.

Seeing his sister in pain, the emotion called 'anger' had come knocking.

"Hands off of my Hime-chii, Mochida!" he said in loud and authorities voice.

Slowly, there were crowds forming around them.

Hearing Tsuna's voice, Mochida flinched a bit but he still have a face to save.

"Or what?!" he smirks evilly, "Let's make this interesting.. shall we? I, Mochida, challenge you, Dame-Tsuna, for Kendo fight and the prize would be.. of course..." he pulled Tsukiko closer to him.

"... Tsukiko-chan!"

"I disagree! What kind of brother am I if I would agree of making my sister as a bargaining chip?!" Tsuna's eyes were hidden under his bangs.

"stop stooping so low than you already are, Mochida! You're such an embarrassment to all human being"

"Huh? Who is low, dame-Tsuna? You, who are underachiever or me, who had continuously, bring up our school's name?" he laughed.

"what an idiot! Once a dame, always a dame!"

Palms to fists, Tsuna was greatly holding himself back from sending the bastard flying to the hospital. Even Tsukiko could sense her brother's anger at this moment until she heard a phrase that she had been waited for such a long time.

"_I know how you feel and I know what you want, Hime-chii..Let's cut off all the acting now shall we?"_ Tsuna muttered in Italian.

"_you mean taking off the mask that we put on in such a long time?"_ Tsukiko asked back.

The older twin glared at the stupid teen.

"My sister is more than enough to take a lowlife like you down, Mochida..." Tsuna look back at his sister and nodded.

_"Go wild!"_

"_I love you, Tsu-kun~"_ Tsukiko's smile was long gone afterwards. She easily heaved Mochida up and thrown him away with her favourite Judo move. Mochida was lying on the ground, still trying to register on what had happened when he saw Tsukiko kneeld right beside his head and whispered quietly to his ears. Then she stands up and took Tsuna's hand before the twins walked away in the red sea of people. Her action definitely had startled the whole school and they were even more curious when they saw pale Mochida on the ground.

"That was fun!" said Tsukiko in excitement.

"Hime-chii is such a sadist, huh?" Tsuna ruffled his sister's head.

"It's looks like Ricardo's, Daemon's and Alaude's sadisms had got into you..."

***somewhere in the spirits realm, the said guardians were sneezing simultaneously.**

"Then.. what will happen next, Tsu-kun?" Tsukiko looked at her brother in question.

Tsuna sighed heavily.

"Just get ready since our peaceful day is about to be over~ right, Giotto?" Tsuna took a glance at the blonde-spirit who was smiling apologetically, floating next to him.

Unbeknown to them, two pairs of interested eyes were observing the said twins.

**Reborn PoV**

Those spies were officially useless for getting their sights fuzzed by mere acting that was pulled out by the kids. A smirk plastered on his face.

"These kids might be interesting after all..."

**Normal PoV  
**

"Sawada~ can I borrow your history homework, pleaseeeee~" Yamamoto pleaded.

Tsukiko looked at her pleading neighbour.

"Will you return it on time?"

"Yeah, I will... whatever! Come on, help me out here!" the baseball star sounded desperate.

Hesitating at first, Tsukiko finally gave her exercise book at the boy. The boy immediately opened up the book and started copying.

**History period**

"Sawada! Where is your homework? I remember correctly that I told everyone to hand in their work TODAY. And everyone did except you!" the teacher scolded the young girl. Tsuna immediately gave her a 'do you need help'- look and Tsukiko just politely refusing by smiling.

"Get out of my class!"

"Fine.. whatever!" she leisurely walked out of the class like a boss, without looking back and shut the door tight. She continued walking to wherever her feet carry her and she ended up on the roof. She sensed a familiar presence from this morning and smiled.

"Just come out, Mr. Stranger. I know you're here..."

"Hn.. so you can sense me..." said the man.

Tsukiko turned around to face the hitman and smiled again. "My training would be nothing if I couldn't sense you… especially after I already met you~"

"How much did you know about me, Sawada Tsukiko?" asked the man.

"Probably as much as I know you, Mr. Number one hitman in the world, Reborn... aka, Chaos Renato" the girl replied. Of course she knew… she did her research just right after they had entered the class room.

"However, I do not know your reason to be here so... pray to tell me about it?"

Reborn tilted his fedora.

"for the moment, I can't spill a word" the chameleon on his shoulder transformed into a gun and he pointed it at the door.

"get your ass out here, eavesdropping someone's conversation is not nice, brat!"

"Haii, haii~ nice to meet you, Stranger-san.." Tsuna appeared from behind the door.

"you alright, Hime-chii? He has not done anything to you, didn't he?"

"I'm fine, Tsu-kun. You're worried too much..."Tsukiko then giggled.

"Let's go home and we shall continue from there, shall we? It's not safe here, the walls have ears and eyes after all..." told Tsuna calmly.

**Home**

Since the twins were supposed to be at school, they get into the house through Tsuna's bedroom window as stealthily as possible and the hitman followed suit.

Reborn was somehow quietly impressed on the kids' skills that were supposed to be developed with years of trainings and they could do it without breaking any sweat. He took a sit opposite to the twins who were now staring at him and waiting for some explanation.

* * *

***After some explanation moments later***

"Doesn't that means that you are the tutor who Okaa-san called this morning?" asked Tsuna.

"So, what do you mean is that, it will be either of us who will become the Vongola boss, right?"

"Yes, that's the idea.." Reborn replied.

The twins sighed heavily in sync.

"Ehhhh, but I don't want to become the boss! Tsu-kun/Hime-chii, you're going to take the position!" said the twins simultaneously while pointing at each other. All of sudden, there were invisible forces hitting the twins on their head.

"Iteee... Giotto, that's hurt!" Tsuna complained as he rubbed his head.

"Baka-Scowl face-old man- Ricardo! What the fuck was that for?!" Tsukiko glared at empty space. Tsukiko suddenly standing up.

"... oho~ you want to give it a go, old man?! You too, Daniela?!" she started to folding her sleeves.

"bring it on, you two!"

"Hieee~ stop fighting or you might destroy my bedroom all over again!" Tsuna started to shrieking again. Tsuna stared at the other side of the room and started to rant as well.

"But, Giotto... I can't become the boss, I don't want to become a boss! No, yes, I know this is the reason why you had trained me, but... but..."

A gun was cocked and pointed to the twins.

"Are you brats fucking with me by acting like a lunatic?! That's not going to help you...Like it or not, either of you will become the decimo..."

Tsuna sighed and looked at the empty space at his right.

"What should we do then, Primo?"

Reborn's eyes widen by 0.000001 nanometre when he heard Tsuna muttering Primo's name and he was even surprised when he saw a bright orange flame appear all of sudden at Tsuna's right... and there, the supposed-to-be deceased Primo boss was sitting on the floor, deep in thinking. Then, his eyes were open and he was looking straight at the far left side of the room where another figure appeared.

"V-Vongola Primo... and S-secondo?!" for the first time in his life, the hitman stuttered.

"this is indeed the problem that occur when we have a pair of sky-twins... we had discuss about this matter before though. What do you think, cousin?" his orange eyes locked with the fierce one.

"Hn.. tell your doppelganger-brat to take the job then!" Ricardo replied.

Giotto's lips curved up.

"and I'm sure the rest will agree with us. Tsu-kun, you're up to the job then!"

"Oh fuck!" said Tsuna in defeated demeanour.

"Yattaaaa! I'm off the hook!" Tsukiko started to dance Gangnam-style.

"Op-op-op oppan Gangnam-style! Eyy~ sexy lady…" while the rest were sweat dropping at her antic.

But, her hopes shattered after few seconds.

"Not so fast, Hime-chii~ Ricardo, do you mind to explain it to her?" told Giotto.

"Hn!" Ricardo looked straight into Tsukiko's eyes.

"Brat, you'll become the Vongola's CEDEF leader when that brat 'ascend' the throne.."

"What?! Fuck my life!" Tsukiko gets into her drama-queen zone again.

"So, both of us will be involved in mafia after all~" the twins whined and were looking disappointed as well.

"Well, I better start to write my will then... nice to meet you, Tsu-kun!" Tsukiko sighed heavily.

"My dear imouto, I'm going to face more hell than you do in the future... stop thinking that your life is the only one which is fucked up" said Tsuna. He looked dead-tired.

"Shut up.. if you're going to face the hell then I'm coming with you! We can get through this, will we?" Tsukiko's lips slowly curved up. She raised her fist and bumped it gently to her brother's chest.

Tsuna's lips curves up as well and he mirrored Tsukiko's action just now.

"... Of course we will, Hime-chii~"

Their eyes closed and twins' foreheads met each other, "With our dying will!"

* * *

Reborn was sitting quietly on the kitchen's table and sipping his espresso, kindly made by Nana. He could still heard the laughing voices from the living room.

"Tsu-kun and Hime-chii are pretty close you know. Seeing them laughing together always made my day.." said Nana in proud-motherly tone.

"Reborn-kun, must they really got themselves involved in the mafia? As the bosses, no less?"

Reborn looked at the former infamous free-lance assassin's worried face.

"I'm sorry, Nana. There is nothing I can do about it. Both Nono and Iemitsu had agree in this matter as well"

"That man!" Nana said in acidic voice as she remembered her husband, then she sighed heavily. Nana bows down slightly.

"Fine... but please took a good care of my babies~ by the way, you can call me 'Maman', Reborn-kun" she offered.

"I will but, I can't promise you that they will made it out uninjured though, Nana... I mean, Maman "

"I know..." Nana giggled.

"they will live. My children cannot be taken down by mere injuries..."

The twins' laughs can be heard again.

"Tsu-kun, stop it! That tickles! HAHAHAHA" Tsukiko's voice was sounding almost out of breath.

"Okaa- hahaha- san! Tsu-k- hahahaha-kun is teasing-hahahaha- me again!"

"Mou, Tsu-kun... that's enough. It's time for your bed time now, you two.."

Footsteps were approaching the kitchen and the twins displayed their pouty faces.

"Aww~ but, Okaa-san-"

Leon once again transformed to gun.

"No buts, you brats. Listen to your mother!"

"HA-haiiii!" the twins' bodies perked up.

"Hieee~/ Wahhh~" they went running upstairs in a speed of light.

Nana giggled again at her twins' antics.

"They even moves in sync... thank you, Reborn. It's usually kind of difficult for me to tell them to sleep.." her eyes turned cold.

"…Until I throw knives towards them, that is..."

Reborn tilted his fedora down, avoiding any eye contact with the former assassin. Rumour has it that she used to kill people just by looking straight in their eyes… The truth or not, the currently number one hitman will never take that chance.

* * *

"Iteeee! What was that for, Reborn?!" Tsuna yelled at his latest home tutor. Tsuna glared at the home tutor and noticed the eyebags under the pair of his onyx eyes.

"I think I'd prefer it if it was Hime-chii who wakes me up. Where is she?" getting awake harshly by someone who was not his sister, Tsuna felt like he had woken up on the wrong side of the bed.

"She already begins her training since half an hour ago.." Reborn simply replied it in nonchalantly manner then he was... yawning(?)

All of sudden, someone barged into the room. By the doorway, Tsuna could see his sister panting heavily and all sweaty. There was something hanging around her neck.

"Hieeee~ is that a time bomb?!"

"Hmm... 42K in 30 minutes? Not bad for a drama queen like you..." Reborn commented on her as he took a glance on his stopwatch.

"You strap a fucking BOMB on me while I was asleep! What was that for?! Even Daemon.. or even Ricardo for all I care, respect my bed time!" Tsukiko yelled loudly.

"tell that to whoever launch an attack towards Vongola during your bed time in the future~" Reborn spat.

Tsukiko stomped her feet out of annoyance then pointing her finger at the hitman while pouting at the same time.

"You win this time!" then she stormed off to her bedroom.

And at 6 in the morning, the Sawada twins were officially having a bad morning, courtesy of a certain home tutor.

The twins went to the school with an unusual scowls on their faces which eventually make the rest of the students curious (and flinched at the occasional glares that they thought was impossible coming from the twins).

Mochida then decided to made his appearence at a wrong time.

"Dame-Tsuna.. we haven't finish ab-,"

'_**BAM!'**_ the twins unconsciously thrown the stupid-bastard away and continue to make their way to their class room. Once they'd arrived and reached their respective seats and sending everyone a 'wake-me-up- and-you-die'-look, they slumped down on their chair and quickly fell asleep, causing the whole class sweat dropped at the twins' very unusual antics.

* * *

**And this is it for chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review. As you know, reviews are always the fuel for every writer's creative inspirations. See you soon~ ciao..ciao..**


	3. Weird questions and new classmate

**Yeay! Chapter 3 is out! I can't believe I received twice amount of reviews compare to the first chapter from you guys... *sniff* I just love you guys! You people are AWESOME! Anyway, let's do a proper 'thank you' first, shall we?**

**Nightstar09: Thank you for the review, I'm glad you love it.**

**Sphereshadow: Thank you.. I shall try my best to meet your expectations. Please stay tune...**

**HeartXCrossbones: Thank you... I'm glad you keep reading this story.**

**Yeah: That was my initial plan as well ( Ohhh.. we're thinking the same thing!), but creating more than one OC is really difficult. I already tried doing that with my other fanfic and I keep losing track of their character and their personality become messed up. But please give me more inspiration by reviewing.**

**blizzard 10: Don't worry, Hibari will come out, sooner or later. Please stay tune.. thank you for reviewing.**

**Guest: *bows down as well* thank you,, I'm glad you love it**

**Yorutsuki-Lunia: as I mentioned in my profile, my imagination for Yaoi's relationship is kinda crappy.. but, I'll do my best with the other ideas. Thanks for the suggestion, now I have new ideas as well. Really appreciate it! please keep feeding me more with your ideas and suggestion**

**Lexie-chan94: Yeah, I know! I try to put all of the guardians into this fic though.. but, I'm going to try to make Tsuna and Tsukiko suffers with Reborn's training though.. hey, what's KHR without Reborn's Spartan training, right? By the way, thank you for reviewing and please keep giving me more suggestion please~**

**PureTower21: thank you for your review. Yes, I'll try to write more chapters.**

**hitomi65: thank you for the compliment as well as the review. Really appreciate it.**

**Guest: and of course I'll give you more! MWAHAHA! Anyway, thank you for reviewing.**

**Nekotan1999: I really have no idea why Gary Sue still have Sue on the back? -_-" anyway, I'll try keeping everyone in their character though and making them as 'cute' as possible as well... by the way, thank you for reviewing.**

**BloodieReader: Thank you very much for reviewing. Yes, I'll try my best in making all of you laugh... hehehe**

**And thank you to my dear readers who had put this into your 'story alert' as well as 'favourite'!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR**

**Warning: contains OC and OOCs as well.**

* * *

"Oii brat, wake up! It is lunch time already!" the scowling ghostly figure was shaking the teen girl's shoulder in order to wake her up.

"Papa Ricardo, five more minutes please~" said Tsukiko in slurry voice.

It was very rare for Tsukiko to address him as 'Papa' unless she was asking (desperately) for a favour and he just can't refused it. Ricardo pinched the bridge of his nose. Can a ghost suffer from a headache? Ricardo was now the living (dead)-proof.

"It's impossible, Giotto. She just wouldn't open her eyes. How's your brat?"

Giotto sighed heavily before shaking his head.

"he even threatened to exorcise me if I wake him up.."

The usually serious- Secondo sweat dropped.

"These brats are really taking care of their sleep way too seriously.."

Giotto and Ricardo could sense someone was coming and in the next second, an angry looking silver-head entered the empty classroom and charging towards the sleeping older twin

_**'BANG!' **_Thetables collided with each other when the delinquent boy kicked a certain tuna-fish's table

"Eh, who are you?" Asked the half awake-boy in a dead-tired voice.

"Tch- I came along from Italy and I can't believe they chose a shrimp like you to inherit the Vongola. I, Gokudera Hayato, shall challenge you for a duel!" said the boy, now known as Gokudera.

Tsuna scratched his head confusedly and looked across the room.

"What do you think, my future external advisor? Should I accept his challenge?"

"Hey 'Old man', what do you think of the existence of UFOs?" ask the curly brunette to the silver-head.

Giotto and Ricardo were sweat dropping when they heard Tsukiko's weird and random question.

"What on earth is your 'daughter' talking about, Ricardo?" ask the confuse blonde.

"Believe me; I am as much clueless as you do, Primo..." Secondo replied.

"The hairs are silver, not gray! I'm not old!" Gokudera paused to take his breath.

"and I know UFO exists and they are watching us somewhere out there!"

"oho? Really?" Tsukiko transfered her focus from the silver-head delinquent to her brother.

"He's interesting... I like him, Tsu-kun. Just accept the duel challenge..."

"You heard Hime-chii~ tell me when and where, I'll take you on" said Tsuna calmly.

"Fine! School backyard, after school hour..." spat the delinquent.

"I'll see you then.." said Tsuna with a smile. The delinquent turns around and take a sit at the front row.

"uhh, what are you doing? You can go now.."

"Idiot! I am the new transfer student in this class! Where were you during the homeroom introduction?!" Gokudera's scowls is getting deeper as if it was possible.

"oh, I forgot.. you both were asleep!"

"Ehhhh?" the twins gasped.

"So, we're classmates!"

"Hahaha... it was so nice for you to wait until lunch when I am fully recharged, to wake me up~ thank you..." Tsuna complimented the silver-head.

"I like you already" he turned to his younger sister.

"you're right, Hime-chii. He is an interesting one~"

The girl was just shrugging her shoulders as a reply.

"S-shut up already!" Gokudera looked down the floor and let his bangs covered almost half of his blushing face but this does not goes unnoticed to the twins.

* * *

**Time skip: the duel**

"Reborn-san, is that true that if I win, I can take over the Vongola?" ask Gokudera to the hitman.

"That would be true..." the hitman replied almost immediately.

"Eh, so you're behind all of this, Katekyo-san?" ask pouty-Tsukiko.

"you really love to troubles Tsu-kun~ finish this as quickly as you could then, Tsu-kun"

The hitman lowered his fedora and smirked.

"I wonder if he could do that. Gokudera Hayato is also known as 'Smoking bomb Hayato' back in Italy, for being capable of hiding explosives anywhere in his body"

"Ehh? Interesting! Perhaps, he could be my observational subject as my UMA specimen..." said Tsukiko in full interests.

"Stupid-woman! I'm not an UMA. If there is a weird creature; that creature would be you!"Gokudera barked at the curly-haired brunette.

Tsuna looked like as if he was in a deep thinking despite of he should be readying himself for the fight instead.

"If he could become the boss when I lost the fight, doesn't that means I could escape the fate of becoming the Decimo?" he muttered quietly.

'_**BANG!'**_ A bullet almost grazed Tsuna's cheek. There was a smoke coming out from the hitman's gun barrel.

"I will never allow you to lose on purpose, brat! It is as if you're mocking the fight!"

"Nee Reborn, give me a gun as well~ if Tsu-kun lose, I want to kill him!" said Tsukiko in a cold voice. Reborn just 'Hn'-ed and hands her a set of automatic gun.

"Hieee~ Hime-chii, that's cold~" Tsuna sounded terrified.

"You really are a sadist!"

"I am Ricardo's 'daughter', remember? Besides..." she cocked the gun.

"... I don't want to become someone's advisor other than for you, Tsu-kun. So, if you lose.. don't worry, I'll 'follow' suit afterwards.." she gave him a cold 'innocent' smile.

Tsuna sweat dropped, then he gawks at the 'empty space' next to her sister.

"What have you done to my sister?!" Ricardo is just replying by smirking.

"Gah! I am SO blaming you, Alaude and Daemon for this!"

"Brat, eyes on your opponent" told Reborn. His hand was petting the chameleon dangerously.

A series of explosions can be heard and Tsuna was narrowly dodging the last dynamite. "Hieee! That one was the close one!", then, he saw Gokudera pulls another set of dynamites.

"Jezz, you're not joking when you said that he keep hell of dynamite stocks in him!"

"Stop dodging, Shrimp! Take this..." Gokudera held a handful of dynamites in both of his hands.

"DOUBLE BOMBS!"

Tsuna somehow managed to dodged it easily, all thanks to his training with Fabio, who love to shoot at him randomly. He just has to be thankful that Fabio's flame was the weakest among the Vongola bosses or he might already get himself burned to crisps.

"Is this supposed to be a duel when I'm the one who's doing all of the attack?! Are you mocking me, Shrimp?!" Gokudera yelled out of annoyance and dissatisfaction.. and was that a disappointment that Tsuna heard?

"I'm sorry. But, it's just that I feels like you actually don't want to hurt me~" Tsuna replied, truth from the bottom of his heart.

Reborn's lips curved up and so does Tsuna's other 'tutors'.

Gokudera's eyes widen for a few millisecond before he went 'Tch'.

"Then, what will you say about this?!" he pulled out more dynamites more than he could handle.

"TRIPLE BOMBS! Oh shit!" he cussed when few of the light-up dynamites fell on the ground where he is standing. He shut his eyes in defeat.

_'so, this is where I meet my end, huh? So uncool! I haven't met someone who accepts me for who I am yet...'_

He felt someone tackled him down when he heard the first explosion. His eyes was still shut tightly when he hear more explosions.

_'eh, am I dead already?'_

"… up! Oii, Gokudera Hayato.. wake up! You alright?!" Gokudera could hear someone was calling for his name. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Tsuna's worried face.

"Waaaa~ you're alive. Thank goodness!" the boy was crying (comically at least, but still crying)

'_He... is he worried about me?'_ Gokudera stared at the spiky brunette curiously.

"Y-you save my life. B-but why?"

"Because you have no reason to die, Gokudera-kun and I cannot let you die when I know I could save you. After all, what are friends for?" Tsuna replied with a wide smile on his face.

"F-friends?" Gokudera was still confused.

"W-well..." Tsuna was blushing as he scratched his head.

"... I would like to be your friend if you want to, Gokudera-kun. I already told you, didn't I? Both Hime-chii and I like you..."

Gokudera immediately abruptly bowed down.

"PLEASE FORGIVE ME, JUUDAIME! I WAS WRONG FOR UNDERESTIMATING YOU! PLEASE ACCEPT ME AS YOUR RIGHT-HAND MAN. I, GOKUDERA HAYATO, SHALL SERVE YOU UNTIL MY LAST BREATH!"

"Hieee~ I told you I don't want any right hand man..." Tsuna waved his arms around nervously.

Gokudera look up at Tsuna with his watery, disappointed eyes.

"So, I'm not even worthy to be your right hand man, huh?"

Tsuna swore he could see droopy puppy ears on the silverette's head.

"That's not what I mean Gokudera.." Then, he smile brightly.

"... I don't WANT any right hand man because I only NEED a friend. Will you be my friend, Gokudera?" Tsuna stretched his hand towards the delinquent.

Having the sunset as Tsuna's background, the light was blinding the silver-head and it was not even exaggerating when Gokudera thought Tsuna just came down from heaven or something. Gokudera was blushing and flashed his, finally, genuine smile.

"h-haii!"

Reborn was smirking at the sight and he slightly tipped his fedora.

'_Right hand man: obtained'_

* * *

***Omake***

Tsuna and his sister were spending their night as usual by watching TV shows when he noticed Tsukiko actually smiling to herself. Tsuna was smirking playfully when he poked Tsukiko's ribs with his finger.

"HIME-CHII!"

"AHAHAHA! Tsu-kun, that tickles!" Tsukiko continued to laughs when Tsuna was continuously poking her.

"What was that for?! AHAHA!"

"I'm just curious, Hime-chii. Why are you smiling?" Tsuna finally asked.

"Nahh... I'm just thinking about Gokudera.." Tsukiko replied nonchalantly.

"WHAT'S UP WITH HIM?!" ask both Tsuna and Ricardo that appeared out of nowhere.

"Brat, don't tell me you have your teenage 'fling' on that silver-head trash?!" Ricardo get into his 'daddy'-mode (even though he will never admitted that)

"Is that why you're smiling like a lovestruck maiden?!"

"I believe you means 'crush', Ricardo.." Tsuna corrected him. Then, he realized what Ricardo meant.

"YOU WHAT?! YOU HAVE CRUSH ON HIM?!"

"Eh, really?" all of sudden, the living room become crowded with the sudden appearance of the guardians of eight generations. Even Alaude ignored the crowds, just wanted to hear the truth from Tsukiko's mouth.

"Nufufufu... it seems like my little Moon had grown up~ ahh, Daddy Daemon is so proud..." said Daemon in a proud-fatherly tone.

"I'll arrest you to death if you didn't take care of yourself and got pregnant. You understand that, Kiddo!" warned the primo cloud.

"Mommy Daniela is not agreeing in this matter as well, Pumpkin!" Daniela frowned.

"until you reach the age of 21, no relationship what-so-ever without my consent. Do we have the understanding, young lady?!"

Ricardo and Alaude were unconsciously nodding their head, agreeing with the Vongola Ottavo whilst, Daemon was shaking his head, not even a tiny bit in agreement with the other three. Why, on spirit realm, was he the only one having a different idea about love than the trio?

"GUYS, GUYS! AS IF?! God forbid that.. Knuckles, pray for me!" Tsukiko held her palms in defense.

"I'm just smiling because Gokudera reminded me of G! You know, just like G, Gokudera got 'Boss-loving complex' also known as 'Puppy-dog syndrome' as well!"

Everyone were looking at the curly-haired brunette in wide eyes, then to G, then back to Tsukiko, then G, then Tsukiko (you understand what I mean). A chorus of assorted laughs can be heard filling up the room (except for Alaude who was more into smirking, but close to laughing. What?), whilst G was fuming red in the middle of the crowd.

"Uh-oh..." Giotto finally stopped laughing when he noticed the sulking- G. He turned to the twins.

"Kids, get back into your room..."

Tsuna and Tsukiko were still laughing their hearts out.

"Why?!"

"Weather forecast for tonight: there will be a restless Storm tonight.." on cue, G started yelling so loudly.

"ARGHH!"

"Hieee~/ Wahhhh~ RUN!" in split second, the twins and the guardians from Secondo to Ottavo generations disappeared, leaving the Primo guardians to handle the now- raging storm.

***end of omake***

* * *

**And so, this is the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoy this~ but, I notice that this is the shortest chapter so far... hmm~ anyway, how this chapter does go? Is it ok? Please tell me your feedback and review as well. Stay tune for more and see you soon! Ciao~ciao~**


	4. the twins and poison cooking

**Now I present to you the fourth chapter. This chapter is obviously for introducing another character. Anyway! You guys, yes you amazing people... I LOVE YOU ALL! Oh, and most of you love the Omake as well. Truth to be told, I thought it's going to be a failure. Those reviews', story alerts' and favourites' numbers... are AMAZING! And it comes from you my dear awesome readers. Thank you, thank you, thank you...**

**So, my reply for your reviews;**

**RaAcziar: yeay, I'm glad you love the Omake. Honestly, I tried to update faster but somehow, I cannot login into my accounts for the past two days.**

**L.S: about the varia, yeah, they will come out in the later chapter. So, please stay tune.**

**UnfadingPromise: thank you for loving it. I'm glad you keep reading this fic of mine. you're awesome!**

**Yeah: well... I'll try to think out the possibilities of the plot. Thank you for the suggestion.**

**Risako: oh don't worry, I'm not offended at all. Just like I mention in my profile, any criticisms as well as comments and suggestion will be accepted wholeheartedly. If you wanted to point out the mistakes, it's okay. I'm here to practise my English anyway.**

**Hitomi65: and I hope you will like this one as well.**

**SoulNinjas: I'm glad to hear that. Anyway, please stay tune...**

**BloodieReader: yeah, I kind of fan about daddy-child relationships so this fanfic is where I will wrote about it. oh dear, what the hell am I talking about. Anyway, please keep reading.**

**HeartXCrossbones: yes, I tried to update earlier but somehow I couldn't login into my account earlier. Truly sorry about that.**

**SphereShadow: Ohhh.. thank you. I'll try my best with the other chapter as well.**

**Lexie-Chan94: oh, thank you very much for loving it. btw, what do you think of this chapter?**

**IA00: and here is the next chapter. Thank you for waiting.**

**BluezExorcist: oh. Don't worry about the name. But, I assume you're Ao no exorcist's fan then? Me too! Anyway, the plot is just the beginning, so, don't worry.. if times allows it, this story will have an ending.**

**Kiseki-Lin: yes, that would be true... but, I'm still thinking of the plot on how the twins and Basil will meet though...**

**Beechan88: thank you for the waiting, dear. I hope you'll stay tune for more later on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

**Warning: contains OC and OOC-ness as well.**

**Now, people... READ!**

* * *

The twins were walking on the road side with each carrying a convenient store plastic full with snacks.

Tsuna sighed heavily.

"Hime-chii~ Okaa-san told us to buy some leeks. How should I explain to Okaa-san about the 'rest'?"

"Ceh~ what are you scared of, Tsu-kun? Just told Okaa-san that we need these snacks for studying..." Tsukiko replied nonchalantly.

"But, Hime-chii... you just restock your snacks yesterday. How can you explain that?!" Tsuna tried to make his point.

"Who said those are for me?" Tsukiko made her 'plotting' sneer.

Tsuna gawked at her in disbelief.

"was that explain why everything is in Strawberry flavour?"

The younger twin was about to reply her brother's question when a bicycle almost crashed to them.

"Hieee~/Wahhh~" the twins were shrieking as they were dodging the incoming bicycle.

"Araa, my bad..." said the rider as she took off her goggle and helmet. The twins admitted that she was a real beauty with a beautiful snow white skin as well as bubble gum-pink hairs. The woman gave the twins a weird look.

"twin sky, huh? I wonder which one of you is the future Decimo..."

Hearing the pink-haired woman said that, both twins' eyes narrowed and they get into their fighting stance.

"who the hell are you?"

"Just a chef..." she pulled out a cake(?). Her eyes narrowed at the sight of the twins and she thrown the cake towards them.

"... from hell!"

The twins manage to dodge the cake and instead, it hits the light pole.

_**'PSSSSSS!'**_

Tsuna was looking at this with wide eyes. He just can't believe that the pole was just melt. It just freaking melted to liquid!

"Hieee~ what are in that cake? Toxic waste?!"

"Wahhh~ haven't anyone told you that playing with food are bad?!" ask the equally freak out younger twin.

"Why did you want to kill us anyway?!"

"Because you brats had took my lover away!" said the pissed off woman.

"What lover?!" ask the confuse twins in unison.

The woman was about to toss another deadly cake to the twins when all of sudden they heard a familiar voice.

"Chaos~" the woman turned to the fedora-wearer and her eyes were gleaming in admiration.

"Reborn... I miss you.." she embraced the sadistic tutor tightly, making the kids sweat dropped.

"Let's go back, Reborn. A relaxing lifestyle does not suit you..."

"Hieee~ Reborn is your lover?!" Tsuna gawked at the pair in disbelief.

"Hn?! Oh great~ let her kill us without even giving any proper introduction. Right, Katekyo-san?!" the younger twin scolded him.

"She was my fourth lover. In mafia world, she is known as 'Scorpion Bianchi'" The hitman tutor was smirking evilly as he was looking at the two annoyed twins. He pushed the pink haired woman gently.

"I'm sorry, Bianchi... but I have to raised these dame-futago to become a great bosses for both Vongola and CEDEF" the hitman tutor refused the woman's offer.

Bianchi sighed.

"I know, Reborn. But then, if both of them are died in somewhat unfortunate accident, you can return to become my partner again..." she pulled out another deadly looking food.

"'That's' explain those creepy, deadly looking foods..." Tsuna adds.

Tsukiko scoffed.

"Which exactly why I never like you, Katekyo-san. My hunch was right! You're such a player!"

"Ah... you hurt my feelings with those words, Tsuki-chan.." Reborn rolled his eyes as he was talking monotonously, obviously being sarcastic.

"_'Tsuki-chan'_ my ass! Since when did you address me like that?!" Tsukiko waved her right hand side to side.

"Bianchi, please~ take him away to your underworld for all I care..."

"Ara? Perhaps, Tsuki-chan is jealous of me having a girlfriend?" ask Reborn, now teasing the scowling girl.

Bianchi was glaring straight at the young brunette.

"So, you're the one is trying to take Reborn away from me?!" she takes out another plate of food with purple fumes and toxic looking gooey.

"You're hundred years to early to take my lover away from me, Girlie!"

"I AM SO NOT HAVING AN INTEREST IN THAT... 'THING'!" Tsukiko jumped backward, evading the deadly plate that was now melting the road into small crater at where her feet were.

"Reborn! Correct those misunderstanding!"

"Don't wanna~" he said as he put a strawberry-flavoured Pocky into his mouth as he was watching the girls' battling each other.

Tsuna watched the battle in worry of his sister's well being_._

_'Hiee~ Are those tentacles just moving?'_ Tsuna thought as he was sweating bullet.

"Hiee~ stop her, Reborn! If she kill us.. Vongola will be left heirless!"

Tsukiko waved her arms around, panicking.

"Plus, I don't think you want to face Okaa-san's wrath!"

Nana's 'smiling' face crossed Reborn's mind and he gulped nervously.

"Bianchi, I'm sure you'd love to meet their parent... I think you'll change your mind about murdering her kids after you meet her.."

The walk on their way home was filled with the twins singing out some Backstreet Boys' songs, which Reborn would enjoy listening to quietly, if it was not the fact that the twins were actually mocking him. The neurons in his brain were connecting rapidly as he tried to think out some incredible idea to torture... He meant, tutoring methods that he could use on those kids later on.

They were only a hundred metre away from the Sawada's residence when Tsukiko looked at her brother with a wide grin on her face and thrown the grocery bag in her hand to her brother.

"Tsu-kun, I race you!" the curly-haired brunette, then sprinted as fast as she could towards their home.

"Hime-chii, that's cheating!" and her brother was following her lead as well.

Reborn just watch the twins' antics in amusement, thinking on how carefree they were as kids who were supposed to be involved in mafia.

"As kids who are supposed to be involved in mafia, they seem to have a normal childhood..." said Bianchi as she fixed her eyes on at the laughing twins.

"I wish my brother could experience the same thing like them as well... having a real bond with his family, because I really failed myself in that 'subject'"

"and he will, Bianchi..." Reborn replied calmly.

"That's the reason why I call him here. He will have a family who will never abandoned him"

"So, these are the kids who had saved my Hayato, huh?" Bianchi smiled faintly before she shrugged off her thought.

"Nah~ I still have an urge to kill them"

Reborn tilts his fedora, "Hn.. wait until you meet their mom.."

Bianchi was sitting on the dining table awkwardly while fidgeting occasionally as Reborn quietly sipping his espresso and the twins were having their afternoon snacks while Nana was starting to prep foods for dinner.

"Are you staying for dinner, Bianchi-chan?"

Bianchi blushed.

"H-haii! I'd love too" she said as she watched the mother of two with flattering eyes. The 'Midnight Assassin' had been her role model ever since she was younger and now, she finally met her in person. Her gaze then drifted to the twins who were sitting opposite to her and finally decided to let them go since they're her idol's children. Bianchi don't want to upset and face the wrath of the legendary assassin, would she?

* * *

***omake***

As happy as Bianchi for meeting her dear role model and actually cancelling her initial plan to terminate her idol's children, she just couldn't accepted the scene that unfolds before her.

"Katekyo-san, can you pass me the bread, please~" ask the younger brunette.

'_bitch please, take it your own! There is no way Reborn will listen to you' _Bianchi's lips curved up as she thought of that.

Reborn puts down his spoon and hands the girl the bread basket.

"here!"

'_I just can't believe Reborn actually listens to her'_ the rosette-head gapes in disbelief.

"What are we having for tonight's desserts?" ask the hitman as he was looking straight to the girl opposites of him.

The newcomer have an urge to scream.

_'Reborn never look at me like that when we're talking about food!'_

"Ohh, it's your favourite... Tiramisu~" the curly brunette was pointing her finger to the hitman and was smiling sweetly.

Bianchi didn't know if her eyes were playing tricks on her or she just saw Reborn actually smile. SMILE!

_'I didn't know Tiramisu is Reborn's favourite. He never told me...'_

The hitman hummed.

"I don't even remember telling you my favourite, Dame-Tsuki~ well, you're not wrong though. How did you guess?"

Tsukiko scoffed.

"Espresso... duh~" she replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, I'm looking forward to it then..." said the tutor before he continued his eating.

'_Reborn's what? He looked forward to another woman's cooking?!'_ the Rosette-head feels like she wanted to pulled her hairs out of frustration.

_'Who is this woman?! Is she a witch?! Did she put my Reborn under a spell or something?!' _Bianchi's brows were twitching rapidly.

All of sudden, the kitchen's occupants could hear the telephone ringing in the hallway.

"Araa, who's that might be?" Nana rashly left the table and walked away to answer the phone.

After his mother left the kitchen and sure that she was out of hearing range, Tsuna glared at the hitman tutor.

"Seriously, you guys! Stop having a "married couple's conversations" when both of Okaa-san and I are still here, literally. It gave me goose bumps!" said annoyed looking-Tsuna.

Bianchi finally snapped as soon as she heard the words 'married' and 'couple'. She pulled out a plate of her poison cooking out of nowhere and glared heatedly at the female teen with full of murderous intent.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! HOW DARE YOU STEAL REBORN AWAY FROM ME?! DIEEEEEE!"

Tsukiko stiffened up when she saw the deadly-gourmet flying towards her way.

"OH DIO MIO! I'M GONNA DIE!"

***end of Omake***

* * *

**Yeap, that's it. it's kind of short chapter, don't you think? And when I re-read everything, it seem like there is actually TsukikoXReborn moment, isn't it? well, to be honest here, I haven't decided on the pairing yet.. I just want to make Bianchi 'dislike' Tsukiko because... well I'll tell you the reason later. If I tell you know, then it'll be spoiler. Anyway, please stay tune and don't forget to review. See you soon and love you all! Ciao~ ciao~**


	5. baseball and new friend

**Woahhhhh! I never expected this fanfic will obtain more than 100 followers... Aww~ It makes me tearing up of joy! *Sniff* yup, already crying, teheeee~ anyways... as usual I want to thank each and every one of you for staying tune in this story. Ahh, awesome people are just AWESOME!**

**Anyway, this is the beta-ed version of this story. All thanks to ****Risako**** for her kindness.. you, my friend, are just simply amazing!**

**And so, here are my replies to you lovely people for reviewing the last chapter:**

**Risako: yeah, poor Bianchi, but it was really fun to write frustrated Bianchi. I never intended to make her to become OOC, but frustrated Bianchi is fun~ (in my opinion though)**

**Kaze07: thank you for your honest review. I really hope there will be so many reviewers like you in the future. Yes, I have been trying my best in improving my English as well and I hope you will stay tune with this fanfic even though my English might not be that good.**

**L.S: and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well. Thank you for reviewing.**

**SphereShadow: aww, thank you. I'm glad you love TsukikoxReborn moment. I did make some consideration to give Tsukiko a pairing but my decision is not final yet.**

**Lexie-Chan94: Nana's skills in combat huh? *scribbling* alright, on the list! Thank you for the review by the way. What do you think of the introduction of this next character then?**

**GirloftheArts: thank you for your support and I'll try my best in entertaining all of you...**

**Vongolafan16: ohh? Hilarious and fight? *light bulb* IDEAAAAAA! Thank you for the idea!**

**Fansgirl: I'm so glad you enjoyed this fic and please stay tune as well as keep on reviewing too.**

**YuujouKami: to tell you, the pairings are not decided yet. Hmm... maybe I would after I introduced everyone though. about Lambo? Hehehe... that would be a secret~**

**ShinigamiinPeru: I'm glad I could make you laughs. Please stay tune by the way and thank you for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

**Warning: contains OC and OOC-ness.**

**And without delaying anymore, I present to you the chapter 5!**

* * *

"We're going now, Okaa-san... love you!" the twins said in unison as they stepped out of the house.

"Juudaime, 'Morning!" an excited voice greeted them. Standing in front of the front gate, they could see Gokudera bowing down in a 90 degrees bow, "I'm here to pick you up for school…  
_  
__'That's not even necessary~_' Tsuna sweat dropped, "A-ah, good morning to you too, Gokudera-kun"

"You seem to look younger, 'old man'. I'm impressed…" Tsukiko added.

Gokudera shot a glare at the female brunette, "I'm NOT old!"

"But your hair is gray. You're aging at such early age then?" asked Tsukiko, a playful smile plastered on her face.

"It's fucking SILVER, you stupid woman! SILVER! Are you fucking blind?" the silver-head yelled, very much to Tsukiko's satisfaction.

The trio's whole journey to the school had been constantly filled with Gokudera's loud voice and Tsukiko's teasing, causing Tsuna to mentally sigh_, 'why in the world are they so energetic in bringing out an argument so early in the morning? And, why am I in the middle again?'__  
_  
As they about to reach the school gate, Tsukiko spotted a familiar face leaning on the wall but decided to ignore the person, _'It's not like we're friends or something…just classmates. But I want to be his friend. He looked like he will be fun to be with! But then, his fangirls can be as annoying as parasites'_ she shuddered at the thought, _'I hate annoying 'parasites''__  
_  
Somehow, the tall boy noticed her. "Sawada!" both of the twins reacted to the name and looked straight at the baseball star, "Ahahaha… I meant Sawada Tsukiko~" he said as he understood the questioning looks given by the twins.

Tsuna, for some reason, refused to budge and stares at Yamamoto in suspicion, "What business do you have with my Hime-chii?"

"Ahahaha... eto- I just wanted to return her history book" he replied as he handed her said book. Then, he bowed down politely, "I'm so sorry for the trouble I had caused you the other day. I actually wanted to return it to you yesterday, but you seem to be in a bad mood and you even kicked Mochida in the face and..."

"Yamamoto... calm down. I told you, it's okay~" Yamamoto straightened up and saw Tsukiko's bright smile, "… shits happens all the time. I'm not even mad at you..."

"Sawada..." Yamamoto muttered, before smiling bitterly, "... I wish I have such an understanding friend like you…"

"Eh, you want to be friends with a person like me?" asked Tsukiko in surprise she unconsciously blushed.

"Eh, I can't?" asked the baseball star in confusion, "Well... I can see why you don't want to be friends with a person like me. I always get you in trouble, like what had happened during the previous history lesson and you even took the blame for breaking the instruments during the Chemistry class when it was actually me who overheated the solution and caused the explosion and also during the previous Math lesson..."

"Yamamoto..." Tsukiko called his name and the boy stopped talking while looking straight into the girl's hazel irises, "I'd love to be your friend..."

The boy's eyes sparkled in happiness, "Really? You would do that? Thank you, Hime-chan!"

"Hime-chan?" the twins questioned, sounding surprised with the sudden 'closeness'.

_'He addressed Hime-chii so casually? Well, that escalated quickly...'_ Tsuna thought, _'don't you DARE flirt with my sister!'_

"Well..." the boy seems hesitates to explain, "Sawada always addresses her as Hime-chii, so I assumed Hime is Tsukiko's nickname and by addressing her by her nickname, I hoped we could be closer…" he explained.

_'For a popular guy like him, his self-esteem is quite low'_, Tsuna thought again as observed the tall teen before him, noticing that his body posture screamed out 'I'm not confident with myself' loudly. _'Scratch that…his self-esteem is EXTREMELY low'__  
_  
"S-sawada?" Yamamoto called the older twin, "A-are you mad if I addressed Tsukiko as 'Hime-chan'?"

Tsuna snapped out from his daze, "N-no… it's fine. Hime-chii never got used to being called 'Tsukiko' anyway. But, I'll tell you something… Becoming 'best friends' is the 'closest relationship' you and my sister can have…got it?" his eyes glinted sadistically, "By the way, call me Tsuna. Since you befriended my sister then you're automatically my friend too…"

Before Tsuna could 'traumatize' the taller boy, Tsukiko pushed her brother forward while her mind silently cursed a certain blonde ghost for turning her handsome and adorable brother into… well, this, "Ahahaha... that's enough, Tsu-kun. Stop scaring Yamamoto..." Tsukiko turned back to the tall boy with a wide smile on her face, "join us for lunch later, Yamamoto... I gotta go now. Tsu-kun needs a 'time out'."

Yamamoto slightly nodded, "yeah, I will…" a small smile formed on his face, but not for long as some voices 'greet' him.

"Hmm? Look who we have here… Mr. Popular who caused our loss in yesterday's match!" said Kensuke, the senior of baseball club.

"K-Kensuke-senpai... I… I'm sorry… about…" Yamamoto's voice got smaller and smaller until it could barely be heard.

"I see you had made friends with the 'dame-futago'? Oh, how convenient… After all, birds of a feather should flock together…" Kensuke and his followers laughed their heart out. "Quit baseball, Yamamoto. After all, the god of baseball really despises you..." With that, they walked away, leaving the heartbroken baseball-lover behind.

Yamamoto tried to hold back his tears, _'one mistake and they step on me like I'm nothing. Maybe they are right, maybe I am useless.'_

* * *

**Time skip: Lunch**

Tsukiko skipped happily towards her neighbour's table "Yamamoto... let's go for lunch shall we? Tsu-kun and Gokudera had gone ahead already."

A small smile formed on the boy's face as he nodded. The pair started making their way to the rooftop when they bump into the baseball group.

"Ahh… It's the younger 'dame-futago' and the Loser who only relies on his look to become popular..." Kensuke puts his arm over Yamamoto's shoulder, "Nee, Yamamoto… have you given any thought on my suggestion this morning? Why don't you just quit the baseball club? After all, we don't need a loser like you to join us…"

Yamamoto wanted to voice out his thoughts but couldn't as he received snickering and dirty looks from his fellow club members, "B-but… I love baseball…"

"Eh, but baseball doesn't need you. Baseball doesn't love you. That's why you never going to get good at it..." Kensuke continues hurting the poor boy's feelings, "I know that you are no good because I'm the captain."

Yamamoto was about to burst into tears when all of sudden, Kensuke's arm was shoved roughly from his shoulder.

Tsukiko glared sharply at the rowdy boys, "maybe the baseball team lost because they have you as captain, Kensuke. Oh, scratch that... the cause of why the baseball team lost the game was because of YOU as the captain! You heard Yamamoto... he loves baseball so shut the fuck up because you don't have the right to tell him to quit!"

"Oh, and why would you care, dame-Tsuki?" Kensuke's face got closer to Tsukiko's.

Tsukiko looked straight to Kensuke's eyes. "Because Yamamoto is my friend and friends stick together. By the way, I found the reason why you don't have a girlfriend…" she paused, "… your breath stinks! I mean seriously, what have you been drinking? Did you drink from the drain clogged by trash and dead cats?! Seriously, brush your teeth! Gosh, you're disgusting! Let's go, Yamamoto!" And with that, Tsukiko victoriously left the extremely embarrassed baseball captain.

**Location: Rooftop**

"There you are, woman! Juudaime had been waiting for you!" Gokudera yelled at the curly-haired brunette the moment she stepped into the rooftop, "… and who are you?!" he points at Yamamoto.

"Ahahaha… Gokudera, you sure are forgetful. We're classmates… I am Yamamoto Takeshi…" Yamamoto introduces himself.

"You're definitely getting old for forgetting such simple details, Gokudera. I, Sawada Tsukiko, hereby declare that you, Gokudera Hayato, is at 'aging level': Banana"

"I AM NOT OLD!" the silver-head screamed at the girl's face.

"That's enough bickering, guys. Let's start eating. We only have 15 minutes left for lunch…" Tsuna tried to reason with everyone. Choruses of "Haii~" could be heard after he reasoned with them.

Their lunch was filled with Tsukiko's complaints about the baseball club's behaviour towards Yamamoto. Tsuna shook his head in disapproval.

"That's not right, Hime-chii. You should at least kick that Kensuke bastard in the face." Tsuna clenched his fists in anger. "They have no right to say those things to you, Yamamoto. You should prove it to them by practising harder than any of them…"

"Tch- those bastards are the real losers. If they are your teammates, they should go through this failure together with you and train even more and grow stronger. Their current actions have shown you that they don't even have real sportsmanship at all!" Gokudera added.

Yamamoto smiled bitterly at his new friends. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I should train more..."

"There is no 'maybe', because Juudaime is ALWAYS right! Embrace his advice, baseball-freak!" said Gokudera, both in full spirit and admiration towards Tsuna.

Tsuna just laughed nervously as he heard Gokudera's words. _'You're exaggerating, Gokudera-kun'_

* * *

**The next day**  
"Ara... it looks like Gokudera is absent today. Do you have any idea about that, Tsu-kun?" asked Tsukiko to her brother.

Tsuna nodded, "Yeah, he told me last night that he had to stock up his dynamites today and also something about picking his distant cousin up from the airport. So, he'll be absent…"

Tsukiko looked disappointed, "and I even had a new way to make fun of his hairstyle again..."

"Hime-chii~ why do you love to tease Gokudera so much?" Tsuna look at her weirdly.

"Well, that's because it's fun. Gokudera is hilarious. He is so smart yet he is so stupid…" Tsukiko calmly replied.

"H-hime-chan... Tsuna" a familiar voice called out to the twins. When the twins turned around, they saw Yamamoto's sad face and casted arm.

Tsukiko's eyes widened in surprise, "What happened to you?" she quickly approached the tall boy.

Tsuna followed suit, he had a really bad feeling about what he was about to hear, "Oii, Yamamoto… answer her..."

"W-well…" the boy laughed bitterly, "I fell…"

"You're lying!" the twins said in unison.

"Tell us the truth!" Tsuna demanded, "I will tell you a secret, we can tell when someone is lying… so you better spit out the truth..."

Yamamoto look away and his expression are in pain, "Well... I-I'm just doing some after club- training… th-that's all…"

"Yamamoto-" Tsukiko's voice sounded demanding. She knew he told the truth, but the story is still incomplete. Realising the boy was hesitating; she pressed harder. "Friends trust each other. Don't you trust me, Yamamoto?"

The boy sighed heavily, "After the first and second year members were dismissed, I had decided to practise more and that's... that's ... when... Kensuke-senpai purposely hit my arm with a bat multiple times and the rest of the seniors ... kind of...'helped' him?"

"HE WHAT?!" the twins looked surprised. Yamamoto's body jolted slightly at the twins' sudden loud voices.

"That's bullying. We should report this to the teachers!" said Tsukiko.

"Hime-chii is right!" Tsuna agreed with Tsukiko's suggestion. "We cannot let them get away with this!"  
Yamamoto let out a smile and for some reason; his smile really bothered the twins and made the twins uneasy. "You're right. Why don't you twins go to the class and I'll meet the principal myself?"  
"Are you sure? We can go alo-"  
"Nope… I'll be fine~" Yamamoto insisted, smiling casually.  
"Well... If you insist!" the twins finally caved in when the tall boy insisted for them to go first and walked away.  
Tsukiko look back at the still 'smiling' boy. "Yamamoto, promise us you won't do anything stupid..." she said worriedly.  
Yamamoto looked surprised but quickly hid his expression, "ah~ I-I p-promise..."

* * *

The homeroom was about to start but Yamamoto was still not in his seat. The twins were worried and wondered where he was.

"Yamamoto is going to commit suicide!" ahh- now their question has been answered. The worried twins are quickly made their way to the rooftop where they saw crowds of students behind a tall boy with a casted arm who was standing at the edge of the roof.

"YAMAMOTO!" the twins yelled in unison. Said boy looked back over his shoulder, "Don't get close!"

"Baka-Yamamoto! You promised me that you wouldn't do anything stupid!" Tsukiko yelled.

"I have no intention to live anymore, Hime-chan..."

"You're spouting nonsense, Yamamoto!" said Tsuna.

"Kensuke-senpai might be right. The god of baseball probably hates me. Now, my arm is broken and I can no longer play baseball..." said Yamamoto. He sounds extremely upset.

Tsukiko clench her fists, "Injuries heals over time but death will bring nothing but misery! To us, your friends..."

"We only become friends for a day, Hime-chan. You're so naive..."

"Well, then forget about us. As you said, we are your 'one day' friends. Think about your dad then! He had raised you since you were born! He saw you growing up every day and all of a sudden, he finds out you died?! By suicide, no less?!" Tsuna cried out in disbelief, "Did you know how happy both of us feel to finally become friends with you? And you want to ruin that happiness because of some de-motivational words from your 'captain' who was supposed to guide you, not drag you down?!"

"Your baseball teammates don't want you? Fine! We don't want you as well!" Tsukiko yelled again. Her eyes teared up.

Yamamoto was surprised when he heard her say that, "then, you're no different than those guys, Hime-chan!"

"You're wrong!" Tsuna spat, "What Hime-chii means is, we don't want you because we NEED you. We need our friend!" he used the same words when he tried to convince Gokudera few days ago; hoping the words reached the other boy as well.

"I-is that true, guys? Hime-chan?" he was surprised again when he saw tears flowing down Tsukiko's cheeks.

Tsukiko nodded, "You didn't let me finish my words, baka-Yamamoto!" she wiped her tears with the back of her hands.

"G-gomen..." Yamamoto stared at his feet.

"If you want to apologise then step away from the edge and face us!" told Tsuna. He stretched his hand towards the miserable boy, "Come on, now..."

As he is turning around, Yamamoto slipped and started to fall backwards. The crowd gasped and some screamed.

"YAMAMOTO!" Tsuna dived forward and managed to grab said boy's hand, but he had nowhere to grab on when suddenly he was suspended in the air.

Yamamoto could see the one holding on Tsuna's foot, "Hi-Hime-chan? Tsuna?" he said in confusion, "let go, or you might fall as well!"

"Heh~" the twins flashed identical smiles, "Not a chance!" they said in unison.

"Hime-chii, how are you doing up there? Can you pull both of us up?" the older twin asked.

"Yeah, if I use my both hands that is. Reborn's training is really killing my muscles!" Tsukiko complained.

"But, if you use both of your hands then you'll..." Tsuna paused.

"..Fall! I know... but hey, we're not the guardians' students for nothing, Tsu-kun..." Tsukiko chuckled.

"No... Don't do it, Hime-chan. Just let my hand go and both of you'll be fine!" said Yamamoto in panic.

Tsukiko groaned, "Tsu-kun, Yamamoto... do you trust me?"

"Y-yeah..." the boys replied in unison.

"Then, here we go!" Tsukiko pulled both Tsuna's and Yamamoto's weights with both of her hands in unimaginable strength and threw both boys up in the air. Tsuna grabbed Yamamoto's shoulders and acted as his cushion as they landed on the rooftop floor. The other brunette however, lost her balance and started to fall down from the building, "HIME-CHII! / HIME-CHAN!"

The falling girl knew she had to act fast. She purposely hit the awning on every floor to reduce the falling impact and as she reached the ground, her feet only touched the ground for few seconds before she rolled on the ground thrice to absorb all of the impact and thus, she landed safely on the ground. "Ahahaha...that was a close one!"

"You are one reckless brat, you know that?!" Ricardo eyed her dangerously but he was obviously worried, "Falling from that height without using your flame?! You could have died!"

Tsukiko who was still lying on the ground grinned widely, "But I am still alive! I knew I'll survive the fall anyway, Papa. You don't have to worry..."

Ricardo just went 'Tch' as a reply, _'stupid brat!'_

* * *

Tsuna smacked the patch roughly onto Tsukiko's bruised skin, "Itaii! You're not still angry, are you, Tsu-kun?"

"Stupid Hime-chii! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Tsuna scolded his reckless younger sister.

"I already apologised, Tsu-kun!" Tsukiko barked back, "besides, I only got some minor cuts and bruises, nothing major. And I told you to trust me, didn't I?"

"I did trust you! But, I'm your brother which also means, I am in the right position to worry!" Tsuna grabbed the bandage roll and wrapped Tsukiko's left arm gently.

"Haii.. haii, I will do some dangerous 'stunts' only if you're not around then..." Tsukiko rolled her eyes.

Tsuna tightened Tsukiko's bandage in annoyance, "That's. Even. Worst!" he said between his teeth.

"Ack! Tsu-kun, that's too tight!" Tsukiko complained again.

Suddenly, the infirmary door is slid open. Since the twins were behind the curtains, they were not sure who came in, "Sorry to interrupt... Tsuna, Hime-chan? Did I come in the right time or should I come back later?"

"Naw~ we're done..." Tsuna pulled the curtains to the side and met Yamamoto's relieved smile.

Yamamoto looked at Tsukiko who had bandages on her left arm and some other places where he could see blood stains. She wore Tsuna's blazer since her blazer was already tattered beyond recognition from the fall. He bowed down at the twins, "I am truly apologise for my behaviour. If I didn't act stupid, then you wouldn't have gotten yourself hurt, Hime-chan…"

Tsukiko smiled, "I told you, it's ok…"

"No... it's not okay!" Yamamoto cut the girl's words off and sighed heavily, "I made you cry and I had broken the promise that I made with you. Not to mention, you got hurt because of me. But, I really wanted to thank you for being there for me in the time I really needed friends. That event really opened my eyes and showed me who my real friends are. So, thank you very much, both of you!" he bowed down again.

The twin exchanged looks again before they tackled the tall boy with a warm group hug, telling him everything will be just fine. The trio then left the infirmary with smiles on their faces.

All of sudden, Kensuke appeared to ruin the moment, "Oh, so you're still alive, Yamamoto? And I kind of hope the 'dame-futago' died along with you..."

Tsuna stepped forward, "What do you want from Yamamoto, Kensuke? And if it's about you wanting Yamamoto to quit the baseball club then keep on dreaming! Everyone in the school knows that Yamamoto has more talent than you and all of the baseball's upperclassmen combined! You're just jealous because Yamamoto is more popular than you will ever be!"

Kensuke flinched a bit when Tsuna glared at him, "Hmph... so what? From the shameful event that occurred few moments ago, Yamamoto had soiled the baseball club's good name. As the captain, I hereby announced that Yamamoto Takeshi is banned from entering the baseball club again!"

"I don't really mind to get banned from entering that club as long as I no longer associate with any of you seniors..." Yamamoto stepped forward, "I soiled the club's good name now? Oh really? When you are the primary cause of the event? And not to mention, you almost killed three people because of your irresponsible words and not to mention action, by breaking my arm? You're even lower than trash!"

The twins look impressed and feel slightly proud with the boy's sudden attitude change, _'That's more like it, Yamamoto... show them what you got!_' the twins mentally cheered for their friend.

"Ooo... Yamamoto is growing some backbone now? If I am lower than trash, then what are you?" Kensuke approached the taller boy and their foreheads meet, "you're even lower than dog poop. Yes, you and those dame-futago!"

"Fuck off!" Tsukiko throws a massive punch to Kensuke's face. _**'BUK! CRACK!'**_Kensuke fell to the floor, clutching his massively bleeding nose, "You bad-breath bastard! You can insult me, but if you insult my family and friends... you're SO going to face MY wrath!" Tsukiko glared at the rest of the baseball club's upperclassmen, "and you pile of shits! Grow some balls and confess your wrongdoings that you had done to Yamamoto to the principal, or better yet, the disciplinary committee's president and face your punishment like a man you think you are!"

One of the senior tried to act brave by defying the angry-Tsukiko, "a-and w-why s-should we- we listen to you, da-dame-Tsukiko?"

Tsukiko smirked evilly, "Oh, I'll tell you why. Because I can beat you up like what I did to your dear captain. Oh, and did I mention that I fell from the rooftop which theoretically about six floors high and still freaking alive, unlike you weaklings who will die and have your body parts shattered almost everywhere, whereas did I mention I hit your wussy-captain's nose with a single punch after I survive the fall?!" a dark, suffocating aura is leaking out from Tsukiko's petite body, "Do you want me to tell you more reasons?" she asked with a sadistic smile on her face. The pale seniors just shook their head vigorously, "Good boys~ NOW SCRAM!" the seniors ran for their life in hasty-manner, leaving a huge cloud of dust... and Kensuke behind. _'they should feels lucky that it was me who is scolding them. If it was Tsu-kun who are scolding them, then say good bye to your insanity'_

Tsukiko crouched down before Kensuke who sat on the floor and had his back against the wall. His hand is still clutched his bloody nose. The curly-haired brunette glared so sharply at the senior that he got a panic attack.

"W-what do you want?!" Kensuke's chest heaved up and down rapidly.

"Apologise to Yamamoto..." was Tsukiko's simple answer, "and to Tsu-kun as well for insulting him.."

"F-f-fine!" Kensuke stuttered and looked away to avoid any eye contact with the other two boys, "I'm sorry"

_**'SMACK!'**_Tsukiko hit the boy's head real hard, "Properly, Idiota!"

"Ha-haiiiii~" Kensuke immediately stood on his feet and bowed down, "I am truly apologise to both of you, Yamamoto and Tsuna!"

Tsuna raised his eyebrow then shrugged, "It's okay then. After all, I didn't receive any damage... what about you, Yamamoto? Will you forgive him?"

Yamamoto's lips fell into frown before grinning widely at the senior, "Hime-chan said that injuries will heal over time. I will forgive you, senpai... but I'll never forget this!"

"T-thank you, Yamamoto..." said Kensuke. Then, he straightened up and started to walk away.

"Kensuke... wait~" Tsukiko's voice called for him and he turned around only to see her hand reach for his bleeding nose and _**'CRACK!'**_, "ITEEEEE! OH MY GOD, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Your nose was kind of dislocated so I fixed it up for you. Gomen-ne for hitting you and calling you names... hontou gomen-ne?" said Tsukiko as she is tilted her head cutely with a sweet smile on her face.

Kensuke froze before he blushed madly and quickly backed out. He swore he could see moe-flowers floating around the curly-haired brunette, "Eh... eh... it's okay! Wargh!" then, he ran away as fast as he could.

Tsukiko looked at her brother in confusion, "I didn't scare him that much, didn't I?"

Tsuna tapped Tsukiko's shoulder gently, "Don't worry, Hime-chii. I'm blaming the 'trio from hell' for this..."

*Somewhere in the spirit realm, the said trio's chests were swelling with fatherly pride.

* * *

**Home**

Reborn stepped into the living room where the twins were usually chilling out, "I see something interesting had happened today…"

"I know you know we know that you know every single detail about it. So, let's cut the chase and start throwing your questions to us." Tsuna said.

"Hn… fine..." Reborn shoved his fists into his pockets, "first of all, Tsukiko... where did you learn the technique when you fell off the rooftop?"

"Fine, I'll tell you..." Tsukiko replied lazily, "when I was younger, as a form of my punishment, Ricardo used to lift me up to the air until we reach the certain height, he will drop me and Alaude was always the one who caught me. Then, Alaude taught me the technique so I could save my own butt if he's not around. Since that day onwards, I will do some simulation and experimenting with different heights with the help of Daemon's illusion"

"Wait, you mean, not only the Primo and Secondo, but the other guardians were with you this whole time as well?" asked Reborn in monotone. The twins nodded.

_'No wonder they could complete the tasks that I've given to them with such a breeze. My job is getting easier and easier then...'_Reborn thought. He raised his eyebrow, "What else have you guys not learnt yet?"

The twins groaned in frustration, "Flame control!" they announced in unison.

_'They had the bosses to guide them, but then..._' Reborn shifted his weight to the other side, "Why?"

"Because all of the bosses had their own way of controlling their flame and all of them said their technique is the best. Up until now, they're still arguing about the best possible methods that they could use on us and therefore we haven't started our training yet..." Tsuna explained the main reason. His expression showed extreme annoyance, probably towards the bosses.

_'ahh... that's why~'_Reborn thought, nodding his head in understanding, "Very well then. We'll start our training three days from now, which means you will have three days off from training starting the day after tomorrow. Rest well, Brats! Buonanotte."

"You too and have a nice dream..." the twins replied in unison. After making sure the hitman was out of hearing range, Tsukiko eyed Daemon who was by the doorway, "Don't you dare give the hitman a nightmare! Last time you did that, he made our morning hell!" **(A/N: please refer to chapter 2)**

Daemon made a pouty face (which is more into creepy than adorable), "Aww... little Moon is not fun at all~"

"You better stop exhibiting the disgusting face of yours before I blow your head off..." warned Fabio, his vein popping in annoyance.

"Tch- just do it already, Father~" Daniela encouraged the seventh.

* * *

***Omake*****Kensuke's PoV**

I washed off the remaining blood on my face and stared back at my reflection on the mirror. My mind quickly made a flashback of the previous event.

"hontou gomen-nee?" that sweat voice is still stuck in my head. She looks so cute! I look at my reflection again only to see my red face. I touched my nose. It already returned to its original state as if nothing had happened to it before. I walked out of the bathroom with Tsukiko still on my mind. So, dame-no- Tsukiko didn't really mean to hurt me. That is so nice of her though. The afternoon sun shone brightly and I had to shut my eyes for a while.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Tsukiko with my fellow senior member and she hands them a container. Hmm, I wonder what's in it.

**Normal PoV**

"What do you want now, Dame-Tsuki?!" asked Akira, who got scolded earlier by said girl.

"Etoo..." Tsukiko timidly fiddled with her fingers again before she pulled out a container from her bag, "I want to apologise for being rude with you guys just now. So please accept this, senpai-tachi..."

The sunlight shone upon the girl as if it was a big spotlight and the baseball seniors could see her blushing cheeks as well as moe-flowers and bubbles floating around her. They're so mesmerized with the view and unconsciously blushed, _'So… so cute~' _they thought in unison.

"Anoo... senpai?" she asked cutely with her hands still holding out the container. Akira accepted the offer without any hesitation. She smiled brightly¬, "So, am I forgiven?" Tsukiko tilted her head again as she bit her finger worriedly while looking adorable. Half of the seniors had passed out all of sudden because of cuteness overload.  
Akira who drooled at her charm snapped out from his thought, "O-of course, Tsuki-chan! Of course we forgive you!"

"Tsuki.. chan?" she looked at them in confusion, doe eyes and causing part of the other half of the conscious seniors to pass out.

"W-well..." Akira, the few of the still standing guys, scratched his cheek bashfully, "rather than 'Dame-Tsuki'... I think 'Tsuki-chan' suits you better."

"Ah... I see~" the girl flashed her deadly 1000 watts smile again and many fell to its victim yet again, "Well... I hope you like the cookies. See you tomorrow then, senpai~" Tsukiko left them to join her brother.

Akira opened the container and it released some sweet smells which slowly awoke the passed out seniors.

"Akira… what is that?" asked the still blushing-boys and pointing at the pink container, "Cookies?"

"Is it just me or did Tsuki-chan look so adorable just now?" asked Akira as he looked at his teammates.

"Nope... I just noticed that Tsuki-chan looks so sweet now... Ahh- I want her as my girlfriend..." commented the other boys.

"Kano-Teme! I was thinking that first!" Akira barked.

"No, it was me first!" Kensuke 'joined' the party.

The team started to argue about 'who is worthy to become Tsuki-chan's boyfriend' when Kano finally cut them off. "this is not working, guys! There is only one solution left for this matter..."

The team made a circle and glared at each other before deciding out their decision, "Tsuki-chan's fan club will be effective from this moment onwards!"

*As Tsukiko walks home with her brother and friends, she feels shivers travel down her spine, _'I hope it's not something _bad' she thought.

**The next day**

The twins had arrived at the school's front gate in peace even with the Tako-head and baseball freak having a one-sided argument trailing behind them when all of sudden, "GOOD MORNING, TSUKI-CHAN. GOOD MORNING, TSUNA NII-SAN!"

Both Tsuna and Tsuki sweat dropped as they saw their seniors, who were practically their somewhat 'enemies' yesterday, currently bowing down in respect towards them, the supposed to be 'dame-futago'. Why the hell they addressed Tsuna as 'nii-san' when Tsuna is obviously younger?

"Ne, Hime-chii? Did you just earn yourself a fan club?" asked the sweat dropping Tsuna, "What did you do to 'earned' _this_anyway?"

"I have no idea whatsoever, Tsu-kun..." replied the equally sweat dropping Tsukiko, "I only apologised to them for scolding them..."

"Did you use the same expression when you wanted Okaa-san to buy you something, when you apologised to these guys?" ask the older twin again. He notice his sister's panic expression, "oh no, Hime-chii!~"

Tsukiko face palmed, "Blame Daemon for that! He's the one who taught me to make those face when I was younger!"

"Herbivores, stop crowding before I bite you to death..." a cold voice had caused the temperature to drop. When they turn around, they saw an angry prefect standing before them with his tonfas out.

"Hibari-Teme! Don't you dare use that tone to Tsuki-chan! You'll scare her!" Kensuke yelled at said prefect's face.

"Yabe..." Tsukiko gave the baseball seniors a concerned look, "it's okay, minna-san. Please be dismissed and get into your respective classes. I can handle Prefect-san just fine..."

"B-but, Tsuki-chan..."

"Please?" Tsukiko use 'cute'-attack to the baseball seniors.

Baseball seniors obeyed and scrammed. 'Cute'-attack is super effective!

After the crowding ceased, Hibari glared at the younger twin, "For being the source of crowding, I'll bite you to death!"

Tsukiko panicked. Tsukiko used 'run'. Tsukiko 'escaped'.

**#some Pokémon soundtrack#**

***end of omake***

* * *

**I hope you don't hate me for making Yamamoto too OOC and for the mary sue-ness of Tsukiko. To be honest, I didn't notice it at ALL! *Smashing my head to the wall* it is really frustrating when you really hates reading Mary Sue-characters but somehow, your OC is a Mary Sue-herself. AHHH! I hate myself! *going to emo-corner and growing mushrooms* **

**By the way, of course, I do not own Pokemon's soundtrack as well (Duh~). Anyway, don't forget give me your opinion about this chapter by reviewing and stay tune~ I love you all and see you soon. Ciao~ Ciao~**

**P.S/ can you guess who is going to make his appearance next?**


	6. The day off: Day one

**Yippe! Chp 6 is out! I'm really excited to see 3 digits for the story alert. Wow, just wow. Thank you everyone and especially a very big thank you to my dear beta-reader, Random Visitor Girl. You're amazing!**

**Also, I wanted to take this opportunity to greet everyone a HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**The reviews are amazing as usual, but you know what... let's just skip the replying part and read first, shall we?**

**As usual,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

**Warning: contains OC and OOC-ness**

* * *

**Tsuna's POV  
**

I am lying on my bed, losing a staring contest with the ceiling. I really appreciated it when Reborn decided to give Hime-chii and I a time out and surprisingly enough, the rest of our 'tutors' are had the same idea as well.

"Ahh... what should I do with my life?!" I groaned inwardly.

When I heard the familiar sound of footsteps approaching my room I knew the silence of my room would soon be disturbed. Someone barges into my room, causing my poor door's hinges loosen. Damn, I need to repair it again?! It has happened five times already this week. I let out an exasperated sigh, when will this ever end?

"TSU-KUN!" Hime-chii never fails to make my ears ring after barging in and shouting with her high pitch voice. Oh god, save my ears. I covered both my semi-damaged ears in reflex.

"What is it, Hime-chii? What do you need?" I asked. Then, I notice that she is wearing a light pink sleeveless shirt and a black mini-skirt. I know it is almost summer and the temperature is high and stuff, but I wish she'd wear something less revealing.

"PUT SOMETHING ON, HIME-CHII!" I scolded. I know I'm being overprotective, but hey... I'm her brother. I should protect her from all the lustful, predatory eyes out there. My sister is pretty, for Ricardo that is, and since I can see in the distant future I know she will grow up beautifully.

But Hime-chii being Hime-chii stuck her tongue out at me. "Don't wanna! It's hot out there!" she retorted.

"SAWADA TSUKIKO!" I tried to use my veto tone on her, but it didn't seem to work this time.

"Tch- I did not listen neither to Ricardo nor Alaude, what makes you think I would listen to you?" she pouted again.

"You know what, never mind. I will just punch whoever hits on you later. Now, what do you want?" I gave up.

"I'm bored, Tsu-kun. I am bored to death, Tsu-kun~" she complains as she is rolling on the floor. Errr, how old are you again?

"Let's call Gokudera and chill at Yamamoto's place?" She insisted.

You know what, the idea is not bad at all.

"I'm in! Let grab some breakfast first, then we're outta here~" I saw Hime-chii is smiling happily.

"Mn.." she nodded.

* * *

As we planned, Hime-chii and I met up with Gokudera at the intersection just before Yamamoto's place. Only, it is not just Gokudera who is waiting for us, there is another boy around our age having a verbal fight with Gokudera when we saw them. He has a curly, black hair and his bangs covers one of his eyes like an eye-patch. He is wearing a green polo shirt with all of the buttons unbuttoned.

"Gokudera-kun?" I call for him. Is it just me or I see his eyes are twinkling when he saw me. Nah~ must probably my imagination.

Gokudera grinned widely at me, "Good morning, Juudaime!" then, he scowls when he caught Hime-chii glaring at him.

"What do you want, woman?!" he hissed.

"Eh, is it just me or does your hair look more like an octopus everyday, Tako-dera?" Hime-chii retorted wearing a playful expression on her face.

I sweat drop, as usual of my Hime-chii. She always makes fun of Gokudera's hair.

"My hair does not looks like a bloody octopus, you stupid woman! If you were not Juudaime's sister, I would have blown you up by now!" Gokudera's face is almost only one inch apart from the laughing Hime-chii.

"H-Hime-chii.. that's not nice.." I really need to give lecture so she can respect others more.

"Pft-" the boy, who I had completely forgotten about, started to laugh.

"I like you, girlie!" I pulled my arm back, readying a punch.

"Tako-head? That's a nice one!" I exhaled quietly in relief. So, it's about the nickname huh? I honestly thought he was going to hit on my sister.

Hime-chii points at him in amusement, "See? He gets it! Tsu-kun, you really need to work on your imagination more..." I face palmed.

"Anyway..." I looked at the new kid. "Who are you?" I raised a brow.

"Ore-sama is Lambo Bovino. Now give me candy.." the kid said in his proud-tone.

"He is the 'pest' that I've been telling you about. Please ignore his stupidity, Juudaime~" Gokudera said after face-palming.

"Oh, so you're Gokudera-kun's cousin.." I looked at him with mild interest.

"Ore-sama does not wish to be associated with this old man~" said Lambo childishly.

Man, he really reminds me of my sister, only worse. Bad Tsuna, you should not think badly of others.

"Oh..." Hime-chii gave the kid a bear hug. "I like him already, Tsu-kun. Can we keep him?" Hime-chii asked me, her hand patting the other Italian's head as if he is her bloody pet or something.

"You can keep him but he will pester Juudaime if you do!" Gokudera-kun pulled the kid by his collar.

"Stupid cow, go back home!" he yelled.

"Don't wanna, Bakadera!" Lambo resists. Lambo and Hime-chii are really 'creative' in nicknaming people.

I sigh, "it's okay, Gokudera-kun. I would like to know Lambo more. Besides, the more the merrier..." I try to reason with everyone.

"YES! Now let's have Sushi!" Hime-chii pumps her fists to the air.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Welcome!" an enthusiastic voice greets the group as they stepped into the restaurant. Their eyes immediately land on the old man behind the counter.

"Sushi~ sushi~ sushi~" both Lambo and Tsukiko have their arms on each others' shoulders as they chanted.

Tsuna wonders when they had gotten along. They've just met, for Daemon's sake!

The old man just stares weirdly at the excited duo.

"I apologize for their behaviour" Tsuna bowed down apologetically.

The old man just laughed wholeheartedly in reply.

"Energetic young kids should act like that all the time.." he insisted.

The group walks towards the counter, "So, what should I get you kids?" he asked.

"I want some Shake.." Gokudera said.

"Some mini salmon mayo, please~" Tsuna said, politely.

Lambo and Tsukiko took a glance at Gokudera before exchanging looks and grinning like idiots.

"Idako please~" they said in unison.

Gokudera yelled at the grinning pair, knowing that they're mocking him while Tsuna is resisting the urge to face palm again.  
"I thought I heard some familiar voices.." Yamamoto appears from the kitchen.

"It's Tsuna-tachi!" he said excitedly.

"Yo, Yamamoto!" the twins greets him while Gokudera just went 'Tch' and Lambo stared blankly at him.

"I thought we already agree to call each other by our nicknames, Hime-chan~" Yamamoto reminds her.

Tsukiko punches her palm as she remember, "Oh, now I remember, Take-kun~" she still grinning widely.

"We come to play!" she announced.

"Oii, Yakyu-baka, why do you sounds so friendly with this stupid woman?!" asked the scowling Gokudera.

"Maa~ maa~ Gokudera-kun, it's okay. I really like people who Hime-chii opens up to after all..." Tsuna explained.

Gokudera is dumbstruck. So, his Juudaime likes that baseball-freak more than him?!

"W-well then, I shall get along with this stu- Tsukiko as well!" he said in determination.

"How do you want me to address you?" he looks straight at the girl.

Tsukiko suddenly had more opportunities to tease the tense boy.

"How about..." she shows him a 'cute' pose, "Kawaii-Hime?"

Gokudera twitched. He really cannot tolerate this annoying girl.

"Fuck OFF. Baka-Hime! I'll call you Baka-Hime! That's suits you better!" he exclaimed.

"Fine, I'll call you Takodera then~" Tsukiko pouted.

"Teme!" Gokudera resisted the urge to blow this girl to pieces.

"Nevermind! Do what you like!" he sighed.

"Takodera/Ahodera is compromising? Scary~" again, the pair is mocking the angry-Gokudera.

"Shut up, Ahoshi, Baka-Hime!" Gokudera yelled at them.

"Kyaa~" Tsukiko somehow seemed amused.

"Takodera already call me by using the nickname he made for me~ I'm so touched, Takodera~" she cooed teasingly.

"Gahhh... you're annoying, Woman!" Gokudera groaned in frustration.

Tsuna knew his sister really meant what she said.

_'I don't know but they might be able to get along well in the future. Well... in their own way'_he looks at his friends along the counter where to his right, he saw Tsukiko teasing at the very angry Gokudera and to his left, Lambo seemed to get along with Yamamoto.

The restaurant's owner noticed that Tsuna was smiling faintly.

"You really have such energetic friends..." he complimented,

"You don't want to know, Yamamoto-san.." Tsuna chuckled.

"I'm going to give Hime-chii an earful when we get home later.."

Tsuyoshi's gazes soften towards his son.

"I really appreciate what you did for my son.." he said slowly.

"If you were not there, I don't think..." Tsuna cut him off when he felt he couldn't finish his sentence anymore.

"Yamamoto-san, please don't think like that. Yamamoto is my friend, OUR friend. We will never let him do something that reckless.." Tsuna smile brightly.

"We really would like for him to stay our friend because we really, REALLY like him" Tsuna insisted.

"But, still... thank you, Tsuna-kun.." then, he flash a smile that is very identical to the young Yamamoto.

"Please order anything you like. Everything is on the house!" he announced.

"You're awesome, Take-kun's Oyaji! I would like another set of Shake please..." said the very excited Tsukiko.

Tsuna just had to let out a sigh of relief when Tsukiko did not forgot to say 'please'.

"Stop eating, Baka-Hime! You get fatter every time time I see you!" Gokudera begins his 'counterattack' on the girl.

**Tsukiko-2; Gokudera-1**

"And, you get more Tako-fied every time I see you, Takodera!" Tsukiko calmly counter him back.

**Tsukiko- 3; Gokudera- 1**

* * *

After hanging out at Yamamoto's place, the group had decided to go to the arcade.

"Yamamoto, is it okay to leave your father alone?" Tsuna asked, concerned.

"Naah, it's okay. Oyaji said I should go out more anyway~" Yamamoto replied in his carefree tone.

His eyes land on the arguing Gokudera, Tsukiko and Lambo, in which Gokudera is clearly at a disadvantage.

Then, the arguing trio stop right in front of the DDR [Dance Dance Revolution (in case the readers don't know what it means)] station. Both Gokudera and Tsukiko are exchanged looks with each other before smirking evilly.

"Baka-Hime/Takodera, I challenge you to a round of Dance Dance Revolution! Hmph, FINE!" both of them stepped onto the pads.

"Go, go, Ki-chan! Beat him!" Lambo cheered for the curly-haired brunette.

Seeing his sister has her own supporter, Tsuna decided to cheer for Gokudera instead.

"Do your best, Gokudera-kun!" he shouted, making the silver-head more determined to win for his beloved 'Juudaime'.

The group had fun, playing games until they decided to take a break at the nearby cafe when the curly haired duo start complaining about being hungry. Tsuna and Gokudera stared at the pair in disbelief since the said duo were the ones who ate the most sushi prior to going to the arcade. The street where the cafe is located is swarmed with people of all ages. The situation is quite normal for everyone until people are running everywhere on the streets in panic and screaming. The area is cleared out after 5 minutes and right before them, they could see a group of Yakuza and last but not least, the Nami-chu DC's president standing opposite to each other.

"H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna's brows furrowed when he saw the boy, standing up against the infamous Momokyokai group.

"Ohhh..." Tsukiko on the other hand looked amazed.

"A fight? Tsu-kun, can we join? Please, can we join? Please, please, pretty please?" she pleads, with her hands clamped together and eyelashes fluttering rapidly.

"No!" Tsuna replied strictly.

"I don't need your troublemaking streaks to continue onto Namimori's street as well, Hime-chii. How am I going to answer Alaude if he heard of this?" he scolded.

"W-well, you got a point there, Tsu-kun" her face turned pale.

"No worries, Juudaime. I, as the right hand man, shall protect you.." Gokudera declared as he pulled numerous sticks of dynamite.

All eyes were on the bomber.

"Stupid Ahodera, now you're attracting their attention! Let's run, Minna!" said panicking Lambo.

Yamamoto, however, smiles worriedly.

"Ah, guys... I think Lambo is right. Running away seems to be a good option now.." he agreed.

"What are you herbivores doing here? Scram or be bitten to death!" Hibari glared at them.

"Hiee.." Tsuna answered by reflex.

"I'm sorry, Hibari-san. We- we're going now!" he is sure Terzo will lacerate him for stuttering and not to mention Reborn is going to shoot him as well. He shuddered at the thought.

The group slowly backed off when...

"Hey, where are you kids going? Let's have some 'fun'" another group of Momokyokai blocks their path.

The disgusting looking, plump guy eyed Tsukiko,

"Oh! You're such a cutie~ why don't you 'play' with me..." he easily scooped Tsukiko up and carried her on his bulky shoulder.

"You bastard, let me down! Tsu-kun, he stinks! My stomach..." Tsukiko's face turns green.

"My.. head.. di..zyyyy~ uk!" she quickly covers her mouth when she felt the urge to gag.

"Save... me, Tsu-kun~" she muttered, turning a darker shade of green.

"Yabe! Hime-chii really hates stink body odours..." Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Oii, Akio. Why don't you share her with us as well?" said a baldy who is standing right behind the jackass looking closely at Tsukiko, touching her face.

"Ahh... she's cute!"

That was the last straw for Tsuna.

"TEME! LET. MY. SISTER. GO!" Tsuna snapped.

Every member of Momokyokai freezes when they sense a sudden pressure in the air and it came from none other than the group of kids that they're 'playing' with.

"You heard Juudaime, let that Baka-Hime.. Go!" his sticks of dynamite were lit and ready to be thrown.

"Don't you dare touch, Hime-chan!" Yamamoto yelled, his hands were clutching a metal rod that he found nearby.

"Ki-chan is Ore-sama's friend. Ore-sama will never allow bad people like you to hurt her!" a pair of green eyes glinted in anger.

Brown eyes turn orange.

"Don't let me repeat myself!" Tsuna warned.

Each of them step back, noticing the dangerous aura the group was emitted.

Hibari looked at the group in amusement.

The Jerk somehow doesn't get the hint, he laughed.

"Hahaha! Why should I give her back to you? If you want her, why don't you get her?" he raised his other arm and 'exhibits' his hairy armpit.

"Get them!"

The Momokyokai group let out their war cry and circled the group.

Hibari seems displeased with Tsuna's involvement in this fight.

"Herbivore, these trash-herbivores are my prey. Don't get in my way!" he said.

"No can't do, Hibari-san. These bastards are holding my sister as a captive and I can't let that slide. I am the one who is going to send them to the hospital..." said Tsuna coldly.

"Or better yet, straight to the cemetery for all I care" his form taking on an offensive stance.

"Wow.." was Hibari could say.

A scumbag tried to hit him with a steel bat, but he is easily dodged it and landed an uppercut on the foe with his tonfa.

Tsuna closes his eyes, trying to concentrate for a while.

One of the foes took this as an opportunity.

As the foe charged at Tsuna, an orange flame burst into life, flickering dangerously on Tsuna's forehead.

And without warning, he punched his attacker in the face. His speed increased with every movement and his attacks are even more powerful with every hit.

Gokudera sent away all of his attackers, with his dynamite.

Getting preoccupied with all the attackers coming from all directions one of his smarter enemies snuck up behind him.

"Gokudera, watch out!" Yamamoto swings his metal rod and bashes the enemy in the torso.

"Tch!" Gokudera scoffed but Yamamoto took it as his way of saying 'thanks'.

Tsukiko is gasping for air but she also accidentally inhales more of the S.O.A.B.'s body odor again. She cussed, thinking why bad body-odour has become her 'kryptonite' when the face of her drunkard father crosses her mind. Oh how she wished Ricardo was her REAL father rather than that alcoholic bastard.

Her sensitive ears picked up a dripping sound.

"What was that?" Tsukiko thought.

_**"Drip", "Drip"**_some liquids are dripping on her skins as well.

Realizing where the dripping sound was coming from, Tsukiko's face turned green again.

"Stop sweating, you filthy pig!" she finally have a strength to yell at the idiot-pig even though the bad odor was becoming intolerable.

An anime red tick mark appears on her forehead.

Feeling disgusted by letting herself be held captive by a disgusting 'pig'. Tsukiko grabs the jackass's shirt from the back and pulled it upwards covering the said pig's head. Struggling to get his vision back, he unconsciously released Tsukiko and she slid off pretty easily.

Taking the opportunity given, Tsukiko immediately kicked the back of his knee then to a region where the sun would never shine and lastly to his thick-head taking him down in just three seconds.

"GAH! You shouldn't mess with me, you bastard!"

"Hime-chii! You alright?!" ask Tsuna as soon as he heard her sister's ranting.

"The fatass-bastard is now down!" she gets into her fighting stance.

"NOW, WHO WANTS A PIECE OF ME?! BRING OUT ALL YOU GOT, BITCHES!" her face is still green as her captor's smell still lingers in her nose.

Tsukiko's Hulk mode: ON!

The Namimori boys freezes and sweat drops (Yes, Hibari is included as well), for awhile as they're watching the rampaging Tsukiko.

In just sixty seconds she already took down the other seventy-nine gangsters before she feels wobbly and begins to walk to the corner of the street in zig-zag pattern.

"GACK!" yes people, that is Tsukiko, barfing at the corner.

"Take a freaking shower, you filthy DUMB-PIG!" she cussed, and continues to barf.

Tsuna sighs in defeat at his sister's, lame-uhh- uncool performance while the rest just continue to sweat drop.

"The hell, Ki-chan?! That was so anti-climatic! At first you was like, 'Hulk: SMASH!'" said Lambo, mimicking a Captain America move from the movie, 'The Avengers'.

"Then, the next minute you were like, OMG, I got OCD! 'Germs everywhere'!" Lambo comments on her action, waving his hands like a helpless girly-girl.

Even Gokudera had to agree with the said Ahoshi this time.

"Ahahaha... Why don't we finish off the rest of these guys off first? Then, we can continue to voicing out our opinions on Hime-chan's fighting-style afterwards?" Yamamoto suggests.

After some shrugged, some nodded and one Hn-ed at Yamamoto's suggestion, the bloody fight resumes until all of 500 bodies of Momokyokai's members are littering the street of Namimori shopping district.

Hibari look at the littered bodies once more before making a phone call, ordering his subordinates to clean the trash up.

Tsuna fell to his knees after his flame faded, feeling extremely tired afterwards. But the older twin decided to be stubborn and ignore his own exhaustion as he walks towards his sister, who is still emptying the contents of her stomach, looking worried.

Tsukiko coughed heavily and wiped her mouth with a tissue when she saw her brother approaching her.

"Yo, Tsu-kun. How on earth did you enter you Dying will mode?" she probed.

**Reborn's PoV**

I watched everything from the rooftop of the nearby shop in amusement.

Why? Well, I was pretty aware of Hibari's fighting skill as well as Gokudera's skill and not to mention the Bovino's crappy fighting skill (according to my standard at least) as well and I'm slightly (just SLIGHTLY) impressed.

But, to see Yamamoto Takeshi swinging the rod as if it was a sword really amazed me. As expected of son of Shigure souen's successor, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi. It seems he inherits the blood as well.

AND, the more interesting thing that I'd realised, is the fact that Dame-Tsuna had unconsciously slipped into his dying-will mode when he saw Tsukiko in danger.  
And without my bullet's aid.. I say that's pretty impressive.  
Although, I'll never admit it in front of him.

As for Dame-Tsuki? Well, I think I have new idea to prank her later on at home... don't blame me, her reaction just now was pure GOLD!

Not to mention, the look on her face looked priceless.

I even snapped few pictures of her just now, oh... The beauty of blackmailing.

* * *

**Normal PoV**

"Freaking disgusting pigs! Go die in a hole!"

Tsuna is sweat dropping again, along with his other three friends, as they heard Tsukiko continue her ranting in the bathroom.

While Reborn sits quietly on the table sipping his espresso and Nana hums happily as she is cooking dinner.

"What the hell is Ki-chan doing in the bathroom again? It has been nearly an hour for crying out loud! Even I only took fifteen minutes in the bathroom.." said Lambo.

"You better take care of your hygiene, Ahoshi, or that Baka-Hime will stop being your friend..." Gokudera reminds the other Italian in a mocking tone.

"Says a Tako-head who constantly smoking every ten minutes~ you better stop your addiction before she starts to hate you, Ahodera" he scoffed.

Yamamoto sighs heavily.

"Note to self: take a shower after every practice" he muttered quietly.

"Sometimes I wonder if Hime-chii really suffers from OCD.." said Tsuna, "I always see her bringing a hand sanitizer wherever she goes. Then again, it's probably because she is a girl.."

"Araa, Hime-chii is just taking care of her health, Tsu-kun. We both know how prone she is of getting sick all the time. She has a weak immune system" Nana reminds him.

"Okaa-san is right, Tsu-kun.." Tsukiko appears all of sudden at the kitchen doorway with a towel hanging on her shoulder. She is wearing a lavender T-shirt and a long pink, pajama pants with Minnie Mouse's head printed all over it. Her hair is still looking wet as well. She walks towards a shelf where all of the medications stored and taking out a monster-size bottle of Vitamin C as well as grabbing a bottle of oxygenated mineral water from the next shelf.

"Hime-chii, what did I say about wet hair?" Nana's brows furrowed, looking at her daughter who is calmly sitting down next to her brother.

Tsukiko just shrugged as she shoved two tablets of vitamins into her mouth and gulping water to wash the tablets into her system.

Tsuna just chuckled as he stands up and grabbing the towel on Tsukiko's shoulder, starting to drying off his sister's hair for her.

Tsukiko just smiles victoriously at her mother and points her thumbs to Tsuna.

"See? Problem solved!"

"Mou, Tsu-kun... you should stop spoiling your sister, you know~" Nana pouts.

"It's okay, Kaa-san~ who else should I spoil if it was not Hime-chii?" Tsuna is carefully drying her sister's hair when he noticed something.

"Hime-chii, your hair is getting longer. Do you want to cut it again?"

"Nahh~ I want to keep my hair longer this time, like Chrome-chan's..." all of sudden, past memories flooded her mind and her face turns pale.

"By the way, those twins won't come back to Namimori again, will they?" she paused in her thought, "I don't want to see those twins again.." Tsukiko's body shakes slightly as she remembers the older of the Italian twins.

"Hime-chii~ they're not twins. In fact, they're step-siblings and have the same mother..." Tsuna try to correct his sister's perspective about the said siblings, "Besides, they're not bad at all. The older one might love to pull pranks and tease, but the young one is very shy and a nice girl.. but, overall, they are good kids.."

Tsukiko look at her brother in disbelief.

"You were right about the younger one, but the older one ..." Tsuna could feel her sister is trembling again. Something must had happened that he don't know of between Tsukiko and that boy and he, as the older brother, will find out.

* * *

**And who said I forget to reply your reviews?**

**YuujouKami: well, writing childish-ghosts are fun. I'm glad you like it. and Lambo is the adult-version as well... yeay!**

**Rikuo Nova: aww~ thank you. I'm glad you like the omake.**

**Bleach-ed-Na-tsu: oh, don't worry. Yamamoto still play baseball... let's just assume, the baseball club begs him to return back. And, I will stay awesome. Bwahahaha!**

**X.Z: really? Phew~ and I thought some people would dislike the changes I made in Yamamoto. Haha.. thanks.**

**HeartXCrossbones: aww~ shucks... thank you. And happy new year~**

**Fansgirl: and Tsuna have his action in this chapter. Writing useless-Tsukiko is fun too...**

**Lexie-Chan94: yeah... pretty stupid reason, if you may add. Hahaha... **

**ShinigamiinPeru: yeah, I agree about the touchy part! Their relationships are just adorable, no?**

**Yorutsuki-Lunia: both Tsuna and Tsukiko will be the main characters since this story revolves around them. And, as I mention before, I'm not creative enough to write Yaoi... I'm sorry~**

**Wolf1989: well, just wait for the next chapter in the nearest future for more Hibari then~**

**Vongolafan16: and You're right! It is Lambo. Here's virtual cookie for you. and what is your comment on the fight?**

**And that's it. Also, about Tsukiko and Lambo... I just need someone who is in the same brain wavelength as Lambo and Tsukiko is in my opinion, is just right choice since a) Gokudera is pretty annoyed with both of their existence and b) both of them are curly-haired.**

**and since I make Lambo a teenager, he is 12 years old. let's just assume that he is a smart-idiot and this is the same reason why I make Bianchi dislike Tsukiko. err, how can I explain this... Bianchi need someone that she needed to kill everytime she meet that person and since Lambo and Tsukiko are having the same wavelengths, both of them annoys the hell out of her and if you guys notice, I had created something in common between Gokudera and Bianchi.**

**anyway, I definitely do not own 'The Avengers'. Love you all~ please stay tune and don't forget to leave some reviews. Ciao~ Ciao~**

**P.S/ who is going to make his appearance next?**


	7. The day off: Day two

**Hello everyone... it's me again~ I just wanted to thanked all of you who have been patience enough to keep reading my story. Thank you, thank you, thank you...**

**And a very big, big, big thank you to my beta-reader, Random Visitor Girl, for being awesome and beta-read my story. Ahh... I just can't thank you enough.**

**And so, without further a due... let's start reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR**

**Warning: contains OC and OOC-ness as well.**

* * *

Tsukiko woke up, it's obvious to all who see that she didn't exactly wake up on the right side of the bed today. She knew she only possessed probably less than half of the 'Hyper-intuition' unlike Tsuna, but she couldn't help but feel uneasy today. Without taking a shower, she slipped on her hooded jacket and track pants and went for her morning run. She always does her morning run without unlike her, Tsuna is not… she repeats, NOT a morning person.

Her mind is still occupied by a certain boy when she heard "EXTREMEEEE!" echoing from a distance.

"Kyah!" Tsukiko crashed into someone, causing her to fall flat on her back, "Iteee!" she whined as she rubbed her left shoulder, quietly hoping that it does not dislocated.

"OHH, I AM EXTREMELY SORRY! DID I EXTREMELY HURT YOU?!" said a spiky white-haired teen, crouching down to meet her at eye level.

His body is well built, with slightly muscular arms and bandaged hands as well as bandage plastered nose. Well, that is how Tsukiko could describe him.

"ARE YOU EXTREMELY ALRIGHT?!" the teen asked again. And EXTREMELY loud, Tsukiko would not forget about that.

"Huh? I.. I am sorry. I was a little bit distracted, that's all..." Tsukiko rubbbed the back of her head and smiled sheepishly.

"Getting extremely distracted is not extremely acceptable while running. You could've hurt yourself!" said the loud-mouthed, white haired, teen.

"I.. I'm sorry..." Tsukiko sighed heavily, looking down at her feet.

The taller teen looks closely at the young brunette, "I extremely know you! You are that younger sibling of the infamous Sawada twins! I am the Nami-chuu's boxing club captain, the extreme Sasagawa Ryohei! My motto is 'EXTREME!'"

Tsukiko could have sworn that she saw sunlight shining down on the boxer but it's impossible since it's still 5 am.

"Ahh.. Nice to meet you, Senpai. I am Sawada Tsukiko..." she bowed in front of him.

The pair unconsciously jogged together and continued their conversation.  
"So, you are getting famous at the school. I saw you throw Mochida to the ground the other day. That was such an extreme move, and kicking him in the face the next day. Not to mention, I saw you fall from the rooftop and survive with only few cuts and bruises! Your reflexes are quiet good! And then you threw a beautiful punch on Kensuke's face afterwards…" he inhaled for more air.  
"And I heard from my sister that you got involved in a fight alongside Hibari with the local yakuza yesterday! THAT WAS SO EXTREME! I wish I was there to help out..."

Tsukiko sweat drop, _'So he noticed everything that has happened for the past few days, huh?_' all of sudden she started feeling uneasy again.

"I've extremely decided..." the boxing captain skidded to a stop and pointed at Tsukiko, "I'll extremely recruit you into my extreme boxing club!"

Tsukiko looked at the boxer in horror, "Eh... I don't think so!" she quickly replied.  
_'I might not be able to hold back, I might kill someone with my punch!'_she thought.

"But why not?! Boxing is extremely good! You have good reflexes and extremely strong punches!" Sasagawa Ryohei frowned at her reaction.

"W-well.." she gulped, _'I'm sorry, Tsu-kun~'_ her face contorted in a guilty expression.  
"My brother would not allow me to join! He will tell me that he could protect me so I don't have to learn any self-defense"

"Oh.." he somehow looked extremely disappointed.  
But then, he cheered up really quickly, "Then, the older Sawada is even stronger! I'll extremely persuade him and will have you both join my club!" there is extremely red fire flaring behind Sasagawa like a background.

Tsukiko is taken aback with Sasagawa's resolve and started to run away, taking another route.  
_'Damn it! That plan has certainly backfired! Tsu-kun is going to kill me'_

* * *

**Tsuna's PoV**

I stared at the alarm clock, and it's still freaking 6 am!  
Then I glared darkly at my crying sister. Doesn't she know that I cannot be woken up before 6.30?! She, of all people, should've known better. I saw Hime-chii flinch when I glared.

"Wahh! I'm sorry to have woken you up, Tsu-kun! Before you kill me, I have to tell you that our school's boxing captain is going to recruit both of us! What should I do, Tsu-kun?!"

"That's all?" I continuously glared coldly at my younger twin.  
Who cares if she is my sister?! She disturbed my beauty sleep. I gave her a sickly-sweet smile and she starts to shake very badly, knowing what she will face after this.  
"Now, now, stupid Hime-chii..." I pushed away my blanket and raise my left leg.  
"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" with a single kick; Hime-chii ended up in the hallway.

Ignoring her pained grunting, I pulled back my blanket and curled up into a ball, going back to sleep.  
Hey, she is not Ricardo's 'daughter' for nothing, you know...

* * *

**Normal PoV**

Reborn whistled when Tsukiko suddenly flew out of his student's bedroom. He quickly took a glance at his watch and realized that it was not yet 6.30.  
He crouched down to look at the upside-down-Tsukiko, "Dame-Tsuki, what are you doing so early in the morning?"

"Getting myself killed?" she replied nonchalantly.

Tsukiko flipped forward and stood up quickly. Reborn then quickly stood up as well and noticed the young girl gripping the left side of her torso.

"It's looks like you broke some of your ribs, Dame-Tsuki.." Reborn commented.

"Tch.. no holding back as usual, that hot blooded-Tsu-kun!" Tsukiko muttered softly.

"One, two, three.." she counts as her finger is tracing along her broken ribs. She quickly went to the downstairs and screaming, "Okaa-san! I have three broken ribs! Fix me!"

Reborn shrugged. How could he forget that Nana possessed the sun flame as well? Actually he was about to offer his help to heal the younger brunette, but then... never mind. Letting the legendary 'Midnight Assassin' take care of her daughter might be interesting.

"Wargh!" Reborn could hear Tsukiko's loud, high pitched screaming in agony. He tilts his fedora as he almost burst out in laughter.  
As he thought, the worried mother probably used a high dosage of pure sun flame to forcibly fix the broken ribs.  
_'Yikes, that must've hurt'_

* * *

The boys are continuously stared at the wobbly-Tsukiko. They just couldn't help but wonder why she looked pale when last night she was energetic as a hyperactive child. Except Tsuna of course, already know the cause of her unusual behaviour.

"EXTREME!" the familiar loud voice got louder and closer, "SAWADA TWINS! JOIN MY EXTREME BOXING CLUB!"

Tsuna sweat dropped. Now he understood why his sister was panicking this morning.  
"Uhh.. no thanks!" Tsuna quickly replied.

"I will not extremely accept any rejection! Let's have an extreme boxing match. If I win, both of you will join my extreme club!" they had to cover their ears as a precaution to make sure they wouldn't go deaf.

The boxer turned to Tsukiko, "Do you extremely agree, Sawada-imouto?!" he finally notice the girl's dreadful look.

"What extremely happened to you?! Does your shoulder still extremely hurt from this morning?!"

"No.. it was my fault.." Tsuna answer for Tsukiko's stead, "I kicked her and accidentally broke her ribs. Okaa-san already fixed her, but she needs more time until she is fully-healed"

"EHHH?!" the other four boys looked at Tsuna, surprised.  
They couldn't believe such a loving brother could actually have the heart to break his sister's bones.

"Juudaime.. you broke Baka-Hime's bones?" asked the surprised Gokudera.  
Tsuna just nodded.

"No.. it's okay, Tsu-kun. It was my fault for waking you up anyway. Gomen-" finally they could hear Tsukiko's voice, which sounded awfully weak for a loud girl like her.

Yamamoto gently pats the curly brunette's head, "There, there, Hime-chan. Get well soon.."  
Lambo eyes watered, "Poor, poor, Ki-chan..."

"That must have been an extreme kick then!" the captain somehow ignored the previous situation.  
"Join my extreme club, Sawada!"

"F-fine..." said Tsuna, defeated, "I'll consider your offer, Sasagawa-san..."

"That's extremely more like it!" the boxer pumped his fists to the air.

"I'll wait for you at the club room then!" then, he dashed towards the school's main gate.

"Herbivores, you are crowding the streets and causing traffic!" Hibari Kyoya stepped into the group's view.

"Gupya! It's the demonic prefect!" Lambo screamed as he takes refuge behind the tall Yamamoto.

"Maa~ maa~ Lambo, Hibari is not a dog. He's not going to bite you to death literally..." the boy paused.

"He's just going to beat you to pulp. That's all" he said with his usual grin stretched across his face.  
_  
'How you manage to say those disturbing things with a smile on your face, Yamamoto, I'll never know...'_ Tsuna's eyebrow twitched.  
"H-Hibari-san, gomen~ we'll be going now!"

"Teme! Don't tell Juudaime what to do! I'll blow you up!" Gokudera pulled out two stick of dynamite out of nowhere.

"Takodera, don't just go and take my title as Nami-chuu's '#1 Troublemaker'. Put away your stupid fireworks!" Tsukiko pouts.

"Don't tell me what to do, Baka-hime! You're sick, act like it!" Gokudera yelled in the curly haired brunette's face, "And these are not fireworks!"

A red tick formed on the girl's forehead.  
"Tako-teme! I'm sick but that does not mean I'm deaf! There is no need to shout in my face! You want to pick a fight with me? Damn it! I'll take you down!" she started to fold her sleeves.

You could hear Hibari's, who was being ignored, vein popping in the background.  
"Herbivores! Don't ignore me!" he swung his tonfa and landed an uppercut to the distracted Gokudera and the boy immediately got K.O-ed.

The prefect looked straight at the remaining teens.

"You! Twin herbivores! Stay here, and the rest of you get the hell out of my face!"

"H-haiii!" both Yamamoto and Lambo straightened up and gave the demonic prefect a salute before they grabbed the unconscious Gokudera, giving the twins apologetic looks as they fled.

Tsukiko looked at her fleeing friends and cupped her mouth with both of her hands, "Traitors!"

"Yare, yare... leave them be, Hime-chii~" Tsuna turns to the prefect, "What's the matter, Hibari-san?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsukiko..." the twins looked surprised when the prefect addressed them with their full name all of sudden, but Hibari seemed to have ignored their reaction.

"Join the Disciplinary committee"

"..." the winds blows gently between the stoic-faced prefect and the twins.  
_  
'BLINK! BLINK! BLINK!'_

"WHAT?!" the twins yelled in surprise, taken aback by the sudden offer.

Hibari's face contorted in a look of annoyance, "Herbivores, don't make me repeat myself!"

"Yaadahhh~" Tsukiko said as she stood, arms crossed over her chest.

"It's kind of weird when a troublemaker joins the DC all of sudden, don't you think?"

"Hibari-san.. gomen~" Tsuna scratched the back of his head and smiled apologetically at the prefect, "And, it will be kind of awkward if I become the DC's member when I have a troublemaking-sister"

"And you think I'll give up that easily?" the twins then saw the prefect smirking scarily; making both of them turn pale.  
"Join my committee or I'll bite you to death..." The still-prefect started moving all of a sudden, causing the twins to shut their eyes, expecting a painful blow or two from the prefect.

Before the prefect land a hit on the older twin, the school bell ring. Hibari turned his head to the school building and upon noticing the distracted prefect, the twins immediately made their way to the school by running for their lives.

"Hieeee~!"

"Wahhhh~!"

Hibari clicked his tongue, annoyed, and sensed a presence behind him.  
"That's cheating. You already know both carnivores-in-disguise will refuse the offer to join my committee..."

Reborn chuckled lightly at the prefect's childishness.  
"We both know the real reason you wanted them to join you is because you like them... Little Mr. Stalker..."

Hibari's vein pops again when he heard the 'name', he faces the hitman… raising his tonfa.  
"I'm not a stalker!"

"Really? Then, between the both of us, who had taken an interest in those 'dame-futago' ever since they were in kindergarten?" asked Reborn with a smug smile on his face.

"Wha? Who told y-?" He then remembered a certain uncle of his to whom he always shared his secrets with when he was younger.  
_'That stupid uncle! There is no mistake! It must be him! Traitor!'_ Hibari gritted his teeth, trying to hold in his inner 'child'-self.  
No matter how much he denied that personality, it is still in there, waiting to come out.  
"Tch- whatever! Get out of my school. You're not allowed to trespass into school property during school hours!"

Reborn smirks at the 'retreating' self-claimed Carnivore, _'Why can't you be well composed like your uncle, Hibari...'_

**Hibari's PoV**  
Stalker? Who the hell is a stalker? I'm not a stalker, damn it! All I did is... studying? Yes, studying those twins' behaviors! Stupid fedora-man! I am not a stalker! I really blame my herbivore-uncle for this. They must have known each other, I knew they did. After all, carnivore always flock with other carnivores. Those twins, huh?  
**  
Normal PoV**

***Flashback***

It was just a normal day for the six-year-old, raven-haired boy.  
Practicing with his new tonfa, a gift from his uncle, and biting those annoying bullies to death.  
He walked and passed by the kindergarten school that he used to attend and saw a bunch of kids playing in the playground when he noticed a pair of kids who were probably a little too small for their age sitting under the tree, shading them from the sun.  
"Hahahaha, look at those 'dame-futago'! No one wants to play with them.." one snotty brat jeered at the pair.  
"Of course, Kano-kun! They always trip over nothing and whenever someone invites them to play, they always cause the team to lose..." said another blonde girl wearing pigtails.  
Hibari's eyes slowly drifted back to the twins who looked like they could care less about what those mean things they said about them.  
The male one is lying on his back and taking a nap while the female twin is sitting next to him, leaning on the tree and listening to music in her I-pod with her eyes shut tight without a care in the world.

Then, something interesting the other kids already acknowledged his presence and cowered. Hibari noticed the twins opening their eyes and both of them somehow notice his presence. Initially, Hibari thought that those twins will be having the same reaction as the rest.  
But then the brunette boy, which Hibari assumed was the older one, stood up and stretched his right hand where he was holding his sister's hand. The twins were approaching him with... a smile?

The brunette boy is the first to speak, "Hello there, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me 'Tsuna'. This is my twin sister, Sawada Tsukiko, you can call her 'Tsuki', but I call her 'Hime-chii' who are you?"

Since the brunette had been so polite to introduce himself, Hibari didn't see anything wrong with introducing himself.  
"Hibari Kyoya..."

The curly haired girl is pointing at his tonfa, "What are those? They look so shiny!"

Hibari just had to wonder the reason for these kids being so fearless, especially towards him.  
"You're crowding around me, Herbivores..." he waved his tonfa to the twins and they easily dodged.

"Ahahaha... so you want to play with us!" said Tsuna happily, "No one has ever wanted to play with us..."

The curly brunette nodded, "Mn.. we want to play our game with others but we don't want them to get hurt. But then, once in a while, there will be some adults who appear all of sudden without any warning and play with us and they pointed these shiny and sparkling things to us, but we beat them in their own game, nee Tsu-kun? But, they got hurt so badly when they lost and we don't want the same things happen to other kids. That's why we played the other kids' games but we're not doing well in their game unfortunately.."

"What adults?" ask Hibari curiously but the twins seem to ignore his question.

Tsuna turns around at the kindergarten and noticed the deserted playground.  
Their classmates must be relocating to the playground on the other side of the building. He let out a sigh of relief before turning back to the raven haired boy.  
"Nee Hibari-san.. do you want to play with us?"

"Hn.. no.." Hibari quickly replies.  
Tsuna shrugged, "Fine then..." he turned to his sister.  
"Hime-chii, where is the nearest place with less people around?"

"Hmm..." the girl is thought hard, "Namimori Shrine... Shall we go there, Tsu-kun?"  
"Mn.. let's go.." he grabs his sister's hands and started to run.  
He looked over his shoulder, "be careful on your way home, Hibari-san.."

Going home was the boy's initial plan but seeing the twins breaking the rules, he could not let it slide. He slowly followed the twins undetectably and true, they arrived at the Namimori Shrine. The twins stood motionless while holding onto each other's hand at the middle of the yard when all of sudden, they are surrounded by a group of men in black, about 5 of them. And worse, they were pointing various types of weapons towards the innocent looking twins. He wanted to help them, but somehow, he couldn't get his body to move.  
He's just a kid, of course he is scared!  
Hibari hid under the bushes.  
_'So, that was what the girl-herbivore meant by 'shiny' and 'sparkling'_ things' he thought as he is looked at the knives, guns and even Katana.

"By killing you brats, Vongola will be left heirless!" said one of the men.

"Eh?" Little-Tsukiko tilted her head cutely,"And I thought Vongola was to have another three heirs?"  
The adults looked surprised.  
One of the masked men, which the kids assume the leader, hit his comrade's head.  
"Idiot, I thought you said that these kids know nothing about the mafia!" he grunted loudly, "And I thought by killing at least one of the Vongola heirs I might be accepted into the Calcassa famiglia..."

"And you pick us out of the rest because we're defenseless kids?" asked Tsukiko, somehow sounding annoyed.

"How stupid can you adults be? If you're somehow going to be accepted into certain famiglia because you killed us, then doesn't that mean that you're actually identifying yourself as the killer?" Tsuna started to point out the logic, "And I don't think any family would accept you if they knew that you had killed Vongola's heir because by accepting you, they should be prepared to have a war against Vongola..."

Tsukiko looks at her brother with sparkling eyes, "Tsu-kun... you're so smart!" she said in admiration.

"Err... boss, the kid has a point.." the Mohawk one seemed to agree with Tsuna.

"You brats! No one calls us 'stupid'!" the one with long hair lunged at the twins.  
The twins sticks one of their foot to where the man's aimed and successfully tripped him. The long haired man's head hit the small boulder nearby and he immediately fell unconscious.  
Then, the one with yellow dyed hair yelled, "You brats! What've you done to Giulio?! I'll tear you apart!" he charged towards the twins with his knife.  
Tsukiko ran around him and jumped on him from behind. She used her earphones and wrapped it around the yellow-haired one's neck, successfully chocking him. Hibari is amazed by the little girl's speed but the surprise doesn't ends there when Tsuna lands a kick that Hibari instantly knows is not a weak one since he saw blood gushing out from the adult's mouth.  
Another one is down for the count.

"Flavio!" this time, the spiky-headed one yelled when he saw their comrade going down.  
The twins burst out laughing.

"Was that a joke?! His name is really 'Flavio' which actually means 'Yellow hair'?" Tsukiko clutched her stomach as she is laughed.  
"And his hair is literally yellow!"

"Hime-chii~ don't go laughing at people in their faces. That's not nice..." Tsuna is shaking his head in disapproval, although some chuckles managed to escape from his mouth as well.

"But Tsu-kun~" Tsukiko pouts.

"No buts, Hime-chii. Two down but there are still three..." Tsuna reminding his sister, he pointed at the adults.

The leader groaned in frustration, "Mario, Luigi... get them!"

Two masked men who were wearing red and green masks respectively started attacking the twins.

**Tsukiko's fight**

Tsukiko continues to laugh as the Mohawk, green masked one, slashed his katana towards her.  
"Hahaha... I'm guessing you're Luigi then? For real?! Please tell me you're joking.."

The green masked man lashed at the girl again, but she managed to dodge by ducking.  
"Why should I joke around with my name?! What is so funny about me and my brother's name?!" he asked angrily.

"You're brothers?! Now everything make sense! But Mario and Luigi are supposed to be the good guys~" Tsukiko notices that Luigi's legs are too far apart. She took that opportunity and tripped the man's right foot, making him losing his footing and his legs are split apart as his butt meets the ground, "Wow, nice split! Are you gymnast by any chance? Haha, from that expression, I assume that you're not"

Luigi groaned in pain as he clutched the part between his legs.

"You brat!" he tried to reach for his Katana but Tsukiko quickly kicked it away into the bushes, almost hitting the hiding raven haired boy.  
_  
'Gezz~ that was close one!'_ Hibari screamed in his head as he looked at the shiny Katana blade just next to him.

The curly-haired brunette threw an empty look at Luigi before she mouthed 'sorry' and grinned excitedly. Luigi had a really bad feeling about his situation when he saw the girl is raising her legs.

"HAIYAH!" a kick lands on his 'jewel' causing the man to scream like a little girl and he finally shut up when he received another kick to his head.  
"Three down and two more to go!" Tsukiko declared as she pumps her fist in the air victoriously.

**Tsuna's fight**  
Things are a little bit difficult for Tsuna since his opponent is using a revolver to fight him.

The brunette analyzed the weapon a little bit more, _'.41 magnum, capacity is 6 rounds.. three was shot since the beginning of the fight...'_  
**_'BANG!' _**

Another shot is released and Tsuna had to roll over to dodge the bullet.  
_'That is the fourth one...'_

Tsuna can't move closer to the man since he could get shot from point blank.

Mario kept track of the boy's movements, his barrel adjusting when he did move, ready to shoot him when given the opportunity.

Tsuna looked at his sister from the corner of his eyes and sweat dropped when he saw her not taking her fight seriously, continuing to laughs her heart out.

Tsukiko can take care of herself, Tsuna at least knew that much.

He accidently kicked some pebbles and an idea came knocking.  
What could he say?  
Old habits die hard.

"Hiee~" Tsuna all of sudden 'tripped' on air and fell on the ground and his hand quickly grabbed some pebbles.

His action had Mario laughing at him, "What a brat?! It's actually possible for someone to actually trip over nothing!" Tsuna quickly got back on his feet.  
He knew he always had a good aim. The fact is proven when he beat both his mother and sister during their dart match. Tsuna made a pitcher's gesture and threw the pebbles traveled at a great speed and successfully got into the barrel of the gun.

"What the?!" Mario got distracted, he paid more attention to his gun instead of the brunette boy before him.

Tsuna ran towards him at top speed, leaping at him and kicking the revolver away from Mario's hands in the process.

Now, both of them are weaponless.

Mario started to panic because of the sudden attack and Tsuna takes this situation as an opening.

The brunette leapt into the air again and it is high enough for him to hit the man on his jaw with his knee, but he does not stop there. He also kicked Mario in his gut and his crotch before he landed safely on the ground. Mario falls to his knees, clutching his crotch, as Tsuna kicked the side of his head hard. Mario could hear his ears ringing before he finally passed out, leaving the leader as the only conscious one left.

"Three down and two more to go!" Tsuna could hear his sister's loud voice.

"Hime-chii~" Tsukiko turned her head to look at her brother and saw him pointing at the boss.  
"One more to go..."

* * *

The twins approached the leader, who now began to panic, finally accepting the fact that they're not just ordinary children.  
"Leader-san? Can't we stop this nonsense? Your men need immediate medical attention after all. Especially, Giulio over there. His head is bleeding.." Tsuna said looking at the said man.  
"No! I won't give up!" the leader then pulled out a pocket knife, pointing it to the kids.  
"Not giving up is okay, but.. " Tsuna sighed heavily.  
"We're just kids..."  
"Urghh, stop dilly-dallying, Tsu-kun. I say we beat him up like the rest!" Tsukiko suggested with a sadistic smile on her face.  
"Give him a chance, Hime-chii..." Tsuna seemed to disagree with the girl's suggestion.  
"Everybody deserves a second chance.."  
"Yeah~ like what he did by sending his men equipped with weapons to fight against two, defenseless, weaponless kids..." Tsukiko replied sarcastically.  
"I'll kill you!" the Leader raised his knife up and Tsuna sighed heavily at this.  
He quickly charged towards the man with amazing speed and punched his ribs, breaking them in the process.  
"I already gave you a chance to leave us alone and you didn't. You had better be ready to face the consequences..." Tsuna said coldly to the kneeling man.  
He turned to his sister, "Hime-chii, I'm sleepy. Why don't you the fun and finish him off..."  
"Aye, aye, Captain!" her fists are now parallel to her chest.  
The leader tried to grab his knife when a punch hit his nose and a sickening _'Crack' _resounded across the Namimori Shrine.  
"I just love breaking people's noses..." she raised both her fists and hit the adult's pressure points, which happened to be right under his jaws and closer to his adam's apple.  
The leader gasped for air as his head started to spin.  
And finally, having difficulty with his breathing.  
In the end, he had been knocked out, unconscious just like the rest of his group.  
"Let's go back, Hime-chii.." the younger one nodded and held her brother's hand as they walked home.

Hibari finally came out from his hiding place and saw the men lying unconscious on the ground.  
_'Just who are those twins?_' he thought.  
Then he smirked, 'Uncle must know about this!'  
***End of Flashback***

**Hibari's PoV**

I looked up at the blue sky as the past memories came knocking.  
After that fight, more fights had occurred involving those twins.  
I wanted to join them in those fights.  
But then, I really like to stand on the sidelines and watch how much they had grown every time.  
They are strong... both of them.  
And that's the same reason why I don't want them to join in the yesterday's fight because I know they will hog MY fun and they did.  
The Sawada-twins... Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsukiko... when will both of you reveal yourself?  
Haha, what the hell am I saying?!  
I'll make those Carnivores-in-disguise join my committee and make them show their true colors to those annoying herbivores that call them names.  
Just wait you two... I'll make sure you two to join me. DEFINITELY!

* * *

**A silent person has the loudest mind? Is that right? Well, since Hibari is the quietest one out of the Vongola gang, I think it's just interesting to make his mind 'loud', but I'll try my best to NOT to make him to OOC. So, what do you guys think?**

**By the way, to Yorutsuki-Lunia: thanks for the idea of Hibari trying to recruit the twins. What do you think of this chapter then?**

**And now, these are my replies for last chapter's reviews from my awesome people...**

**YuujouKami: yeay! It is Ryohei who made his appearance, but he only appear for a short time though. here's virtual cookie for you.**

**Blizzard 10: nope, they haven't made their appearance yet~ haha... i hope you'll stay tune for their appearance though.**

**Kyara17: merci...I'm glad you like it and I'll try my best to do the update sooner.**

**Lexie-chan94: if you wanted to know about Mukuro, then please stay tune for the next chapter.**

**Unfading Promise: you love her reaction? Thank goodness. And I thought I failed to make it funny.**

**ShinigamiinPeru: Aww~ you're attached to the twins... to be honest, I think Tsukiko is my favourite out of my other OCs that I've ever created too.**

**Vongolafan16: well, it was rather interesting to make non-perfect-Tsukiko... I really try not to turn her to 'Mary-Sue'.**

**Kaze07: well, everything thanks to my awesome beta-reader though. anyway, I'm still learning from the mistakes that I made though. thank you for your support btw...**

**Fansgirl: yeay... it is Ryohei! Here's another virtual cookie for you... anyway, you're not wrong about the pineapple-twins. I'm going to post their story on the next chapter.**

**Risako: really? I made Tsuna into a background character? Nooooooo~ what have I done?!**

**Rikkai and hyotei lover: yeah... I'll try my best on not to focus on Tsukiko. Thanks for reading by the way.**

**alritey... that's all for now. don't forget to review. love you all and see you soon. ciao~ ciao~**


	8. The day off: Day two ptII

**Yes my dear readers… I know I haven't updating for two weeks now. I'm truly apologise. Anyway, I'm too lazy to state the reason because you guys probably already skipped this part.**

**Oh you haven't skipped this yet… you're awesome reader for reading everything, you know that.**

**Anyway, thank you for my dear beta-reader, Random Visitor Girl, for beta-read my story. Really thank you for taking your time away from your piling homeworks to help me with this story.**

**Warning: contain OC and OOC-ness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

**Now, you can start reading the story. Yeay~**

* * *

Tsuna noticed the school idol was standing right next to him. He looked up with a large smile plastered on his face, "What's the matter, Kyoko-chan?"

The idol blushed, "Anoo... I heard my Onii-chan tried to recruit you for his club. Is that true?" asked the idol.

Tsuna nodded.  
"That would be true. He tried to recruit Hime-chii as well..." the brunette chuckled as soon as he saw his sister's dreadfully-tired face.  
The screaming-from-force healing with the use of the sun flame as well as escaping from Hibari took almost half of her energy. Maybe later on he will carry her home as an apology.

"Araa, Tsuki-chan as well? He must be bothering you guys a lot then?" Kyoko said, looking worried and slightly ashamed.

Tsuna just waved it off, "Nahh~ that's alright. I was thinking of rejecting his offer anyway. I've been pretty busy with something for the past few days..."

"Oh.. I see.." Kyoko said, looking as if she was deep in thought.  
"Well, I hope you're not going to reject my onii-chan harshly then. I know he's a bit passionate when it comes to boxing that makes him kind of..."

"Loud?" Tsuna guessed.

"I was going to say 'annoying', but loud sounds nicer..." Kyoko giggled.  
Her eyes then land on Tsukiko, who is resting her head on the table, and her face became pale.  
"Oh dear, is Tsuki-chan alright? She hasn't been looking well since homeroom..."

"Tch- she deserved it! That's what she gets for disturbing Juudaime's sleep!" said Gokudera with the usual scowl on his face.  
Kyoko gasped, "Eh?! When did you get here, Gokudera-kun?"

"I was here since the very beginning, Woman!" the bomber's scowl deepened.

The idol giggled again.

"I'm sorry.." then, she noticed the curly, black haired teen joining Yamamoto and Tsukiko for lunch sitting in the unoccupied seat right in front of Tsukiko's table.  
"Who's that?" she pointed at the unknown teen.

"That Ahoshi! Since when did he get here?" Gokudera immediately stomped towards the trio, looking rather angry.

"Ahoshi?" said Kyoko, confused.

"That boy is the new transfer student from Italy. He is in first year and he is Gokudera's distant cousin as well..." Tsuna explained.  
"That's why Gokudera seems to be familiar with Lambo.."

"Lambo?" Kyoko asked again.

"Lambo Bovino, or in Japanese its Bovino Lambo. That's his name" Tsuna added.

"Lambo-kun, huh? Maybe I should go there and say 'Hello'…" said the now excited Kyoko.

Tsuna just nodded, knowing that she is always friendly with everyone and loves making new friends at every given opportunity.

Tsuna grabs his bento and joins the group for lunch in the classroom today.  
Their topic today is centered on Lambo's first day.

"And so, I thought I was the only transfer student for 1-A.. it turns out that, there is another transfer student as well and she was from the neighboring school if I'm not mistaken. This eye patch girl is such a weirdo I tell you..." Lambo said, talking while his mouth was full.  
He even accidently spat the rice from his mouth to the person in front of him, who unfortunately happened to be Gokudera.

"Teme, Ahoshi! Where are your freaking manners?! Hasn't anyone told you not to speak with your mouth full?!" Gokudera yelled at him.  
"If that girl was a weirdo, then what are you?!"

"Okay, who in the right state of mind, uses a pineapple as the basis for their hairstyle..." Lambo scoffed.  
"On a second thought, scratch that! Ahodera, after all, did use an octopus as inspiration for his hairstyle. Huh~ Ahodera is such a weirdo, right, Ki-chan?!" there was no answer from the said girl.

"Ki-chan?!"

"Areee? I didn't even notice that Hime-chan disappeared..." Yamamoto said, looking around.  
"Is she alright?!"

"W-wait a minute, did you just say 'eye-patch girl and pineapple hairstyle'?" asked Tsuna curiously.

Lambo nodded, "Even her name is weird. What was it again? Skull? Kuro?"  
"Chrome Dokuro Nagi?!" asked Tsuna, full of hope.  
Lambo looked at him, surprised.  
"Eh, how? Do you know her, Tsuna?"

Tsuna pulled out his wallet and showed Lambo a certain picture.  
"This is her, right?!"

Lambo took a look closer at the picture.  
"In this picture she does look younger and her hairstyle is quite different, but that's definitely her" he confirmed.

"Oh my god! They're here? In Namimori? In Nami-chuu, no less?" Tsuna's grin got wider and his tone began to sound so... excited.  
"L-lets meet her. Wait! If she's here then, her brother must be around as well!"  
Curious of the cause of Tsuna's excitement, the rest of them quickly tailed him out of the classroom, approaching Lambo's classroom instead.

***Flashback***

**Tsuna's POV**

Once in a blue moon, Otou-san would return home. And sadly, today is that once in a blue moon. For once, that drunkard, who is our father only by name, returned home. He went in smelling rather sweaty, drinking more and more bottles of alcohol as time went by. The whole living room smelled like it and this had cause Hime-chii to puke numerous times.  
Poor Hime-chii…

Over dinner, he told us a made-up story about him controlling traffic in Amazon and Antarctica and we're supposed to be amazed and saying various kinds of 'OOHs' and 'AHHs' but no!  
Both Hime-chii and I decided not to humor him anymore. We're ten for crying out loud! I just want to shove the reality that we had known the truth since we're five down his throat.  
But Okaa-san seemed to be oblivious. What the hell, Kaa-san? We all know that you were the number one hit woman before you retired and married to this sorry-ass bastard. This creature called 'Iemitsu'.  
Of course, she didn't know that we already knew. Somehow, this person that we reluctantly called 'Otou-san' announced excitedly that we're going out tomorrow to Kokuyo land.

"That's it?" I stared at him with a blank face.  
I looked at the happy face of my mother.  
"Gousosama~ the dinner is delicious, Okaa-san. Now, if you will excuse us I want to put Hime-chii to bed. Apparently, Otou-san's story bored her.."

"Aww~ Tsu-kun.." I had an urge to gag as soon as I saw his pouty-face.  
Oh please~ even Daemon's pouty-face looked better even though he is the creepiest among all of the guardians.  
"Shall we go, Hime-chii?" my twin quickly grabs my hand and both of us walk out of the kitchen and to our room upstairs.

We lay next to each other, still holding hands.  
"Nee Hime-chii, are you excited for tomorrow?"

"I don't know, Tsu-kun. Are you?" Hime-chii said, asking me the same question.

"Well, somehow... I have a good feeling about tomorrow. How about you, Hime-chii?" I strengthened my grip on her hand.

I heard her sigh heavily.  
"I feel the opposite, Tsu-kun…"

"Don't be stupid..." I snuggled closer to her.  
"Tomorrow will be just fine..."

* * *

"Nee, Tsu-kun... where is Okaa-san?" Hime-chii asked.

We looked around and we didn't recognize the people around us. Her grip on my arm tightened. I pat her hands gently, assuring her that would be fine.  
"Let's go there, Hime-chii~" I pulled her towards the crowded playground.

We looked around and spotted a couple of children who looked almost identical to each other.  
I smile at them as I approached them.  
"Hello there! Are you guys twins?"

The indigo-haired girl snuck behind her brother and only took a shy-peek every once in a while.  
The funny thing about it is, Hime-chii did the same thing as well.

The boy with mismatched eyes and I exchanged looks before bursting out laughing, knowing that we were thinking the same thing.  
"I am Tsuna and this is my sister, Tsukiko. But, I call her Hime-chii~" I introduce both of us to this pair.  
"We're twins!"

The boy just smiled gently.  
"I am Rokudo Mukuro and this is my sister, Chrome Dokuro Nagi-chan. But, we're not twins. I am older by two years and we have different fathers..." he explained.

I noticed my mouth made an O-shape.  
"That's why both of you have different family names. Oh well, family is still family regardless. We should love each other…"

Hime-chii pulled me closer and whispered something to me very quietly.  
"Mukuro almost resembles Daemon don't you think so?" I just nodded, that's why I approached them in the first place.

"Where are you from?" I ask Mukuro since Chrome is too shy to talk.

"We're from Italy and we're here because our parents decided to visit their old friends in Namimori and they have a son around our age as well. But, he didn't want to come along.." Mukuro chuckled.  
"Kufufufu~ but, he is a pretty interesting boy, I tell you..."

"Aww... I wish I could meet him. Well, we're from Namimori as well and we're here with our folks although I lost them.." Tsuna laughed sheepishly.

Then, our attention drifted to a small crowd formed by children.  
Right at the centre, I saw Hime-chii standing bravely with Chrome hiding behind her, looking scared.  
The little boy, who acted like the 'ring leader' raised a long stick.  
He was about to hit her when Hime-chii quickly gripped his hand and threw him away with the Judo moves that Asari taught her.

Then, she brutally dragged the boy away from the crowd into the mushroom house with Chrome tailing quickly behind her.

About a minute later the boy started crying loudly, running out from the mushroom house, looking terrified.  
Then, Hime-chii and Chrome came out from the house and high-fived each other.

They start walking back towards the crowds when I saw Chrome create illusions consisting of two sunglasses and a gray stick that looked like something I saw that time we watched 'Men In Black'.  
The girls even mimicking the same action and **'BLINK!'**.  
The rest of the kids were wearing blank-faces when the girls left, walking back towards us.

"I-illusions?" I unconsciously said it out loud and Mukuro noticed.  
All of sudden, our surroundings become a little too quiet and instead of in the amusement park both Mukuro and I are standing in the middle of a forest.  
"This is an illusion as well, right Mukuro?"

"Kufufufu~ So, you know about illusions, huh?" he looked at me with interested eyes.

"Are both of you siblings part of a mafia?" I know I'm just a newbie myself in mafia but spending time with Daemon and the other six Vongola's mists, I know Mist flames when I see one.

"It is really amazing to have had your flames awakened when you are still at such a young age, Mukuro. Both of you have the gifts!"

"Kufufufu~ I knew you were something when I saw you, Tsunayoshi-kun. To be honest, I really hate the fact that I'm actually involved in the dark world of mafia. But, having been born in the Estraneo family, I don't really have a choice..." then, Mukuro released a small amount of Mist flame on his palm, staring at it, looking rather sad.  
"As for these flames... It is actually more of a burden than a gift to both Nagi and I. But, with help of our mother and tutor... we were somehow able to master it..."  
Then, Mukuro snapped his fingers and we return back to the playground and both Hime-chii as well as Chrome is standing by our side.

Hime-chii explained why she did that to the kids.  
She told us that Chrome accidently tripped and fell when that boy, who was leisurely eating his ice-cream and not paying attention, tripped on Chrome.  
He got angry because his ice cream was ruined and blamed Chrome for it.  
Chrome apologized but he threatened her.  
Hime-chii then stepped in to defend Chrome and thus a fight ensues.  
Knowing that, the boy's parents will come around soon. All four of us fleed the 'scene' and decided to try different attractions.

We spent the whole day together and before the sunset we spent the last of our coins taking some photos from the photo booth. All of us squeeze into the said booth and captured the photos, telling us that we will always remember this day.  
Our worried parents found us afterwards.

Knowing that this was good bye, for now... we bid farewell.  
First to Mukuro, then to Chrome.  
That night, my Hime-chii acted a little bit different but I only assumed that she missed Chrome.  
***End of Flashback***

* * *

**Tsukiko's PoV**

Oh my god.. This is killing me! I thought the feeling would die off after I met Sasagawa-senpai and got kicked in the guts by Tsu-kun as well as when Prefect-san tried to recruit both of us as DC's member. Still, why do I feel troubled?  
It's as if the world is telling me 'it's not over yet~'. I groaned inwardly because of my throbbing head.

Wait a minute, where am I going?!  
I looked around and instead of the girl's bath room; I ended up in the school's backyard.  
I feel a little light headed, but I was sure of it…  
In front of me I saw two guys in their fighting stances.  
A fight? Who? Then, I noticed the familiar raven hair, steel-gray eyes and not to mention, a pair of tonfas.  
Tch- it's obviously none other than the DC's president himself, THE Hibari Kyoya.

"Kufufufu~" I jerked up straight when I heard the all too familiar laugh.  
I looked at the fight before me again and noticed another boy; indigo, pineapple style hair, familiar smirking lips and of course, the recognizable heterochromatic eyes.

There is only one person I knew who had all of these characteristics.  
Damn this shit, I have to get away from here, like ASAP!  
_**'CRACK!'**_  
Damn it! I accidently stepped on a twig. Fate, Y U No Leave Me Alone?!

Two pairs of eyes are suddenly looking at me.  
"Herbivore..." Hibari hissed. Darn it, I made him mad.  
I took another step back when I felt a gush of wind moving towards me.  
Then, I accidently bumped into someone.  
Please don't let it be him.. please not him.. please not him.  
I look over my shoulder and met his now-teenager's face.

"Oya? It's Hime-chan..."

***Flashback***

"Tsu-kun! Hime-chii! There you are!" I could hear Okaa-san's worried voice as she found us.

I ran towards her and notice that Chrome's parents found them too. I show Okaa-san the photo that we took just now.

"Okaa-san, look! Tsu-kun and I had made new friends! And they're twins too~" I announced excitedly.  
Okaa-san smiled faintly, "Well, why don't you bid good bye to your new friends. We're going home now.." Okaa-san said.

I pouted, but somehow Okaa-san seemed to be able to resists it this time.  
I nodded in defeat and walked hand in hand with Tsu-kun to Chrome and her brother.  
I quickly hugged Chrome tightly.

"Promise me that you won't forget us, Chrome-chan..." Chrome muttered a soft 'yes' before we tangled each other's pinkies making a promise.

Then, Tsu-kun and I switched places. Now, I'm facing Chrome's brother and I could see that Tsu-kun seemed to get along with him very well. So, I assumed that he must be a good boy just like Chrome.

"Anoo, Mukuro-kun..." I fiddled my fingers together and I don't know what to say. We didn't talk a lot but we laughed at the same things.  
"It was very nice to meet you and I hope that we could still become friends.."  
I looked up and then I noticed that Mukuro was blushing madly.

"Mukuro-kun?"

"S-shut up! I-I don't like you!" he yelled, but somehow I think I'm the only one could hear him.  
And then the unexpected happened…  
_**'SWOOSH!'**_ he flipped my skirt.  
I repeat, he flipped MY skirt!

And me, being the girl I am, immediately burst in tears.  
"Mukuro-kun BAKA!"

I was crying and crying all the way home.  
I wanted to tell Tsu-kun everything but he seemed to like Mukuro-kun very much. Maybe, I should hide this from him after all.

"Nee, Hime-chii. I know you missed Chrome and Mukuro. Don't worry, we'll meet them again in the future. I just know it!" said Tsu-kun wearing his usual grin.

Missed them?! Chrome, of course! Mukuro-kun? Miss him my butt! I hope I will never see him ever again!

***End of Flashback***

And here he is~  
That's it! I can't take it anymore. I am at my limit and my head is spinning and... huh?

* * *

**Normal PoV**

Tsuna slides open the 1A door and saw a girl surrounded by boys.  
Brown eyes meet violet ones.

"Tsuna-kun!" the girl made her way from the crowd of boys, running towards Tsuna at high speed…  
Jumping into the pair of arms that were more than ready to catch her.  
"I missed you!"

Tsuna caught the girl and twirled her few times out of excitement.  
"I missed you too, Chrome!" everyone stared at them with wide eyes.  
"You have grown taller! Hime-chii must be more than happy to see you and your brother again! Speaking of your brother, where is Mukuro?!"

Chrome's happy face quickly changed into a frown.  
"Well.. I-I think he is probably 'catching up' with Skylark-kun..."  
"Skylark-kun? The son of your parents' old friends?" Tsuna asked, mostly for her confirmation.

Seeing the girl nodding, he asked again.  
"Who is this 'Skylark-kun' again? If he is the student here, then I might know him.."

"His name is Hibari Kyoya.." Chrome said with an unusually blank face.  
"By the way, where is Hime-chan?"

Tsuna turned pale after he understood what 'catching up' meant if it involved Hibari.  
"Well, Hime-chii is currently MIA. But, if I tell her that you're here... she would be thrilled!"

"I hope she's not meeting Mukuro-sama, it really is too soon.." Chrome said, feeling guilty.

Tsuna, of course, noticed.  
"Why is that?"

"Well, Tsuna-kun... I don't know how to tell you this but, actually..."

Unfortunately, a pompadour-guy decided to cut her explanation off.  
"Sawada Tsunayoshi, your sister is in the infirmary right now.."

"Hime-chii's what?!" Tsuna quickly sprinted to the infirmary.

The group, knowing that they couldn't catch up with the brunette, decided to walk instead.

* * *

Mukuro stared at Tsukiko's sleeping face and his hand brushed her fringes aside gently.  
"Hime-chan is still as cute as I remembered..."

Hibari pulled out his tonfa.  
"Don't touch her so casually, pineapple-herbivore. Who knows what kind of nightmares you could give her!"

"There, there, Skylark-kun. We don't want a fight to break out here in the infirmary. We might destroy this place if we did so and worse, we could hurt Hime-chan as well~ that was why we wanted to fight outdoors in the first place, right?" Mukuro said, casually.

"Hn!" Hibari put his tonfa away and crossed his arms as he looked away.  
"How do you know her anyway?"

"Well, what can I say... she's an old friend…" Mukuro replied.  
"Why do you ask? Do you know her?" his eyes glinted in interest.

"She's a carnivore, pretending to be an herbivore..." Hibari simply stated, "both her and her herbivore-brother to be exact…"

"Hum~ Tsunayoshi-kun as well, huh? Hm? You seem to 'like' them, Skylark-kun?" his childhood friend's interest did not go unnoticed to Mukuro.

"Hn.. I don't know what you are talking about..." the prefect tried not to make any eye contact with the said 'frienemy'.

The door suddenly slid open, revealing Tsuna's worried-face.  
Ignoring the looks he got from the other occupants of the room, he quickly walked next to Tsukiko's bed and leaned closer to the said girl.  
His hand gently touch the girl's forehead and muttered a 'sorry' quietly.  
"I shouldn't have let you come to school today, Hime-chii. The healing process actually took more of your energy than I thought... I shouldn't have kicked you even though you knew how moody I was..."

Both Mukuro's and Hibari's eyes widened in disbelief when they heard the muttering of the usually kind-looking boy, not able to believe he actually could do something as 'harsh' as that. That brunette deserve a trophy for 'The Perfect Brother Award' or something similar, for crying out loud.

Mukuro grabbed Tsuna's shoulder and turned him around to face him.  
Mismatched eyes met brown eyes.  
"You what her, Tsunayoshi-kun?!"

"Mu-Mukuro?" Tsuna said, finally noticing his presence.

"I don't think it was Tsuna-kun's fault, Mukuro-sama..." Chrome finally caught up to him, surprised to see her brother in the room as well.  
Her mind quickly came to a conclusion as to what had happened.

"Eh, then what actually happened?" Tsuna seemed to be confused now.  
First, he thought it was his entire fault that his sister had passed out and now it's Mukuro's.  
Why was Mukuro, not to mention Hibari as well, in the room anyway?

Tsuna noticed the step siblings were looking at each other as if they were having a silent conversa- no- it's more like an argument since he heard Mukuro sigh in defeat at the end of their staring showdown.

Mukuro, who was still holding Tsuna's shoulder, gave him a quick hug before he let him go and shoved his hands into his pockets.  
"I really missed you, Tsunayoshi-kun. I'd love to hang around more but I've got to go back to class..."

Tsuna frowned.  
"Oh.. okay.." when he saw the pineapple-haired boy approaching the door, Tsuna called out to him.

"Mukuro... Why don't you and Chrome join my family for dinner tonight?"

Looking at the boy's 100 watt smile, he just didn't have the heart to say 'no'… even though he'd have to come clean afterwards.  
"Yeah sure... We'd love to..."

Hibari then left the room as well afterwards.  
Seeing as the girl is now safe and accompanied by her brother and the pineapple-herbivore is no longer around to harass her (it's Mukuro he's talking about...), he didn't see any use for him being there.

Which left Tsuna and his other four friends, watching over the pale-looking Tsukiko. The room is surrounded in silence when all of sudden.  
"WARGH!" the high-pitched scream of the unconscious girl pierced through the silence.  
Tsukiko quickly sat up, her eyes are scanning her surroundings.  
"Infirmary? How?!" her mind quickly processed the strange turn of events, remembering what had occurred before she pass out.  
"Wargh!" she continues to yell in terror.

The other boys seemed surprised as well as amused when they saw the usually fearless girl looked as if she was actually terrified of something while Chrome felt guilty to see her reaction to seeing her brother again.

Tsuna, on the other hand, was wearing a look of confusion. His sister would never act like this unless she was watching a horror movie. All of sudden, tri-coloured flames appeared next to the terrified looking-girl's bed.  
It was the ghosts of the Vongola guardians which actually startled the rest of the occupants in the room, minus Tsuna and Tsukiko of course.

"Brat, what's wrong?!" asked Ricardo.  
Finally, he was wearing a worried expression on his face.

"Kid, stop screaming or I'll arrest you to death!" Alaude glared at the pale curly-haired brunette.

"Oh my, is my little Moon alright? Are you having a nightmare?" asked Daemon in his worried-creepy manner.

"G-ghosts?!" said Chrome after noticing that the trio are not illusions.

"V-Vongola Secondo? And.. Vongola Primo's Cloud and mist as well?!" said Gokudera and Lambo in unison.

Lambo fell unconscious afterwards while Gokudera pulled out his small note book and started scribbling down his findings.

Yamamoto only stayed silence, although his blood had already drained from his face.  
"Don't the other two look an awful lot like Hibari as well as Chrome's bro?" he remarked.

Hearing Chrome's name, the trio ghosts turn their head and look at the said girl.  
"I know you!" said Ricardo as he pointed at the equally terrified looking girl.

"You're that pineapple-brat's step sister!" Alaude shifted his glare at the one-eye girl.

Daemon squinted his eyes angrily at the indigo-haired girl.  
"Then, if you're here.. the reason my little Moon looks scared must be because she already met the Pineapple-brother of yours. The same brat who.."

"Kyahh! Don't say it!" Tsukiko jumps towards the Primo Mist's ghost, but unfortunately, her body went through the ghost.  
She landed face first on the floor. She quickly regained her composure and sat cross-legged on the floor rubbing her now-swollen cheek.  
"Urgh! Today is not a good day for me..."

Ricardo crouched down next to his 'daughter' and smacked her head, hard.  
"Stupid-brat! Don't tell me that you forget that we're the only one who could touch you, not the other way around? Getting hurt over stupid things, you're indeed stupid!"

"Mou~ Ricardo is such a meanie!" Tsukiko pouts.  
Then, her eyes started scanning the rest of the room's occupants, meeting a familiar violet eye.  
"CHROME-CHAN!" she leapt towards the girl and gave her a big bear hug.  
"I miss you! I miss you! I miss you! You're really HERE!"

The rest of people (and ghosts) in the room seemed to look fazed on the priory-scared girl's bipolar behavior.  
In the past minute, she goes 'wargh!', then the next minute she goes, 'Kya~'.

"I missed you too, Hime-chan..."Chrome's lips curved up into a smile.  
She felt glad that her old friend could accept her better compared to her brother. She smirked coldly as she remembered her brother.  
_'Well, sucks for you, Mukuro-sama. It's your own fault for making Hime-chan hate you...'_

Daemon looked worried.  
"Mou, my Moon-moon shouldn't get close to that girl~ do you remember.."

"Fuck off, old man. Stop giving me weird nicknames. You creep me out!" Tsukiko glared at the melon-headed ghost as she cut his speech off.  
_'Don't you dare mention that 'event' in front of Tsu-kun.. EVER!'_

Daemon gulped, he understood the message she sent to him through her angry eyes.  
"Daddy understands..." he said right before he started sulking in the corner like an Emo.

Alaude walked towards the sad ghost and kicked him on his head.  
"You sure are useless, Melon-head.."

"Stop kicking me you stupid French-skylark!" a red tick formed on the said mist's head.

"Stop it you two! Or, I swear I'll burn you to a crisp with my wrath-flame!" scolded angry-Secondo to the other two bickering guardians.

The living people sweat dropped because of the childish behavior exhibited by the supposed-to-be-mature 400 years old-ghosts while Tsukiko started vein popping.  
"YOU DAMN GHOSTS! GO BACK TO THE SPIRIT'S REALM! YOU'RE FREAKING EVERYONE OUT HERE!"

"Tch- no need to tell me twice, you ungrateful brat!" said the scowling Secondo before he vanished in the sky flame.

"Whose fault was it causing us to come here in the first place?!" said the Cloud skylark, rolling his eyes before he disappeared in violet flame.

Daemon returned to his creepy-dad-self.  
"Do you need anything?! Daddy will he-"  
"BACK!" said Tsukiko in her veto tone.

The melon-head pouted.  
"Little Moon used to be so cute, always getting clingy with Daddy. Now, she has grown up. She doesn't need her old Daddy anymore~" he complained.

"GO. BACK..." she repeated in a blizzard-cold tone.

Daemon puffed his cheeks before he looked at the Pineapple-headed girl, pointing at her accusingly.  
"IT'S ALL YOUR BROTHER'S FAULT THAT MY BABY HATES ME!" then, he stomped into portal-like mist-flame and vanished as well.

Tsukiko slumped back into the infirmary's bed, letting out a long tired sigh.  
She quietly muttered something that sounded like 'Stupid ghosts' and 'annoying melon-head'.  
"I apologize in Daemon's stead, Chrome-chan. Please ignore his stupidity..."

"We.. T-that was.. Those are.. real?" asked the stuttering Lambo who finally woke up, soon after the ghost trio disappeared.

Tsukiko sighed again.  
"And I really wished to hide this fact from all of you. Who wants to be friend with freak like me anyway?"

"Hey, don't talk like that! We're still your friends no matter what!" Yamamoto quickly spoke his mind.

"Yeah.. baseball-freak is right. They're just ghosts, and harmless ones if I may add... so, what if you have few ghosts hanging around you the whole time!" Lambo agreed with Yamamoto as well.

"Hime-chii, Ricardo and the rest are just being protective of you. Don't blame them..." Tsuna reminded his sister.  
"They never mean harm at all. And, don't ever call yourself a 'freak'. I can see them too, remember?!"

"Juudaime is right you know!" said Gokudera.

"I know..." she let out of tired-yawn.  
"God, I'm still tired and my body still hurts.." she said as she curled up again on the bed.  
Her forehead creased, showing that she's indeed in pain.

"Alright! That's it, Hime-chii..." Tsuna scooped his sister up and carried her, bridal style.  
"We're going home!"

* * *

**Few hours later**  
"Dame-Tsuki.. oiii, wake up!" Reborn shook the sleeping girl's shoulder.  
Knowing how immune the girl is to noise, he ordered Leon to transform into the infamous 1000 tones mallet.  
"WAKE THE HELL UP!"

'_**BAM!'**_

The brunette girl rolled down from the bed as she clutched her swollen head.  
"ITEE! Stupid Reborn! What was that for?! I don't remember ordering a fucking wakeup call!" she yelled at the number one hitman.

"Good... you're awake now..." Leon transformed into a green gun and Reborn pointed it at the whining girl.  
"Now, get your ass up and stop making us wait at the table! I'm hungry!"  
_**'BANG! BANG! BANG!'**_

**Tsuna's PoV**

The shooting echoed in the house and soon afterwards, I could hear Hime-chii's signature 'Wahhh~' and running steps. I hope she doesn't...  
**'BAM! BAM! CREAK! OUCH!**' I sighed at this, never mind.  
Today is certainly a bad day for her.

"Baka-Tsuki... you're tripping over air again.." I heard Reborn commenting on her clumsiness again.

"No way! I didn't trip! The floor just needed a hug and kisses.. that's all!" Hime-chii tried to save her face, I assumed.

"Yeah right... so does my ass!" Reborn replied with sarcasm.

"In some countries, that's call 'sexual harassment', Old man!" I could hear Hime-chii's scoff.  
"Scratch that! I think it applies in ALL country around the world..."

"I am just in my mid-twenties, you brat!" Reborn informed her.  
"I'm not an 'Old man'"

"And I am just a freaking fourteen years old, teenage girl!" Hime-chii retorts back.  
"And you're not even my type!"

_**'BANG!'**_ I could hear another bullet penetrating the hallway's wall.  
Damn that Reborn, it's going to be me who is going to repair everything.  
Give me some slack will ya!

"Fuck you, Reborn!" Hime-chii yelled at my tutor again.

"No thanks.." said Reborn in a tone which I assumed had feelings of teasing and amusement combined.

I put the tempura plate on the table and faced my guests with wry smile, knowing what they were thinking.  
"It becomes a habit for both of them to break in argument before dinner. Please ignore them..." Tsuna explained.

"You don't have to explain anything, Juudaime.." said Gokudera in his puppy-mode.

"If this is an everyday occurrences, I feel sorry for Ki-chan.." Lambo commented.  
I saw Chrome nod in agreement at his statement.  
Well, Lambo has a point though.

"Ahahaha... they sound like siblings" said Yamamoto.  
Which part of 'ass', 'Fuck you' and 'no thanks' is a siblings' argument then?

"Kufufufu~ it sounds like Hime-chan is alright now.." I just shrugged at this.

"OHH, EXTREME ARGUMENT BEFORE DINNER IS EXTREMELY HEALTHY AS WELL"  
Why is he here again?

"Hn.. you're noisy, Herbivore..."  
Seriously, who invited you?!

"Tsu-kun, Reborn just verbally sexually harassed me!" Hime-chii yelled as she stood right in front of the kitchen's doorway.

"It's the other way around, Brat! I'm the one who should feel violated for recieving such 'invitation' from a minor..." Reborn just calmly tilted his fedora.

"I didn't 'invite' you for anything you stupid old man! God, where is Ricardo when I need him?!" Hime-chii continued to yell at the top of her lungs.

It looks like all of the sleeping really fully re-charged her energy.  
She finally takes notice of our guests and wears a deer caught in headlights- expression and quickly hid behind Reborn which actually surprised me indeed.

**Normal PoV**  
Tsuna frowned at Tsukiko's actions.  
"Hime-chii... stop hiding and stop acting cute. You're not five anymore and it's not like you don't know these people..."

Tsukiko continued to peek from her tutor's back.  
"What? I'm not hiding. Who's hiding? I don't see anyone hiding..."

The rest sweat dropped as they heard the girl denying the obvious fact.

"Tsukiko..." Tsuna called her in icy cold-tone.

The curly-haired brunette pouted.  
"Don't use that tone with me~" she said being her usual whiny-self.

Tsuna however continued to glare daggers at his sister. Tsukiko's gripped her tutor's jacket tighter.

"What exactly are you scared of, Dame-Tsuki?" Reborn finally asked.

Tsukiko looked up at the tutor with teary eyes.  
"N-nothing?" her eyes continued to scanned the kitchen surroundings.  
"W-why is everyone's here? Where is okaa-san?" she asked in a tone that could only be used by four-year-olds.

"Okaa-san went for the neighborhood housewives' meeting at the city hall.." Tsuna explained.  
"And I invited the rest for dinner"

"OH, MY EXTREME MOM IS ALSO ATTENDING THE EXTREME MEETING AS WELL AND MY FATHER WENT OUT FOR WORK AND WILL BE COMING HOME LATE AT NIGHT. I HAVE AN EXTREME FIGHT WITH MY EXTREME SISTER AND SHE REFUSED TO MAKE ME DINNER!" the boxing captain finally explained his reason.  
"THEN I HEARD THE EXTREME NEW KID IS GOING TO EXTREME SAWADA'S HOUSE FOR EXTREME DINNER, SO I THOUGHT I MIGHT AS WELL EXTREMELY INVITE MYSELF!"

Tsuna raised his eyebrow at this, _'So that's why...'_

_'Wow, Kyoko-chan did? She's amazing~' _Tsukiko thought in amusement.

Now, the rest are looking at a certain prefect and wondered about his presence in the crowd as well.  
"Kufufufu~ Kyoya-kun was kind enough to help escort us to Tsunayoshi-kun's house. It'll be troubling if I left him alone so I invited him along as well..." Mukuro explained in the prefect's stead.

"Well, Mukuro's guest is our guest as well, right Hime-chii?" Tsuna just shrugged at this.

His lips continued to blossom into a bright smile.  
"Welcome, Hibari-san and Sasagawa-san.."

"SINCE YOU'VE BEEN EXTRMELY KIND FOR HAVING ME OVER FOR DINNER, YOU CAN JUST CALL ME EXTREME 'ONII-SAN', SAWADA!" Ryohei declared.  
Tsuna just laughed awkwardly at this. His eyes then drifted back to his sister. Tsukiko winced at her brother's sharp glaring. She finally takes her seat next to her twin. And unfortunately, she sat opposite to her 'skirt-flipper'. She groaned inwardly, cussing in several languages in her mind. Why does her brother have to be intimidating tonight?

**After dinner**

"Tsu-kun, just leave everything. I'll clean up the rest. After all, you were the one who cooked dinner..." Tsukiko offered.  
She really hates it when she becomes useless, letting her brother do all the work.

Before Tsuna could say anything, Chrome cut him off.  
"Don't worry, Tsuna-kun. I'll help Hime-chan out.."

Tsuna scratched the back of his head.  
"W-well.. if you say so. We'll be in my room then.." then he walked away.

After she was sure that Tsuna was already out of hearing range, Chrome opened her mouth.  
"Hime-chan, Tsuna-kun doesn't have any idea about that 'incident', does he?"

Tsukiko sighed heavily before shaking her head.  
"You see, Mukuro-kun is Tsu-kun's first friend. I really don't want to ruin Tsu-kun's perspective towards your brother... he really looks up to Mukuro-kun as his 'fellow' big brother"

Chrome nodded.  
"I understand. Tsuna-kun is Mukuro-sama's first friend as well. He would be crushed if Tsuna-kun hated him. And, Hime-chan..." she paused as her eye locked with the brown eyes.  
"In Mukuro-sama's stead, I truly apologize. I really don't understand why he did 'that' to you.."

"You're so kind, Chrome-chan.." Tsukiko let out a small faint smile.

"But, we both know I'll never forget that event. So, Chrome-chan... Never leave me alone with your brother if we ever sit in the same room.. I'm still kind of traumatized because of that event"

"I understand, Hime-chan..." said Chrome as she returned the smile as well.

**Tsuna's room**

"Alright, that's it, Mukuro! Spill!" said Tsuna as his eyes hardened towards the older boy.  
"What did you do to make my sister 'that' terrified?!"

"E-eh? But, if I tell you in front of these guys, they'll beat me up!" Mukuro quickly replied.  
"And I was thinking that I'll tell you later on when there is only both of us"

"What exactly did you DO, herbivore?!" ask Hibari in his usual cold-tone.

"Teme! I'll not forgive you if you actually hurt Juudaime's sister!" Gokudera threatened him as he pulled out his dynamites.

Yamamoto rolled the magazine in his hands as if he is going to attack someone with it.  
"Maa~ maa~ don't be too harsh on Mukuro. What he did towards Hime-chan might not be that bad, right Mukuro?" somehow, his tone didn't match his carefree attitude.

"Ore-sama will not forgive you for making Ki-chan cry!" said Lambo in his rare scowling expression.

"WHAT EXTREMELY DID YOU DO TO SAWADA-IMOUTO, NEW KID?!" the boxer's brows furrowed.

Reborn just stayed quiet but Mukuro could see the hitman's hands were petting his chameleon dangerously.

Mukuro's face became paler every second. He sighed in defeat.  
"Okay! Okay! Just for your information... I'm going to apologise to her later on, so... don't beat me up!"  
Finally, he told the older twin about what he did to the young girl, 4 years ago.

Right after the pineapple-head finished his story, the temperature in the room dropped to zero degrees.  
Their eyes followed the cracking sound and saw the angry big brother's hand creating a crater on the wall.  
_**'BUK!'**_ a tonfa struck the poor boy's head.  
"Herbivore, that's disgraceful!"

"Teme! Baka-Hime was still a kid that time. Don't you know how the effect of being sexually harassed usually lasts forever?!"  
The other four just stared at him sharply.

Mukuro cried comically.  
"Don't hate me, Tsunayoshi-kun! My Nagi already hates me for this... I don't want you to do the same as well~"

Tsuna pinched the bridge of his nose as his headache came knocking.  
"I'll forgive you if Hime-chii did the same as well, Mukuro. But, I highly doubt my sister will forgive you. She can be quiet stubborn sometimes.."

"N-no way... Hime-chan is going to hate me forever?" asked Mukuro as he clutched his head, trying not to believe the fact.

Tsuna sighed as he stared at the older boy.  
"And, not to mention, I've got a feeling that's telling me that you're not telling the whole story. I respect your right not to speak if you really don't want to tell me about it though..."

_'Trust me if I tell you, I'll make matters worst!'_ Mukuro takes his seat on Tsuna's bed.  
"Thank you for understanding, Tsunayoshi-kun"

"So.. What're you waiting for?" Mukuro looked at the younger boy blankly.  
Tsuna sighed again.  
"Start trying to apologise..."

"H-haii!" Mukuro quickly stood up and exited the room to find a certain brunette girl.

Gokudera looked at his beloved Juudaime.  
"Juudaime, are you sure you're going to leave him just like that?"

Tsuna just shrugged his shoulder.  
"It's not my right to judge. There must be a reason why Mukuro acted like that... whether Hime-chii will forgive him or not, Mukuro is still one of my friends. Nothing will ever change that fact"

"As expected of Juudaime! You're really a forgiving person even towards people who doesn't deserve it.." said Gokudera, full of admiration.

"You're too soft, Herbivore. If I were you, I already devoured that Pineapple-Herbivore to death for harassing my sister" the prefect commented on Tsuna's actions.

"Well... just wait and see if my sister finally grows up or not..." said Tsuna, ending their topic regarding Mukuro's past.

* * *

**Tsukiko's PoV**

Chrome looked at me, asking for permission to use the toilet. I didn't really mind since there are only few dirty plates left.I just smiled and nodded as a 'yes'.  
It's only one minute later when I hear some footsteps walking into the kitchen and coincidently, I've done all the washing.

"That was qu..." I froze as I turned around, only to meet her brother instead of her standing on the opposite side of the room.  
"M-Mukuro-kun?!" fuck yeah, I'm surprised!  
I widen my steps, getting ready to run out of the room if he tried to do something to me again.

I saw Mukuro put his palms out defensively.  
"Please don't run away! I wanted to apologize~" he said, in a tone I assumed was... pleading?

"Why would you want to apologize?! You hate me, remember?!" I took a step closer to the door.  
"Or you have some hidden agenda, or something?"

"Y-you're being paranoid, Hime-chan…" his smile looked strained.  
"I said I don't like you, that does not mean I hate you..."

"Then, I don't see any reason we should get along if you 'Don't like me'" I raised my eyebrow as I throw the question to him.  
I took another step towards the door.

"But, I am a good boy now!" Mukuro raised his right hand as if he was making a vow.  
"I promise I'll never flip your skirt ever again. I really wanted to get along with you and Tsunayoshi-kun like Nagi did. So..." then, he bends down ninety degrees towards me.  
"... please forgive me, Hime-chan..."

I scoffed at this.  
"Sorry? I'm not buying it! First, you 'don't like me'" I said using air quotes.  
"But still... you want to get along with me? What for? I don't see any use of it if we actually hate each other..." I crossed my arms across my chest and took another step to the door.

I looked straight at Mukuro and saw his face turn red as tomato.  
Oh shit, he's not going to flip my skirt again, is he?  
I look down and see my clothing.  
Fuck! I'm wearing skirt!

"C-can I please keep the reason of why I said and did those terrible things to you to myself? I know I'm at fault and I'm pretty aware of that. I want to set things right and as my first step, I would like to apologize..." Mukuro somehow sounded so... diplomatic and he got redder with every passing second.

So, he wants to set things right and I'm making things hard for him.  
Aww shucks! Now, he's making me feel bad.

"C-can I answer your question from 4 years ago?" he asks.  
Wait, what question?  
He looks straight into my eyes and he looks so sincere.  
"I was embarrassed that time that's why I told you to shut up. Me and my stupid mouth are beyond unbelievable..." I noticed the red shade on his face is getting stronger and he even avoided eye contact with me.  
"Actually, I wanted to say that I'd love to be your friend.. forever.."

"Eh... you seem to hide something else, Mukuro-kun~" I'm not kidding.  
I do sense that he didn't tell me everything. But, I'm pretty confident that he is very sincere with his words.  
"But I'm buying it! Now, if you help me with those snacks... then I'll officially forgive you!"

Mukuro looks straight at me with an ear-to-ear smile, "H-haii!"

**Normal PoV**

Tsuna quickly opened the door when he heard the familiar signature knocking.  
His face brightened up as he saw his sister had brought him and his guests some double chocolate cakes.

"Gimme!" said Tsuna rashly, as if he hasn't eaten for an eternity.  
Tsukiko pulled away the tray full of cakes from Tsuna.

"Tsu-kun, SIT!" Tsuna immediately acted like a well-trained dog and quickly sat by the square table, waiting for the cake impatiently.

"Ahahaha... Tsuna, calm down~ those are just cakes.." Yamamoto laughed at his friend's demeanor.

Tsuna gasped and looked at the baseball star in disbelief.  
"Don't you know? Every cake that Hime-chii made is to die for~" he said in an awfully serious tone.  
"If there is something Okaa-san would be jealous of that Hime-chii has ... it would be her cooking skills"

Reborn looked at the piece of cake placed before him in interest.  
_'If Nana can be jealous of her daughter's cooking... then, one thing for sure.. Dame-Tsuki is better~'  
_

After she finishes serving everyone with her cakes, Tsukiko nodded in approval.  
"You can eat now..."

Tsuna takes a bite slowly, savoring every flavor that existed in the cake.  
"Ahh... I can die without regret now~"

Curious with Tsuna's reaction, the boys took a bite of their cake as well.  
_**'CHOMP!'**_ simultaneously, their eyes are widened with delight.

"Hn... Dame-Tsuna is exaggerating.." Reborn tilted his fedora to hide his expression.  
That would be the biggest lie the hitman ever told.

"It's fluffy, yet it's chocolaty at the same time... Juudaime is right~" Gokudera felt like he was on cloud nine.

"It's amazing.." Yamamoto took another bite.  
"And perfect.." another bite.  
"And amazing..."

"OHH.. THIS IS EXTREMELY DELICIOUS!" Ryohei yelled with his mouth full of cake  
"MUCH BETTER THAN ANY CAKES BROUGHT HOME BY KYOKO!"

"..." that's the prefect with tints of red spreading on his cheeks.  
Because of his small vocabulary, he can't describe the taste of the cake bluntly.

"Ahh~ I can die happily now..." said Mukuro as he licked the spoon clean.

"..." and that's Lambo who already passed out because of deliciousness overload.

Chrome entered the room when she notice the noisy room immediately became deadly quiet and she was surprised to see all of the boys looking all happy feeding themselves with the chocolate cake that Tsukiko baked just now.

"Ah, Chrome-chan... this is for you" Tsukiko handed her another plate of the chocolate cake.

After muttering a 'thanks', Chrome went to sit next to her brother and take her first bite of the cake when suddenly there are illusions of thunder and lightning in her background.  
"De- DELICIOUS!"

Tsukiko just smiled widely.  
"I don't know if you guys are exaggerating or what, but I'm glad you like it.." without her knowing, 'like' was actually an understatement.  
"Oh, by the way.. I have one more extra piece here. If you're still hungry then please help yourself..." she said and placing the last piece of the cake at the middle of the table nonchalantly, unaware of what will happen next.

The teenagers as well as Reborn immediately eyed the nicely cut piece of cake before bringing out whatever weapons they could find around them and pointing it to whoever was next to them.

"I'm Hime-chii's brother! I should have the honor of eating the last piece of cake!" said Tsuna as he points the spoon and pointy pencil to both Gokudera and Reborn respectively.

"I am your tutor, Dame-Tsuna. That cake is MINE!" said the hitman tutor as he pointed both of his guns to his student's head and the baseball ace's as well.

None of them wanted to back out.

Tsukiko sweat dropped at the sight and before any blood-shedding event could occur her gut told her to leave the room.  
She took a few steps backward slowly until she reached the hallway.  
_'I didn't mean to let this happen, guys. Gomen-ne~'_and then she shut Tsuna's bedroom door.

**'And, let the hunger games begin!' (A/N: BTW, it's me who is saying this~)**

* * *

**Mukuro is a PERVERT! It ain't my fault. I need to make the rest of them to, how to say this, 'dislike' Mukuro a bit in this fic. After all, the rest of the Vongola teens (minus Tsuna and Chrome) are having a trust issue with our dear Mukuro in the manga and anime. **

**And yes, I made Hibari and Mukuro as childhood friends. MWAHAHHA! It's more interesting this way, don't you think so? Now, now, before you guys could mention about both Hibari and Mukuro's OOC-ness, I need to remind you guys that this fic is AU… **

**Anyway, some explanation of Tsukiko's attitude… well, all I can say is… dear god, how to explain this again? Hmm~ let's just say, I have to make her that way. Everything will be explained if you guys continue to read in the future chapters. and before any of you mentioned about Tsukiko is 'acting' cute, well, Tsuna is already ahead of you and scolded her for being one. as for Tsukiko for being such an excellent cook, no mary sue-ness intended. I purposely did that. why? because she is Nana's daughter and Nana herself, need a rival.**

**And so, here's the reply for the reviews:**

**UnfadingPromise: Yeay, you're right! Well, after all, Hibari and Fon does look alike…*Give virtual cookie***

**SphereShadow: thanks. Glad you love this chapter~**

**ShinigamiinPeru: well, the idea was not originally from me though, but from Yorutsuki-Lunia. She/he's awesome.**

**Fansgirl: well, not bad for five years old to beat the senses out of 5 grownups. Hahaha… thanks for keep on reading, btw**

**Petiteskylark: hahaha… that's weird for Hibari to said that, don't you think so? Well, I try not to make him to OOC though.**

**Risako: well, I think the next few chapters will explain some few things. This is KHR after all; Tsuna will always become the Vongola boss.**

**ShadouRyu-kun: Wow… my story is really that confusing? Hahaha… that was not my intention at all. Anyway, I'm still glad you like this story.**

**Lexie-Chan94: hahaha… well, Tsuna need to have his 'sadist-side' as well, right?**

**Pinkus-pyon: Aww~ thank you. I'm glad~**

**Vongolafan16: well, I'm still thinking about the idea though… **

**Rikkai and hyotei lover: well, since he likes to fight Mukuro that much, I think it's just fun to add the childish side of him. I hope Hibari is not to OOC though.**

**Tori Neko: fanboying-Hibari is hilarious, no?**

**GreenDrkness: hahaha… I know right? I'm suffering from 'Writing-block' right now, but I'll try to keep on writing.**

**Jogin-peace: yea, since there are not many fics having scary-Nana… I think it'll be interesting to make her one. Thank you for reading~**

**And of course, I do not own 'Men in Black' and 'Hunger Games' (if I do, I would be filthy rich by now)**

**As usual people, you know what to do. Please don't forget to give me some reviews after reading this. Love you all, please stay tune and see you soon. Ciao~ Ciao~**


	9. Big brother VS Big brother

**Yeay, chapter 9! Wow, really thank you for all of the 'story alert' and 'favorite' as well. Anyway, I don't want to talk too much.**

**Now, I want to thank my beta reader for beta-d this fic. I really, really thank you for your help~ here is a virtual-hug for you.**

**As usual,**

**Warning: contains OC and OOC-ness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR**

* * *

**Next day**

Tsukiko skipped happily, Chrome and the boys trailing after her.  
"Tsu-kun… what day is it today?" she turned to ask her older brother.

"It's Tuesday?" all of sudden, Tsuna perked up.  
"YES! IT'S TUESDAY! You'll be having Home Economics class today!"

The rest of the teenagers' heads snapped up as soon as they heard 'Home Economics'.

Tsukiko nodded cheerfully.  
"And today we're going to bake strawberry shortcake! I'm going to make sure it's going to be one of my masterpieces" she set a determined look on her face and so do the rest of the teenagers behind her.

The same thought was running through their minds.  
_'Those cakes are MINE!'_

* * *

**Home Economics Kitchen**

"Wow, Tsuki-chan. Your cake looks amazing~" Kyoko squealed at the sight of the scrumptious looking cake.

"Ain't it gorgeous?" said Tsukiko, wearing a proud look on her face.

"Nee, who will you give your cake to?" asked Kyoko curiously.  
"Are you giving it to your brother?"

"Hell no!" Tsukiko pulled her beautiful cake closer to her.

"This baby is my masterpiece and strawberry shortcake is my favorite as well. I'm going to keep this for myself"

"Oh, I see… Very well then, I'll give mine to Tsuna-kun" Kyoko chirped.

* * *

**Class**

The boys lined up facing the door, waiting excitedly for the food that will be given to them by the girls.  
"Nee Tsuna, who do you think Hime-chan will give her cake to?" asked Yamamoto 'cheerfully'.

"Of course the person would be me..." Tsuna replied confidently.  
"I'm her brother"

"Y-yeah... Juudaime is... Right..." said Gokudera hesitantly. Deep inside his heart, he really wished that baka-Hime would give him her cake for once.

"Hn~ dream on, herbivores. She'll give it to me or be bitten to death if she refuses..." Hibari appeared next to Gokudera all of sudden.

"Kufufufu~ I'm going to make sure that I'll receive the honor of having Hime-chan's cake..." said Mukuro confidently.

"Trust me, Mukuro-sama. You're the last person on earth she wants to give her cake to..." Chrome added coldly.

"EXTREME! I WOULD BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO HAVE SAWADA-IMOUTO'S EXTREME CAKE!" the boxer seems to join in as well.

"Ore-sama would not repeat the same mistake of letting go of the last piece of Ki-chan's cake like yesterday. Today will be Ore-sama's victory!" said Lambo with high spirits.

"Hm... keep on hoping and fall, you brats! I'm taking all of the cake for myself..." said Reborn as he leaned coolly beside Tsuna's table.

An anime red-tick appeared on Tsuna's head.

"Why are you here anyway? You guys are not even in this class! And Reborn, You're not supposed to be in school!"

"I can do what I want Dame-Tsuna/ Herbivore/ SAWADA/ Tsunayoshi-kun/Tsuna-kun/Tsuna" said the five non 2-A students in unison.

The group then glared daggers at each other and even the bystanders could feel their heat.

"THE GIRLS ARE HERE!" immediately the sweet scents travelled even closer to the classroom, but there was one smell that overpowered the rest.

The girls slowly entered the class and as soon as Tsuna found a glimpse of his sister, he lunged towards her.  
"HIME-CHII, GIMME THE CAKE!"

Tsukiko held her cake in protective manner and planted her left foot in Tsuna's face instead.  
"Eat my dust, bro. This cake ain't going nowhere!" then she noticed that everyone who were involved in the 'Hunger Games' last night were present. All of them were eyeing the plate that she was carrying right now.

A girl classmate approached the baseball star.  
"Anoo, Yamamoto-sama.. would you like to taste my cake?"  
Yamamoto smiled at the girl.  
"I'm sorry but I am expecting the cake from Hime-chan..." he turned down the offer almost immediately, causing the girl to cry her heart out.

"Gokudera-sama, please try my cake out!" another girl from Gokudera's fanclub offered him a piece of cake.  
Gokudera scowled in disgust.  
"Your cake doesn't even suit my taste! Get it out of my face!" another girl sheds tears.

The said group were staring at Tsukiko intensely, causing the girl to sweat drop more and more.  
Finally, she let out a sigh and finally gave in. She pulled out a knife out of nowhere and cut her cake into twelve pieces, more than enough for everybody.  
The group then shrieks in a loud 'YEAY!' (minus Hibari and Reborn because shouting 'Yeay' is too mainstream)  
The rest of their classmates seemed to be curious with the 'I'm-in-heaven'-expressions held by the group who were eating Tsukiko's cake, not to mention the fact that a cool-looking man and the demonic-prefect are included in the group as well.

Tsukiko eyed her plate sadly after she ate her share as well.  
"Oh? Only two pieces left?"

"GIMME!"

"It's mine, Dame-Tsuki!"

"Ahahaha... we're best friends, right Hime-chan?"

"Oii, baka-Hime! I demand another piece now!"

"Herbivore... give it to me!"

"EXTREME! THAT PIECE IS EXTREMELY MINE!"

"Kufufufu... why don't you give me another piece of your cake as a token of friendship, Hime-chan?"

"Hime-chan.. I'm your first friend, right?"

"Ore-sama want another piece... NOW!"

"Woah! Hold your horses, guys! I'm not going to let another 'hunger games' break out. So, I'm going to give this last two pieces to different people.." Tsukiko's eyes landed on the pineapple-siblings.  
"And no illusions Mukuro-kun and Chrome-chan~. My decision is final!" she said in a strict tone.

Then she looked around to find someone to finish off her cake.  
"It's not fair! Why does Yamamoto-sama want Dame-Tsuki's cake anyway?!" said angry fangirl #1.  
"Yeah, why does Dame-Tsuki get a special treatment from Gokudera-sama?!" said angry fangirl #2.  
_'Found them~'_Tsukiko thought.

"Then, why don't you answer your questions by tasting my cake?" she said as she handed the girls her last pieces of cake.  
Both of the girls reluctantly took the cakes from the curly brunette.  
"Tch- those cakes are wasted on the likes of them!" Gokudera said, sounding dissatisfied.  
Their murmurs of agreements can be heard here and there, even from Hibari and Reborn.  
They eyed the last two pieces of the cake begrudgingly.

"Ceh- what's so special about Dame-Tsuki's cake anyway?!" said fangirl #1.  
"That's right. It must taste disgusting!" said fangirl #2.  
_**'CHOMP!'**_ in a single bite, both girls had passed out and their souls were slowly leaving their bodies...  
And their last words were of course…

"DELICIOUS!"

* * *

**Walking home**

The twins were walking home without the rest of the group. Mukuro and Chrome had gone somewhere they didn't want to talk about with the twins while Yamamoto and Ryohei were attending their respective club's practice. Gokudera had dragged his cousin for some 'inventory' checks which the twins suspected meant restocking their weapons. Probably somewhere biting someone to death.

The twins sighed simultaneously and were quite surprise with the coincidence... but then again, they're twins, they do almost everything in sync. They chuckled in amusement.

Tsukiko put her arm around Tsuna's and exerting her weight on him as she dragged him off.  
"Nee, Tsu-kun. This is the first time since Reborn's arrival that we had time to walk back home with just us, together..." she sighed again as she remembered the said tutor.  
"Reborn, huh? I can't believe that you're going to officially be having your training as a boss, Tsu-kun"

"But, I don't want to be a boss, Hime-chii. I know Primo had trusted me to return Vongola into its initial state, but.. I'm not sure.." said Tsuna in a somewhat heavy tone.

"Eh~?" Tsukiko leaned her head on Tsuna's shoulder.  
"But, I'm pretty positive that Tsu-kun will become a great boss. Just like Primo, himself. Maybe better~"

"Oii, oii.." Tsuna sweat dropped.  
"Talk about pressure! Not helping at all, Hime-chii..."

"Tehe~" Tsukiko stuck her tongue out as she scratched the back of her head bashfully.  
"Gomen-ne, Tsu-kun~" she squeezed her brother's arm tighter as she apologized.

Tsuna shoved his fists into his pockets with Tsukiko still leeching on him and scoffed as he looked at her.  
"Baka Hime-chii~ you're 14, try to stop acting like a spoiled baby"

Tsukiko puffed her cheeks in a grumpy manner, hearing her brother's comment about her.  
"And Tsu-kun is 14 as well. Stop acting like you're a grandpa or something!"

"Well said, Hime-chii~ well said..." Tsuna laughed light heartily without humoring any of his grumpy-sister's comments about him at all.

They were about to arrive home when they noticed men in black suits crowding their front gate. Their smiling, cheery faces converted to frowns.  
However, they continued to walk towards their destination when suddenly they were halted by one of the men.  
"What is the meaning of this?!" asked the serious looking Tsuna.

Tsukiko noticed the man who pulled her brother's sleeve shivered at Tsuna's sharp glare.  
"I-I'm sorry... But, Reborn-sama had specifically instructed us not to let anyone enter this house.." the man explained.

"And you think I'm included in the 'anyone'-group?" Tsuna retorts back.

The man's eyes widened in surprise.  
"You must be Sawada Tsunayoshi-sama!" then he did a ninety degrees bows.  
"I am truly sorry, Sawada-sama! You may enter!"

"Thank you.." Tsuna just leisurely stepped into his yard when he heard Tsukiko's yelping.

"I'm sorry, Miss. I can only allow Sawada-sama as this is practically his house, but... I don't think his girlfriend is allowed..." said the man who Tsuna was sure felt guilt-ridden right now.

Tsuna immediately lost his serious-act after he heard that and laughed wholeheartedly at his sister's priceless expression.  
"HAHAHAHA... Oh my god, Hime-chii. Stop making that face! It's killing me!" some tears trickled down from his eyes due to all the laughing.

"Teme!" Tsukiko gawked darkly at the man who held her shoulder.  
"Get your hand off me or I'll kill you before you could even blink..." The angry girl warned him in an icy cold tone before she turned to her brother with a sickly-sweet smile plastered on her face.  
"And Tsu-kun, stop laughing before I decided to make your life a living hell!" she grinned sadistically.  
"We both know how much I would enjoy that..."

All of a sudden, every single prank that was casted mercilessly upon him endlessly when he was twelve flashed before Tsuna's eyes.  
Tsukiko, maybe, obeyed, respected and probably slightly terrified him as the older brother but she can become even scarier, especially with the twisted mind of hers.  
Who wouldn't be terrified after getting some broken bones here and there, as well as continuous nightmares every time you shut your eyes?  
The whole month when Tsukiko had launched the 'war' towards the older twin, it felt like an eternity to the boy.  
**  
(A/N: Ah... Tsuna dear~ you're as crazy as your sister as well, remember?)**

Tsuna shivered at the thought.  
"Hieee~ don't do it, Hime-chii! Sir, please allow her enter. She's my sister..."

The man's hand jolted off from Tsukiko's limb and he bowed down apologetically again.  
"I am so sorry, Sawada Tsukiko-sama!"

Tsukiko just scowled at the older man.  
"Che~ whatever!"

Tsuna witnessed this in displeasure.  
"Sawada Tsukiko, respect your elders" he said in a strict voice, ignoring the fact that his sister was still angry at him.

The younger twin 'tch'-ed again, but she obeyed her brother anyway.  
Tsukiko bowed down awkwardly in front of the older man.  
"Thank you for letting me in..."  
While stomping her feet loudly, she barged into her own house without even greeting her mother and ran up the stairs.

Tsuna just sighed heavily when he heard his sister shut the door with a loud _**'BANG!'**_, causing their mother to step out of the kitchen with a worried expression on her face.  
"Araa... did you kids fighting again?"

"We're home, Kaa-san.." Tsuna nodded.  
"I somehow managed to make her angry this time. I just wonder why she goes **'BOOM!'** all of sudden. She is usually a very calm person.." said Tsuna weirdly.  
Then, he could hear Tsukiko's feet running towards the bathroom upstairs as if she was in a rush.

"Ara!" Nana gasped before she giggled softly.  
"Girls and their hormones... try not to offend this week, Tsu-kun and you'll survive.." the mother advised her son.

**(B.R./N: What the... a fourteen year old... one week... OOOOOoooOOooOoooOOh! Don't worry Tsukiko-san, I understand. I'm fourteen too, and that one-week-event sucks XD)**

Tsuna gave her a frustrated look.  
"What's that supposed to be mean, Kaa-san?!"

The housewife just shrugged playfully.  
"Oh, by the way.. Reborn-kun has brought a friend and they're now in your room.." then she squealed lightly.  
"I didn't know Reborn-kun had such a handsome friend.." she said before she went back to her work in the kitchen.

A tick formed on the brunette's head and he quickly went to his room only to find more men in black suits and a blonde adult sitting in his chair.  
ON HIS FUCKING CHAIR! Call him territorial, but Tsuna never liked it when someone sat on his chair.  
"Reborn, what is the meaning of all... 'this'?!"

The Hitman, who was leisurely sitting comfortably on his bed, just smirked.  
"Dame-Tsuna, I wanted you to meet the ex-student of mine. The tenth boss of Cavellone famiglia, Dino Cavellone.."  
"'Sup!" said the blonde male nonchalantly.

Tsuna scoffed angrily.  
"And, what happened to the living room? Did someone blow it up already?!" Tsuna asked sarcastically.

"Eh, what do you mean?" asked the blonde boss confusedly.

"It basically means..." Tsuna inhaled more air into his lungs.  
"GET THE FUCK OFF OF MY CHAIR, DUMBASS!" then, he shifted his glares to his tutor.  
"Why can't we just do the meeting in the living room instead of in my bedroom?! That's private, damn it! Only selected family members and selected friends are allowed to enter 'THIS' space..." said Tsuna angrily as he started drawing a huge square that represented his bedroom, in the air.  
The boy gaped at himself in disbelief. Did his sister's mood already affect him as well?

"Dame-Tsuna, stop being such a hypocrite. Respect your elders!" said Reborn who, pointed Leon-gun at Tsuna's face.  
"And Dino is practically family because he's going to be your 'big brother'.."

"After all of this time of being Hime-chii's big brother, you expect me to accept someone else to become my big brother?" asked Tsuna, his voice full of disbelief.  
"Why should I do that in the first place?!"

"H-Hime-chii? Who is 'Hime-chii'?" ask the blank-headed Dino to his ex-tutor, which had earned him a round house kick to the face.

"Baka-Dino, did you or did you not read the file that I sent you?!" asked the unhappy Hitman tutor.

"Owiee~ Reborn, that's hurt..." the wimpy blonde whined.

Then he pulled out a manila file out of nowhere.

"I have the file here. I didn't see any 'Hime-chii' in this. Want proof?" Dino started to read out the content confidently.  
_"Name: Sawada Tsukiko. Age: 14_  
_D.O.B: October, 14._

**{B.R./N: Ummm… sorry for the interruption but… WOAH! What are the chances?! She's fourteen (like me) and her birthday is 5 days after mine! O_O Spooky coincidence}**

_Appearances: has a shoulder-length, large bouncy light brunette curls, has a petite build and large brown eyes._  
_Personality: Obedient, troublemaker at school"_

Dino sweatdropped before continuing.

_"-hard working but still a lazy-ass nonetheless"_

He sweat dropped again

_"Flames:-_  
_Primary Weapon: -_  
_Achievements: -_  
_Biological family members: Sawada Iemitsu (father), Sawada Nana (mother) & Sawada Tsunayoshi (brother)_  
_Belongs to: Vongola Famiglia"_

Then, Dino noticed something was written in awfully small print.  
"Also known as 'Hime-chii' to her family" then he gaped in horror as he realized his mistake. Reborn got him again!

A 1000-ton mallet landed on the top of his head.  
"Baka-Dino, you still have a long way to go to becoming a great boss. How can you sign documents without even reading the contents carefully first if you have already messed up as simple a task as this?!"

"G-gomen.." Dino bowed down apologetically.  
"Ah, speaking of my little sister, where is she?"

"She is not available, for now..." Tsuna immediately replied.  
"I wonder what had gotten into her today. First, she goes 'hahaha', then she goes 'bohoohoo~' and after that, 'I'm so gonna fucking kill you'. She is so confusing to me..."

**{B.R./N: … Trust me Tsuna. You don't want to know.}**

Reborn tilted his fedora and smirked evilly.  
"Why don't you ask her the reason then, Dame-Tsuna"

"I can't! It seems like Okaa-san warned me, something about Hime-chii. I don't know what it is, but I'm not going to find out..." Tsuna shudders again.  
"No... I'm not going to do anything to find out the reason"

Then, the room was filled with Dino'a laughs.  
"You are afraid of your own sister, aren't you?" and Tsuna just glared at the blonde begrudgingly.

"Then, why don't you go meet Dame-Tsuki, Dino?" the still smirking Reborn suggested.  
"After all, Dame-Tsuna will accept you rather easily if his sister approves of you..."

"That sounds like a good idea.." The clueless blonde boss just grinned widely, leaving the room to meet the younger twin.

"Oh god, please bless the poor Cavellone's soul. Amen~" Tsuna immediately prayed for Dino's 'safety'.

"Reborn-san, will boss be alright?" asked one of Dino's subordinates.  
He seemed to be concerned for his boss's safety after all.

"Who knows?" the Hitman tutor replied nonchalantly again.  
"Dino can take care of himself. But, if he's facing an angry girl especially in 'that' state, then even I cannot guarantee his safety..."

They were surrounded by a dead silence when suddenly…  
"GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Tsuna's reacted almost instantly when he heard his sister's yelling. He quickly ran out of his room with the rest following his example only to find out Dino had glued himself on the wall opposite of Tsukiko's room, looking terrified.  
The blonde noticed his tutor and his men as well as the young brunette. He pointed to the room with his shaking finger.  
"She's scary.."

"Get the hell out of my face!" they could hear Tsukiko yelling again, followed by a flying table lamp that missed Dino's head by 1mm.

"Ahhh!"

Tsuna noticed that weird tone, he then started running into his twin's room only to find her curled under her blanket.  
"Hime-chii, you alright? What's wrong?!"

The younger brunette gritted her teeth in pain.

"I was fine just now. But, that blonde-dude enters my room and his face literally makes me sick!" she dug her fingernails into Tsuna's hand as she tried to tolerate the oncoming pain, then her eyes noticed someone.  
"Okaa-san~" she called out in her weary-voice.

Nana comes in and in her hands are hot water bag as well as warm tea.  
"Arara, my baby is finally experiencing her monthly pain now. There, there, Hime-chii... drink this and after that, put this on then have some rest.." she instructed her daughter and Tsukiko obeyed everything she said.

After Tsukiko place the bag on her belly, she fell asleep right away. The mother caressed her daughter's pale sleeping face before she turned to her son afterwards.  
"Tsu-kun, why don't you take care of Hime-chii for a while? Dino-kun can help out as well but try to keep quiet..." after giving out more instructions to her son, Nana finally left them and returned to the kitchen.

After Nana left Tsuna plopped down next to his sleeping sister and held her hand before resting his head on the bed next to Tsukiko's.  
"You guys are pretty close, huh?" Dino's eyes soften as he looked at the twins.  
"I really wish I had siblings..."

After a few moments of silence Tsuna finally opened his mouth.  
"Hime-chii is a good girl and I think she'll accept the offer of you becoming our 'big brother' rather easily... but..." his gripped the girl's hand tighter.  
"... I don't want to share my Hime-chii with anyone. Not even you..."

Dino's lips curved up as he listened to Tsuna's reason.  
"Fairly protective brother, aren't you? But, don't you think that she needs to opens up to others as well?"

"She already opens up to bunch of people, to Yamamoto, Chrome, Lambo, Gokudera and somewhat to Mukuro, Hibari-san and Kyoko's oniisan as well. Those guys are more than enough and Hime-chii doesn't need to get attached to anyone else..." Tsuna narrowed his eyes in frustration.  
"And I think I need to abolish Hime-chii's fan club as well. Kensuke and his cliques are really annoying the hell out of me by following every single move that Hime-chii makes at school.."

Dino's brows furrowed.  
"I think you're the one who is supposed to stop getting attached to Hime-chii. I'm sorry for say this, but you're stupid if you don't see the reason why she opens up to your friends…"

Tsuna had an expression of confusion plastered on his face.  
"What exactly you mean by 'reason', Dino-san?"

"I may not know her yet but I'm not a mafia boss for nothing, Tsuna. I read your file and its obviously telling me that ever since you were younger, you don't have any friends and you're still 'fine' with it due to the fact that you have your sister by your side… your world revolves around her" Dino sighed heavily.  
"What I'm trying to tell you is the reason she is 'allowing' your friends to enter your life is actually all for your sake, not hers. You had unconsciously pushed away anyone who wanted to be friends with you and she knows that she is the 'reason'. That's why she is the one who pulled these guys into your little 'world'"

Tsuna's grip on his sister's hand tightened.  
"I still don't understand, Dino-san…"

"Let's put it this way… You're the future boss and she, somewhat, will become the leader of CEDEF. In some point of your life, you'll have to be separated from your sister and I assume, Hime-chii can already 'see' this..." Dino takes a pause as he took a glance at the girl's sleeping face.  
"I know how much you don't want to let your friends become involved in the mafia but the fact that Reborn didn't try to get rid of any of them I think they're the 'chosen ones' and they are worthy enough to stay by your side now… and even in the distant future" then, he lowered down his volume.  
"You're NOT hearing this from me… but, those friends of yours might be connected to the mafia world and the guardians... they're YOUR guardians to be exact and Reborn knew that they're worthy enough to be your guardians"

"Hieeee! But, they're my friends! And, I don't need any guardians!" Tsuna's 'dame'-ness slowly slipped into the conversation.  
"Having Hime-chii by my side is enough!" he spat out unconsciously.

"Haven't you been listening to me, Tsuna?! You see what I mean by you getting attached with your twin?!" Dino had an urge to slap some common sense into the boy.  
"It's good for you to hold onto someone dearly, but if you hold onto that someone too tight, you will suffocate them.." Dino said, giving him his wise advice.

"What do you mean by that, Dino-san?" asked Tsuna as he looked straight at the young blonde.

"Just give her the space she needs. Your sister needs to grow more as well…" Dino explained.  
"Let her explore the world on her own…"

Tsuna looked down at the floor, deep in thought.

After almost another thirty minutes of sleeping, Tsukiko stirred from her position and her brows furrowed as the pain came to her again.  
"Hime-chii?" Tsuna looked at her, concerned for his pale looking sister.

"Tsu-kun, my tummy's hurt..." Tsuki complained, groaning in pain… again.

"Here... let me help you" Dino offered his assistance.

Tsukiko's grip on Tsuna's hand tightened again as she saw the blonde approaching them.  
Worry is plastered all over her face.

Tsuna gave his sister a reassuring smile.  
"It's okay, Hime-chii. Dino-san means no harm..."

Tsukiko finally nodded and allowed the blonde's hand to land on the blanket over her tummy.  
He rubbed it in a clockwise pattern and her pain decreased before it was completely gone.  
"Feel better?" Dino asked.

Tsukiko nodded again and looked at him apologetically.  
"I'm sorry for throwing things at you"

"Ahahaha... it's okay. It was my fault anyway for not properly introducing myself and I didn't read the air appropriately..." the blonde replied with a smile on his face.  
"You know what? You're nicer when you finally calm down"

Tsuna chuckled.  
"Hahaha.. That was nothing, Dino-san. You should see Hime-chii in her 'Hulk'-mode..."

"H-hulk-mode?" Dino suddenly imagined Tsukiko turning green and going berserk, without him knowing that his imagination was relatively accurate.  
"Tsu-kun..." Tsukiko called out to her brother with that sickly-sweet smile again which suddenly made Tsuna shiver.

"Did you know that human body can only hold a limited amount of pain? A female in labor can experience the pain almost thrice or even more over the pain limit. And males can experience the pain of giving birth to 160 children when they're hit at a certain body part. Do you want to experience that pain, Tsu-kun?" the female brunette asked in a gentle, icy cold, threatening voice.

Tsuna paled.  
"Hieee~ Hime-chii, please don't! I still want to live thank you very much!"

"Good boy~ so, don't reveal any unnecessary information to Dino-san or else..."Tsuki decided not to continue her sentence since she is positive Tsuna was pretty aware of the consequences.  
"You may leave, Tsu-kun.."

The brunette and blonde pair were reluctantly walking out of the girl's room when…  
"Dino-san can stay and take care of me..."

Dino's face brightened up with Tsukiko's acceptance (in the form of a request), until he met Tsuna's scowling face screaming 'I-hate-you' at him.  
The blonde sweat dropped again.  
_'These twins are so complicated!'_  
**Dino-1; Tsuna-0**

* * *

**Dinner**

"Ara Dino-kun... you remind me of Tsu-kun and Hime-chii when they were younger" said Nana when she saw the mess Dino had made while he was eating.

"Here, Dino-san..." Tsukiko picked up the grilled meat on the boss's plate and attempted to feed him, which the blonde accepted gladly.  
**  
Dino-2; Tsuna-0**

All of sudden, Dino felt a vicious, dark aura lurking in the kitchen and noticed that it originated from the petite body of the older brunette.  
Tsuna glared begrudgingly at the young boss, never breaking their eye contact once Dino's eyes were locked with Tsuna's.  
Still glaring at Dino, Tsuna stabbed the grilled meat on his plate, giving the blonde a silent scolding causing the said boss to break out in cold sweat.  
"A-anoo, Tsuna?"

Tsuna was about to start his complaining when he heard Tsukiko's whining.  
"Ehhh? Spinach?" she looked disgusted, poking the said vegetable.  
"Okaa-san~ I don't like spinach~"

"Hmm? What is it, Hime-chii?" asked Nana in a cold tone all of sudden, effectively dropping the temperature to negative five degrees.  
"It's good for you, Hime-chii. You need to replenish your red blood cells~"

Tsukiko immediately flinched when Nana started talking in 'that' tone.  
Her eyes watered.  
"B-but, but..."

"Anoo... Okaa-san?" Nana looked at her elder son.  
"Is it okay if I give my meat to Hime-chii? Since meat contains iron as well?"

"Ara?" Nana gasped before smiling brightly.  
"If Tsu-kun wants to do so then I'm okay with it.. maa~ my son is so understanding.."

Reborn tilted his fedora.  
"Hn, Dame-Tsuna.. You shouldn't spoil your sister so much.."

"Ehh, really?" Tsukiko's face brightened up.  
"You're the best big brother ever, Tsu-kun!"

Tsuna looked straight at Dino and smirking victoriously at the younger brunette's comment.  
**Dino-2; Tsuna-1**

Dino mentally sighed.  
_'When did 'this' become a competition?!'_

The silence, yet again, surrounded the kitchen.  
"So..." Tsuna looked at his tutor.  
"Exactly why Dino-san is here again?"

"Easy..." Reborn replied.  
"He's going to help you out with your training..."

"Training?" Tsuna repeated the last word.  
"I really hope you're not planning to carry out that training tomorrow, Reborn..."

"And is there any particular reason on why I shouldn't do that tomorrow, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn raised his right brow questioningly.  
"Hime-chii is going to bake everyone their requested cake, remember?" Tsuna reminded Reborn about the 'deal' that the younger twin had made with them.

Dino had an urge to laugh at Tsuna's stupid reason for rescheduling their training.  
Especially when negotiating with the demon.  
_'Heh, there is no way Reborn is going to cancel the training for a mere cake...'_

Reborn's expression remains stoic.  
"Very well then, we will start our training as soon as I have finished off my cake!"

The blonde boss's jaw dropped as soon as he heard that.  
_'Did he just agree?! Unbelievable, Reborn would never do that. He never tolerates any changes! And it's all for a cake?! Since when did Reborn have a sweet tooth?! His favorite is always the bitter espresso!'  
_  
Nana stopped her chopping and her eyes sparkled in delight as she looked at her daughter.  
"Did I just hear what I heard, Hime-chii? You're baking everyone a cake each?!" seeing the young girl nod the mother squealed excitedly.  
"Then, Okaa-san wants some apple pie! Is that alright?"

Tsukiko sighed heavily due to the added request.  
"Sure. Okaa-san. No sweat~" then she noticed Dino's questioning look.  
"Dino-san, do you have any particular favorite pastry as well?"

Dino nodded.  
"Yeah, I love Mille-feuille~"

Tsukiko smiled widely and clamped her hands excitedly.  
"Then I'll make some for you as a token of our friendship!"

Dino's eyes gleamed with happiness.  
This girl has been nothing but nice to him (if you deduct the event earlier) since he arrived in this house.  
"Ahh~ thank you, Hime-chii~"  
And yet again, Dino could feel another murderous glare from Tsuna.  
**Dino-3; Tsuna-1**

* * *

***Omake: Lunch***  
Tsukiko was skipping happily in the hallway without a care in the world, ignoring her sulking brother and her sulking friends behind her since none of them received the 'second round' of her cake. She just felt so happy that her mother had made her a double bento for her lunch today as an apology for the event that occurred yesterday and she started to daydream of devouring everything.  
Just thinking of her mother's delicious cooking really made her hungry.  
Since she was actually moving too quickly, when she made a right turn to the stairs, she accidently crashed into the prefect who was still upset due to the same event stated above.

"Herbivore, watch where you're going!" Hibari glared daggers at the curly brunette.

Tsukiko waved her arms, panicking.  
"Wahhhh~ Prefect-san, gomen!" but Hibari seemed to ignore her pleading and raised his tonfa.  
"Prefect-san, don't hurt me! Tsu-kun~ help~"she looked at where her brother and friends were standing and they were not there.

"For ignoring my request of having the last piece of the cake..." Hibari paused before he let out a fake cough.  
"I mean, for breaking the rule and almost causing an accident in the hallway, I shall bite you to death!"

"Wahhh~ prefect-san! We both know the real reason! Stop it! Tsu-kun!" she called for her brother when suddenly, she saw a glimpse of him on the staircase.

Tsukiko turned her head fully to the staircase and saw another eight sulking figures sitting there, eating their bento and Reborn started filming on Leon-camcorder as they watched the fight between the younger twin and the angry prefect.  
"Why didn't you guys save me from this rabid prefect?!"

"Eh? Why did you ignore our request for the last piece of the cake?" asked the sulking group in unison.  
Tsukiko gawked at them in disbelief.

"You guys are ganging up on me because of cake?! I did that so there will be no blood shed like yesterday!" Hibari threw an uppercut to the girl's face, but Tsukiko managed to dodge it by doing a back flip, successfully kicking the prefect on his chin.  
The girl checked for her friends' reactions and noticed that none of them were willing to make a move to 'rescue' her and they're already half way to finishing their own bento.  
"You guys are eating your lunches without me?!"

"You gave away those cakes without our consent..." the sulking group answered back coldly, still in unison.  
_  
'Okay, that's a little bit creepy~' _Tsukiko thought as she stared at the bento in her hands and admitting to the fact that what she will do next was going to sadden her.  
Before the prefect could make another move, she dangled one of the bentos in front of the prefect's face.  
"Here is my peace offering. If you accept this, all of you could come by my house tomorrow and I'll bake all of you a cake. For each and every one of you, I'll bake different cakes, any request will be accepted! How's that sound, minna?"

Hibari's tonfa was only one inch apart from the girl's head before he retracted the said weapon and put it away.  
"Hn... Deal! Bake me something with fruits!" said the prefect in a demanding tone before he snatched the bento away from the girl's hands and walk away.

"Haiii..." the girl replied in a weak voice before she turned to the group who was sitting leisurely, all of them with a wide, victorious, grin on their faces.

"I want Red velvet cake then, Hime-chan" Chrome is the first one who made a request.

"I want some extremely healthy carrot cake!" the boxer declared.

"Ki-chan, can you please bake Ore-sama the triple berries cake?" Tsukiko just nodded since he was the first one who said his request politely.

"Kufufufu~ I'm craving for some Caramel mud cake now..." said the excited looking-pineapple.

"Ahahaha... then, I want a sweet apple cake~ please, Hime-chan..." said Yamamoto playfully.

"Tch! Juudaime told me your Belgian Chocolate Fudge cake is one of your masterpieces. I would like to try that one..." remarked the silverette in an unusually polite tone.

"I don't care whatever cake it is, just make sure it has coffee in it, Dame-Tsuki..." Reborn looked at the girl while smiling sadistically.

"And I want a black forest cake!" said the now-grinning Tsuna and Tsukiko give him a look that screamed 'Traitor!'.

"Fine, I'll bake those cakes tomorrow~" the curly brunette sighed in defeat.  
_'And I might as well open a bakery then! These guys are killing me!'_  
***end of Omake***

* * *

**Wohoo! Dino is in town~ What do you think about Tsuna's and Dino's relationship? Not really a good start, huh? This is exactly what Dino (and I) had meant about Tsuna is hardly opens up to others.**

**If you guys notice from the previous chapters, it was Tsukiko who had made the first move to befriend the Vongola teens, except in Hibari's and Mukuro's cases. I think Dino had already explained the reason behind it, right?**

**Fansgirl: yeah... I agree~ Do you think her cooking will ever rival Bianchi's in 'deadly category'?**

**ShinigamiinPeru: Aww~ here is Tsukiko's E-cake for you... actually, I have to do some research about cakes and desserts for the previous chapter and the pictures of the cakes literally make me drooling.**

**Rikkai and hyotei lover: Shh, this is some spoiler... yes, Tsuna will have a special skill but I'll reveal it in another arc.**

**SphereShadow: Aww~ thank you **

**Lexie-chan94: is Tsuki's trauma too cliché? -_-"**

**Zera of the half moon: here is Tsuki's E-cake~ I know... cute-Mukuro is just too cute... *hi-5**

**GreenDrkness: oh... thank goodness those jokes were not completely failure. I'm glad you like it.**

**ShadouRyu-kun: nah~ Mukuro is not really a pervert, he is just shy...**

**Yorutsuki-Lunia: I'm glad you like the 'recruitment-chapter'... I really love your idea! Hmm, about the Varia~ they will make their appearance in the next two arcs. *Smack my head for the spoiler***

**Risako: ohh... you misunderstood about the reverse-harem part~ I was only intended to make Tsukiko to have a good term with the rest of the Vongola teens, not to fall for her. But, you're not entirely wrong about Mukuro though... I just decided to make Mukuro to have his 'puppy-crush' on Tsukiko, you know... just to make the story interesting when they reunited again few years later.**

**Wolfsrainrules: yeah, writing the Omakes was fun. I'm glad you enjoyed as much as I wrote it.**

**Deathlover25: childish-Vongola are just entertaining, no?**

**Okay, pay attention everyone because I have a question. Some people mentioned about pairings in pervious chapters... so,**

**Here's the question: Should or should I not make a pairing for Tsukiko? Please tell me what you guys think about that. **

**If the majority answer is 'yes', then, I'll create the poll for her pairing.**

**All right, that's all for now. Please stay tune, everyone. Love you all and see you soon. Ciao~ ciao~**


	10. training and hospital

**Hello everybody! It's ILoveWriting07 here. Wow, the reviews for this story had already reached 100+. That was just too AWESOME! (yes people, I love using 'awesome' in my speech) I really, really love you all!**

**Everything is all thanks to you and of course, not to forget my dear beta-reader, Random Visitor Girl. Thank you, thank you and thank you**

**So, as usual:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

**Warning: Contains OC and OOC-ness.**

**Let's start reading everyone!~**

* * *

**Next day**

At around ten in the morning, everyone was already standing in front of the Sawada residence. Various sweet scents were pouring out from the humble house. Tsuna opened the front door and greeted his friends.

"Minna-san? What are you guys doing out here? Come on in... Hime-chii's almost done with everyone's cakes..." the teens looked at each other before entering the house like a hungry mob.

"Sorry for intruding..." the teens said in unison. They automatically made their way to the kitchen.

Dino noticed the newcomers.  
"Araa.. it's Bovino kid and 'Smoking bomb Hayato'..."

"Ha-Haneuma Dino?" both cousins looked startled.

"Yare, yare... Ore-sama didn't expect the Cavellone's boss to be here. Now, give Ore-sama candy!" said Lambo in a demanding tone.

Gokudera looked at him, feeling some sort of hostility towards the blonde man.  
"What are you doing at Juudaime's house?! You didn't plan to assassinate him, did you?! Or, are you perhaps trying to court Juudaime's sister to be your wife?!"

Dino sweat dropped and turned red.  
"O-of course not! Hime-chii is 14 for crying out loud!"

"Hn..." Reborn somehow listened to what Gokudera had said just now.  
"That's actually not a bad idea, Gokudera. As expected of the right hand man, you always have the brightest ideas..."

Gokudera wanted to accept the compliment from the #1 hit man when suddenly he sensed some murderous intent towards him.  
He then noticed it came from the older twin, a.k.a. His dearest Juudaime, as well as from his boss's mother.  
"N-no, Reborn-san. That's not what I meant! I mean, Baka-hime does have what it takes to be the future wife of mafia boss, but..."

In the background, a certain curly brunette was starting to "vein-pop".

"Yadaaaah! Ore-sama would never allow Ki-chan to be married to a klutz-boss" Lambo started to throw tantrums.

"Anooo~" Tsukiko thought as she tried to hold in her anger.  
_'I'm right here, damn it!'_

"Ahahaha... Lambo has a point~" said the laughing baseball ace.  
"Hime-chan is better off with someone who is less clumsy because she can act so reckless sometimes..."

Tsukiko clenched her fists.  
"Anoo sa!" she opened her eyes and revealed the very strong killing intent in her eyes.  
"One more word about marriage and you'll have to say say 'bye bye' to your cakes!"

The teens automatically moved to the available seats just like programmed robots.

Tsukiko sighed in relief.  
"Very good!"

* * *

**Time skip: training starts!**

Dino panted hard as soon as he reached the top of "Death Mountain".  
"Mou~ Reborn... Couldn't you at least have let me finish my Mille-feuille first?! Such a waste! And it tasted heavenly as well!" the blonde boss complained.

_**'BANG!'**_  
A bullet grazed the blonde's handsome face.

"Owwiee~ that hurts, Reborn!"

"Baka-Dino, I told you before didn't I? We'll start the training as soon as I finished my cake..." Reborn reminded the blonde.

Tsuna, who was standing in the sidelines, was pouting as well.  
"I couldn't even properly enjoy my cake because of this training"

"Maa~ maa~ anyway, can you tell us the reason we're here?" asked Tsukiko calmly.  
"This place is so remote... and not to mention, it's kind of awkward to be here with three other guys. Not that I mind Tsu-kun being here though..."

Reborn 'pouted' cutely.  
"Is it bad if I wanted to spend my time with my 'precious' students?"

"LIKE HELL WOULD WE BELIEVE THAT!" the trio yelled in unison.

Reborn tilted his fedora as he smirked evilly. The trio was heavily sweat-dropping as they knew the sadistic tutor was actually plotting something.  
'Something' as in the synonym of 'deadly' or 'hazardous to their health'. Which may or may not lead to death.

"As we know... every weather element has its own properties and attributes. Dame-Tsuna and baka-Dino both possess the rare 'Sky'-flame, which has the 'harmony' attribute and the calm one of the group.." Reborn explained and the trio nodded, indicating that they understood the theory.

Tsukiko raised her hand.  
"Yes, dame-Tsuki?"

"Are you telling me that this training will be focused on using flames?" seeing the tutor nod Tsukiko bit her nail.  
"But, my flame is not awakened yet. Do I have to participate in this training as well?"

Dino looked at the younger twin in surprise then gawked at his ex-tutor.  
"Oii Reborn... you didn't plan on using _'that'_ on her, did you?"

Tsukiko looked at both males curiously.  
"Eeh.. nani? Nani?_ 'that_'? what do you mean by using _'that'_?"

Reborn's smirk got wider, if that was even possible.  
Leon had transformed into a familiar green gun in his hand and the tutor pointed the end of the gun to the girl's forehead.

Seeing this, Tsuna started to panic.  
"Hieee~ don't shoot her, Reborn!"

"Reborn, can you at least tell the twins the mechanics of the 'special bullet' first?!" panicking-Dino added.

Tsukiko eyes widened.  
"S-special bullet?!"  
She heard about the special bullet both from Dino and Daniella.  
"No! Don't do it!I don't want to get naked in front any of you!" she covered her body protectively with her arms and her face turned 100 shades of red.  
"A-are you a pervert or something?!"

"Baka-Dino.. I'm the one who should tell her that!" said Reborn in a threatening tone.

"I-I just told her the possible consequences! Besides, Hime-chii is a girl and we're at the middle of nowhere! Not to mention, she is in her 'certain days of the month'-condition. Her hormones are definitely in an unstable state. So, the bullet might react differently to her system..." Dino tried to explain his intentions.

The Hitman lowered his gun.  
"Hn... fine! But,..." he walks towards the girl and pushed her off the edge of the mountain.  
"The training must go on.."

"Hime-chii!" the 'sworn-brother's-duo immediately dived down the mountain to rescue the curly brunette.

**A few minutes later**

The trio panted heavily when they arrived at the top of the mountain only to find that their tutor was sitting comfortably on Leon-couch, sipping his espresso calmly.

"Reborn! What the hell was that for?!" Tsukiko yelled at the tutor.  
"If Dino-san's whip hadn't caught my hand in time and Tsu-kun didn't suspend us in air until we landed on the ground safely, I could have died!"

"My hands hurt! Those rocks are very sharp~" Tsuna complained, inspecting his bruised hands.

"Stop being such a drama-queen, dame-Tsuki! You too, Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn clicked his tongue, feeling slightly annoyed.

"Your flame is the stubborn one, I see... Even in a life-threatening situation, it didn't bother to come out..."

"Who do you think I am?! Naruto?! Well, he could use his Kyuubi's chakra and summon Gammabunta when Jiraiya pushed him off the cliff… but I am no ninja! I don't have a damn Chakra!" Tsukiko continued to yell.

"Hahaha..." Dino laughed nervously.  
"They say one's flame reflected one's personality. Perhaps, there is another way for Hime-chii to release her flame other than by putting her life in danger, Reborn..." the blonde enumerated the possible reasons in his mind.

"There is no such saying, Dino-san..." Tsuna shrugged.  
"But I am agreeing with Dino-san about not putting Hime-chii's life in danger though~"

"Hn... we will decide on that after my next test..." Reborn announced as he fished out something from his jacket.  
The trio took a close look at what was in the hitman's hand.

Dino's jaw dropped.  
"Enzo! When did you slip away from me?!" said the panicking blonde when he saw his pet-turtle making a biting gesture towards him.

"Turtle?" the twins tilt their heads, looking straight at the turtle curiously.

"Enzo is not just a turtle. It is a special sponge turtle that can grow in size when in contact with water..." Dino explained.  
"Initially, I asked Reborn for Leon, but he gave me this guy instead..."

"Enzo is Leon's offspring" Reborn added.

Tsukiko sweat dropped.  
"So you mean Leon gave birth to Enzo? I thought Leon was a male?"

"Hieee~ you were only concerned about 'that' and not focused on the main thing?" Tsuna looked at his sister in disbelief and pulled his hair out in frustration.  
"Enzo is a turtle and Leon is an effing Chameleon! That's against both logic and the laws of Nature itself!"  
The younger twin shrugged.

"Well, living with Okaa-san, the Vongola's ghosts, you and Reborn has messed up my common sense, Tsu-kun..." she clarified.  
"And so, what is with Enzo and our training?"

"Hn..." Reborn threw Enzo away to where the trio was sure water was present (waterfall).

Dino felt his heart stop beating.  
"Oii, Reborn... what..."

_**'ROAR!'**_ the sound echoed through the forest on the mountain and slowly they saw something big appear...  
It was a turtle's head, looking straight at them.  
Tsuna started to think, if they were currently on the top of a mountain and that... 'thing' could actually look straight at them, then doesn't that mean…  
"Hieee! Enzo had grown into the size of the mountain!"

"GAMERA!*" Tsukiko, on the other hand, looked excited.  
"Where is Takodera when you need him?! He should see this!"

**(Gamera*: a popular Japanese sci-fi series about 'giant-turtle' around 1960s)  
**

"Dakara.. it is Enzo~" Reborn corrected her.  
"Oh... And when Enzo is in that state, he could easily devour a town"

Dino and Tsuna went into panic-mode when they saw Enzo approach Namimori town only to be pulled back into reality when Tsukiko mentioned something.

"Katekyo-san! That costume looks so cool! I want one!"

The boss-duo stopped panicking to see what Tsukiko meant by 'costume' and true to her word, Reborn was wearing a black spangly-outfit which made him look like a Power Ranger.

"I am Nami-Ranger Black, Ranger Chaos!" he said as he made a weird pose.

"Nami-Ranger, my ass! Can't you see what situation we're in right now?! Hime-chii, say somet..." Tsuna sweat dropped when he saw his sister wearing a peach sailor uniform with her hair tied into pigtails, decorated with matching big ribbons. Is that a 'magical-stick' with Vongola crest he saw in Tsukiko's hand?  
"... YOU'RE IN ON THIS AS WELL?!"

"Mou... it looks fun, Tsu-kun. Who knew Katekyo-san was into cosplay as well~" Tsukiko pouted before grinning widely.  
"I am Nami-Ranger Peach, Ranger Princess!" she said, making a gesture that Tsuna recognized as Sailor Moon's pose.

Tsuna continued to sweat drop.  
"That's call 'plagiarism', Hime-chii~"

* * *

**Time skip**

After all of the chaos, Dino finally was able to stop Enzo before the turtle reached the town by tripping the monster-turtle with his whip. With Tsuna's and a giant-sized hairdryer-Leon's help, Enzo slowly returned to his normal size.

Dino only ended up with minor cuts and bruises.  
And as for Tsuna he tripped over some slippery boulders and twisted his ankle and, unfortunately, breaking his left arm in the process.  
While in Tsukiko's case, her flame still wasn't responding. So she was just majorly 'fooling around', running everywhere aimlessly and getting in the boss-duo's way as well as getting trampled by over-sized Enzo by accident.

As for Reborn, he obtained more data about the twins' abilities and he had earned another priceless set of Tsukiko's lame-performance-photos and the bonus part is, the curly-haired brunette was wearing cosplay and the purpose of those embarrassing photos was obviously to become his blackmail materials.

* * *

**Time skip: Hospital**

Nana stood between her children's beds and giggled softly as she watched their dead-tired sleeping faces. It has been awhile since she saw them looking so adorably peaceful, minus the fact that both of them were bandaged here and there and it's all thanks to Reborn. She pulled out her digital camera and few flashes as well as clicking sounds could be heard. As a mother, she should treasure this moment and laugh at it when she was bored at home. The twins are probably unaware of their sadistic-traits not actually originating from the Vongola's ghosts, but instead from their own dear mother.

"Hn... enjoying the moment I see, Maman?" Reborn appeared next to Tsuna's bed all of sudden.

Nana's body jolted a bit. Its look like the lack of training for the past few years had finally dulled her instincts.  
"Araa... Reborn-kun. It's not nice to sneak up on others, you know?" she pouts, "but, yes! I am very much enjoying the moment *insert-evil-laughs-here*. Aww~ both Tsu-kun and Hime-chii look so adorable~" she cooed.  
"Oh and Dino-kun told me that you have Hime-chii's cosplaying photos? I would like copies for my collection as well, Reborn-kun"

Reborn tilted down his fedora, silently thanking God for not giving him a sadistic mother like the twins'.  
"I'm glad for you then, Maman. About those photos, I will give you the copies after I develop them"

"Araa... Reborn-kun is such a good boy. Thank you very much then~" said smiling-Nana in a sing-song voice.  
Then she turned to her children and cupped her chin while thinking.  
"But, for them to get injured like this from that crappy training, my little twins still have a long way to go, huh? And Dino-kun told me that Hime-chii's flame is still not awakened yet? Well... that's weird. Did you find out the reason yet, Reborn-kun?"

"Unfortunately I still can't figure out the reason, Maman. It's either her flame is buried too deep inside her or it's just plainly too stubborn to come out..." Reborn cleared his throat.  
"And I hate to admit this, but my stupid ex-student was right... After doing some tests by using Dame-Tsuki's blood, special bullets are, indeed, not compatible with her, so I cannot force her to release her flame using the usual method. This also means that I am out of ways to draw out her flame"

Nana hummed understandably.  
"For you to be out of ideas, Reborn-kun... I assume my daughter's a rare case then?"

Reborn nodded.  
"The answer would be 'Yes'. And for me to be out of idea is a very shameful thing indeed..."  
"Aww~ don't beat yourself up, Reborn-kun. It is Hime-chii we're talking about. She has her first 'period-cycle' when she is 14. Unlike Tsu-kun, Hime-chii is probably developing slowly, both physically and mentally..." Nana said, explaining her theory.

"I see. Maybe that is one of the factors that contribute to Dame-Tsuki's circumstances..." Leon transformed into a small notebook and the hitman scribbled something down on it.  
"Thank you for the idea, Maman. You're such a great help!"

Nana flashed him her, now, gentle smile.  
"Araa... I'm glad to be of help~"

* * *

Time skips

Gokudera quickly went to the hospital after he received the news about his beloved Juudaime.  
"Juudaime!" he yelled as he barged into the room.

The sudden outburst had caused the spiky-haired brunet to fall off his bed.  
"Hieee~ Gokudera-kun! You startled me!"

"I apologise, Juudaime! I heard from Haneuma about the unfortunate event that happened to you! I'll never forgive him from dragging you into this mess!"  
Noticing the determined look on the silver head's face Tsuna waved his arms around in panic.  
"Hiee~ Gokudera-kun... just leave Dino-san alone! Besides, I only got hurt because of my own carelessness"

Gokudera's eyes scanned around the room critically when he noticed the empty bed next to his Juudaime's.  
"Anoo, Juudaime... it's not like I care about her well-being, but where is Baka-hime anyway?"

"Hahahahaaa... well, you see, about Hime-chii..." Tsuna sweat dropped as he laughed nervously.  
He pointed at the corner of the room. The silver-head turned his head to where Tsuna was pointing and joins the brunette boy in sweat dropping as well when he saw the curly-haired brunet's mummified figure crouching down in the corner, looking all depressed. Hidotama* are everywhere, surrounding her.

Gokudera wasn't even sure if his eyes were playing tricks on him, but he was pretty sure that he saw various types of mushrooms growing around the gloomy girl.

**(Hidotama: Human souls)**

"Just what happened to Baka-hime for her to become like... that?" Gokudera felt suffocated with the thick, depressing air around him.

"Well, she got trampled by a Gamera-sized turtle. Luckily, she didn't get herself killed..." Tsuna explained.  
"She got depressed since Reborn told her that she got in our way while we tried to calm the giant-turtle down. Not to mention, the training didn't even draw out her flame... which also means that she will not undergo any flame-related training in the near future"

Gokudera's face brightened up when he heard about the 'existence' of the sci-fi creature.  
"G-Gamera?! In Namimori?! Where?!"

"W-well, technically... that 'Gamera' is actually Enzo, Dino-san's pet turtle. It grows in size upon contact with water..." Tsuna then saw the slight disappointment on the silver-head's face.

"Well, Enzo is here now to apologize..." the boys turn their heads to the door and met the blonde boss's goofy face.

"Dino-san/Haneuma..." said the boys darkly.

"As I said, I'm here to apologize even though it was not fully my fault..." the boss stressed his voice on the last four words when something green hit him on his head.  
"Iteee! What was that for, Reborn?!"

Reborn stepped into the room with his arms crossed over his chest.  
"A boss should take a full responsibility of his misbehaving subordinates. Didn't I already teach you that, Baka-Dino?!"

Dino sighed in defeat, "yes, that lesson was already carved into my heart, Reborn..." he walked towards the depressed looking girl, ignoring the hostile glares given by the two other teens.  
He crouched down next to the gloomy-girl.  
"Hey there, Hime-chii~ are you feeling okay?"

Silence surrounded the pair.

"Who was that? Who was the one who let his pet slip away and trample someone almost to death? Who was it again?" the brunette girl started to talk to herself.

Reborn lowered down his fedora.  
"Hn... it's looks like I need to tell the doctor to arrange dame-Tsuki for another CAT-scan then..."

"Oii, oii, Reborn. Stop joking like that..." Dino sweat dropped when he heard his ex-tutor say that.  
The blonde gently patted the girl's bandaged head.  
"Gomen-ne, Hime-chii. It was my fault for being so careless..."

Silence.

"Now, can you please return to your bed and have an adequate rest?" asked the worried-blonde.

No movement made by the girl.

Dino sighed at this.  
"I brought Takoyaki..."

"Ehh, really?!" the girl turned to the blonde with sparkling eyes.

Dino might have smiled with the positive reply but instead, he screamed at the top of his lungs when he saw the smashed face of the brunette.  
"Wh-Who the hell are you?!"

"Anoo~ Dino-san... that is Hime-chii" Tsuna clarified it for the blonde.

Reborn sighed again.  
"And I might need to call Nono to send Vongola's best surgery team to reconstruct Dame-Tsuki's face as well"

"Waaaaaa~ Hime-chii... gomen!" Dino put his hands together as he started apologizing… again.

"Che~ what do you expect when you were directly trampled by a giant turtle?! My cheek bones and nose are freaking smashed and I look like the combination of flat-faced Persian cat and Lord Voldemort, only more hideous than both" Tsukiko sighed heavily as she sat on her bed.  
"Nee, Katekyo-san... is it possible if they reconstruct my face to be like Megan Fox at least?"

A plate of Takoyaki made its way to the younger twin's head, making her let out a loud 'ouch!'  
She turned to the culprit and saw her brother scowling at her.  
"Yeah right... and allow you to attract more attention?"

"That hurts, Tsu-kun~ have you, by any chance, ever heard the words 'just kidding'?" the girl pouted as she rubbed her swollen head.  
"I don't need you to add more injuries on me. It's already painful to have broken bones here and there..."

* * *

**Few days later**

With the help of Nana's Sun flame as well as, secretly, cough-Reborn's-cough flame, the twins were about 75% healed and after almost 10 hours of construction surgery, Tsukiko had her face back.  
The brunette girl looked at the small mirror in her hand and burst out in tears all of sudden, much to her brother's surprise.  
"Hieee~ what's the matter, Hime-chii? Anything wrong? Or did they do your nose wrong and you look like a freaking Shrek?!"

"That last comment was mean, Tsu-kun!" she glared sharply at her brother.

Tsuna let out a nervous laugh.  
"Then what is it?"

Tsukiko returned to her 'crying'-mode.  
"I'm just admiring the fact that I have MY face back despite the black-eye and my messy hair making me looks like Medusa... I love my face and I wouldn't trade it with any other faces!"

"See... there is no need for you to look like another person. You are perfect just the way you are" the younger twin was about to thank her brother for the compliment until Tsuna finished his words.  
"Pftt! But, you were right about the 'Medusa' part though" the older brother laughed his heart out when he saw his sister's infuriated expression.

"It's not my fault for having curly hair. Do you know how long will it take for me to wash this later? It's going to take an hour. A FREAKING hour!" Tsuki started to whine about her hair.

Tsuna scratched his head and approached his sister.  
"Fine... I'll help you with your hair. Or better yet, we can take our bath together whenever you need to wash your hair, like what we did in the old times. How's that sound?"

"Ohh~ it's been awhile since we took our bath together..." she paused after she thought of something.  
"But, don't you think it will be kind of awkward since we're already teenagers?"

The older brother looked like he was in deep thought before he nonchalantly grabbed his sister's chest.  
Tsukiko was too shocked to say anything or react to the sudden 'movement'.

"Hmmm... you're right. Your boobs are quite big already. I assume 75B? It can't be helped, bathing together will be a big no-no then~" he then sighed heavily as he let go of her chest.

"Don't say that while looking disappointed!" Tsukiko warped her arms around herself protectively.  
"Tsu-kun is a PERVERT!"

All of sudden, the room's door is opened wide and revealed the Vongola gang's red faces.

"J-Juudaime?" Gokudera threw his arms around in the air looking all panicked while Tsuna stared at them.  
"We weren't standing behind the door the whole time you had your conversation with Baka-hime!"

"Ahahaha... it's not like we know Hime-chan's size is 75B. So, it's okay..." Yamamoto continued to laugh nervously while scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah! It's not like we extremely know that you extremely grabbed Sawada-imouto's chest to extremely measure her extreme 'size'!" said the loud boxer.

"Kufufufu~ but I still bathe with my sister, Tsunayoshi-kun. So, I think it's still okay for you to do the same thing to your sister as well..." Mukuro continued his creepy laugh with extra FUs.

"Don't compare your-creepy-self with Tsuna, you perverted-pineapple!" Lambo scowled at the pineapple-head.  
"Anyway, 75B is not that big. So, you don't have to worry, Ki-chan..."

Chrome stared at her own body before she looked straight at the brunette with betrayed-eyes.  
"Why am I A-sized while you're B, Hime-chan?"

The younger brunette's face turned red and she glared murderously at her brother while Tsuna face palmed.  
_'So, they heard everything, huh?'_

"You know what? I'm not going to say a word about it..." Tsuna lifted up his hands defensively.

"About what, Dame-Tsuna? The fact that you're a closet-pervert?" said the Hitman as he leaned his back lazily on the wall. He smirked playfully.

"It seems like you're acting more and more like a proper mafia, Dame-Tsuna... but, you need more lessons regarding being an ideal gentleman"

Tsuna scoffed in disbelief as he gawked at the Hitman.  
"Yeah, said a certain someone who has collections of the cosplaying photos of my sis.. OUFF!" before the boy could finish his words, Leon-mallet landed on the boy's jaws and sent him flying out of the window.

"Tsu-kun!/Juudaime!/Tsuna!/Sawada!/Tsuna-san!/Tsunayoshi-kun?" were the only things the teens could say.

"Wahhh~ why did you do that, Katekyo-san?!" asked the worried-younger sister, although she was secretly thanking the Hitman in her head for smashing Tsuna's face when she wasn't able to do so.

"Hn... you worry too much, dame-Tsuki. He is the future boss of Vongola, of course he'll be fine..." said Reborn in his usual cool-tone.

"Ahaha... you heard the dude! Tsuna is strong so he'll be fine" Yamamoto dangled a big bento to the air,  
"I brought some sushi for both of you, by the way!"

Tsukiko's face brightened up and she drooled slightly when she heard that.  
"Bring it to the queen, Take-kun~"

"Right away, your majesty..." Yamamoto said as he walked towards the brunette girl.

"Kufufufu~ since when have you been promoted from 'Princess' to 'Queen', Hime-chan?" asked the amused Mukuro as Tsuki was about to put a salmon sushi into her mouth.

**(B.R./N: OMG! That's my ultimate fave food :P I'm hungry now :D *Readers Glare at Beta-Reader for interrupting* OK! OK! I'll continue Beta-Reading now :C)**

"I can be whatever I want, Mukuro-kun..." Tsukiko replied, about to pop the sushi into her mouth when Mukuro said something again.

"But, Princess sounded 'younger', Hime-chan..."

Tsukiko glared angrily at the pineapple-head boy, feeling annoyed because he kept disturbing her when she was eating.

Annoyed-Chrome noticed this and immediately smacked Mukuro's pineapple-head.  
"Seriously, Mukuro-sama! Just stop talking and let her eat!"

Mukuro pouted at his sister.  
"Mou~ Nagi-chan is so serious..."

"I meant it, Pineapple! Shut your pie-hole or I'll seal it up for you!"

"Hime-chan! That's Tsuna's share! Don't eat it!" Yamamoto screamed.

After the "conversations and eating" moment

"So when will both of you be allowed to go back to school? You guys missed so many things at school..." said Lambo.

"Probably the day after tomorrow..." Tsuna has suddenly taken an interest in the topic.  
"Hmm? Did anything interesting happen while we were away? Let me guess... annoying Mochida and the irritating 'Tsuki-chan's fanclub?"

"Ahahaha... Hibari already took care of that matter, Tsuna..." said Yamamoto as he feed a certain girl her caramel pudding.

Tsuna just ignored that sight since it was Yamamoto who insisted on feeding the girl so she wouldn't get in Tsuna's way while he ate his share.  
He just rolled his eyes when he heard his sister demanding for more pudding from Yamamoto.  
"So, what happened?"

"You see... some of the disciplinary committee members as well as few of Nami-chuu's students had been attacked and hospitalized" said Lambo with a serious face.

"That's not just extremely it! Some of the civilians were also extremely attacked at night and they're extremely badly injured as well..." Ryohei added.  
"Even the cops didn't have any extreme clue who were the culprits"

Tsuna's head started throbbing so hard when he heard the news. His eyes narrowed while he tried to figure out the possible culprits. The room's temperature decreased as soon as the brunette's mood changed causing everyone to focus on the older twin, waiting for his conclusion.

"Reborn... please don't tell me what I'm thinking right now is true..."he looked at his tutor with hope in his eyes.

The Hitman tutor re-adjusted his fedora while his back still leaned on the wall.  
"Sorry to disappoint you, Dame-Tsuna... but, I'm thinking the same as well. In fact, most of us have come to the same conclusion as well, haven't we, Mukuro, Gokudera?"

The mafia-related teens were wearing stern-expressions on their faces when Reborn mentioned it.

"Kufufufufu~ so, we're all thinking the same thing then, Sun Arcobaleno..." Mukuro smirked creepily again.  
"Whoever they are it looks like they're messing with the wrong town"

The curly-haired boy cupped his chin, looking serious for the first time.  
"Maybe I can help? I think I could figure out which of them is involved in this matter..." Lambo offered.

"Well said, Ahoshi..." Gokudera unconsciously complimented his cousin.  
"So Juudaime, since you're still stuck in the hospital, should we handle this matter for you?"

"NO!" Tsuna replied instantly.  
His eyes telling all of the room's occupants that he was dead serious about it.  
"I don't want any of you to get hurt. The Hospital is not a fun place. If you didn't die because of the fight and got heavily injured instead, then you'll die here because of the boredom that is provided by this 'white hell'..."

"Ahahaha... well said, Tsuna. I agree, the hospital is one of the most boring places on earth although I don't understand what rest of you guys are saying... right, Hime-chan?" the care-free baseball freak added.

Cue, almost three-quarters of the people in the room begin face palming.

Tsukiko's face said she was deep in thought, but she returned in just a split second to her nonchalant-expression as soon as Yamamoto called for her.  
Somehow, the rest of them didn't notice the quick change except for Reborn's well-trained eyes.

* * *

**Dun~ dun~ dun~ Tsuna is closet-pervert. Well, I haven't read any pervert-Tsuna so far so I've decided to make him one. Hahaha... BTW, it is decided! 'Overly-attached twins' will be consist of 99.9% family-fluff.  
**

**Fansgirl: cakes causing war, huh? I think I just have another idea for this story... well, now I just have to think out the plot then. Thanks for your review.**

**Yorutsuki-Lunia: well, I'm totally agree with you... family fluff it is~ about Iemitsu, I will make sure he will suffer as much as possible *evil smile***

**GreenDrkness: thanks and please keep reviewing as well.**

**Soubei is lazy: well, I just LOVE gangnam style. The video clip was so random and hilarious at the same time.**

**Zera of the Half Moon: well, somehow Dino is kind of 'awesome' in this chapter though~ don't you think so?**

**Lexie-Chan94: Dino is the 'big bro'... he is supposed to be the mature and wise one after all. **

**ShinigamiinPeru: all hail to cakes and pastries! Hi-5 my fellow cake-lover.**

**Great: I just want to make the story interesting... why Tsuna is overprotective, huh? I guess he just have this 'younger sister complex'?**

**Guest: well, this story is mainly family stuff... about the 80xOC? I haven't thought out about it that much. Well, let's see where this story goes next first.**

**Risako: nah~ I'm cool with it. I know you didn't mean to be rude at all. Just please keep supporting me~**

**Rikkai and hyotei lover: well, I just hope that you'll be patience enough to wait for the reveals of Tsuna's special skill.**

**BlueMoone: eh, really? *sweat dropped* guess I really messed up that part huh? Thanks for mentioning it. I'll try not to make the same mistake in the future.**

**Vongolafan16: it turns out; it was both Dino and Tsuna who had save the day. Well, even though Tsuna got his arm broken at the end, I think Dino is already approves of Tsuna's ability. About the pairing... I haven't thought about it and it seems like majority of our fellow readers prefer this story as family-fluff. **

**I know you guys noticed that I had made so many movie references in this chapter so...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Gamera, Harry potter and Shrek. **

**As usual, don't forget to leave some reviews and please stay tune for more chapter in the future. Love you all and see you soon. Ciao~ ciao~**


	11. the brother's worry the sister's concern

**Hey there readers~ thank you for your patience for this chapter. Anyway, I wanted to thank you everyone who had been following this story and also, a very big thank you to my beta-reader for beta-d my fic. **

**So as usual;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR**

**Warning: contains OC and OOC-ness.**

**So, let's start reading...**

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhh….school! I can't believe I missed this hell! The outside air feels so refreshing~" the drama-queen twirled around happily.  
"I can't believe that I'm still alive and freeeee~"

"Shut your stupid mouth up, Baka-hime!" the silver head yelled at the girl.  
"Read the air! Everyone looks so stressed right now!"

"Meh! Who cares?! As long as my friends are not hurt, I could just care less~" the girl replied nonchalantly as she stuck out her tongue at fuming Gokudera.

Reborn, on the other hand, finally understood why Primo choose the older twin over the younger one to become the tenth successor of Vongola. He figured out that the younger twin did care for her friends and family but, apparently, she gives no fuck regarding the well being of strangers'. Compared to her older brother, who the tutor always caught in deep thought and often worried about the safety of the civilians and thought of ways to keep them safe ever since he received the bad news, she was definitely the wrong choice.  
"Gokudera is right, Dame-Tsuki. Piped down for a sec…" Reborn seemed to agree with the silver head. His ears, after all, were in need of a break.

"Whatever, we have reached the school anyway. See you at home, Katekyo-san!" Tsukiko sprints into the school gate, leaving everyone else behind and they were sure they heard the girl screaming 'Nami-chuu, mommy missed you!'.

They sweat dropped before following in suit. They didn't notice a certain curly-haired boy standing next to Reborn, motionless.  
"Reborn, I finally found out something…" said the boy in his serious tone.  
He handed the Hitman tutor a black file.  
"Everything is in there. That was what I found out so far. I'll try to dig out for more information that might be useful to us later on"

Reborn raised an eyebrow, looking noticed the black circles around the boy's eyes.  
"Not bad, Bovino. It looks like you're not useless as I thought you'd be"

"That's mean, Reborn" he let out a chuckle.  
"After all, if this is all for Tsuna's sake, I'll be as useful as I could for him…" he walks about five steps before he turns back, facing the hitman.  
"… never underestimate Ore-sama's strength as one of the world's best hackers. Remember that, Reborn…" then, he walked away.

"Hn… just one compliment and he got all cocky like that. What a brat!" Reborn rolled his eyes before he looked at the file in his hand.  
"But for a twelve year old, well… he's good"

While the teens were at school Reborn browsed through all the data that Lambo had obtained for them. Just as he thought, that famiglia is finally making their move after a whole decade of silence. He really doesn't like this. All of sudden, something fell off on the papers. He picked Leon up from his fedora's rim and gently petted it.

"So, you agreed with me, huh Leon? Dame-Tsuna is finally ready for that"

* * *

The 2A students were currently concentrating on the subject Japanese literature taught by the teacher who was standing at the front of the class, except for a few students.

Tsuna felt troubled. Namimori was no longer safe. His family and friends are definitely in constant danger. He knew the mafia had something to do with this problem and Reborn just confirmed that. He knows the WHO, but he doesn't know who exactly they were and he needed to figure out the WHY as well and he needed to figure them out… Pronto!  
One of his speculations is that this matter is Vongola-related… after all, Gokudera-kun and Mukuro did mention that their town is under the Vongola's protection. If he's right or wrong, he will find out later on. More importantly, he also needs to know WHERE their hideout is so he could finally put a full stop to all of this nonsense. He MUST put an end to this before anyone else becomes a victim.

Gokudera fidgeted in his seat. Like Tsuna, he was also thinking the same thing… thinking who are the culprits that dared to invade his Juudaime's town.  
As the right hand man, he knows it's his job to provide aid to his beloved boss. He had been circling the whole town for ten times last night and he still can't figure out those bastards' hideout yet. He thought after living in this town for about two months already, he knew this town like the back of his hand.  
Well, apparently, he did not! And he really hates it when he is not being in any use at all. He turned his head to where the Baka-hime was and saw her fooling around with her pencil between her upper lips and nose and pretended that it was her moustache or something. Tch- stupid girl! While her brother is worrying about this town's safety, she is just getting on everyone's nerves. Not to mention, she couldn't use any of her flames, she'll just get in the way. He is sure of it!

Yamamoto was sitting quietly in his seat, noticing his other two friends looking all restless. To be honest, he was too. He had lived in Namimori ever since he was born, he is Namimori-boy. He understands why Hibari loves this particular town; for the record, this is a very peaceful town. Even he didn't like it when someone was disturbing the town's peace, let alone Hibari. Apparently, from their discussion back at the hospital, Tsuna didn't have the idea of who the troublemakers were but he honestly didn't understand what they were talking about. Well, it seems like other than Ryohei, Tsukiko and him, Gokudera, Mukuro, Chrome and even Lambo, who usually acted like an idiot, understood the situation pretty well and this didn't fail to make his blood boiling.  
He really hates knowing nothing. He turned his head to his left and saw Tsukiko disassembling her mechanical pencil and putting it back together and timing her time with her digital watch. He can't believe this girl can be so carefree despite the trouble around her.

Tsukiko looked at her brother and noticed his anxious face even though he tried to hide it.  
Who was she that Tsuna thought he could fool her with such lame acting? They've been together since they were born! She is not as carefree as anyone thought she was.  
Like right now, she is disassembling and reassembling her mechanical pencil for the tenth time now, trying to calm herself down as well as increasing her concentration level.  
Well, she doesn't have the real gun, but this pencil is close enough. The discomfort in her is killing her inside. She knows she'll only get in Tsuna's way and she really hates that fact, but she really wanted to help her brother.  
As his sister, Tsuki refused to not get involved in this matter and let her brother go through this on his own. No, Tsuki definitely disagrees! Flame or no flame, she could still fight. She will help her Tsu-kun out, one way or another and no one, not even Tsuna or Reborn, could stop her.

* * *

The frustrating situation among the teens returned back to normal by the end of the school hour. The 'younger siblings' club', Lambo, Tsukiko and Chrome were locking their arms with each other's while skipping happily and singing out the Smurf's song loudly while right behind them was the 'big brothers' club', sighing heavily and wondering when exactly the younger trio would have had enough before they stopped singing out the annoying, repetitive song.

"When the hell will they stop singing that annoying song?!" Gokudera growled.

"Somebody, please stop them…" Mukuro pleaded.

"Ahahaha… I think their song is catchy. La~ La~Lalalala… sing a happy song~" Yamamoto, who is the only one without a 'sibling' in the group, sang along to the tune.

"Try to live with a younger sibling, Yamamoto, and you'll understand how annoying it is…" said Tsuna in a dead-tired voice.  
"You can get angry at them, but it will never last long and eventually, you'll forgive them…"

"Kufufufu~ Tsunayoshi-kun is right. But then, your younger sibling may annoy you every second, throwing a tantrum the whole time and trap you in illusions for ten hours straight, but at the end of the day, you can't hate them and you would still love her unconditionally" Mukuro's eyes soften when his eyes land on Chrome's smiling face.

Gokudera scratches his silver head and chuckles.  
"You're right about the 'can't hate them'-part. Honestly, no matter how much the younger sibling gets on your nerves and you constantly beat him up and he will run away and you'll possibly have to run around the whole town, just to find him and when you do, you just have to scold him all over again and drag him home… tell him to clean up while you cook a dinner for him and feed him. You can't just let the brat away from your supervision or you'll feel all worried for his wellbeing every minute, every second…"

Mukuro, Yamamoto and even Tsuna stare at the bomber in disbelief. Who would have thought a rough-mannered person like Gokudera could actually have the devotion of becoming the responsible older 'sibling' and play a role as a good big brother to annoying brat like Lambo… not as a perfect brother though, but close enough. That is just amazing.

Yamamoto felt a twinge of jealousy and he sighed heavily.  
"This is really frustrating! Am I the only one who doesn't have a younger sibling in our group? Even senpai has Kyoko!"

"Kufufufu~ well, if you add Skylark-kun into our little group, then you can have him as your co-member of 'without sibling's club'" Mukuro smiles playfully.

The group stopped walking when their path crossed with the other two people.

"Ahh! The tail-head girl! I found you… you owe Ore-sama a candy for hitting Ore-sama's head!" Lambo yelled at the girl, who was wearing a red martial arts uniform and had her hairs braided.

"Lambo… don't be so rude~ Hello there, prefect-san!" Tsukiko greets the prefect only to be greeted back with another cold gaze.

"Ara? Did Skylark-kun get himself a girlfriend?" ask Chrome innocently.

"Kufufufu~ speak of the devil and he shall appear… Is what my sister said true, Skylark-kun?" ask Mukuro. His smirk is getting wider when he was able to fish out the prefect's anger.

Hibari narrowed his eyes at the sight of the 'crowd' before him, "You're wrong, Pineapples! She's my cousin…"

The girl was blushing slightly as she bowed down politely at the strangers in front of her.  
"Ni Hao, my name is Ipin. I came from China and I'm Kyo-nii's cousin. I currently live with him and will attend Nami-chuu starting tomorrow"

"That's awesome… I hope you'll end up in the same class as ours…" said Chrome excitedly.

Hibari noticed the interest in Mukuro's eyes and raised his tonfa, protectively 'shielding' his cousin from Mukuro's eyes.  
"I'll bite you to death if you harass her, you pineapple-herbivore!" he smirked.  
"Let's skip the reason and let's get to the fighting already!" Hibari lunged at the male-Pineapple head.

Mukuro easily dodged the attack and continued to smirk.  
He summoned out his trident.  
"Bring it on, Birdie~"

Tsuna face palmed as the childhood friends went after each other's necks and decided to talk to Ipin instead.  
"So, Ipin… so glad you could came to Namimori. I am Sawada Tsunayoshi and this is my twin, Sawada Tsukiko. This silver-head is Gokudera Hayato and that curly-haired boy is his cousin, Lambo Bovino" then, he pointed to Chrome.  
"And this is Chrome Dokuro… she is the younger sister of Mukuro Rokudo, the guy that is currently fighting with your cousin"

"And this is the only one without a sibling in our group, Yamamoto Takeshi…" Gokudera adds as he pointed to the baseball ace.

"Oii, Oii… that is kind of insensitive, Gokudera…" Yamamoto looked irritated.

"Hah, finally I can wipe off those annoying grins of yours!" said Gokudera victoriously.

"Nice to meet everyone…" said the Chinese girl.  
"I like it here. Everyone seems to be so friendly…"

Yamamoto sighed heavily.  
"Even Hibari has his own younger sibling-figure…" he went sulking at his emo-corner.  
"I am, officially, the only one without 'sibling' in our group…"

"ohhh... forever alone guy!" Gokudera childishly mocked the tall boy.

"Oii… Yamamoto, calm down will ya!" Tsuna said as he tried to pull out the boy from the emo-corner, but his efforts were futile.  
_'Ha… Yamamoto is really something when he feels frustrated…'_

* * *

The twins were sitting in the living room and watching TV, well, it was just Tsukiko who was watching though. Tsuna was physically there, but his mind wasn't.  
Tsuna's weird behavior during past few days made her worried.  
He won't eat properly and she also notices the black rings around her brother's eyes, telling her that her brother is not sleeping well too.

The girl sighed heavily before she left the room and just as she thought, Tsuna didn't realize she had kept sighing helplessly as she climbed up the stairs to "go to her room", but instead she went straight to the end of the hallway where a certain tutor's room was located.

She gently knocked on the door and helped herself in after permission to enter was granted.  
"What's the matter, Dame-Tsuki? Anything important?" asked the Hitman lazily.

Tsukiko fiddled with her fingers.  
"Nee, Katekyo-san. Is there in any way I can help Tsu-kun? He has been wondering if this problem is actually Vongola-related…"

"I'm trying to investigate further, but yes, I'm pretty sure it is 'Vongola-related'…" he turned his chair, facing the girl.  
"Is there anything else you want to know, Dame-Tsuki?"

"Then, if it is a 'Vongola-related' problem, doesn't that mean as the Decimo-candidate Tsu-kun has to get involved in this matter? Will bloody fights occur anytime soon?" asked the concerned younger sister.  
"I hope there aren't. Tsu-kun really hates fighting..."

Reborn crossed his arms and leaned his back into the chair.  
"According to the information that I have received, 'Fight' is their intention… so it can't be help. One way or another, like it or not, Dame-Tsuna has to fight or this will not be over with…"

The silence surrounded the room before Tsukiko began asking questions again.  
"Are they strong?"

"This famiglia had been going against the Vongola ever since during the Secondo's reign until this day, Dame-Tsuki. Of course, they're strong… probably as strong as Dino's" Reborn explained.  
"I don't think even Dame-Tsuna stands a chance to defeat those guys since he hasn't even mastered his dying will mode yet…"

Something caught the younger twin's attention.  
"Wait a minute, Katekyo-san… you mean, there is another stage of mastering the dying will flame? You mean, Tsu-kun can become even stronger than his current strength?"

Reborn smirked.  
"You're sharp, Dame-Tsuki…"

"Then, it is possible for Tsu-kun to win then!" said Tsukiko excitedly.  
She gave the tutor an eager and hopeful look.  
"Please tell me there is something I could do to help Tsu-kun… please tell me there is a way!"

"Well, with a suitable 'catalyst', he is able to level up. But, you have to figure it out yourself~" the Hitman tutor turned his back from the girl and continues his job.

Tsukiko walked towards the door.  
"Okay… one last question, from which famiglia are they?"  
"Dolore famiglia..." Reborn replied lazily.

"I see..." Tsukiko griped the door handle tightly before she stepped out of the room.  
"Buanonotte, Katekyo-san"

* * *

Their morning went on normally until the group reached the school; it was there that they had received some bad news. Ryohei was attacked and currently hospitalised! It has become a hot topic around the school and according to Kyoko her brother is badly injured and currently unconscious.

Tsuna can't help but feel angry as soon as he matched the attack's timeline with his. Apparently, exactly five minutes after their meeting with Hibari and his cousin, the attack had occurred at the exact same spot.  
If he just didn't break the childhood friends' fight too soon, if he just stayed there for the next five minutes… then, Ryohei... the brunette sighed heavily.  
Thinking about the 'What if's is useless now.

"Tsu-kun… if you really are worried that much, then should we go visit Ryo-san after school?" Tsukiko suggested after she saw Tsuna's frowning face.  
Her hand was gently patting the older boy's back, trying to calm him down.

"Yeah… that's a good idea, Hime-chii" and yet again, the boss-to-be sighed heavily.

The moment school ended the teens made their way to the hospital and visited the white-haired boxer, and like what Kyoko had told them he was really in bad condition.  
Wires from machines were attached everywhere as well as the bandages; head, arms, legs, his torso. The oxygen mask covered his face and his eyes were closed tight.  
It's just so weird to see the usually too active teen staying still. He knows the friendship between them is just blooming but Tsuna can't help but feel hurt seeing him like this. He clenched his fists and bit his lower lip.  
"… onii-san"

Due to the limited time for visiting hours Tsuna and the gang left the hospital with a frown on each of their faces. No one said anything during their walk home, even Lambo was smart enough to read the air and say nothing.

By sunset they passed by the playground and all of sudden Tsuna saw a group of thugs surrounding a boy and he instantly stopped walking.  
Something clicked in Tsuna's mind.  
"Thugs don't normally wear expensive suits do they?" he asked out loud for his friends to hear.

"Juudaime, normal thugs are too poor to afford suits…" Gokudera replied with his usual insensitive remarks.  
"They're not classy enough and that's why they're after the weak ones…"

"Kufufufu~ you're stating the obvious, Puppy. They're obviously the mafia, but I wonder what they want from the weak looking boy?" Mukuro seemed to have concern for the victim although he tried not to show it.

Lambo took a closer look at the boy and his eyes widened in shock as soon as he recognized the victim.  
"FUUTA!" without thinking, he rushed towards the adult mafias and stretch his arms wide, trying to shield the poor boy.

"Ohoho… look who we have here~ the Bovino brat! I didn't expect to see you here, brat…" said the green Mohawk guy.

"Lambo!" the rest of the teens followed in suit and stopped when the adults looked straight at them.

"Leave them alone!" said Tsuna.

"It seems you brought along some weakling friends of yours as well, huh, Bovino?" ask the other one with a neon red hair.

Tsuna's and Tsuki's jaws drop as they had a closer look at the adults.  
The twins exchanged looks with each other before laughing out loud.

"W-why are you laughing?!" asked the one with yellow Mohawk angrily, trying hard to be intimidating to those kids.

Tsuna raised his right eyebrow and stepped forward fearlessly, while a sadistic smile plastered itself across his face.  
"Hmm? It's been awhile…. Flavio. You too, Mario and Luigi~"

"And I see you had cut your hair short, Giulio? Ah, and judging from your baldy-head, the leader just got himself out of prison, I assume?" asked Tsukiko in a fake-surprised tone.

"You know these guys, Tsuna?" asked Lambo in confusion.

"They're 'some people' from our childhood days…" Tsuna replied calmly.

"How did you know us, you little brat?!" ask Giulio curiously. His eyes narrowed at the sight of the kids.

"Eh… you guys are such meanies for forgetting us~" Tsukiko pouted.  
"Anyway, my brother is being nice right now… so, why don't you just leave the boy alone and walk away?"

"Why should we, you insolent brat?!" the leader gawked at the siblings.  
"Who do you think you are… ordering us around?!"  
"Why don't we 'remind' you who we are, then~" Tsuna suggested in a sing a song tone, his smile never leaving his face, not even for a second.  
"Shall we, Hime-chii?"

The twins bumped their fists.  
"Let's play!" and history had repeated itself.

The leader was the only conscious one left… again.  
"Y-you kids are the V-Vongola twins…" he said as he pointed his trembling finger at the siblings.

"Juudaime, there must a connection between them and the mafia that had terrorized this town. Should we ask them?" Gokudera whispered quietly in Tsuna's ear.  
"Not to mention, they were after Fuuta De La Stella, the ranking prince. They must be needed something important from him…"

Tsuna nodded his head.  
He crouched down to meet the leader, who was currently lying on the ground, at eye level.  
"Who sent you here? What are you trying to accomplish by hurting that boy?"

The leader noticed Tsuna's gentle gazes and was quite surprised with it.  
His eyes looked so innocent and full of kindness, but him being such an egotistical Mafioso spit at the boy's face.  
"Why the fuck should I tell you, Brat!"

The other teens looked furious when they saw that and were about to lunge towards the adult when a foot buried his head further into the dirt, letting out some cracking sounds in the process.

"Teme! I am not as nice as my brother. Answer the damn question or I swear I'll sew your lips up and let you eat through your nose!" she shifted her foot from the adult's face to his throat.

The rest of the gang was taken aback with Tsukiko's sudden change of attitude, and to be honest she scared them somehow, while Tsuna just gave his sister a look of disapproval and told her to stop hurting the man even further.

"That's not nice, Hime-chii. How can he answer me when you won't let him breath properly?" he said in a gentle but firm tone.

Tsuna noticed the change in his sister's eye color even though it only happened in the blink of an eye.  
Tsukiko's eyes changed back to normal when she removed her foot from that man's throat.  
"I understand, Tsu-kun…" she replied in her usual cheerful tone.

The leader gasped for more air as the girl removed her foot from his throat.  
"T-the… D-Dolore famiglia" he said before he passed out.

Tsuna is slowly stood up and grabbed the tissue that his sister handed to him, cleaning his face of the old guy's spit. He sighed heavily when he looked at the unconscious mafia lying on the ground.  
_'Poor guys…'_ he thought.

"As a mafia boss, you have too much sympathy towards your enemy, Dame-Tsuna. But, I think it's for the best though…" Reborn appeared between the twins out of thin air.  
"Good job on playing the roles of good mafia, bad mafia though, you two…"

"Hieee~ Reborn! You surprised me!" Tsuna, who had his mind preoccupied for just a mere second, shrieked at his tutor's sudden appearance, followed by his sister.

Their reaction had earned the twins another roundhouse hit to the head by giant Leon-mallet.  
"Hn… forget what I said! You two still disappoint me!"

The twins were seated on the park bench with each of them pouting towards the tutor while rubbing their swollen heads gently.

"I'm not even going to be surprised if I am diagnosed with brain tumor one of these days…" Tsuna complained.

Tsukiko gently massaged her shoulder.  
"For the record, Katekyo-san… we were not playing any roles. I was so ready to break his neck…"

And yet again, Reborn had found another reason why the younger twin was, indeed, not suitable to be the next generation's boss.

"Anyway…" everyone looked at Lambo who is holding the unconscious blonde teen in his arms.  
"We should get Fuuta to somewhere safe!"

"My place is the nearest…" said Yamamoto as he picked the blonde teen up from Lambo's hands.  
"Let's go to my place then!"

* * *

**Takesushi**  
The teens were sitting on the floor in Yamamoto's room, surrounding the unconscious body lying on the futon.

"So… who exactly is Fuuta De La Stella again?" Tsukiko was the first one to break the pin-drop silence.

Lambo swallowed the lump in his throat.  
"Fuuta is my childhood friend and he has the ability to give out rankings in mafia, or even anything in the world. Many people would pay a crazy amount of money just to get a copy of a certain ranking. Some people are also after him so they could have possession of Fuuta's ranking book. If the book fell into the wrong hands, it surely could be used for world domination"

"Wow, you mean this kid has some kind of awesome super power or something?" Tsukiko sounded amazed with the discovery.

"Not super power, Ki-chan. It is more like a 'unique ablity'" Lambo corrected her.

"Although, my main concern is… why is he here in the first place?" Mukuro couldn't help but wonder.

"None of us know that. If Fuuta was coming to Namimori… I'm supposed to be the first person that he would inform but he didn't tell me…" Lambo's brows furrowed.  
"That's what's confusing me. It is just impossible for Fuuta to NOT to tell me anything. We e-mail each other every week after all…"

"Well, judging from his dirty clothes and his injuries… I'm suspecting that he had been abducted, but he managed to get away only to have those thugs after his tail" Reborn made his conclusion.

Tsuna cupped his chin as he is tried to connect all the dots.  
"Those thugs were sent out by the Dolore famiglia to retrieved Fuuta. Fuuta held so much information about the Mafia. Namimori is under Vongola's protection…" Tsuna took a pause as he came close to his conclusion.  
"The Dolore famiglia is the one that had been terrorizing Namimori and somehow, that makes Vongola their main target? What do you think, Hime-chii?"

"It's possible since Vongola is currently at their vulnerable stage..." Tsukiko replied.  
"Plus, Vongola's heir is right here as well, Tsu-kun…" she added, somehow in a strained-tone as if she was trying to hold in her emotion.

And again, only Tsuna noticed the change in Tsukiko's eye color, from her hazel brown eyes to a darker shade of amber orbs, even though it happened in seconds.

Tsuna knew his sister was a bad liar, but he also knew she could be a very good liar when she has to lie and she could do it without a flaw and could even fool him, her twin.  
If Tsuna had to admit it, the only thing he really hated about his sister would be her lying ability.  
So, he really hoped that his sister was actually telling him the truth.

"Are you okay, Hime-chii?" he asked curiously.

Tsukiko just laughed light heartily.  
"Of course, I'm fine, Tsu-kun. Just feeling a lil bit hungry but I can manage that..." she replied in her usual cheery-tone.

Tsuna just nodded, accepting her answer.  
Of course she lied!  
Tsukiko was actually having a hard time trying to hold in her anger but she still managed to calm down and cover it up with her smile.  
Still, she managed to fool her brother and Tsuna wasn't actually aware of it.

Tsukiko's lips turned downward when she was aware that nobody was looking at her but focusing on her brother instead.  
_'Those idiots probably think that Tsu-kun is too easy to wipe out… we have to prove them wrong...I'm going to prove them wrong…'_

"Fuuta will stay here… I already talked to Tsuyoshi and he's fine with the arrangement" Reborn announced.

"Eh, Oyaji did? Thank goodness…" Yamamoto let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you sure abou…" Lambo's words were cut off by the Hitman tutor.

"Are you doubting my thoughts, Stupid-cow? If Tsuyoshi is here… it is more than enough for Fuuta's safety…" Reborn explained although the teens are staring at him with confusion on each of their faces.

Yamamoto was the first one to shrug it off.  
"Well, we can count on Oyaji and me to take care of Fuuta. He will be feeling better in no time…" he said with a wide smile on his face.

_'You just agreed because you want the presence of 'younger sibling' in your place as well…'_ thought the rest of the teens as they sweat dropped but they decided not to say anything.

"Well, if you insist Yamamoto…" Tsuna finally gave in.  
There is no way his friend was going to take 'no' for an answer and if Reborn said it's better for Fuuta to stay here then so be it.  
"I think we should go home now. See you tomorrow then…"

* * *

After the twins and their tutor had arrived at home, they gathered in Tsuna's room. The twins demanded an explanation regarding his decision of placing Fuuta in a 'civilian's house' when the Dolore were hot on his tail.

"Why not here, Katekyo-san? At least, when we're away for school… both you and Okaa-san could protect him" Tsukiko voiced out her opinion.

"I'm thinking the same thing as well, Reborn. And why did you specifically mention Yamamoto's dad's name?" asked Tsuna curiously.

Reborn started his explanation after he landed another kick to both twins.  
"Okay, Dame-futago. First of all, I'm here to train and protect both of you. JUST both of you… secondly, no offence but Maman's ability has become dull over the past few years. Thirdly, I chose Tsuyoshi to protect Fuuta because I know he is still capable of doing so. Unlike your mother, Tsuyoshi keeps on practicing to stay sharp…"

"What do you mean by 'stay sharp', Reborn?" Tsuna seemed to be able to capture the last detail.

"Namimori was initially a town that was developed for the retired mafia and also a place where the mafia's children are groomed to serve the mafia in the later future. It was just until twenty years ago this town had grown bigger, it been 'opened' to public. Which also means, whoever that had lived in this town before twenty years ago are ALL the mafia. 'Takesushi' had been around ever since eighty years ago… you do the math, Dame-Tsuna…" Reborn explains more.

"Hieee~ you mean, Yamamoto-san was in the mafia as well!" Tsuna shrieked as soon as he figured out the rest.

"He was not just any mafia, Dame-Tsuna. He was placed second in 'best hitman'-ranking until he was retired, so never underestimate him…" the Hitman added.

"Hmm… that's explains everything. Note to self: respect all the elders in Namimori. They might be the ex-mafia…" said Tsukiko. She sweat dropped.  
"What the hell am I saying? I never acted rude to any elders before… they always gave me candies~"

"Hieee~ didn't I tell you to never accepting anything from strangers?!" the older brother shrieked again.

"One last question, Katekyo-san?" the silence told the girl to continue her query. Her index finger pointed at the tail-less green thing that was sitting on Reborn's fedora.  
"Last time I checked, Leon is a chameleon... why in heaven's name does he look like a frog?"

* * *

***omake***

The younger Yamamoto jumped down from the stairs and got his father, who was washing the dishes in the kitchen.

"Oyajiiii!"

"Oh, Takeshi. How's the kid? Is he awake yet?" asked the old man in concern.

Takeshi instantly shook his head.  
"Nope, not yet. Anyway I wanted to ask something…"

"Okay, pitch!" said Tsuyoshi.

"Nee, nee, Oyaji…" the younger Yamamoto held his breath.  
"If Fuuta somehow had nowhere else to go… can he stay here with us and become my brother?"

Tsuyoshi sweat dropped when he saw his son looking at him with hopeful puppy eyes. Hell, he didn't even know that his son could make one! After almost five minutes of suffocating silence, the ex-hitman finally gave in and nodded his head.  
"Of course he could, Takeshi…"

After hearing the words uttered out by his father, the younger Yamamoto pumped his fists to the air as if he just scored a homerun, then he threw his arms around his dad and hugged him excitedly.  
"Thank you, Oyaji! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" then, he gave a peck to Tsuyoshi's cheek much to the older Yamamoto's surprise.  
"I love you, Oyaji. You're the best!"

_**'SMACK!'**_ a plate made its way to the younger Yamamoto's head.

"Geezz, that's enough, Takeshi. You're creeping me out!" Tsuyoshi wiped his cheek with disgusted look on his face.  
"Who are you and what have you done to my son?! Give my son back!"

Takeshi pouted at his dad's reaction.  
"Mou~ I'm just showing my appreciation, Oyaji! Ekk, Oyaji put it down…" the boy sweated bullets as Tsuyoshi raised a butcher's knife while eyeing him dangerously.  
Without thinking any further, Takeshi ran out of the kitchen while shouting over his shoulder.  
"Oyaji! I am your son, Yamamoto Takeshi! Don't kill me!"

The older Yamamoto's hitman mode is switched on as he chased his son's 'impostor'.  
"Give my son back!"

"OYAJI! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, IT'S ME!"

***End of omake***

* * *

**And... *drum roll* Fuuta and Ipin had made their appearance... YEAY! So, should I make Fuuta as Yamamoto's lil bro or should I have an OC to take over that role?**

**Oh, also, before you guys could say anything why Tsukiko was more 'badass' compare to our dear Tsuna-fish, I hope this chapter explained a bit and answer your questions on why Tsuna was chosen as the Decimo instead of Tsuki. **

**How's the family-fluff by the way? I think you can already figure out the relationships between the characters now, and I decided to make a little Omake about the Yamamotos as well.**

**Yes people... the bad guys are OCs. I just do this arc to replace Kokuyo arc, since Mukuro is the good guy... I hope you guys are not disappointed since most of you might expect the Varia to make their appearance. I can assure you the Varia will make their appearance in... Okay, truth to be told... I lost my notebook where I wrote down all of my idea and plots. DAMN IT!**

**Well guys... wish me luck on me finding my notebook. Oh and also, I'm having a mental block for the fighting scene. If you guys have any cool ideas for some epic fighting scene, I beg you... please, please, please share your idea with me.**

**So, here's my reply from your questions:**

**Risako: yeah, I agree on the story's slow progressed. Well, I'll try to speed things up somehow. Hmm... canon arc, huh? Honestly, I'm still thinking about including it into this fic though. but, I will take the note on 'Tsuna meet future Tsukiko' things. As for Chrome addressing Mukuro as 'Mukuro-sama' ... hmm, just assume Chrome respect him even though how pervert he can become and also, I don't want to make the characters to OOC.**

**Rikkai and hyotei lover: well, this chp explained who had causing problem in Namimori. Well, they're OCs, but I hope you're not disappointed though.**

**Zera of the half moon: well, this chp basically explained the serious business.**

**Vongolafan16: the more disturbing it sounds, the more fun it is to read... well, at least in my opinion. About Tsuna 'lil sis'-complex... well, the boss-to-be is still learning to tone it down, that's all I could say for now.**

**Lifina: thanks for reading by the way.**

**ShinigamiinPeru: well, this Tsuna is the 'hormonal'-version. Crazy-Tsuna is fun, don't you think so?**

**Scarlet rose white: well, the Vongolan teens were not actually into Hime-chii... I just want to make her to have good relationships with the rest. I hope this answer your question...**

**Lord of the scrys: I know! Assassin-Nana was just too AWESOME!**

**Well, that's all for now. I hope you guys are not too disappointed with this chapter. **

**so, please stay tune and see you soon~ love you all... Ciao~Ciao~**


	12. Omake: Tsuna's talent

**Hey there everyone... I know it's been awhile and I very much would love to post the next chapter. However, as you guys already aware... I lost my 'idea notebook' and I looking really hard for it... In the meantime, I have to type everything I could remember about my plot into the laptop so I will have something that I could post by the time next week arrives. Anyway, this is my Omake chapter and the only one stored in my pen drive. I was planned to post this after the current arc ends, but I also know how waiting can be so irritating so I'll post this first. I'll assure you the next chapter will be put up sometime in next week.**

**Of course, thanks to my beta-reader for taking her time to beta-read this. Thank you Rave! You're awesome~ and thank you to you guys wha had put this story into your favourite and alert as well.**

**First thing first;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR**

**Warning: yeah it contains OC and I assure you, there will be a fucking OOC-ness as well.**

**So, here goes... I hope you guys will not be too disappointed in some fail jokes that I have made.**

* * *

Tsuna was rummaging through his box of old stuff when he found one particular drawing and he immediately chuckled.

The hitman tutor instantly noticed this.  
"What are you looking at, Dame-Tsuna?" he asked, trying not to sound curious.  
He took a peek at the said drawing.  
"What the hell is that supposed to be? A pig or a gorilla?" he asked more when he saw the unidentified, hideous, grizzly brown creature on the paper.

Tsuna laughed so hard when he heard his tutor's conclusion.  
He held the drawing up high, inspecting it.  
"This was supposed to be a bunny, Reborn. It's been a while since I saw this drawing... such a nostalgic feeling" there was a faint smile on the brunette's face.

***Flashback***

It was a very fine sunny day and the kids on their first year of elementary schooling went outside for their art subject. The task was simple: draw any living thing that they could find outside.

The smart kids definitely chose the easiest ones to draw, which were small bugs or insects, while the others who loved a little bit of a challenge would go for bird, cat or dogs.  
They went together in groups, scavenging for the animal they want to be as their model. Yet again, leaving the 'Dame-futago' on their own, shooing them away if they got closer to their group.

Little Tsukiko sighed heavily.  
"I really hate art class. All living creatures are taken and those brats aren't even allowing us to get closer to those animals. What should we draw then?!"

Tsuna's free hand reached for his sister's head, patting her gently.  
"That's okay, Hime-chii. Shall we go to the garden? I think I saw Usagi-chan wandering over there few days ago... I think it lived there"

The younger sister nodded and they went to the deserted garden. It seems luck was on their side when they saw the little brown rabbit hopping around the bushes. Didn't want to scare the small animal away, the twins sat down under the nearby tree where they could still see the said animal and started their drawing task until the teacher called for them to get inside.

The teacher began to tell her students one by one to show off their masterpiece and Tsuna realized that his sister looked so restless, fidgeting in her seat.  
Everyone was done showing off their piece of art until it was the twins' turns.  
"Tsukiko-chan, would you show what you have drawn to us?" asked the teacher in a kind voice.

The younger twin quickly shook her head and hiding her drawing under the table.  
"I- I think I'll pass this time..."

All of sudden, one of the twins' bullies yanked the paper away from Tsukiko's hands and showed it to everybody without the girl's permission.  
"Minna, look! Dame-Tsuki had drawn a monster!" Kano announced it to everyone and soon, the class was roaring in assorted type of laughter and they started to make fun of the girl's drawing. Even the teacher couldn't help herself and giggled a bit.

"As expected of ugly Dame-Tsuki... she's so ugly that her drawing is ugly as well~" commented one of the girls.

The little girl bit her lip, trying to prevent herself from crying. She wiped off the tears in her eyes as it was about to fall down.

Tsuna clenched his fists in anger when he saw his sister's tears.  
"Stop it! Don't laugh at her! Hime-chii tried her best to draw that!"

"You guys are meanies!" in the end, Tsukiko took back her paper and ran out of the classroom, crying.

"Tsukiko-chan..." the teacher tried to stop her but failed when the small body swiftly passed by her.

Tsuna grabbed his drawing block as well and ran after his sister.  
"Hime-chii, wait!"

The older twin stepped outside and looked for his sister. Then, he heard a familiar hiccupping voice and followed the sound. Just next to their shoe lockers, he saw his sister sitting down on the floor with her face buried in her knees. Her crumpled and slightly wet paper was just lying next to her.

There was a small smile of relief carved on the older twin's face as soon as he sighted her sister.  
He stepped closer to her and joined her in sitting on the floor.  
"Hmm~ Should I tell Daemon to give those guys some nightmares for making fun of you, Hime-chii?" he put his arm over the girl's shoulder and pulled her closer, allowing her to cry on his shoulder instead.

"There, there, Hime-chii... stop crying~"  
But the curly-haired girl still continued to crying.

Tsuna put down his drawing block and picked up his sister's drawing, examining it.  
Her drawing was smudged by her tears but he could see the brown creature on the paper.  
It had two ears, though unevenly drawn in size, crazy looking eyes, a nose that undoubtedly looked like pig's and... is that a pair of horns?  
Over all, Tsuna would say her drawing was 'unique'.  
Okay, he was lying... the creature that she drew was definitely looked like a rabid-rabbit or a mad-cow... rabid-mad rabbit/cow? A Madbid-cowbit?  
That just sounded so weird.

He would just care about the drawing later on, stopping his crying sister was the reason he was here in the first place.  
"You put all of your effort into finishing this, Hime-chii. You should be proud of yourself. We both know you didn't finish this half-heartedly like some of the other kids. There is nothing to be embarrassed about..." Tsuna felt slightly annoyed when his sister was still not finish crying her heart out.

"Minami was right. You're ugly..."

"Tsu-kun is awful!" Tsukiko cried even louder.

Tsuna ignored her and instead, he took his drawing block, flipping through the sheets until he found the one he was looking for and showed it to his twin.  
"... But, this girl is pretty. She's pretty because she always tried her best in everything and ignored every ill words that were thrown at her..."

Tsukiko wiped her tears so she could have a clear look on the sketch that was made by her brother and saw the beautiful drawing of her while she was concentrating in illustrating the bunny on her paper. She had to admit that she felt a lot better when she heard her brother's comforting words, but seeing the beautiful sketch of her portrait, she quickly became frustrated all over again.

The older brother showed his drawing to his sister in hopes of helping her stop feeling terrible about herself, but instead she was crying even louder than before.

"Why does Tsu-kun always do everything so well?!"

Tsuna sweat dropped as he sensed the jealousy in his sister's voice.

"H-Hime-chii?"

It looked like he had failed his 'mission'.

* * *

Tsuna was tip-toeing as he got closer to Tsuki's bedroom and he gently turned the knob, trying not to make any sound at all. He took a peek from the small opening of the door to see what she was doing.

He was kind of surprised when he saw Tsukiko's usually neat room was in a mess... papers were everywhere on the floor, bed, tables... everywhere!  
But Tsuna noticed the very same diagram was drawn on every paper; the picture of a rabbit.  
The older brunette opened the door wider when he realized the younger twin did not notice his presence at all.  
He picked up few papers closer to his feet and looked over them.

Tsukiko's drawing was getting better and better in every attempt, but apparently that was not enough for her.  
Tsuna just had to wonder if his sister was a hard-working one or just purely a perfectionist.  
Well, maybe she was little of both.  
Knowing he shouldn't disturb her, Tsuna slowly stepped away and closed the door.

He went back to his room and pulled out Tsukiko's artwork from before. Maybe she didn't know this, but Tsuna love this one more compared to her other works.  
This drawing will become his reminder that he should always work hard and pour his heart out in everything he wanted to achieve.  
Definitely... Tsuna was definitely keeping this.

***end of flashback***

* * *

Tsukiko looked like as if her mind was drifted somewhere else.  
"Is there another way we could skip the art subject? Whose idea was it again to replace literature class to art? I mean, was that even possible? After all, we're already in the middle of the year!"

"Well, since almost half of the class had complained about they couldn't cope with the subject, I guess the principal must be thinking that by changing the said subject to art, at least everyone could pass the exam" Yamamoto explained. Apparently, he was looking forward to art class.

Gokudera scoffed loudly.  
"Tch- that's because you're one of the complaining students, Yakyu-baka!"

"But still, why 'Art'?! Drama class, I could handle that but art?!"

"It looks like Lady luck has her own way of fucking up our lives, Hime-chii" said Tsuna.

"Yeah right!" said Tsukiko sarcastically.

"Don't misunderstand me, Hime-chii. What I mean is... your life was fucked up due to the fact that literature class was replaced with art class, while my life was fucked up since I somewhat will become the boss of the strongest family in mafia..."

Tsukiko held her palms outward while looking irritated.  
"Whatever, Tsu-kun... "

Knowing that his sister would just get more annoyed, Tsuna decided not to mutter out any single word.

* * *

It was elementary school all over again, except that instead of there being only two of them, there are now four of them.

"Ahahaha... so the topic is 'view'~ this will be as easy as pie!" said Yamamoto excitedly.

"As expected of Juudaime... the rooftop is definitely a perfect place to get a perfect view~" Gokudera, as usual, complimenting his beloved boss.

"Hahaha... well, this is our favorite spot after all. I like it here" Tsuna replied. He climbed up the rooftop entrance and could see the beautiful view of Namimori.

The rest joined him as well and just like him, they were definitely enjoying the view.  
Tsuna took a seat on the floor and folded his legs as he flipped open his sketch book.  
Next to him was a pencil case full of pencils in different shades and he started working on his drawing almost immediately.  
The other three noticed the excitement and concentration on the boy's face as his pencil moved across his paper.  
The other three just shrugged and began sketching as well.

Soon, they were surrounded with the sound of wind blowing gently, pencils scribbling on the papers and a little bit of grunting for making errors with their artwork from the teens' mouth, but overall, it was a very peaceful moment.  
Everything went on for almost 2 hours now and they needed to gather back in the classroom 15 minutes before the period ended to submit their work. Gokudera took a glance at his watch and announced it to everyone that it was almost the time already.

"Perfect~ I'm already done with my artwork anyway..." said Tsuna happily.  
"How about you guys?"

"I finished mine as well, Juudaime..." told Gokudera almost instantly.

"Ahahaha... I'm almost done though~ but oh well, sensei wouldn't even notice what's missing anyway, so I think I'm done!" Yamamoto replied.

The boys were looking at the brunette girl, waiting for her answer. "Don't bother asking!"

* * *

The door was slide open and revealed the four. Apparently, they were the last ones to arrive.  
"Ahh~ it's about time, you guys!" said Nohara-sensei.  
"I believe you have finished your work. Please hand it in to me"  
Nohara held out his hand, waiting to receive the last four papers.

Yamamoto was the one who handed in his work first.

The teacher examined his work.  
"Hmm... this is not bad, Yamamoto-kun. Although, you need to smooth out the outline of the buildings a little bit. You can sit down now..."

"Ahahaha~ well, I tried my best, sensei!"

The next one was Gokudera's. The teacher seemed impressed with his artwork as well.  
"As expected of Gokudera-kun... I see, other than your brains, you have skills in art as well!"

"Tch!" was the silver-head's only reply.

It was Tsukiko's turn and she was reluctantly handing in her work, but she did it anyway.

The teacher was immediately sweat-dropping as soon as he saw her drawing.  
"What is this supposed to be, Sawada-imouto? Cow's skin? I thought I made clear the topic was 'view'"

"It was supposed to be clouds, sensei! My view was the clouds!" the curly-haired brunette pulled her hair out in frustration.

"Does that explained this 'elephant' shape?" asked the confused teacher as he was pointing at a certain animal-shape cloud.

"That was supposed to be a 'whale' shape!" said Tsukiko as she stomped back to her seat.

Lastly, the art teacher received the work from the older twin.  
"I hope you're not as bad as your sister, Sawada-oniisan" he said with a mocking sneer on his face that was until he took a good look on the piece of art in his hand.  
It looked like a photograph of Namimori's view in black and white. He could even identify his own house from the drawing.

"Did... Did... DID YOU DRAW THIS?!" Nohara asked in disbelief. He looked like as if his eyeballs were about to pop out from its sockets.  
"I.. I can't believe this. It must be either Yamamoto or Gokudera who had helped you out!"

"Ahahaha... sensei, it was really Tsuna who drew that. Pretty awesome, huh?" said Yamamoto.

"Teme! How dare you doubt Juudaime's skill?! I saw it with my own eyes... it was Juudaime who had created that beautiful piece of art!" said Gokudera angrily.

"But... Sawada-imouto's drawing was... and he is her brother... so..." the teacher could not even mutter out any proper sentences because of the mind blowing illustration of Namimori town. Finally he can calm himself and looked at Tsuna in the eye.  
"Prove it to me that you were not cheating, Sawada..."

Tsuna, all of sudden, felt like he was getting challenged by the teacher.  
With his suddenly serious-expression, he grabbed a chalk and began to draw on the black board. Throughout the five minutes, almost everyone in the class have their jaws drop when Tsuna 'showing off' his drawing skill and as soon as the final school bell rang, almost half of the board was filled with Nohara's portrait... epically, with his mouth gaping-expression.

Nohara seemed speechless.  
The spiky-haired brunette turned back to his classmates.  
"Hime-chii, grab my things. It looks like Nohara-sensei didn't realize the school hour is over already. Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto... let's go home"

The trio exited the classroom... Leaving their gaping classmates and teacher.  
Tsuna took a good look at them for the second time, enjoying their priceless expressions. Unconsciously, his lips formed the mocking half-smirk that was usually worn by his tutor. The orange-golden rays of the sunset was reflecting off the brunette's skin, creating an illusion that he was 'glowing'.  
"What are you waiting for? School's over. Class dismissed..." he announced with an unusually cool, charming voice.

After showing another smirk, he strolled out of the classroom.

Not aware of the current situation at their school, the Vongola teens were walking home together as usual when suddenly Tsuna stopped walking. He suspected that his intuition was acting up again when he felt the pounding in his head.

"Tsu-kun, what's wrong?" asked concerned-Tsuki.

Tsuna quickly shook his head.  
"Nandemonai, Hime-chii... I'm fine"  
Or so, he hoped.

* * *

As usual, the teens would hang out at Tsuna's place after school. Tsuna, Reborn, Yamamoto, Lambo, Mukuro, Chrome and Ryohei were happily savoring the fruit cake, while Gokudera decided to tidy up his Juudaime's messy study table.  
His eyes immediately captured the sight of the drawing of monster-like creature. He picked the paper up, looking all thrilled.

"What is this? Is this a new species of UMA?!"

Tsuna waved his arms wildly.  
"Hieee~ Gokudera-kun! Put it away before Hime-chii sees it!"

The teens' curiosity increased as soon as they saw Tsuna's reaction.

Yamamoto quickly snatched the said paper from Gokudera's hand and the rest started examined it.  
"Ahh~ it's a wild boar!" said Yamamoto.

Lambo took a closer look. "Eh? I thought it was an old broom..."

Ryohei shoved the curly haired boy aside.  
"EXTREME! THAT IS THE EXTREME MASCOT FROM KOKUYO HIGH SCHOOL'S BOXING CLUB!"

"Maybe it is a yak?" Chrome made her guessing as well.

"Kufufufu~ you're all wrong. It met this creature before... That is a demon from the bottomless pit of hell" Mukuro confidently 'corrected' the rest of them.

"Hieeee~ just put it away!" Tsuna's high pitched warning echoed throughout the room.

He tried to take the paper away from his friends but Yamamoto thought he was playing a game with them.  
"Lambo... here!" he passed the paper to Lambo.

The boy was panicking when Tsuna was about to lunge towards him so he shoved the paper to Ryohei instead.

"EXTREME GAME! TAKE THIS MUKURO AND DON'T EXTREMELY GIVE IT BACK TO SAWADA!"

Mukuro did not have a choice but to accept the paper, then he passed it to his sister and that was the exact time when Tsukiko entered the room and 'automatically' joined the 'game'.

"Hime-chan, hide this!"

Tsukiko, who looked absolutely clueless about what was going on, took the paper from Chorme's hands.

"NOOOO!" Tsuna wailed.

Tsukiko froze on the spot and her bangs shadowed her eyes. The paper was vibrating as the hands that held it were shaking. The room's temperature effectively dropped into -5 degree Celsius. Everyone was standing there motionless as soon as they sensed the foul mood from the girl.

"This drawing?" Tsuna winced at his sister's cold tone.  
"... you showed 'this' to them?"

"Hieeee~ Hime-chii! I can explain. Actually..."

Tsuna instantly shut up when he saw tears were trickling down on the girl's flushed cheeks.

"Tsu-kun is such a meanie! I am so embarrassed!"

"Hieee~ Dakara, let me explain!"

* * *

**next day**

It was just like their normal morning except that a certain male brunette was feeling uneasy all of sudden. His guts were screaming 'something will happen! Something will happen!', but unfortunately... Tsuna could not figure out that 'something'

"Who knew that broom-thingy creature was Ki-chan's drawing when she was in the elementary school~" Lambo was about to bring up the yesterday's event as their topic when seven stabbing glares were aimed towards him.  
Lambo raised his palms, telling everyone that he will shut up now.

Fifteen minutes later, the teens arrived at the school gate when suddenly, a mob of girls were rushing towards them, specifically towards the spiky-haired brunette.

"Tsuna-sama! Good morning!" the girls greeted him in unison.

"Hieee~ what's going on?!" Tsuna shrieked as he got 'assaulted' from every direction.  
He felt curious but scared with his sudden 'popularity'.

The rest of the group didn't want to get killed by a group of rabid-girls, decided to step away and observe from a far.

"Kufufufu~ it looks like Tsunayoshi-kun will finally understand the pain of having a fanclub like the rest of us" Mukuro started to 'Kufufu'-ing while looking both amused and sorry for the brunette.

"I feel sorry for Tsuna. I wanted to help him but to be honest, fangirls scare me shitless!" Yamamoto revealed his thought.

Gokudera just stayed quiet, but he was nodding in agreement with Yamamoto's thought as well.

"Oh, did Tsuna earn himself some fanboys as well?" ask Lambo, when he saw three boys screaming hysterically for Tsuna, were in the mob as well.

Tsukiko sweat dropped at the sight and shrugged.  
"Well, at least our fanboys were 'manageable', nee Chrome-chan?"

Chrome nodded her head.  
"And at least we don't have any crazy fangirls"

"Hieee~ help me, minna!" Tsuna's screamed to his friends. But then, he saw his friends were looking down the ground as if they were having a moment of silence, then he could hear Ryohei's praying.

"May god extremely bless Sawada Tsunayoshi's extreme soul..."

"Amen~" said the rest in unison.

An anime red tick appeared on Tsuna's head. "I AM NOT DEAD YET!"

* * *

***omake (in Omake... I know~) ***

After Tsuna had left the classroom, the class was impregnated with pen-drop silence.  
Yes, a pen-drop silence... one of the students literally dropped his pen to the floor.

"O-oii, did that just happened? What had happened actually?" asked the dumbfounded Osamu, breaking the silence in the classroom.

"T-Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko put her hands over her warm cheeks, obviously swooned by the brunette's charms. It appears that, she was not the only one.

100% of the 2A class students were currently 'frozen' on their seat while their faces were heating up.

"What the hell? Why am I blushing when I saw Dame-Tsuna's smile?! But he looked so dreamy just now..." one of the students, Suzuki blushed before he realized it himself.  
"I'm straight, damn it! Am I?" It turns out; he started to doubt his sexual orientation.

"Tsuna-sama!" some girls were shrieking while some was sighing helplessly.

"Oii, Ayame! Keep it together will ya? Somebody call an ambulance... she is bleeding to death!" screamed one of the students. Even more girls (and some boys) were joining the Ayame-girl in the 'nose-bleeding group' and soon, the 2A classroom was flooded in blood.

The chaos was definitely attracting the attention of the school's most fearful carnivorous prefect.

Hibari was patrolling around the school after the school ended when he heard noises came from one particular classroom.  
The school have tons of rules and one of them was 'students in the school compound after the school hour will be considered as trespassers' and all trespassers will be bitten to death.

When he arrived at the classroom, it was not only pure chaos that he saw, but almost every inch of the classroom was covered in sticky, red liquid.  
Everything looked so... dirty. These 'trespassers' were not just disturbing the peace of Nami-chuu, but dirtying it as well.

To Hibari, these wrongdoings were beyond unforgiveable. The rule-breakers should be sentenced to death... ALL OF THEM!  
The prefect pulled out his legendary tonfas while glaring wrathfully at the 'wrongdoers'

"KAMIKOROSU!"

And this explained why most of the boys (minus Tsuna's fanboys) were absent the next day.

***end of omake***

* * *

**So, as you guys can see... this Omake is about Tsuna's talent and how Tsuna had finally earned his own fan club as well...**

**Dear me, I hope this story will not be disappointing to you guys. Honestly, I really hate myself for being late in updating my story. By the way, I'm stuck in imagining fighting scene so please give me some suggestion about it.**

**Rikkai and hyotei lover: now I revealed one of Tsuna's talents. Yes, it was drawing. But, as I said just now... drawing is just one of Tsuna's many talents. So, there will be more.**

**Zera of the half moon: yeay to Yamamoto too~ hahaha... let's just hope Fuuta will be willing to stay.**

**Scarlet rose white: well, let's just see on what happen next.**

**Risako: thank you for mentioning about Fuuta's hair colour. I forgot about the 'strawberry' part, so I mentioned about the 'blonde' part only. Well, I'm going to remember about it the next time I'm going to mention about Fuuta again.**

**Vongolafan16: hahahaha... it just fun to switch on Tsuyoshi's hitman mode once in awhile. Since he really loves his son, I thought it might be hilarious if he tried to kill his son instead.**

**ShadouRyu-kun: well, I think we all know what the Vongola teens have as their weapon respectively. So, I'm not sure if you want to know the enemy's weapons type or Tsukiko's. Anyway, thank you for reading and please stay tune for more.**

**ShinigamiinPeru: I'll reveal about the enemy famiglia in the next chapter so please stay tune.**

**That's all for now, guys. So as usual, don't forget to leave some review. Love you guys and see you soon. Please stay tune~ Ciao~ Ciao~**


	13. Dolore, Definitely 'pain' in the ass

**Hello there... so, I want to thank everyone who had favorited and following this story. I love you awesome people.**

**And, a special thank you to my beta-reader, Random Visitor Girl for taking your time to beta-read this. Love you~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR**

**Warning: contains OCs and OOC-ness are present as well.**

**So, start reading people!**

* * *

After what had happened to the boxing club's captain as well as witnessing what happened to Fuuta, Tsuna finally declared that he would put an end to all this.

"But how, Dame-Tsuna? With your strength and condition right now, you're nothing against the enemies…" said Reborn in his usual mocking tone.

"You're supposed to be Tsu-kun's tutor, Katekyo-san. Stop dragging his self-esteem down!" Tsukiko frowned at this. Certainly, Reborn was doing nothing but de-motivating her brother.

"No, Hime-chii. Reborn is right... In my current condition, I'm just serving my head to the Dolore's on a silver platter" Tsuna sighed heavily as he took a seat on the edge of his bed. He felt so hopeless and helpless at the same time.

Reborn was giving the younger twin the 'I-told-you-so'-face and it irritated the girl very much. He approached the square table where the Gokudera-Bovino cousins were working out their intelligence in order to find even more information about the Dolore family and for the ranked fourth and fifth top hackers to be unable to find anything in such short notice was actually telling the hitman that the enemy famiglia had already taken every precaution possible to disable anymore information leaked from leaking.

The hitman began briefing them about their potential enemy, by using the information that both Lambo and himself had obtained. Even with both information combined, it was still not enough... much to the hitman's meeting ended when the hitman tutor had advised the teens to lay low and not to draw any attention towards them at all cost, in order to ensure their safety even though it was just for the time being.

Tsuna sent his friends away as he was standing in front of his house with a very concerned look on his face, he wished everyone a safe trip. Obviously, he was worried for their safety. Call Tsuna paranoid, but Namimori is a town full of mafia and even the weakest human being could still become a potential threat.

Tsukiko, who was leaning by her bedroom's window, was also wearing the same expression her brother had as she watched their friends disperse into their own routes to their homes. After listening to Reborn's briefing just now, Tsukiko had a feeling that as Decimo candidate, like it or not, Tsuna will have to fight physically. The enemy was not going to back down only because Tsuna is the Vongola's heir and just a mere teen. No sir, they wouldn't!

The young brunette bit her lower lip. She had been thinking about what Reborn mentioned, about the possibility Tsuna had to level up and she had been trying hard to find the way ever since. All of sudden, the images ranging from their fight in Namimori street to their training with Dino crossed her mind. The girl noticed something, the 'rewind button' in her mind clicked and the past memories began flooding her head... more similarities! Finally, the 'Venn diagram' intersects, she thought. Tsukiko let out a chuckle. She was not thinking highly of herself, but most of the time when Tsuna fought… it was usually because she was in danger.  
Tsuna fought and he never was defeated... Not even once!

Her brother has to fight and he has to become stronger at the same time. And in order for the older twin to level up, as Reborn had mentioned before, he will need a 'catalyst'. After extracting information about the Dolore from both Ricardo and Daemon, Tsukiko finally figured out what she was supposed to do and the younger brunette finally made her decision.

"Katekyo-san..." Tsukiko called him out as soon as she sensed his presence in her room.  
"I have a proposal..."

"Hn..." was the hitman's simple reply. Sounding so ignorant, yet he was, indeed, listening.  
"From the tone that you're using now, Dame-Tsuki... I assume Dame-Tsuna will not give his approval if he ever hears about this?" the hitman nodded his head in acknowledgement for the girl to continue.

"I have a plan..." the girl turned her body around to meet the hitman's face.  
Her serious look had somehow interested the hitman.  
"And true... Tsu-kun will not like this plan"

* * *

It is finally Friday and as usual, the teens are walking to school together.

"Today is Friday... Is there any chance you can skip your gymnastic practice today, Hime-chii? I'm kind of worried since you'll return home a little bit later than usual" suggest the worried older twin.

"I'm going to reach home just two hours after you. The time gap is not that wide. Who do you take me for, Tsu-kun? I'll be just fine" The younger twin let out a light chuckle.  
Understanding the expression that Tsuna was wearing and knowing what was he thinking, the girl giggled again.  
"No, Tsu-kun. You don't have to wait for me. Just go back home, have some snack and resume your investigation about you-know-what with the rest... rest assure~"

Tsuna sighed heavily, but still nodded his head.

"Tch- I just wonder how a fatass like you is going to do a simple jumping over the hurdle, let alone doing a back flip..." Gokudera smiled mockingly at the girl.

Knowing the silver-head was trying to bait out her anger, Tsukiko decided to humor him.  
"Aha?! So, Takodera admitted that he has been checking out my ass this whole time?" she raised her eyebrow as her gaze met Gokudera's angry eyes.  
"Huhu~ Takodera is a pervert~" she added in teasing tone.

The silver-head's face turned red immediately. If looks could kill, Tsukiko would be dead by now.  
"I-I AM NOT A PERVERT!"

"Maa~ maa~ Gokudera... Hime-chan was just teasing you. Don't take it to heart..." Yamamoto gently patted the Silverette's shoulder, trying to calm him down... but the results were far from calm.

"Don't touch me so casually, Yakyu-baka!"

"Ignore Ahodera, Ki-chan... you're not fat..." said Lambo in his usual lazy-tone.  
"Right, Tsuna?" he added, looking at the said brunette.

Tsuna nodded his head in agreement.  
"You guys never see her doing her gymnastic routine, but I can assure you Hime-chii is very excellent at it" said Tsuna with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Aww~ Tsu-kun always knows what to say..." the girl tackled her brother in a quick hug.  
"I love Tsu-kun the most!"

Tsuna, of course, felt happy. He always felt better after hearing those words.  
But his head was pounding so hard against his skull, it's been that way since this morning and it really made him feel uneasy. It was as if that feeling was telling him that something bad was about to happen. But, he dismissed the thought by telling himself that he's just getting paranoid.

* * *

Looking at the table clock, it was already 7.30 pm. Not feeling satisfied with what he saw, the brunette took a glance at his wrist watch...  
7.30 pm. Shutting his eyes, he let out a rather exaggerated sigh. When he felt that almost five minutes had passed, the brunette re-open his eyes and looked straight at his table clock again. It read "7.31 pm"... DAMN!

His feet lead him to the window and he took a good look at outside. Nope, his younger twin is still not home... DOUBLE DAMN!

"Hime-chii is supposed to be here by now. For crying out loud, it has been thirty minutes already! Where would she go at this hour?" worry, frustration and anger... all of it can be heard in Tsuna's voice.

Reborn was leaning by the window, keeping his cool as usual. So, it has been thirty minutes ever since their plan went in motion... thirty minutes to go then until he has to reveal the younger twin's plan. He took a glance at Tsuna and noticed that the famous Vongola- 'hyper intuition' in the boy was finally acting up. His hands are clenched into fists. He knows this plan is stupid, but it's the best one as well. He knew that. The idiot younger twin knew that as well. Why the 'best' plan? Because this is the only plan that could draw the older brunette's power into its full potential... the ONLY one.

The hitman was pretty aware of the fact that the younger twin still couldn't draw out her flame and it's going to give her disadvantage if a battle would occur between her and the enemy before their arrival. But, at the same time, he was amazed with the determination in the girl's eyes and not to mention how calm she looked when she announced that she'll carry out the dangerous shut his eyes and his jaws clenched.  
_'Just don't die, Dame-Tsuki...'_

***Flashback***

"There are only two ways to carry out this plan, Dame-Tsuki. It's life and death, so you choose..." told the Hitman.

The younger twin shook her head. "It's either fake it or do it, Katekyo-san and faking it is definitely not a good idea. Tsu-kun possessed Primo's Hyper intuition, remember?"

"So, it's okay for you to allow yourself to get hurt? You're, indeed, an idiot..." Reborn remarked.

"What choice do I have then? I want Tsu-kun to level up... Of course I would do it for real..." she added.

Reborn looked straight at the girl's eyes and saw how firm she was with her decision. She was definitely a stubborn one, he thought.  
"You're stupid, you know that. Your enemies are flame-users and your flame is still not activated yet. Don't you know how much you'll be getting in everyone's way? Don't you know how high the risk for you to get killed is?!" the Hitman yelled, wanting to test the girl's courage even further.

"It's a gamble... I know~" said the girl, with a serene smile on her face.  
"... and I'm willing to take my chances. It's for everyone's sake after all..." she let out a chuckle.  
"And, Katekyo-san... I'm not that weak so stop worrying"

The Hitman lowered down his fedora again, hiding the expression he was wearing right now.  
"Stop thinking so highly of yourself, Dame-Tsuki..."

The girl let out a chuckle.  
"Haii~ haii~ I won't..."  
**  
*end of flashback***

All of sudden, doubt rose in the Hitman's heart regarding the younger brunette's capability. He clicked his tongue, trying to get rid of that negative thought.  
"Why did I let her to do this again?" Reborn muttered softly, but somehow... a certain Pineapple-head managed to hear him anyway.

"Oya? It seems like the Sun Arcobaleno is actually hiding something..." Mukuro said.

Everyone looked at the Hitman tutor curiously. Reborn resisted the urge to pull out the 'Spongebob' (brain) from the boy's pineapple-head for not keeping his big mouth shut, but he had something important to do other than maiming the teen.  
His eyes were focused on his watch.

_'3... 2... 1... Time!'_

* * *

After Tsuna and his friends went home, Tsukiko stepped out from her hiding place in her locker. So, having a small built does have its advantages. This way, she was well hidden from both her brother and club members. Tsukiko felt very thankful to god for making her this way. She walked out of the school compound after making sure that none of her brother's friends in her sight before she took the opposite direction from her home. She kept walking towards the north of Namimori and passing through the shopping district as well as the residence area. She had finally reached her destination, an abandoned port area. This old port was still operating until five years ago after the bigger and newer Namimori port was opened recently, just five kilometers from this place.

Tsukiko let out an impressed whistle.  
"Damn, this place is huge! Namimori must be a rich town to ditch such a massive piece of land... and they did the same to Kokuyo land as well. Such a waste of precious land!"

She looked around, trying to see if there were any living things around but she found none. Then, her eyes focused on the pier where she could see the sun on the horizon clearly. She had to admit, the view was definitely breathtaking. She would like to stay and watch until the sun sets but she have a mission to carry out. The brunette shoved her hand into her blazer pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper, an exact location of the Dolore's hideout.

"Warehouse DD12...Dio, what's that supposed to be mean?" Tsukiko was wearing a confused look. She remembered Reborn did mentioned something about the connection between the exact location and letters and numbers with the enemy famiglia, but damn... she totally forgot about it.

"Oh just great... the important detail and I totally forgot about that shit!" she groaned inwardly.

She started to walking around and almost immediately having a headache. There are warehouses, alphabets and numbers everywhere but still, she manage to find the exact warehouse about ten minutes later. Well, it's more like the warehouse 'found' her when all of sudden she was surrounded by a group of thugs in about 200 meter radius from the building.

"What are you doing here, little girl. This place is not for middle-schoolers like you. Why don't you just go home before I change my mind?" ask a hobo-looking guy. He is wearing a dirty, yellow shirt and ripped jeans.

"And, what exactly will happen if you changed your mind? Because, I'm pretty confident that the likes of you humans cannot even touch even a single hair on my body..." Tsukiko mentally slapped herself. Why the hell she provoked these thugs, she will never know. So this was the reason Tsuna always got himself involved in unwanted fights, Tsukiko finally noticed. She was silently wishing that Tsuna was by her side right now...

"You're cocky for a little girl, Ojou-san..." said the hobo-dude.  
"Get her!"

Simultaneously, the thugs approached her at full speed from all direction, letting out their battle cry.

Tsukiko gets into her basic warrior stance and grunt inwardly.

_'It's looks like I have to get this over with before I could reach the Dolore's boss. Bring it on, Bitches!'_

* * *

After 'clearing up' the area, Tsukiko finally reached the warehouse's main door. Pushing the big metal door was definitely taking some of her energy but she was able to push the door nonetheless, entering the enemy's lair in a rather nonchalant manner. The inside of the warehouse was brightened with light, as if they knew she was coming.

"You don't have to open the huge door all the way, you know?" said a voice. In a dusty and dirty abandoned warehouse environment, a new-looking, shiny, leather chair was definitely out of place. The chair turned around and revealed a man in a black suit sitting there with his elbow against the arm-rest and his palm cupping his chin.  
_'A rather old-school villain's pose'_ Tsukiko thought.

There was a blank-face lady in a black gothic dress standing next to him. Her red hair was pulled to the back of her head into a pony tail, decorated with a matching black ribbon as well.

"You can use the normal door right over there...it's not like it was locked or something" he said, his finger pointing to a door that was wide open, just to the left side of the main door.

Suddenly, Tsukiko felt stupid. Why the hell didn't she see that door earlier? Now, some of her energy is wasted. She gave herself an ultimate face palm.

"Damn, why didn't anyone tell me?!" she let out a groan of frustration.

"Basically because you beat everyone up?!" another man made his appearance. He was wearing a black T-shirt that hugged his masculine figure perfectly. He had spiky, jet black hair. He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Oh yeah~ I forgot..." the girl replied, with her stupid-expression still not leaving her face.

The Gothic-chick lean closer to Dulio and Tsukiko could see that she was whispering something to her boss. Dulio just nodded his head and leaned back into the chair again.  
"I can't believe you're the same person who broke my line of defense..." he said, rather disappointed.

Tsukiko pointed her right thumb over her shoulder with a blank face.  
"Oh, you mean those weaklings just now? Yeah, it only took me less than five minutes to finish them off. Heck, they actually did half of my job by 'hitting' their own comrades~" the brunette girl shrugged.

"Who taught you how to fight like that?" asked the masculine-dude.

"Jackie Chan? Haven't any of you dudes watched 'Karate kid'? There is a scene when Jackie VS bad kids, then the kids accidently started to hitting each other? It was a good movie, although I actually preferred the original version of the movie... Daniel-san was like gorgeous~" the girl started to make non-stop reviews of the said movie causing the enemies to sweat drop.

"But that's not why I'm here, Dulio Dolore..." then the brunette girl noticed something.  
"Isn't Dolore already in its 12th generation?" she started to ask random questions.  
Dulio looked confused with the sudden question.  
"Yes, that would be true. Why did you ask?"  
Tsukiko made a classic 'I-got-it' gesture.  
"That explains the 'DD12'! It's actually some kind of simple coding~ DD12 – Dulio Dolore, the twelfth boss!"

A red tick mark formed on Dulio's forehead when the girl was diverted from her main topic again.

"Seriously, Girlie! What do you want from us?!" he snapped.

The brunette girl raised both her palms outward and nodded her head, telling the adults that she was serious now.  
"To negotiate of course..." she replied calmly.  
"... As the representative from Vongola famiglia"

"You've got guts, Girlie. I like it!" he said, grinning widely revealing his deep yellow teeth.

Tsukiko tried not to flinch in disgust and she successfully managed to maintain her cool.

"Hey Nerd! Identify this girl!" Dulio obviously didn't follow the 'how to be an awesome boss' guide since he started yelling at his subordinate. Totally not cool at all.

A dirty nerdy-looking blonde teenage boy appeared with a dull brown file in his hand. He opened the file and started reading out its content.  
"Her name is Sawada Tsukiko. The daughter of the current CEDEF's leader, Sawada Iemitsu and she is also nominated as Vongola Decimo's candidate..."

"Wow, for you to obtain such small information as those useless spies that my father had sent out could... you must be _good_" Tsukiko said sarcastically. She looked straight at the boss again.  
"So, shall we talk now, Dulio?"

The adult nodded and started to act professional.  
"Yes, we shall. What do the Vongola wants from us?"

"We all know that Namimori is under the protection of Vongola and it is a very peaceful town, but somehow... someone had decided to interrupt the town's peace by assaulting its citizens. People are too scared to come out from their homes. May I ask what the assaulter is trying to achieve by doing this?" Tsukiko was standing up straight, but trying to look relaxed at the same time as well. She was trying not to show any fear, but hell... she was too damn scared right now and acting calm was the best she could do.

Dulio hummed in amusement.  
"So are you assuming that the Dolore famiglia is responsible for such commotion?"

Tsukiko confidently shook her head.  
"I am not assuming, Dulio... I know~"

"Oh... then you must be the girl that Stefano had told us about, the one who had broken his nose?" Asked the masculine-dude with interest.

"Stefano?" asked Tsukiko back. Then, she remembered whose nose she broke recently.  
"Ah, you mean Leader-san?! The skin-head dude~ he spit on my brother's face so he deserved it... back to the main topic, Dulio. The actual question should be what do the Dolore want from us?"

"To lure the Vongola's candidate out, of course~ by your presence here, I happily announce that the plan was actually a success..." said the boss with an evil smirk on his face.  
"Although, your brother is not here... But, I can get him later. For now, Demitrio, Nerd... finish her off!"

Upon the Dolore's boss command, the masculine-dude and the nerdy-boy lunged towards her with their weapons in their hand.  
"Shit! I thought we're just going to negotiate" Tsukiko panicked as soon as she saw the weapons. Normal weapons, she was fine with it. Flames engulfed weapons? What the fuck?!

_'oh shit, oh shit... what should I do?!'__  
_

"I don't think so, Girlie. There are only two Decimo-candidates left and you're one of them..." Dulio replied.

So, she has to fight after all. She gets in her fighting stance while trying to remember her tutor's teachings.

Ricardo's face appeared in her head. _"No matter what happens, keep calm..."_

_'Hm... That was very weird for those words came out from his mouth, since he needs to be pissed off to use his wrath flame~' _Tsukiko exhaled from her mouth.  
_'Keeping calm... check!'_

_"keep your head in the game, Pumpkin~ focus…"_ then she remembered Daniela's sing-song voice.

Tsukiko was looked straight at her enemies.  
_'Focus… check! What's next?'_

_"The one who strikes first is the one who is going to lose first, my Little Moon. Let your enemies waste their energy by making useless movements first..."_ she remembered Daemon's tips.

_"Hn... Never hesitate to land a blow. Don't waste your time and arrest those losers to death!"_ then, she remembered Alaude's tips.

Tsukiko sweat dropped. Both tips were contradicting each other! The brunette have an urge to smash her head to the wall because her tutors' tips were really confusing her right now.

_"Moving at 45-degree angle is the best way to avoid an aggressor's strike and put yourself in the best position to attack an aggressor using all of your weapons of the body"_ Alaude's instructions appeared in Tsukiko's mind.

"Alaude's tips it is!" Tsukiko decided.

A rain flame-boomerang passed by her face and Tsukiko had to take a step back to dodge it. Then, Demitrio attempted to attack her from behind with his machete engulfed with Storm flame, trying to land a chop on her head. Since Demitrio was right handed, Tsuki remembered to stepped to the left and successfully evaded the attack as well.

_'Thank you Alaude for teaching me this!' _she screamed in her head despite of her stoic expression. So close, that was definitely too close!

She looked at both of her opponents with analytical eyes.

"Nerdy-boy is using a boomerang as his weapon, so he must be a mid-range fighter and he is dealing with a moving target, namely 'me'. Demitrio on the other hand is using machete so he must be a close-range fighter... so the easiest target should be..."

The nerdy-boy attempted to throw his weapon towards the brunette again when Tsukiko captured his boomerang-holding wrist with her hand and locked him in an arm-bar position. The nerdy-boy groaned in pain as Tsukiko exerted her weight over his shoulder and his arm suddenly felt numb. His boomerang fell to the floor and Tsukiko kicked it far away beyond the nerdy-boy's reach.

Then, she kicked the back of the boy's knee and forced him to get down on his knees. Her right foot was firm on the ground, keeping her balance while her left foot was planted on the boy's arm socket.

_**'SNAP!'**_ the sound and the boy's screaming simultaneously echoed around the warehouse. She didn't mean to be so mean by breaking the boy's arm, but the boy was a flame user and Tsukiko could not afford to take any chances that would allow the boy to use his flame against her again. She just had to finish him off or she had to face both of the flame-users at the same time, which would put her at a big disadvantage.  
Tsukiko forced the boy to stand up by pulling him by his collar.  
Again, she locked him in arm-bar position with his left arm and she mercilessly punching his ribs and more cracking sounds of broken ribs resounded. Tsukiko knew he was in pain.

_'Believe me, bro... I've been there~'_ she thought as she mouthed an apology to the nerdy-boy.  
He was curled on the floor a few feet away from where Tsukiko was standing while gripping his injured torso. He was looking at the bigger guy and his eyes were pleading for his help.

Demitrio scoffed loudly as he looked at the pathetic looking boy. Both his eyes and feet were merciless as he kicked the already-injured boy heartlessly. Then, unexpectedly, he raised his storm-machete to the boy's neck. "Useless rat should never be allowed to live another day..."

Tsukiko couldn't believe what she saw. The nerdy-boy shut his eyes tightly as if he was willing to allow his life to be taken as Demitrio swung his machete, targeting the boy's neck. Blood spluttered everywhere.

Two human-figures were tossed to the side, one of them was bleeding. The nerdy-boy quickly opened his eyes after detecting that his neck was still intact with his body and the only pain he had right now were from his injuries. His back was now included in the list. Then, he noticed that someone's arms were placed around him protectively. He slowly sat up and hissed in pain. The boy took a glance next to him and found out that the pair of arms belonged to his supposed-to-be-enemy.

"That's enough! He lost! Get over it! You don't have to kill him like he is a disposable diaper or something. For crying out loud, he's human too! Aren't you guys comrades?! Why are you hurting him?" the brunette girl was shouting at the Masculine-dude and she was definitely furious with what had happened.

The nerdy-boy was thinking the same thing as well.  
_'She's right! Aren't I your comrade, Demitrio?'_

The nerdy-boy noticed the brunette's trembling body; he suspects it was because of anger and not from her bleeding right. Her hazel-brown eyes slowly turned to amber. But, he realized that she quickly regained her composure and her eye color converted back to its initial shade.

_'Shit! Calm down, Tsukiko! Remember what Ricardo had taught you; keep calm'_ Tsukiko silently scolding herself for almost losing her cool again.

Nerdy-boy was coughing badly but his teary eyes managed to capture the image of the girl and her words. He looked straight back at Demitrio who was laughing hysterically.

"Comrades? Don't make me laugh, Girlie! I never associate with losers. He lost; therefore he is now useless to us! In fact, he deserved to die for being such a disgrace. Just like that pathetic-brother of his!" Demitrio continued to laugh like crazy.

The nerdy-boy felt shocked with Demitrio's statement about him, but he was even more surprised when his brother was mentioned.  
"M-my brother? I th-thought my brother *cough* went MIA after *cough* his jet crashed. He died?" he asked in difficulty, with sorrowful eyes.

"Of course! A traitor like him deserved to die! It turns out, your brother was about to rat on us to the Vongola and reveal our plan. Fortunately, I found out about him, we fought, he lost and he died!" Demitrio sneered, feeling satisfied with the nerdy-boy's devastated look as he found out the truth.

"My brother was a traitor?" the boy was coughing again.

Demitrio nodded.  
"Well, he betrayed us after he found out that we were the one who killed your parents. Hm, stupid kid~ the only reason that you still lived until today was because of the usefulness of your brain. After all, why else should the boss take in the brat of the people who owe him money?"

Tears were trickling down from the boy's eyes. The news was definitely too much for him to handle. He can't believe he let himself be used by a family that was responsible for his family's death. He wanted to scream, yell, maybe beat Demitrio up to pulp just to vent out his frustration but with his current condition, he just could only look at the person who had taken his brother's life helplessly.

Demitirio continued laughing like a maniac when he saw the boy's expression.  
"You should look at your face! That was the same look on your brother's and parents' faces before I killed them. Helpless fool! You know what is the most hilarious part is? Your parents' debt had actually already been paid off and their death was merely because of human error. The boss forgot about it and ordered me to finish them off instead"

_'Human error? My parents had died in vain because of it?'_ there was a look of disbelief in the boy's eyes. His hands were laid down flat on the floor and his body was shaking violently as his mind tried to process the latest information.

_'My parents died when I was just six and when I was ten, Marco went missing. Demitrio didn't tell me anything other than Marco was supposed to be alive and he had sent out a search party for him. I believed him and I had been waiting for him for five years, patiently facing the shit that the Dolore had tossed to me, only to find out that he was dead afterwards?! My comrades turned out to be NOT my comrades. So, this is reality? This is a real life? I can't take this anymore...'__  
_

"Teme!" a heavy punch hit the Masculine-dude vertically in lightning speed that even the storm flame user couldn't get a hold of. Demitrio was sent flying, hitting the wall really hard. Blood was dripping out between his lips. Demitrio got on his feet and spit out the excess blood that was accumulating in his mouth together with a marble-like object.

"You little bitch!" Demitrio yelled angrily, showing his missing incisor right in the middle of his upper teeth.

"Damn! And I thought tooth gap is supposed to be sexy, but yours mister, is just so damn hideous!" Tsukiko said mockingly.

"But that's not the point. The point is, losing a tooth is not the same as you losing a family and thanks to you, Nerdy-boy can never see his family ever again! Do you know how much it hurts and I can't believe you laugh at him in his face like that. How heartless can you be? Just punching you would never be enough for treating him like that"

Tears were flowing down the boy's cheeks and his eyes focused on the girl who supposed to be his enemy. He just didn't understand why the girl would punch Demitrio and actually care for his feelings when he was trying to kill her just a few minutes ago.

"Why are ***cough*** you standing up for me? Aren't we, Dolore,***cough*** supposed to***cough*** be your enemy?" having his lung punctured by his broken ribs and crying at the same time definitely proved that talking was a difficult task for the boy.  
Tsukiko didn't know why but when she saw the distressed look on the boy's face, her heart ached.

She will never understand the feeling of losing someone important as she never experienced such thing, but just listening to the nerdy-boy's background and his dull, lonely eyes telling her that he was giving up... she just wanted to hug the boy so he would never feel lonely again and she did.

"Trust me... you were never a part of Dolore after what they have done to your family. You don't belong to someone who only uses you for their benefit and treats you like something disposable. You're just a victim. We are not enemies. After all, I can see hesitation in your eyes when you were attacking me. That tells me that there is still good in your heart" Tsukiko pulled away and the boy seemed to be shocked with the sincere smile on the girl's face. It has been awhile since he saw a smile like that.

"Calling you 'Nerdy-boy' feels like a mouthful and 'Nerd' sounds inappropriate so, may I know your real name?" she asked in a gentle tone.  
As if he was enchanted with her smile, he replied almost immediately.

"Basil..."

"Well Basil-kun... promise me after this matter is over, you have to leave this famiglia and pursue a better life. Never give up, never give in and I'm sure you'll find what you are looking for..."

Basil's vision became blurred as more tears were pouring out from his eyes. All he wanted was someone who accepted him for who he was and did not use him as if he was a disposable tool. He wanted to have comrades who are worth dying for, if he had to. He wanted to say this to Tsukiko but all of sudden; he was out of breath and he fell to the floor. He could feel Tsukiko's hands moving over his torso and something sharp stabbed his chest area before he passed out.

Tsukiko sighed in relief after Basil regained his breathing. She doesn't have time to sterilize her pocket knife and pen, but at least the boy was breathing again although he needed an immediate medical attention to avoid any possible infection to his lungs. She gently place Basil's head over her folded blazer before she stood up, glaring at Demitrio angrily.

"First, this boy... Then Namimori's citizen and Ryo-san as well... how many people should be hurt until you're satisfied, Dolore?" she was looking straight at the Dolore's members one by one; Dulio, the Goth-chick and finally, Demitrio. She shook her head in disapproval and her eyes teared up.

"I'll never forgive you for this, Dolore!"

Tsukiko charged towards Demitrio again in fury; totally forgetting Ricardo's teaching.  
The brunette narrowly dodged the sharp machete, but the storm flame on the weapon managed to graze her left palm. She hissed at the burning sensation. She stared at her injury on her left palm and could see how fast her skin was degenerating, as if the storm flame was acting like meat-eater looking at it made the hair behind her neck stand up. It looks like the storm flame was the main problem after all. She knew she had to find a way to disarm the bigger guy quickly or she will lose this fight.  
Her head was getting dizzy as more blood poured out from her cuts. She shook her head, knowing that she should not fall unconscious just yet. Not until the rest have arrived.

Demitrio swung his machete towards Tsukiko's skull when she gripped the hilt of the weapon while trapping her assaulter's fingers in her right hand, bending his arm backwards at the same time. His machete fell to the floor. She clenched her injured left hand, ignoring the stinging pain she punched him in the face. What can she say? Broken nose has somehow become her trademark. Then, she twisted Demitrio's arm and hooked her right foot behind his knee, causing the bigger masculine guy to lose his footing, his knees meeting the ground.

Tsukiko was about to hit the man's pressure point to knock him unconscious and win the fight when a familiar voice was shouting her name out loud.

"HIME-CHII!" Tsukiko's head automatically snapped towards the entrance.

Demitrio noticed the distracted girl and fortunately for him, the girl forgot to kick his machete away. He took this opportunity, and due to him being closer to the floor he quickly rolled over and grabbed his machete back and slashed the girl on her thigh, successfully cutting off one of her arteries.

"ARGHHHH!"

* * *

**How was it? How was it? I put Basil in the bad guys-team. MWAHAHAHA! Damn, there goes my evil scientist's laugh again. Did any of you see that coming? Was Basil's background story too confusing by the way? So basically, this is how 'Tsukiko met Basil'-story.**

**Now, now... before you guys could say Tsukiko was hogging too much scene in this chapter and wonder if Tsuna was the main character or not... this is the simple reason on why: I'm getting rid of her. For good! Nah~ just kidding... if I killed her now, then the title shouldn't be 'overly-attached twins' anymore. So yeah, I'm not getting rid of her for good... just temporarily. You guys will understand (or so I hoped) on why I'm doing this later on in upcoming chapters.**

**Risako, ShadouRyu-kun, Rikkai and hyotei lover, Zera of the Half moon, UnFadingPromise, CieloFiore-hime, fansgirl, Scarlet rose white, BlackTear Angel, SecretsTellNoLies and ReaderWorm101: Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you guys love this Omake chapter and I hope you guys are looking forwards to the future chapters as well. you guys are awesome.**

**Anyway, Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Spongebob or Karate kids.**

**So guys, thank you for reading and please don't forget to review. Please stay tune... love you all and see you soon... ciao~ ciao~**


	14. The battle is on! Vongola VS Dolore

**Hey everyone... wow, I can't believe this story had obtained 200 followers. Thank you very much for your support guys!**

**And of course, a very big, big, big thank you to my beta-reader, Random Visitor Girl. Without her, I might already give up to continue this story because of my horrible grammar.**

**So, as usual;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR**

**Warning: contains OC and OOC-ness as well.**

**Happy reading everyone!**

* * *

**Chp 13**

The Vongola teens and the tutor were running as fast as they could to approach the old Namimori port.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me about this, Reborn?" asked the boss-to-be angrily.

"As you already know, Leon is not in the right condition. If something happens, I can't aid you and keep you alive…" Reborn explained while his thumb gestured at shifting-Leon.

"And sending out Hime-chii alone is helping me how?" asked the worried brother again.  
The Hitman shrugged.

"Who knows? Your sister has a very twisted way of thinking…" Reborn replied nonchalantly. "And she told me, negotiating with Dolore will be a good training for her as the future CEDEF's leader so why should I stop her if she wanted to improve herself? Although..." the Hitman didn't bother to continue his sentence.

"You mean this was Hime-chii's plan all along?! You knew the outcome yet you let her go?!" Tsuna gawked as his tutor in disbelief.

Noticing the brunette's roller coaster of emotions, Reborn frowned at him.  
"Dame-Tsuna, a boss should keep his cool at all times or else, people around him will get hurt!"

The group stopped running when they saw piles and stacks of unconscious humans littering their path to the warehouse.

"Did Bakahime do this?" Gokudera whistled at the sight.

"Yare~ yare~… judging by the fact that almost two-third of them have their noses broken, I'd say yes" Lambo answered after his quick observation.

"Kufufufu~ it's impressive alright, but that can only mean one thing…" Mukuro's left his sentence unfinished, giving the other teens a little bit of suspense.

"What is it, Mukuro-sama?" ask Chrome curiously.

Tsuna swallowed the lump in his throat.  
"It means that, Hime-chii will be out of energy soon…"

Then, a cloud of dusts was approaching them, only to reveal more low-class thugs as they charged towards them.

"The girl bring along reinforcement as well! Let's finish them so we can be deemed worthy by Dolore-sama!" cried one random guy.

The teens were charging towards them as well, with Lambo, Mukuro and Chrome on the frontlines.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, leave these poor souls to us and go get Hime-chan…"

Tsuna knew it was not the right time to argue. He nodded his head once to Mukuro to acknowledged their plan and passed through the group of rowdy adults quite easily.  
"I'll leave them to you guys then…"

Reborn groaned inwardly when he still saw the raging emotion in the boy's body language.  
"Calm down!" he repeated.

The tutor's warning was completely ignored by the spiky-haired brunette. They were about ten meters away from the warehouse main entrance where they could already hear the ongoing fight inside.  
Without caring the situation that might be faced by the younger twin, Tsuna shouted out for his sister's name only to hear her screaming in agony afterwards.

When they entered the spacious warehouse, they could see Tsukiko's opponent, holding onto his weapon while Tsukiko herself was slightly bending forward with her right hand applying pressure over her bloody thigh. Her blood was dripping to the floor only creating a pool of blood right below her feet.

The Hitman tutor already told the boss-to-be to calm down or people around him will get hurt. He would usually boast that he was always right proudly, but this time, he really hated the fact that he was right.

"This is bad…" said Reborn as he observed Tsukiko's injuries.  
"The injuries on both her right arm and thigh cut a Brachial artery on her right arm and a Femoral artery on her thigh and the degeneration effect from the storm flame is currently taking its toll on her. She's losing blood…"

Yamamoto looked at the Hitman tutor in amazement.  
"You could conclude all of that from just one quick look?"

"I am the #1 hitman after all…" replied the tutor proudly.  
"Other than that, Dame-Tsuki needs immediate treatment"

Their eyes were focused on the girl-figure at the middle of the warehouse. Her usually glowing face was getting paler and her usually round eyes were looking droopy, showing that she was getting weaker by the second.

Demitrio decided to land a final blow when both Yamamoto and Gokudera were charging towards him. Gokudera threw two sticks of lit up dynamite towards the enemy and Yamamoto managed to snatch the younger brunette away before the dynamite went off and exploded. They retreated back into their group with Tsukiko finally in their hands.

Yamamoto puts the girl down on the floor and examining her to confirm the tutor's conclusion just now.  
"You're right! She is losing blood and she is losing it very fast!" Yamamoto announced.

Tsuna quickly kneeled down to check on his sister. His face obviously screamed panic.

"Hime-chii! Can you hear me?!" asked the panicking older brother as he fussed over his sister.

"Hurt… my… arm…" Tsukiko groaned in pain again.

"Huh?" Tsuna somehow couldn't capture his sister's muttering.

"Get the fuck off of my arm, Tsu-kun!" she said in a weak but angry tone.

Tsuna looked down at his knees and realize he was pinning down on Tsukiko's injured limb.  
"Hieee~ Hime-chii, gomen!" he apologized as he removed his knees from the girl's bloody right arm.

The twins' eyes met for a few seconds, reading each other emotions. Anger, worry, upset, anxious, disappointment... Tsukiko can read everything in Tsuna's eyes and she frowned at this. Her right hand was reaching for the older brunette's face and her palm cupped his left cheek.

"What was_ that_, Tsu-kun?" she asked while breathing heavily.

"What was what?" asked the older brother back, sounding confused. His left hand rested over his sister's.

"All that anger, all that anxiousness..." the younger twin pointed out the negative emotions in the boy's eyes.  
"Remember what Giotto and Katekyo-san had taught you, Tsu-kun. Calm down~"

"How can I not get angry when I saw my sister get hurt right before my eyes? How can I not get anxious when I see my sister is losing blood and barely keeping herself conscious? Can you tell me how to do that, Hime-chii?" Tsuna could feel the knot in his throat, resisting the urge to cry.

Tsukiko shook her head with disapproval and smiled faintly.  
"Baka Tsu-kun... you're talking as if I'm already dead. I am not Ricardo's daughter for nothing you know. I'm not going to die that easily" she reminded him.

"Maybe you're Ricardo's daughter, but you're still my sister, Hime-chii. Why did you do something as dangerous as this without my permission?" there was a hint of betrayal in his voice. Tsuna really hated it when his sister decided on doing something without his permission.

"Trust me on this, Tsu-kun. Everything I did... I have a reason for it" she breathed in more air into her lungs before she resumed her talking.  
"Let's make a deal... solve this matter and I'll explain everything to you after this is over..."

Tsuna noticed his sister was now barely keeping herself conscious and nodded his head in agreement.

Then, his eyes landed on the Hitman tutor.  
"Take care of her..."

Reborn tilted down his fedora, trying to hide his amused expression with Tsuna's sudden change of attitude.  
"Don't tell me what to do, Dame-Tsuna... Seriously, you two are such drama-queens!" Reborn remarked again.

The boy just nodded his head again, ignoring the hitman's comment before he stood up and walked away to face the Dolore. Both Gokudera and Yamamoto were right behind him.

Reborn's pacifier glowed when he released a small amount of sun flames in his hands, about to start the healing process on the injured girl. Tsukiko immediately stopped their contact and shook her head.

"You do realize that you need an immediate medical attention, right Dame-Tsuki?"

"I can wait, but please help Basil-kun first..." Tsukiko was looking at the other boy's unconscious body with worry in her tone.

The tutor seemed to hesitate to help the enemy at first and the younger brunette noticed this despite of the Hitman's stoic expression.

"He needs your help more than I do. Please help him, Reborn..." Tsukiko pleaded.

Reborn's brow arched when the girl mentioned his name rather than his usual nick-name, this usually means that girl was either mad at him or she meant what she said and was dead serious about it. In this case, she was serious.

Okay, Reborn was wrong. Tsukiko did share the same trait with Tsuna when it comes to others well-being. Case study: the situation they're in right now. Her life comes second to Basil's.

Reborn groaned inwardly, he was tolerating the girl's idiocy.  
"Fine... just don't die yet!" he said as he approached the dirty-blonde haired boy and started the treatment.

He turned back to the girl when he was done treating the other boy, only to find her eyes were already shut tight.

"Arghhh!" he turned back to the battle field, only to see his other student getting himself pinned on the wall.

"Ohhh... shit definitely just got real!"

* * *

"Hmm... for me to get up from my throne, you should be proud for finally grabbing my attention, Son" said Dulio as he stepped down the steps, approaching the Vongola teens. The Gothic-chick was following his lead as well. The tension between two sides was getting thicker and thicker.

"Ahahaha... 'throne' is actually an 'overstatement', don't you think so? It is more like a normal spinning office- chair..." Yamamoto said, pointing out the obvious.

"Leave it to this idiot to spoil the blood-lust tension!"Gokudera face palmed.

"Ahahaha... thank you?" said the tall boy with a goofy smile on his face.

"Kono Yakyu-baka! It was not a compliment!" the silverette yelled, looking annoyed as well.

"You insolent brats! When Master Dulio says it is his throne, then it IS a throne! How dare you try to raise a pointless argument against my master?!" the Gothic-girl finally spoke up after being so quiet for a long time.

"But it's obviously a normal, spinning chair. I admit it, that thing looks expensive, but it's not a throne. Even little kiddies know that..." Yamamoto seemed to insist with the correction he had made.

"Don't want to admit this, but Yakyu-baka is right" Gokudera shrugged.

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto..." the brunette's strained voice effectively shut the others up before the Gothic-chick even had a chance to counter the pair's words.

Dulio didn't want to admit it, but his body trembled when he noticed Tsuna's infuriated eyes. They remind him of someone. But, he decided to ignore that familiar feeling first.  
"So, you're the other Vongola-candidate then? Hmm~ Sawada Tsunayoshi, is it?"

"Yes, that would be me. Seeing what had happened to my twin, I assume the negotiation didn't go well then..." Tsuna's eyes narrowed at the sight of Dulio.  
"In case you didn't notice, she is not a flame user so why did you send out a flame user against her? That's kind of unfair, don't you think so?"

"Oh, actually I send out two flame users, but she actually beat one of them" said Dulio obliviously as he pointed in Basil's direction.

Tsuna turned his head to the same direction and his brows knotted in confusion when he saw his tutor was treating the boy's injuries instead of his sister's. Reborn quickly give him a 'not my fault. Dame-Tsuki told me to help him first'-look. Tsuna sighed heavily.  
Leave it to his idiot sister to make a decision that might cause her death. She is, literally, heavily bleeding to death for crying out loud. Her sister really needed to be given another 'Do not act recklessly'-lecture after this, Tsuna will make sure of it.  
The two parties did another 'Staring showdown' until finally Demitrio spoke up.

"Shrimp, I'll bring you so much pain that even your mommy can't help you..." he sneered at Tsuna.

_'You don't even know my mother, creep! She possesses sun flames! She can heal almost anything'_ The brunette just rolled his eyes.

"Ah-uh, Demitrio~ I shall take on the shrimp. You and Melania go finish the others" told Dulio, with his smug smile never leaving his face.

"As you wish, Master!" without warning, both Melania and Demitrio were sent charging towards Gokudera and Yamamoto respectively, in the blink of an eye.

Dulio just smile at this before he focused solely on Tsuna. He got into his fighting stance.  
"So, shall we get started as well, Decimo?" asked Dulio in sing-song tone, obviously underestimating the brunette's capability.

Tsuna shut his eyes and slowly, an orange flame flickered to life on his forehead.  
When he reopened his eyes, a beautiful pair of amber orbs replaced his usual hazel eyes.  
"Yes we shall, Dulio!"

* * *

**The frontline's situation**

"There are more to come, Mukuro-sama..." Chrome announced.

"Kufufufu... where the hell is Kyoya-kun when you need him? These lowlifes are enough to satisfy his daily needs..." said Mukuro in his usual creepy tone.

"No matter what you actually meant by those words... it still sounds disturbing. You're saying it as if Hibari was interested in males..." said Lambo in disgust.

Chrome sweat dropped as soon as she understood what Lambo meant by that.  
"That sounds so weird, Mukuro-sama... and I assume you forgot to inform Skylark-kun about this"

"Oh shit! I forgot to call him..." Mukuro gasped.

"There are they! Let's get 'em!" another group of thugs were coming from three different directions towards them. The trio moved to the center with their back touching each other.

"Damn, you're not kidding when you said there were more to come, nee Chrome?" Lambo looked annoyed.

"Kufufufu... I am taking on the group from three O'clock..." Mukuro decided.

"The eight O'clock group is Ore-sama's..." told Lambo.

"The twelve O'clock group would be mine, then..." Chrome sighed heavily.  
"I am going to soak myself in a bath after we finish off this famiglia..."

"Let's go!" said Mukuro and the trio as they approached their targets at the speed of lightning.

One of the thugs attacked Lambo with a Taser and the boy screamed as a reflex. The bastard thought he had won the fight, which was until the curly-haired teen started to laugh hysterically.

"Oh Dio... stop it~ that tickles..." Lambo continued to laugh his heart out.  
"Seriously... stop it!"

The one who had attacked Lambo pulled away his weapon and stared at it in disbelief.  
Thinking that his Taser was broken since the boy was not affected by it, he put the end of the device closer to his skin and pushed the button.

"ARGHHHH!" the agony scream resounded throughout the area and his comrades were taken aback of what had happened just now.

Lambo scoffed loudly when he saw the adult fall to the ground.  
"Was he just stupid or what? Unless you have 'Eletrrico Cuoio', never attempt to shock yourself with electrical current. That's dangerous and even babies know it!"

"Y-you... what have you done to our friend?!" asked the afro-thug.

"You saw what happened... Ore-sama did nothing! He was hurt due to his own stupidity, nothing more..."

"You're dead! Get him!" the afro-thug declared and the crowd made their way to the boy.

Lambo's lips curved up, he was actually expecting their reactions. He gripped his horns with his two hands.  
"THUNDER SET!"

The thugs were put on halt as soon as they saw the teen was struck by lightning. Even though he could survive the Taser attack, there was no way anyone could survive from those hazardous lightning and those thugs were pretty sure that they were right. They were about to join into the fight with another group when they heard a mocking voice called them out.

"Oii, you bastards... where do you think you're going? I'm not done with any of you yet..." with a mighty look on his face, Lambo took a step at a time towards the thugs and they were also taking a step back whenever the boy was getting closer.

"Hmm? What's with those attitudes? Scared? You're the one who had 'invited' Ore-sama to play, so what game we going to play? Of course Ore-sama will play fair and square though" there was still no reply from any of them. Lambo smirked at this.

"Let Ore-sama suggest a game then. How about we play Pokemon battle game and Ore-sama will go 'Pikachuuu!' on all of you?" the silence was still the one answering the boy's question.

"No objection? Then, let's get started!" Lambo's eyes narrowed at the sight of his opponents.

"ELETRRICO CORNATA!"

After a good five minutes, all of the thugs were lying on the ground and it seems like none of them were spared from Lambo's attack. Sparks of lightning flame can be seen almost everywhere.

"Kufufufu~ took you long enough to finish them off, Ahoshi..." Mukuro materialized next to the curly-haired boy, almost giving him a heart attack.  
"Good job though on burning them to crisp though..."

Lambo grabbed the cloth over his chest while gaping in surprise.  
"Never! Never sneak up behind Ore-sama ever again, Pineapple!"

"Kufufufu~ I think we should join Tsunayoshi-kun now. Shall we?" Mukuro suggested.

"No, Mukuro-sama. I suggest that you give Skylark-kun a call now and inform him of what's going on..." said Chrome.

"I'm agreeing with Chrome. That bastard might be the most bloodlust- rabid person I've ever met, but even Ore-sama can't deny his demonic strength. We might need his help... who knows what kind of tricks they have left under the Dolore's sleeve" said Lambo, and from his tone Mukuro knew he should take the idiotic-cow seriously this time.

"Fine..." he fished out his mobile phone from his pocket and speed dialed his childhood friend's number.  
After the third ring, Hibari answered the call.

"Kufufufu~ did Kyoya-kun missed me?"

* * *

**Pretty short chapter, no? I know~ Okay, I know I had mentioned that I'm getting rid of Tsukiko, but apparently she still made her appearance in this chapter, but now she is officially KO-ed.**

**By the way, I'm kind of having a mental-block regarding Yamamoto's fight with Demitrio. So, if any of you have any awesome idea, please care to share, okay?**

**So, my replies on some of your reviews:**

**Risako: well, thanks for your honest feedback. Honestly, I was thinking the same as well. anyway, of course I'll make the gap between Tsuna and his guardians closer. But, as you had mentioned before, my plot is really progressing rather awfully slow. So... maybe, I'll try to speed things up.**

**NekotakuMona: hey there... well, just wanted to tell you that from chp 5 onwards were all beta-d. Anyway, thank you for reading this despite of my terrible grammar.**

**ReaderWorm101: hello there... thank you for your patience. About Tsukiko's flame, hmmm? Please stay tune if you want to find out.**

**Animeluver1827: thank you for reading as well as reviewing this.**

**Celeste D. Lilica: thanks for reviewing. By the way, out of curiousity...the 'seriously?!'-moment. Was it bad?**

**Otaku97: thanks~**

**Vongolafan16: hahaha... well, I think this chapter explained why Tsuna yelled. Is this plot dramatic enough?**

**Oh before I forgot, Disclaimer: I do not own POKEMON... although I wish I own Pikachu though~**

**As usual everyone, thank you for reading and please do leave some reviews. Love you all and please stay tune. See you soon... ciao~ ciao~**


	15. Gokudera VS Melania!

**Hello, everyone... hmm, as usual, I would to thank everyone who had read and reviewed the previous chapter and also to the readers who had 'followed' this story.**

**And of course, a big Thank you to my beta-reader, Random Visitor Girl. You're awesome Rave!**

**So, as usual;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR**

**Warning: yeah, this story totally contained hell lot of OCs (especially for this arc) and some OOC-ness as well.**

**Happy reading, minna-san!**

* * *

**Chp 14**

Gokudera leaped backward as his enemies long nails lashed at him, aimed towards his face. He looked at the overgrown nails in disgust.  
"Don't you know how many germs are trapped under those? Hell, I think your nails even stores a virus under it..."

"That is the purpose, old man!" Melania sneered.

"Seriously?! You store 'death' under your ugly zombie nails?! That's just disgusting... what else is under there? Anthrax?" Gokudera said with a look of disbelief on his face.  
He pulled out four mini dynamites and held it between his fingers.

The red haired woman glared daggers at the silver-head.  
"How dare you compare my beautiful nails to the nails of zombie's?! I'll gouge out your eyes to make up for those insults!"

Melania moved closer to the bomber to maul him when Gokudera threw the ignited dynamites towards her. She tried to cut them into half with her sharp nails, but instead they were caught by her nails. The mini dynamites exploded and Melania's nails shattered to pieces and she herself was thrown few feet backwards.

Gokudera pumped his fists and cheered.  
"Yes! Success... no nails, no problems!"

The Gothic-chick was coughing loudly while getting back on her feet. She looked devastated when she saw her once beautiful nails were chipped. Gokudera expected the woman to get angry but instead, she was just laughing like maniac.

"Sorry to disappoint you, brat..." her hands were all of sudden engulfed in sun flames and her nails were generated back to its initial state. The burnt marks all over her both arms were also healed as well.  
"Yes nails, yes problems... just for you specifically~"

"Oh shit!" Gokudera muttered. He, indeed, felt disappointed. It looked like he needed to think of another plan fast.

"You're obviously far too lame to become Wolverine. Stop copying him!" Gokudera said in frustration, noticing the Gothic-chick's fast growing nails and healing ability.

"That was my Sun flame, brat! I copied no one!" Melania barked back.

Seeing his opponent could utilize her flame and use it against him made the Silverette felt frustrated. True he labelled Tsukiko as 'useless as fuck' for not being able to release her flame, but he was in the same condition as well. Actually, it was more or less the same. He would obviously use his flame against her, which is if he could. Frustration was building up inside him, aware of his situation.

_'Damn it! Four years! Four years ever since I could activate my flame yet I still am not able to control it. Damn that Shamal for always chasing after ** and forgetting to tutor me! Damn him!'__  
_

***Flashback*****  
**

**Gokudera Hayato, 10 years old**

It has been three months after little Gokudera found out that his mother was not actually his mother and to be honest, he was a little bit upset with the news. Especially, when he also figured out that his deceased piano teacher was actually his real mother.

No wonder he always felt at ease every time he spent his time with Lavina. She provided him a kind of warmth that no one else was able to give him, not even his own father or half-sister. Don't get him wrong... he might hate his father for not being able to spend more time with him like a normal father supposed to, but he loved Bianchi seeing as his older girl always showed affection towards him even though her actions almost cost his life countless times.

The little boy was walking around the garden aimlessly, thinking what he supposed to do in his spare time when he unconsciously left the mansion area and wandering on the busy streets of Sicily. He started to panic when his family mansion was no longer in sight. It was getting dark and the street lights were switched on. The young boy was starting to walk along the dark alleys between the old buildings when all of sudden he could hear a high pitched scream for help nearby. Without thinking about the consequences, young Gokudera followed the voice towards the darkest corner of the alley. It was dark, but luckily the full moon shone brightly and lighting the area. Gokudera could see three people; 2 men holding a knife each and a terrified-looking young woman. The boy was obviously not thinking straight but his concern definitely fell to the helpless looking woman.

"Hey, leave her alone! Why don't you pick somebody your own size!" the boy yelled.

Three pairs of eyes were focused on the panting ten-year-old boy. The two male adults were laughing at his 'bravery' and totally forgot about the woman that they harassed prior to his arrival. Gokudera's eyes were instead locked with the woman's eyes and he nodded once, telling her to run away while she still had her chance.  
The boy wasn't actually trying to play 'hero' against the two bastards but he was not a mafia boss's son for nothing, he obviously has been taught and trained to protect himself. Hell, at the age of ten, he was already a black-belt holder in Taekwondo. He knew how to kick someone's ass even if they're twice his size. But, he was totally having a self-conscious of his small body and everyone always treated him as if he was a fragile crystal that needed protection, thus minimizing the chance for him to actually kick someone's ass. This matter was what was making his self-confidence deplete.

The boy knew one of the keys to winning a fight is 'self-confidence' and unfortunately that was what he lacked at the moment. No matter how skillful he was Gokudera had a very small-built and his strength was very limited thus it led to his easy defeat. The bulky man effortlessly tossed him to the wall where the boy received most of the damage. His forehead was bruised and his collar was dirtied with blood that originated from his broken lips. His once smart-looking clothes were tattered here and there and his hair obviously looked messy from the fight. The silver-headed boy kneeled down on the alley floor with his right arm over his torso. He lifted his chin up as soon as his sensitive ears captured a familiar sound and he realized they pointed, only about a yard-length from his face, the end of a revolver barrel at him.

He wondered if it was already time for him to join his mother in heaven when suddenly he remembered his sister who always cherished his presence and who he knew loved him as much as his piano teacher/ mom. And that annoying-cousin of his who seemed to be, somewhat, attached to him. He really hated that brat, but he admits it, he actually had taken a liking towards the kid. He would have felt devastated if he lost someone he loved and he knew the people who loved him would feel the same way if he happened to die. Damn him if he ever made his sister sad. Damn him if he ever allowed the tears shed from Lambo's eyes, all because of him. The young boy hardened his resolve.  
He will get away from this mess without getting himself killed and to do so, he just had to count on himself. The full moon was covered with a thin, black cloud causing everyone's visions to be limited.

This was the exact moment when he felt a burning sensation deep inside his heart.  
Instead of blood, he felt that his heart was actually pumping thick, acidic lava or something of the like. He was sweating so badly while slowly getting up. The moustache-guy who was wielding the revolver didn't like the look in the young Gokudera's eyes that reflected the small amount of light. His emerald eyes looked fierce, determined… As if the boy dared him to shoot him in the face… and he did.

_**'BANG!'**__**  
**_

The adults looked so psyched with what they saw. The bullet that was targeted to the boy's head had magically disappeared. Then, he shot out the second bullet and the same thing happened. Then, the third bullet, the fourth bullet...  
And finally, on the fifth bullet that their question was finally answered...

The cloud slowly moved away and the moon once again shone in its fullest.  
The two men could see a wall of raging red flame shielding the young boy.  
The adults once again looked surprised.

"Y-you're a flame-user?!" asked the moustache-guy.

"Flame user?" Gokudera looked confused.

"He's going to kill us if you don't, Carlo. Shoot him while he is still confused!" yelled the panicking taller man.

Obligated to his partner's command, he shoots again. However, the bullet was degenerated as soon as it passed through the red wall of flame and it never reached the boy. Like the adults, Gokudera seemed to be surprised. No, he was freaked out!

In the end, the adults didn't have any more bullets in their possession and Gokudera was finally worn out and his flame diminished.  
The silverette kneeled down on the floor, panting heavily. He never felt this tired in his life. Noticing the little boy looked beat up the adults looked at each other and nodded in acknowledgement. There was only one thing on their minds, kill the boy so they could save their face.

They approached the boy quickly but before they could even touch him they could feel a stinging sensation on their neck and they fell simultaneously on the concrete floor.  
A person in a grey suit, looking like he was in his early twenties landed on his feet right between the two, now dead, bodies and the little boy. His lazy eyes scanned the tired-looking boy and a smudge of a smile appeared on his face.

"You did it this time, Hayato! Bianchi was really worried about you" said the man.

"Sh-Shamal!" was the boy's first reaction.

Shamal crouched down to meet the silver-head's eyes and he mercilessly flicked the boy's bruised forehead with his finger.  
"You look so beat up Hayato! And I see you have finally discovered your flame. Congratulations! Now, let's get your ass back home before you turn your sister crazy. I have enough crazy women on my tail and I really hope Bianchi won't become one of them."

* * *

It has been a week since he discovered his flame. He received lecture from his father, but upon Shamal's mention of his activated flame he became thrilled and even forgot to continue his scolding. Let's just say, he was now saved from the annoying lecture. Unfortunately, his worried sister didn't let him off the hook and was constantly running after him to feed him with her homemade cookies until today.

Gokudera leaned forward on the balcony while looking bored. He really hoped Bianchi wouldn't find him here in the east wing of the mansion. It has been an hour already and he quietly enjoyed the silence that this place provided.

"So this is where you were hiding, huh Hayato?" asked a male voice.  
"Bianchi has been tearing the mansion apart just to find you and give you her cookies. You have such a loving sibling, so why give her the cold shoulder?"

The silverette pouted. "Why don't you take my place and grab the ticket to hell from Aneki?"

Shamal just ruffled his shaggy hair while scoffing. He walked towards the balcony and joined the little boy in enjoying the silence.

"Nee, Shamal~"

The doctor looked at the boy when he called his name and their eyes locked.

"You use mist flames, right?"

The older male arched his brow then he nodded.

Gokudera exhaled loudly before he faced the older male and looked straight at him with anticipating eyes.  
"Will you tutor me on how to use my flame?!"

***end of flashback*****  
**

* * *

Melania managed to scratch the boy's arm when he tried to cover his face and a proud sneer was plastered on her face. Gokudera hissed as blood trickled down his left arm. It seems his cut was a lot deeper than it looked. He glared angrily at the woman before him.

"You scratch like a bitch!" he scoffed.  
"Wait a sec... you're a bitch!"

"Shut your mouth!" Melania yelled. She continued to make another attempt to hurt the silverette. The activation attribute was definitely helping in the growth of the gothic-chick's nail cells as her nails were growing longer and longer by the minute.

"Geezz, I hope you're not overusing your flame. Rapid growth of cells is not good sometimes! Who knows, what if your flame had triggered the growth of tumor cell or something? You could've died!" Gokudera shrugged his shoulders.  
"Hmm... why should I care anyway? Just do me a favor by triggering any tumor cell in your body and drop dead..."

"Ahahaha! Gokudera is as insensitive as usual. Praying for someone's death... that's not nice" it seems that Yamamoto had overheard his words.

The two friends' backs met while they were fighting their respective opponents.

"Why don't you just shut up and stay alive so I can kill you later on, Yakyu-baka?! Just focus on your damn fight!" Gokudera yelled at him.

"Ahahaha, you don't have to yell into my ears, Gokudera. We're not even a foot apart..." said Yamamoto, who seemed to be oblivious to his friend's anger.  
"But okay, I'll stay alive~"

Both teens charged towards their opponents and went in separate directions.

"Fighting a flame-user when one cannot fight with one's flame... major disadvantage!" Gokudera thought.

_'You kept blaming me for your failure, for not being able to release your flame, Hayato. I didn't know how to make you understand anymore...'_ Shamal's voice rang in the teen's head.

True, he blamed Shamal for his failure in utilizing his own flame. But, that's because that man was never serious in tutoring him. His mind was trying hard to bring back the memory, when he was younger.

_'Your body, your responsibility. Don't keep relying on me to help you in activating your flame. I did it the the first time so I could measure the purity of your flame, but now you have to count on yourself, Brat! Where the hell did your arrogance and confidence go? Stop being such a spoiled baby!'__  
_

_'What? You didn't understand?! I thought you were a **ing genius, which part of it didn't you understand?!'__  
_

_'For crying out loud, it was called 'Dying-Will' flame for a reason!'__  
_

Gokudera's concentration was disturbed when he heard Yamamoto's signature laugh. Then he overheard the boy telling his opponent that he couldn't use a sword.

Leave it to this idiot to reveal anything unnecessary, he thought.

"Kono Yakyu-baka! Never reveal your weakness to your enemy. What are you? An idiot?!" despite of him having his own fight, Yamamoto's 'honesty' sometimes made him concerned for the baseball ace's life.

Then he heard Demitrio telling the tall boy to get rid of his care free attitude and be more serious while fighting him.

Gokudera just scoffed when he heard that.  
"That's impossible! That Yakyu-Baka has a habit of getting on everyone's nerves with his idiotic-grins. You expect to be able to get rid of his care-free attitude that easily?" the silver-head had to jump backward to Melania's sudden attack and he narrowly dodged it.

"And you need to actually focus on your own fight, Old man!" Melania made her remarks.

Gokudera's vein popped. He pulled out another two dynamites and threw it in the gothic-chick's direction.  
"I'M NOT OLD! DIE YOU BITCH! DOUBLE BOMBS! JUST DIE!"

_'Shit!'_ Gokudera thought.  
_'I must keep my cool. Feeling angry would definitely backfire on me if this goes on...'_

His eyes coincidently landed on Yamamoto as he was hit, his back to the wall, creating a big hole on the warehouse's wall. He was thrown outside in the process and Demitrio jumped over the hole, probably to approach the boy.

Gokudera hoped that the baseball-lover would be just fine. He laughed to himself.  
_'That Yakyu-baka? Of course he would be just fine. Demitrio would die because of hypertension before he could even kill that annoying idiot!'_

Gokudera knew he should focus on his own fight first.

_'For crying out loud, it was called 'Dying-Will' flame for a reason!' _Shamal's words were repeating in his head like a broken recorder.

The teenager had a feeling that Shamal was actually trying to tell him something, but being lazy as he always was he was actually telling him to understand the hidden meaning behind those instructions.

"Count in yourself... arrogance... confidence... dying-will... Will!" Gokudera muttered softly as he recalled the memory of when he accidently activated his flame long ago.  
His will to go back home so he could see his sister and cousin again. His will to continue to live. His will to get away from the mess that had led him to become more confident and he... counted on himself!

He looked around and saw almost everyone. Somewhere outside the warehouse, he knew his friends were fighting off the enemy's troops and the annoying boxer, lying unconsciously on the hospital bed.

In here, he saw the badly injured female brunette lying down on the ground, allowing the tutor to treat the enemy despite the fact that her life was in jeopardy as well.  
And last but not least, his Juudaime… battling the Dolore's boss so he could stop them from terrorizing the life in this town, the life of everyone else, to prevent another person from getting hurt. His will to protect was the one that had triggered his flame.

Finally, Gokudera understood what Shamal was trying to tell him. This whole time, he thought it was the older guy's fault that he never improved but the truth was it was his.  
Sure he could count on Shamal on teaching him on how to use his flame, but he must feel confident and count on himself so the flame could come out at his own will. He needed a resolve and the urge to help his Juudaime would be enough reason to become one.

All of sudden, his body was overwhelmed with a familiar feeling. He felt as if his blood was reaching a boiling point and sizzling inside him and more energy flowed inside his body.

He felt... powerful. He held four dynamites between his fingers on each hand. Red flames sparked on his palms and were channeled into his dynamite sticks. He noticed that this method could actually conserve more of his energy.

"Oh, so you're a flame-user as well?" Melania sounded amused.  
"That's good! Then, I can go full power on you..."

Gokudera rolled his eyes.  
"Bitch, don't you even dare hold back!"

Melania was charging towards the boy again and this time, Gokudera was ready. He knew it was now or never... if he wanted to finish this, he had to do it now. Once again, Gokudera threw his dynamites in his left hand to the gothic-chick in a point blank and there was no way she could dodge it.

Melania sneered at this, thinking the boy was out of ideas.  
"There is no way you could pull off the same trick twice, old man!" by estimating her distance and the dynamites, she successfully cut the explosives into half.

Gokudera threw another batch of dynamites at her and leaped backwards before the explosives went off. He definitely caught Melania off guard as the female yet again was sent flying backwards due to the massive explosion. Her dress was tattered and again, she broke her long, zombie nails.

"Say goodbye to those hideous nails, woman!" said Gokudera confidently.

Melania scoffed at him. Her body was glowing with sun flames once more.  
"Didn't I tell you those pathetic moves of yours are futile against me?" her body stopped glowing when she was sure she was as good as new.

"Arhgh!" the woman land, face first, as she tried to take a step forward.

"That's what you thought..." Gokudera sneered.

There was a look of disbelief on Melania's face as she inspected herself. Her burnt arms and legs... Well, the burnt marks were still there and her nails. Her beautiful (NOT) nails! They were damaged and... and... UGLY! She looked closely at her injuries and remaining nails and saw hints of storm flames on it and she knew what had happened to her.

"Hn... finally figured it out, huh?" Gokudera said proudly.  
"As you know, the storm flame has a 'degenerating' attribute and of course, I used the luxury of it to the fullest. It looks like my flame has stopped the activation attribute in yours"

Although it was just the third time for him to finally have been able to utilize his flame he never forgot everything that Shamal had taught him, even though they were just a mere theory. After all, he is a genius!

Melania was glaring daggers at him as their eyes locked. Gokudera smiled mockingly at her but unfortunately, the smile didn't last long when the Gothic-chick suddenly disappeared then reappeared right in front of his face and punched him. Gokudera was sent flying, his back hitting the wall. He was still taken by surprise when Melania landed more kicks and punches without giving the boy a chance to defend himself.  
"You asshole! What have you done to my beautiful nails?!" Melania shouted like a mad woman.

Gokudera kneeled down on all fours on the floor, coughing out blood. Just when he thought he could wrap this fight up, the woman made her comeback and beat him into the ground. He couldn't believe it, but no... He won't give up! With determination reflected in his eyes, he slowly got back on his feet although the pain was unbearable.

A gentleman should not hit a helpless woman but unfortunately, Gokudera was not that kind of person who followed such 'unwritten rules'. Plus the woman that he was up against was not helpless at all.

He raised his left leg and kicked the Gothic-chick in her torso. She was pushed back by the sudden attack. That woman might be a good fighter, but he is an excellent fighter.  
Gokudera gave the woman equal payback for hitting him, perhaps more and in the next five minutes the woman was beaten to pulp.

Now she is helpless, Gokudera thought and he decided that he will not beat her up even further. He turned his head to the corner of the warehouse where he saw the female brunette lying down, thinking that he should check on her for his Juudaime's sake. His feet quickly approaching her and without him knowing, Melania was getting back on her feet and her right fist was covered in bright intense sun flame. She was running towards the preoccupied silver-head, aiming at his head when all of sudden...

"ARGHHHH!"

Gokudera looked back only to see that the Gothic-chick was clutching her head while screaming in agony as if she was having a nightmare and in the next few seconds she fell down to the floor and was out cold.

"Kufufufu~ you should watch your back, Puppy. If it wasn't for me, she probably would have broken your skull in half..." Mukuro materialized next to him.

"Gahaa! Never! Never sneaked up behind me like that ever again, you damn Pineapple-head!" Gokudera said, having the same reaction as Lamboprior.

"That's what I told him..." said Lambo calmly.

"Kufufufu~ now I know for sure that you guys are related..." Mukuro said in an amused tone.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, PINEAPPLE!" The cousins went red.

All of sudden, something bright, yet blurry passed them by.

_**'BAM!'**__**  
**_

Their eyes followed the noise only to find that a certain older twin was planted into the wall.

"Juudaime!"

* * *

**Gokudera was really a badass in this chapter, nee? (well, in my opinion... it was a yes, at least). Well, as you guys can see... this chapter is basically about Gokudera's battle. There was no TsunaxGokudera's friendship moment, but there was Gokuderax Yamamoto's friendship moment, no? what do you guys think of this chapter, btw? I hope you guys were not too disappointed with this chapter though.**

**Oh, and yeay! Shamal made his appearance (although it was in Gokudera's flashback, but... meh~ at least he appeared) oh and yes, Shamal could use mist flame ( at least, that's what an article about Shamal in RebornWiki had mentioned)**

**And, here's some replies for my lovely reviewers. You guys are amazing. Love y'all!**

**Risako: ah, don't worry about it, I love dramatic moment too. About the Varia, no they will not make their appearance in this arc. But yes, there will be Varia in this story but that will obviously be in another arc... but damn, my story is seriously progressing so darn slow.**

**Celeste D. Lilica: Oh okay... that's cool. Thanks again for reading.**

**ReaderWorm101: Yeay... you're awesome. Thanks for reading.**

**ShioriErz: well, I just love Pokemon and Pikachu's attack kind of reminded me of Lambo's electtrico cornata... that's why decided to combined both.**

**Kamui Vampire: hey, thanks for reading. I'm glad I could make you laugh. After all, I really love to make people laughs. Hahaha... please keep reading this story by the way.**

**As usual, people! You know the drill... don't forget to leave some reviews and thanks for reading too. Love you all and see you soon. Please stay tune! Ciao~ciao~**


	16. Painful past, Yamamoto VS Demitrio!

**Hello amazing people... I'm totally sorry for the late update. Blame my clogged brain for that. anyway, the number of people who 'favorited' and 'followed' this story was steadily increasing throughout the week and I really wanted to thank you to you amazing readers for doing that. **

**And to Random Visitor Girl, my awesome beta-reader... thank you for taking your time in beta-reading this story. Love you~**

**Now, as usual:**

**Disclaimer: for the 16****th**** time (in this story) already, I do not own KHR.**

**Warning: contains OCs and OOC-ness as well.**

**Chp 15**

* * *

The baseball ace took two big leaps backward as he evaded the incoming machete. It was about 20 inches long and about 3 inches wide and he was very sure that the weapon was extremely sharp. There was no way he could allow himself to get hit by those. He couldn't help but to wonder how Tsukiko felt being slashed by that weapon not just once but twice! Yikes, that must've hurt like hell! He was too preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice the machete had come closer to him until it was too late.

"Oh shit!" the teen cursed under his breath. He shut his eyes out of reflex, gripped his steel bat firmly and swung it fast and hard so he could block the sharp machete.

_**'CLANG!'**_ the two objects resounded as the metal collided.

Yamamoto opened his eyes only to find out that his bat-now sword- managed to block Demitrio's attack.

"Ahahaha... so that's why Oyaji insisted me to bring along this bat! Leave it to Oyaji to think ahead of the situation~" the boy put pressure on his sword and managed to push the bigger guy away.

Both males were having another round of a staring showdown when the masculine-dude had a realization of something.

All of sudden, he overheard Gokudera 'praying' for his opponent's death. Yamamoto shook his head at this.

"Ahahaha... Gokudera is as insensitive as usual. Praying for someone's death... that's not nice"

Demitrio was about to corner him when his back bumped with someone else's... Gokudera's, to be exact.

"Why don't you just shut up and stay alive so I can kill you later on, Yakyu-baka?! Just focus on your damn fight!" Gokudera's loud voice didn't fail to make his ears ring.

"Ahahaha, you don't have to yell into my ears, Gokudera. We're not even a foot apart..." as usual, Yamamoto seemed ignorant about Gokudera's scolding.  
"But okay, I'll stay alive~" and he'd planned to.

Yamamoto was charging towards Demitrio again and their weapons collided a few more times before Demitrio's forehead creased, he noticed the odd way of how Yamamoto wielded his sword.

"You don't know how to use a sword, don't you?"

"Ahahaha...nope~" the boy laughed. "... but my Oyaji can. You should see him when he's cutting a big fish into thin pieces of sashimi... man, is he awesome or is he AWESOME!"

**(B.R./N: Oh my god I Love Sashimi *drools*I want sashimi now :DDD)**

**(A/N: here's E-Sashimi for you, Rave... now be a good girl and sit down. Please continue reading people)**

"Kono Yakyu-baka! Never reveal your weakness to your enemy. What are you? An idiot?!" Yamamoto's body jolted a bit when he heard Gokudera yell at him.

The silver-head somehow managed to capture their conversation despite facing his own opponent.

Yamamoto let out his usual laugh as he scratching the back of his head guiltily.  
"Aha... it seems like Gokudera is scolding me again..." he temporarily forgot that he was involved in a battle and Demitrio saw this as an opening. He took two steps forwards only to took another four steps backwards when the tip of Yamamoto's sword almost graze the skin over his torso. He could see the long big tear on his black shirt.

"Ahahaha... you almost got me!" He laughed again.  
"Anyway, sword is just like a baseball bat with a blade, don't you think so?"

Demitrio have to admit that Yamamoto have such an amazing reflexes, but he found the boy's carefree attitude was slightly infuriating though his simple-mindedness was quiet 'entertaining'. 'Entertaining'... as in you want to gutt him out and feed him to the sharks, kind of 'entertaining'.

But somehow, his carefree attitude reminded him of someone he used to know and that someone was a person that gave him a fight to remember although he won the fight in the end. His blood pumped up as soon as he remembered the fight from the other time and he somehow hoped that this boy would give him the same feeling that he felt before.

"Kid, you need to get rid of the carefree attitude of yours and fight me more seriously! Wipe that stupid smile on your face. It's irritating!" Demitrio said angrily.

"That's impossible! That Yakyu-Baka has a habit of getting on everyone's nerves with his idiotic-grins. You expect to be able to get rid of his care-free attitude that easily?"

Demitrio turned a little upon hearing the silver-head boy's words.  
"And you need to actually focus on your own fight, Old boy!" and boy did he agree with what Melania had said. That bomb-kid really needed to mind his own, damn business!

"Hmm... Gokudera really needs to take a 'chill pill'" Yamamoto commented and shrugged.  
"Then again, Gokudera is probably right. I need to get serious if I wanted to avenge Hime-chan..."

"Good to hear that, kid! Now, I'm really going to take you down!" Demitrio snorted.  
The Dolore's minion looked serious as he glared heatedly at the baseball ace finally releasing his storm flame and channeling it to his machete. Yamamoto was shocked with what he saw. The sight before him was very familiar... in fact, too familiar.

"Takeshi... NOOOO!" Yamamoto lowered down his sword and clutched his head with his other trembling hand looking distressed as he remembered 'that' voice. It happened a long time ago and he thought he already forgot that event. But the truth was... he would NEVER forget that eventful day, the fateful day that had changed the life of the Yamamoto family... forever.

* * *

***flashback*****  
**

**Yamamoto Takeshi, 5 years old**

"Takeshi~! It's morning. It's time to wake up, Sweetie~"

Yamamoto stirred from his position and groaned with the sudden invasion of bright light to his eyes. He sit up on the futon while rubbing his eyes vigorously. After his eyes adjusted with the brightness of his surroundings, he focused on the person who was preparing the clothes that he will wear for the day.

"Good morning, Okaa-san~" he greeted the kind-looking woman.

His mother was an average housewife. A gentle woman who lived together with her husband and son in a family owned restaurant which doubled as their home.  
She was a very devoted mother and wife, she catered to all of his family's needs, and a good assistant at the restaurant. Her warm, hazel eyes landed on the small boy and she smiled.

"Good morning, sweetheart. If you finish your breakfast today, Oyaji and I will bring you to the playground later on"

Young Yamamoto instantly jumped up and down in glee as soon as he heard the news.  
"Oyaji is home?! Yay! I'm going to make sure that he will fulfill his promise to teach me how to play baseball!"

"Hai~! Hai~! So energetic early morning... that's my boy..." Yuriko gently patted her son's head.  
"Let's get you dressed up before your breakfast gets cold. I made waffles~"

Yamamoto threw his hands in the air excitedly.  
"Yay, waffles!"

* * *

The raven-haired boy was walking between his parents while tugging onto their hands. He would jump up and swing occasionally but none of his parents minded and joined him in laughing as well.

"Nee Oyaji, you're not going anywhere today, right?" Yamamoto looked up at the tall figure of his father.

Tsuyoshi noticed the hopeful look in his son's eyes and laughed.  
"Hmm... I was thinking of spending time with you today. Wouldn't you like that? Hmm~ or maybe Oyaji should go back to work" said Tsuyoshi in a fake sulking voice.

Yamamoto looked surprised and looked down at the ground guiltily.  
"Don't go back to work, Oyaji. You promised that you would teach me to play baseball..." he pouted.

"Ahahaha... I was just kidding, Takeshi" Tsuyoshi ruffled his little boy's hair then his browed furrowed.  
"But I thought we had agree that I would teach you baseball if you're willing to learn kendo"

The little pouted again. "Buu~ I don't want to learn Kendo..."

"Now, now Takeshi... If you didn't learn the basic of Kendo, I couldn't pass down my Shi..."

"Dear!" the father-son pair looked at the woman and noticed that she was upset with their conversation.  
"I thought we already talked about this. We agreed to raise Takeshi as normal parents do..."

"B-but honey..."

Yuriko cut his husband words off. "I'm not saying that you can't pass down the technique to Takeshi, but it's just not the time yet. Well, not yet~ He is still so young..."  
Tsuyoshi showed his defeated look and put his palms outwards, surrendering.

"Okay, hon. If baseball is what Takeshi wants then baseball is what he will get... Look what I've got for you, Takeshi" he yanked the case on his shoulder and pulled out something made out of steel from it. Takeshi's eyes gleamed in excitement as he recognize the said 'present'.

"It's a baseball bat!" he said, clapping his hands excitedly. Tsuyoshi kneeled down so he could properly face his son when he gave him his present. Little Yamamoto instantly took the baseball bat away from his father's hands and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you, Oyaji! You're the best!"

Tsuyoshi looked up from his position and met his wife's gaze. Yuriko smiled at him and gave him a look of approval. She leaned down closer to her son and husband and gently patted the boy's head.

"Well then, Sweetie~ I've got to go now or lunch will not be done on time. Have fun with your Oyaji, okay?"

Both Yamamotos smiled brightly at the housewife.  
"Yeah~ we will, Okaa-san!"

The little boy continued to wave at his mother even though he knew she wasn't looking back. All of sudden, his father grabbed the baseball in his hands. At first he wanted to protest, but noticing his father elated face... he said nothing.

"Nee Takeshi, check this out..." told Tsuyoshi as he took a batter stance. Then, he swung the bat super fast and even the kid's eyes couldn't catch up with it.  
The kid's gaped, he could not believe on what he saw. There was no more baseball bat-... but in it's place was a shiny, long sword. He didn't even know a sword could look so cool.

"Oyaji... that's amazing!" the boy squealed. He put his hands up, trying to reach for the weapon when Tsuyoshi swung it softly so it turned back to baseball bat and hand it to his son.  
"Mou~ Oyaji! I want the sword, not this!" said the boy grumpily. His cheeks were puffed, making him look even more adorable.

Tsuyoshi cooed at him right away and gently ruffled his hair again.  
"So, now you want to learn how to use a sword as well, Takeshi?" he asked. His son nodded and looked determined as well.

Tsuyoshi let out a sigh, feeling both relieved and heavy.  
"But I already promised your mom that I will not force you into the path of swordsmanship" he realized his son's disappointed look and truth to be told, he really hated that look.

"I tell you what... once you can convert this bat into sword then I'll personally teach you. Do we have a deal, Yamamoto Takeshi?" Tsuyoshi stretched out his hand towards his son and the boy accepted it.

"It's a deal!" oh, how he couldn't wait to finally able to learn how to wield a sword.  
Tsuyoshi smiled victoriously while doing some victory dance inside his head for being able to influence his son... now his wife will definitely couldn't stop him, their son was destined to become a swordsman.  
The older Yamamoto felt a tug on his sleeve and saw his son looking at him curiously.

"Oyaji... this is not a time for spacing out. Teach me baseball already!"

* * *

Sweat trickled down his forehead, but the young boy could care less about it. He looked at his father and he was not sweating more than he was but the outing was fun and now they're walking home and they knew lunch would be served as soon as they'd arrived.  
They were about to get closer to their home when someone called out for his father.

"Tsuyoshi..."

The father-son pair halted and turned around only to find a blonde man smiling at them. The stranger noticed the boy's presence as well.

"Oh... is this your son, Tsuyoshi? Why does he looked so tired?" asked the man, concerned.

Tsuyoshi pulled his son closer to him.  
"Yeah, this is my pride and joy...Takeshi. Yeah, he' a bit tired from playing baseball... that's all. What are you doing here, Iemitsu-san?" ask Tsuyoshi curiously.

The blonde man laughed loudly and even the kid thought his eardrums were about to burst... not that he know what are eardrums were at that age.

"I was supposed to take a walk with my kids. My kids are so extremely cute and energetic... but, somehow I lost them..." Iemitsu's shoulders slumped forward and he looked gloomy all of a sudden.

The little boy started to feel bored when he heard his father lightly 'scolding' the stranger for losing his kids.  
Since they were already close, he left the adults and went to their house by himself.

The black haired boy adjusted the strap that was holding his bat over his shoulder and took off his baseball cap. As he was about to reach out to slide the front door open he could hear noises from behind it. Was there an intruder in their house? Is his mom in danger?

_**'ZUP! ZUP! ZUP!'**_ Yamamoto took three steps back when something sharp penetrated the front door. He recognized the sharp objects... those were his mother's favorite knives! His curiosity overpowered him, especially after he heard glass shattering from inside, and he pushed the door open only to see his home was a mess.  
Right before his eyes, he could see a man was sitting down on the floor. The kid couldn't see the man's face since he was standing right behind him. Across the room, he saw his mom holding few knives in her hands and bearing an expression that he never knew his mom actually possessed. The cap in his hand fell to the floor as he watched danger unfold before his very eyes.

"Okaa-san?" he called his mother.

Yuriko looked surprised at her son's sudden arrival and little Yamamoto was no different. He was too preoccupied with his mother's sudden change that he didn't see the machete engulfed in red flame coming towards him and all he managed to see was an evil smile from the intruder.  
The last thing he remembered before he passed out was...

"Takeshi... NOOOO!" and blood... Lots and lots of blood.

***end of flashbacks***

* * *

Demitrio was charging towards the baseball ace with a devilish smile plastered on his face and Yamamoto seemed to recognize it.

"You-!" the teen didn't manage to finish his words when the masculine-dude kicked his stomach and he flew to the wall and beyond. Yamamoto grunted in pain as soon as his body met the dirt. He looked up and noticed that he was no longer in the warehouse, but instead... he was thrown outside. He sat up from his position while coughing heavily as his lungs tried to take in more air. Opposite from his spot, he could saw Demitrio stepping out from the big hole that he knew initially wasn't there. So that's where his 'exit' was, Yamamoto thought.

"Ya... ko..." Demitrio could not capture the teen's muttering.

"What the hell is it?!" he spat.

"Yamamoto Yuriko..." Yamamoto glared sharply at Demitrio, noticing his surprised expression.  
"...Does that name ring a bell to you?"

"H-how did you know that woman?!" Demitrio barked.

Yamamoto slowly got back on his feet but his eyes never left the masculine-dude.  
"Answer me, Demitrio. Was it you who killed her?" he asked in unnervingly cold tone.

Demitrio didn't fail to flinch at the boy's tone. Somehow, he preferred the carefree-idiot-version of the teen. His carefree attitude reminded him from someone that he knew from long time ago, but his serious-cold-version reminded Demitro of another one.  
Seeing that two people from his past in the boy that was right in front of him somehow made him felt intimidated.

"If you mean Yamamoto Yuriko as 'Blue Swallow's' wife... then yes, I am the one who killed her. What was she to you anyway?!" asked Demitrio snobbishly.

"Blue Swallow?" Yamamoto was not familiar with that name. What did the 'Blue Swallow'-guy have to do with his mom anyway.

Demitrio scoffed and rolled his eyes at his cluelessness.

"Really? You're involved in mafia world yet you don't know who the legendary 'Blue Swallow' is?! Okay, here's a history lesson for you, kid!" thinking that this boy's life was about to meet its end, Demitrio didn't see anything wrong with informing him about the person that he hated most as their parting 'gift'.

"As you can see kid... this town was formerly the town for mafias until few decades ago. That 'Blue Swallow' that I had told you about was a true-born of this town. Anyway, he was involved in the extermination of Dolore so it was just natural that I wanted to take my revenge. After all, I am from the Dolore myself. Too bad, when I had decided to search for him, breaking news came out announcing to the mafia world that he was finally retired from the mafia..." Demitrio pulled out a water bottle out of nowhere and took a sip before he continued his story telling.

"So... I found out the Swallow's family owned a family restaurant and I think that was the first place that he would return to and as it turned out I was right. So, I went to his place in order to kill him but instead of him, I met that third-class assassin but damn, I tell you... that woman could fight! I admit... it's one of the fights that I would always remember for as long as I live. It turns out, she was the Swallow's wife... we introduced ourselves during the fight. Long story short, she almost won if it was not for the fact that this brat's appeared all of sudden. Well, if she just let me kill the brat, she would have lived. Then, one of my people contacted me saying they saw the Vongola's CEDEF boss was nearby, so I had to flee and the Swallow still lives until this day" Demitrio traced the dirt with his machete as he walked.  
"... the end..."

Yamamoto finally put all of the pieces together. Yes, he may be naive... but he was not an idiot. His father's skills in sword wielding, his mother's death, Demitrio's story... the truth had infuriated the teen. He swung his bat again and it instantly converted into a sword. He might have never used sword before but he watched his father practice numerous time and that was enough for him. In rage, he charged towards the older guy and lashed at him.

Demitrio hissed as the tip of the sword managed to scrape his neck. He put pressure over his bleeding wound and he looked at the boy in disbelief and wondering where all of his strength and speed came from.

_**'CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!'**__**  
**_

Demitrio was pushed backwards as he received assault after assault from the boy and couldn't help but question what made him so... angry?

"This is not going to be revenge just for Hime-chan... it's going to be revenge for my Okaa-san as well!" Yamamoto cried.

The masculine-dude looked surprised at the sudden declaration.  
_'His mother? Dio mio... he's Blue Swallow's son?! No wonder he's really pissed off. Wait, son? So... this brat is...'__  
_

Demitrio smirked as soon as he realized everything.  
"Oh, so you're _that_ brat! You notice something, brat?!" the adult laughed evilly, his smile getting wider when he noticed the boy's furious expression. It looks like he would defeat him easier than expected that is if the boy didn't get a hold of his emotions.

"Noticed what?!" Yamamoto swung his sword again, yet his movement only managed to barely graze his opponent's skin. This made him even more frustrated.

"Come to think about it, Yuriko was winning the fight... that was until you arrived and distracted her and that led to her loss" Demitrio sneered.

Yamamoto angrily attacked the older male continuously.  
"And your point is...?!"

Demitrio rolled his eyes as he ducked away from the boy's sword. Seriously, the boy could hit him accurately if he was not actually blinded by his anger. He shrugged at this thought.  
_'Whatever... this boy is going down anyway...'_

"Don't you realize that you were the reason for your mother's death?!"

The boy's blade would manage to behead his opponent if it was not the fact that it was frozen in mid-air. Yamamoto wore a shocked expression all over his face, his body tensed. Tears were welling up in his eyes and threatened to flow down at any moment.  
Oh how Demitrio was satisfied with the boy's reaction right now. Yamamoto slowly lowered his sword and he didn't even to bother to hide the fact that he was trembling.

"I-it was... my entire fault. Okaa-san's death... was my entire fault..." the raven haired-boy fell to his knees as tears trickled down his cheeks.

Demitrio smiled joyfully as he witnessed the boy's despair.

**(B.R./N: Why YOU~! I'll rip you to shreds you a-hole! *Hisses as she is dragged away by a Ninja, kicking and screaming*)**

**(A/N: Good job, Ninja! *stepped forward and bows down apologetically* please stay tune as we give a way for a commercial break *some random shampoo ad at the back ground* *commercial break ended* please continue reading...)**

_'So, it worked after all, huh? As expected, I could defeat him easily now with his emotions controlling him...'_ he thought. He raised his storm-machete, ready to land a final blow on the boy. He looked down to see the expression worn by the boy and all he could see was a pair of eyes, filled with hopelessness.

Yamamoto looked up and his eyes locked on the weapon that was about to take his life.  
_'Maybe... my time has arrived. Okaa-san, wait for me...'_ he gave up.

He, Yamamoto Takeshi, was finally giving up. It was his fault anyway that his mother had died... so, it's okay. He shut his eyes, preparing himself for impact when all of sudden, another force hit him from his right side and shoved him away from his position.

_**'CLANG!'**_ Yamamoto recognized the sound of collision between metal objects and when he opened his eyes again.

Standing right at the place where he was before he was shoved away was Hibari Kyoya, violet flames engulfing the prefect's weapon of choice; his infamous pair of tonfas. Hibari exerted a strong force with his tonfa and Demitrio was pushed backwards. Steely-gray eyes meet deep brown ones and even an airhead like Yamamoto could see the anger in Hibari's eyes. That, or Hibari was already angry to begin with.

**(B.R./N: Admit it Hibari, you've grown fond of the "Herbivores" Giheeheehee *evil grin*)****  
****(A/N: Dio Mio, get back to Fairy Tail, Gajeel! *Pointing at FT-universe's entrance)**

"Herbivore, Yuriko-obaasan didn't sacrifice her life for you to waste it! Stop wasting her effort!" scolded the prefect as he struck Demitrio's face with the end of his tonfa.

"I... I..."

Hibari was a lone wolf, who probably didn't care for others' existence as well.  
_'...But, why did he save me from getting myself killed?_' thought the confused boy.

**(B.R./N: Because he lllllllikes you~! Gyahahaha~! XD *Readers hits B.R. annoyed because she keeps interrupting*)****  
****(A/N: And now... you're 'Happy#3'? Good job readers~ *eating popcorn while watching B.R gets beaten at the background*)**

"Pull yourself together before you step into the fight again, Herbivore. At this rate, you're just getting in my way and allowing yourself to be killed..." Hibari glared at him again.

Yamamoto watched the fight unfold before his eyes... a fight that was supposed to be his. He clutched his head as the memory of his mother giving her usual motherly-advice invaded his mind.

"Takeshi... stay strong and never give up. Live your life to the fullest... makes some good friends... make some good memories that you can tell your grandchildren in the future..."

And of course, the younger-him would pout at the idea of him growing old. But now, his mother's idea didn't sound so bad anymore.

"YAMAMOTO!"  
The raven-haired boy suddenly remembered the day Tsuna risked his life to save his, when he dove off of the rooftop just to reach for his hand.  
He remembered that day like it was just yesterday. He remembered when Tsukiko suspended both her brother and him in the air, and of course he remembered clearly that he told them to let him go to prevent all of them from falling.

"Heh~" the twins' bright smiles... of course, Yamamoto couldn't forget them.

"Not a chance!" they said with confidence, as if they were sure they could save him from the danger that they were all in at that moment.  
The feeling of security when Tsuna's hand gripping his strongly and Tsukiko taking the fall in Tsuna's and his stead, Yamamoto knew at that exact moment that he could trust them with all his life.

The teen's hands were laid flat on the soil as he allowed his fingers to trace figures on the dirt, pulling his fingers into fists. Tears were still welling up in his eyes, but he decided he would not cry for his pathetic-self. His mother... Tsuna... Tsukiko... and somehow, Hibari... they had done their roles by saving his life.  
The life that he should live to the fullest and now, it's time for him to do his role as well.  
His role as his mother's son by obeying her advice, his role as Namimori citizen in protecting this town and more importantly, his role as a friend who will fight alongside his friends.  
Yamamoto smiled to himself as he grabbed his baseball bat. In a single swing, he transformed it to sword.

_'Maybe this will be a story worth telling grandchildren after all...'_

* * *

**Whew~So that's it for chp 15. Since KHR never mentioned about Yamamoto's mom, I have to create her character. Yamamoto was kind of Emo-ish in this chapter, no? Ahhh~ I honestly don't know why I made him like that... it's just that, I 'm currently having this mental block and I let my fingers do all of the typing and not thinking deeply about the plot. So, I don't know what half of my writing is about. Sorry about that... But, I still thought 'Dark'-Yamamoto kind of... I don't know... giving me that kind of 'Wow'-feeling (Damn, I'm sucks in explaining things! *facepalmed*)**

**Well, good news though... I already know how to wrap up Yamamoto's fight but, now I'm stuck with Tsuna's fight. *banged my head to the wall* can anyone suggest me a movie so I could have more inspiration in writing's Tsuna's fight. Some random video from Youtube is enough too.**

**Well, there were not many reviews for the previous chapter, but still I want to thank you for reading this anyway.**

**Still, a very BIG thank you to Risako, Dokidokibeat and meshi-chan from reviewing.**

**Risako: Hahaha... I'll take a note on your idea for my Varia arc, but don't let your expectation high... I might disappoint you. But, it's decided that Varia will be the fourth arc in this story (we are currently in the second arc, so yeah... it's going to take a long time for the Varia to make their appearance) anyway, again... thank you for staying tune with this story.**

**Dokidokibeat: the twins reminded you of Hikaru and Kaoru? Which episode was it? hahaha... I'm m glad you like the twins and yes, there'll be more stories about Tsuna and Tsuki in the future. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Meshi-chan: the twins got shot by TYL-bazooka, huh? Hmm~ actually, I'm working out the storyline already although I was thinking about making it as Omake chapter. Well, I hope you'll looking forward to it. thanks for reading by the way.**


	17. Hero and Hopelessness

**Hello everyone! Yeay, chp 16 is out.**

**As usual, I want to thank everyone who had read, followed and favourite this story. Love you guys~**

**And a very big, big, big THANK YOU to my dear beta-reader, Random Visitor Girl. Thank you and love you too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR **

**Warning: contains OCs and OOC-ness as well**

**Well, you can start your reading now.**

* * *

**Chp 16**

***Flashback***

"Ahh, Reiko-san... welcome!" greeted a kind-looking woman.

Hibari used to see her every week whenever he and his mother visited the sushi restaurant.

"Kyoya too... welcome~" as usual, Hibari nodded once as a sign of respect.

"Araa... so adorable. He is really a man of few words like his Otou-san too..." Hibari was used to hearing that so he didn't mind when people said it to him at all.

Yamamoto Yuriko... she was one of few women whose presence Hibari could tolerate.  
After all, this nice woman was not an ordinary person... she was a Carni- no, she was an Omnivore like his mother... gentle, yet no one dared to messed with her.  
After all, he had watched the sparring session between his mother and Obaa-san every once a week.

Unlike other kids that were hidden from the fact that they were involved in the mafia, Hibari's parents never hid the fact from him. But, Yuriko, as expected, did the very same thing that 90% mafia-parents did. She hid the fact from her innocent looking son, Takeshi. But still, he liked her.

Once in a while, to Hibari's dismay, his Okaa-san would ask – no –more like command him to take care of the younger Yamamoto while both she and her friend had their 'special' sparring session and Hibari always noticed that they would end up with broken bones and internal bleeding.

And apparently, today was 'special' sparring session-day and he was stuck babysitting the 5 years old, even though he was just 6 years old himself.

"Hi-ba-ri! Let's play the seesaw, nee?!" asked the smiling boy with a very loud voice, which reminded him of the noisy white-haired boy back at school.

Hibari, who was resting his eyes under the shade of the tree, opened his eyes and glared murderously at the boy.

Usually, other kids would cower under his gaze but this particular boy just smiled even wider at him as if he wasn't intimidated by him. The only other kids who never felt threatened by his presence other than this boy was that Sawada-twins, that annoying and noisy-herbivore and of course, his childhood friend (even though he would never tell the other boy that he considered him a friend).

"Hn... don't disturb me, herbivore!"

Hibari could see the jovial boy pouting and he could care less about it, really. Knowing the older boy would not entertain him, he resumed his previous activity which was playing and Hibari also resumed his initial activity which was napping.

Just when he thought he could get a moment of peace, a crying voice echoed throughout the playground.

Hibari looked around to find the source of disturbance when his gaze landed on one particularly large tree. Yamamoto was standing under it, looking up.

And finally, Hibari pinpointed the source of the noise... there was another kid stuck in the tree.

_'Whatever, not my problem anyway~'_

True, it was just so not him to play hero. Because, being a 'hero' means there would be more 'crowding'. He would much rather like to keep to himself, thank you very much.

Yamamoto cupped his mouth with his hands as he called out to the boy.

"Naa, it's okay. Just jump down! I'll catch you~"

"Baka! This tree is so high! There is no way I can jump down without getting hurt!" the crying-kid yelled.

Hibari rolled his eyes, the crying-kid had a point.

"Okay~ just wait up there and I'll come up to save you!" said Yamamoto.

Without wasting any more time he climbed up the tree and when he finally reached the boy he realized something.

"Ahahaha~ I can't climb down..."

The anti social-boy resisted the urge to face palm when he heard the younger boy's confession.

Like it or not, he had to help the younger boy or else his mother would 'scold' him and truth to be told the sight of his mother 'scolding' him... it won't be pretty.

Begrudgingly, he made his way under the tree that had 'trapped' the two boys.

"Ahahaha... Hibari~ Could you lending me a hand?" asked the jovial boy.

_'Idiot! That's exactly why I am here!'_ he caught the words before they could slip out of his mouth.

"Hn..." was the only thing he said before attempting to get the kids out of the tree.  
At last, he managed to 'rescue' the kids. That is, if using Yamamoto's suggestion to jump down the tree and have him catch them both of was included in the definition of 'rescue', then yeah...  
Hibari Kyoya, somehow, became the hero of the day.

See? This is why he hated being the hero… at the end of the day, not only did he have to carry young Yamamoto on his back since the boy had sprained his ankle (which, to Hibari's annoyance, the younger boy still laughed about), he obtained an unofficial subordinate/stalker, Kusakabe Tetsuya a.k.a. the crying boy.

* * *

Hibari always knew he liked the lovely woman who always treated him nicely despite his cold attitude. He liked the food that she made and she was also the one who had taken care of him whenever his parents had to travel somewhere else for their work. Too bad, everything came to an end when on one rainy day he had to attend her funeral. From his parents' side, he could see hiccupping little Yamamoto and sadness decorated both of the Yamamotos' faces. Not far from his spot, he could see a brunette woman that he recognized as the twins' mother, another two couples that he recognized were the Sasagawa-couple and Kurokawa-couple and Angie-Obaasan as well among the crowds. All of them were wearing the same expression as his parents; grief.

After the service, Hibari stayed by his parents' side and overheard the adults' conversation. From what he had understood, the woman that he respected as much as he did his mother was murdered by the hands of an old enemy while trying to protect her son. A person who valued her life sacrificed it to protect another; the sentiment encouraged young Hibari to make a promise to himself. He promised himself that he wouldn't let her death be wasted and that's why he will keep an eye on Yamamoto Takeshi from now on in her stead.

***end of flashback***

Hibari had to admit that his opponent was not bad at all. At a certain point, Demitrio managed to push him around and this had made the prefect's adrenaline heighten. He glared at his opponent while releasing a murderous aura. Somehow, he was glad that he answered that Pineapple's call or else he wouldn't be able to meet Yuriko-obaasan's murderer. He was pretty aware that this fight was Yamamoto's fight to begin with, but he couldn't just let the boy get himself killed. So once again, he had to play 'hero' for the other boy.

All of sudden, he could feel a tremendous pressure from behind him. He kicked Demitrio onto his chest and looked over his shoulder only to see Yamamoto wielding his sword which was engulfed in blue flames.

**(B.R./N: OMG it's Rin number 2! Kyaaa~! :DDD)****  
(A/N: KYAAAAAA~ I love Rin! xD)**

_'Woah! It's Rin from Ao no Exorcist!'_ Hibari shook his head and his expression remained stoic. Now is not the time for his otaku-ness to come out. He still has an image to take care of. He passed by the prefect so quickly you could have missed it if you blinked and his sword clashed with the other guy's weapon.

"Stand back, Hibari... he's mine!" Hibari could see the other teen's sharp eyes glinting in determination.

"That weakling is all yours, Herbivore..." the Prefect stepped back from his position and watched the ongoing fight from the sidelines.

Yamamoto's flame made him equal to Demitrio, however the intensity of the rain flame was not stable. The flames kept getting brighter, then dimmer, then brighter again and dimmer again and some even began to lick his arms. For a first timer, having the flames (even if it was their own) have contact with the user's skin could burn them a little. Burnt skin is still possible especially when there is no control involved. The baseball ace needed to make his flame flow consistent or he might not even be able to stand up on his feet in the next five minutes.

"Herbivore, set your flame's intensity to a medium level and channel it into your sword..." Hibari instructed.

Yamamoto gritted his teeth, his skin stung because of the blue flames. He wanted to do as Hibari said, but he didn't know how.  
"I don't know what are you talking about, Hibari. Can you explain it to me like I'm ten or something?"

Hibari rolled his eyes. Knowing how slow the other teen's brain was processing information, he tried to tolerate his idiocy.  
"Just imagine you're a damn stove and you need to make the fire smaller. Small, but enough to heat the pan..."

Yamamoto sweat dropped. These were the times he would curse his slow brain.  
"I still don't understand, Hibari! Speak to me like I'm three!"

Now, Hibari was resisting the urge to lunged towards the boy and beat his turtle-brain.  
He gripped his tonfa tightly. He is going to let this annoying muscle-head off the hook this time. JUST, THIS MOTHERFUCKING TIME!

"MAKE YOUR DAMN SWORD GO PSHII~PSHII~! DON'T LET YOUR ARMS GO BURN~ BURN~! STRIKE HIM WITH A BOOM AND SCORE THE DAMN HOME RUN!"

"Ahahaha... now you're talking!"

**(B.R./N: Whaaaaaaaaat? (O.o) WTF?)****  
****(A/N: Honestly, I can never understand how Yamamoto processing his thought either)**

Hibari sweat dropped inwardly although his face remained stoic. Even he couldn't understand 90% what he was talking about just now. So, having a 'baby-talk' conversation with I-pin when she was younger did have its advantages after all.

_'Thank you, Okaa-san for forcing me to do that~'_

* * *

_'Sword go Pshii~ Pshii~, don't let my arms go burn~ burn~'__  
_

Yamamoto narrowed his eyes and gripped his sword tightly. The heat coming out from his body made him felt slightly uncomfortable, but he tried to endure it anyway. The gently blowing, cold night wind lightly stung his burnt skin and he hissed. So, how can he make his sword go 'sizzle'? The boy eyed Demitrio carefully and noticed how instead of his body, it was his machete that was engulfed in the red flame.

_'Hmm... maybe I should do that...'_ he thought. He shut his eyes and tried to visualize the flow of his flame. The blue rain flame flickered and aligned itself along the sword's blade.

_'Damn, this kid is good! Just few instructions and he mastered the basics already. I should put him down quickly instead of continuing to playing around!'_ Demitrio seemed surprised with his opponent's fast learning ability.

He felt kind of worried since he couldn't fight the rain flame user very well. He couldn't even beat Basil under two minutes and Tsukiko actually impressed him when that girl landed her strikes fast enough to put the boy down when he himself couldn't do it. Luckily, that girl got distracted easily and he could defeat her without allowing his weakness to be revealed.

Yamamoto lashed at him again, and again, and again. Demitrio could feel the strong heat emitting from the boy's sword.

_'Unfortunately, he can only land scratches on me..._' Demitrio sneered.

The tall, raven-haired teen noticed something interesting about his opponent. His movement got slower and heavier every time he struck him with his sword.

"Ahh..." he exclaimed softly when he realized it.

He didn't know if this would work or not, but he hoped it would. He shut his eyes again while wielding his sword, trying to remember at least one of his father's movements. But his thoughts were disturbed when his ears caught the sound of harsh footsteps approaching him fast.

"Yargh!" he attacked the boy non-stop, Demitrio seemed to want to end their fight quickly.

Yamamoto kept getting pushed backwards until he realized that they were standing on the edge of the long wooden dock, far away from land.

"Whoopsie... Ahahaha, you almost pushed me into the water, dude!" Yamamoto let out a nervous laugh.

"That was my intention, moron!" Demitrio gritted his teeth.

The teen shrugged before getting back into his stance.  
"Oh well, you're bad then~" he said before his expression turned to grim and serious.  
Demitrio definitely didn't like the look on his opponent's face as he charged towards him again.

* * *

Yamamoto narrowed his eyes at the sight of Demitrio charging towards him.

_'Shigure Soen Ryu, Second defensive form; Sakamaku no Ame'__  
_  
The water around the boy was lifted to the air and instead of colliding with his opponent's weapon, Demitrio's machete only slashed through the massive body of water.

"... Shajiku no Ame!" Demitrio's eyes widen in surprise once he heard Yamamoto's voice and his hand could feel the vibration from the collision of their weapons. Not only that, Yamamoto's attack was strong enough for him to get thrown back to the other end of the dock.

The boy was running towards him again, aiming for his torso but Demitrio managed to dodge the attack and instead it managed to graze his left thigh.  
Because of that, he wasn't able to land on his feet very well and he fell to the ground.  
With much difficulty, Demitrio got back on his feet and glared murderously at his younger opponent.

"You... I'll kill you!" he said in threatening voice.

"Hmm? With what?" asked the boy back in carefree manner. He pointed his finger at his opponent's weapon.

Demitrio felt slightly confused with the boy's reaction. He looked at where the boy was pointing at and shock immediately decorated his face.

In his hand was no longer a machete, only the hilt was there and the blade was missing. When he looked back to his opponent, he saw Yamamoto approaching him fast with his sword raised.

Yamamoto knew he could finish his opponent off now rather easily, but he don't know if it was right for him to kill his opponent for revenge. He knew Tsukiko... and especially his mother would never approve of this. Tsuna definitely wouldn't like this either. Yamamoto finally made up his mind. In the last few seconds, he converted his sword back to baseball bat and...

_**'BUKK!'**_ he bashed his opponent's head instead to make sure he was knocked out cold.

"Now, stay down!" he said angrily while tapping his bat over his shoulder gently. He looked straight back at the warehouse direction and saw Hibari looking at him and Yamamoto decided to walk towards him.

"Yo, Hibari... thanks for the pointers. You really helped me back there... I didn't know you cared about us~ " said Yamamoto with a wide smile on his face.

"Hn... I don't know what you are talking about, herbivore!" Hibari turned a heel and walked into the warehouse through the big whole on the wall and Yamamoto followed in suit.

His eyes were adjusting to the warehouse lighting and as soon as he could see clearly, he looked shocked.

"W-why is Tsuna..." he swallowed the lump in his throat nervously.

"... losing?"

* * *

Tsuna tried to land a punch on Dulio but the effort was futile, he kept missing his target.  
It was either he was too slow or inaccurate, but Tsuna definitely could feel something was off in their fight.

"What's the matter, Decimo? I am getting bored now..." Dulio showed the brunette his uninterested expression. Yes, he indeed looked bored.

Tsuna was charged towards him again and successfully landed a hit. But to his surprise, Dulio didn't budge even for one millimeter and that was when the brunette finally noticed that he was fighting against an illusion this whole time.  
Tsuna took a leap backward, cautiously observing his surroundings.

_**'BUK!'**__**  
**_

Tsuna winced as his opponent's foot collided with his chin and he flew few feet up the air before he landed ass first on the cold floor. He vigorously wiped off the blood on his lips and gently massaged his jaw with his other hand.

_'This old man can kick really hard...'_ though Tsuna as he slowly got back on his feet.

Before he could even return to his fighting stance Dulio lunged at him and grabbed his brown locks, forcing the boy to look into his eyes while his Mist flame slowly flowed from the old man's hand and seeped into the brunette's skull.

"You amaze me, Decimo. It's unusual since I cannot perform the technique I use to read your past memories unless I make a physical contact with you directly... you truly are special" said the older male in his cold, sardonic tone. Then, his eyes widened... both in surprise and delight.

"Oh... what's this?" Dulio could see few interesting images in Tsuna's mind. Someone was dying in a pool of blood? The Decimo's younger self crying his heart out? Operating theatre's door?

Tsuna's eyes widened as Dulio enumerated what he was seeing in his mind. The brunette was aware that Dulio was digging into his mind to find his trauma and he knew he was going to use it against him once he found out. Tsuna definitely would not allow that to happen. He gritted his teeth as his right hand gripped Dulio's wrist over his head. He managed to remove the older man's hand from his head and without giving him any chance, Tsuna twisted Dulio's wrist until it broke with a satisfying 'crack'.  
Unfortunately, he was only successful in spraining the Dolore's boss's wrist but not in breaking it.

Both males were removing themselves away from each other but not their eyes, their eyes were glued to the other's forms.

"Oh... not bad, Decimo. Not bad at all, but your attack was pathetically weak" Dulio said, gently flexing his sprained wrist.

"What are you talking about?" Tsuna got back into his battle stance, but he failed to hide his shaking fists.  
"... I was only being gentle just now"

The Dolore boss had to give credit to the brunette for not breaking down. His previous opponents would be lying on the floor crying for their moms by now, but not this boy. He even tried to sound tough.

Even now Dulio had to admit that he could see the boss 'material' in the boy before him. The brunette was definitely very hard to break. Dulio vigorously shook his head. This boy would be his gateway to destroying the Vongola, he shouldn't feel intimidated because of the boy's 'toughness'. He must defeat him at all costs!

"Oh? Then, I hope you won't hold back against me after this, boy..." hell, he was just warming up.

Both males clashed against each other again, attacking, dodging and more attacking. All of sudden, Tsuna got distracted when he overheard Gokudera and Yamamoto's argument.

"Why don't you just shut up and stay alive so I can kill you later on, Yakyu-baka?! Just focus on your damn fight!"

"Ahahaha, you don't have to yell into my ears, Gokudera. We're not even a foot apart..."

_'How these guys can argue in the middle of a fight, I'll never know'_ Tsuna sweat dropped.

Tsuna's focus returned to his fight when Dulio managed to land another punch on his face.

"Arghh..." Tsuna groaned loudly while cupping his swollen left cheek. That's going to leave mark, for sure.

"Get your head in the game, Decimo! It's not fun when you don't give me that much of a challenge..." Dulio pointed out snobbishly.

_'Damn... he even sounds like Reborn now!_' Tsuna rolled his eyes. _'Reborn would kill me if he heard that'__  
_

He looked at Reborn from the corner of his eye and grunted in frustration seeing the Hitman tutor treating the other kid.

_'Just heal Hime-chii already!_' he screamed in his head.

Suddenly, he could sense something was wrong with Yamamoto and he turned around only to see the tall boy's terrified face before he got kicked and disappeared on the other side of the wall. Gokudera on the other hand, looked like he finally discovered his flame and was winning against Melania.

The older man raised his leg and tried to land a kick on the brunette but Tsuna managed to block the assault with his arms. He exerted some force to the adult's leg and pushed him away. He could feel the numbing sensation all over his arms and noticed they were beginning to bruise.

"Gahaa! Never! Never sneak up behind me like that ever again, you damn Pineapple-head!" Tsuna overheard Gokudera saying in a loud voice and his head automatically turned to the silver-head's direction, he could see both Lambo and Mukuro there as well.

"You're going down, boy!"

Tsuna turned his head back to Dulio only to have the adult's right foot on his chin again, causing him to receive the impact vertically. Apparently, that was not enough for Dulio...  
Without giving the brunette any chance to prepare, the adult landed another strong kick to the boy's torso, sending him flying and ultimately slamming onto the wall.

"Juudaime!"

Tsuna's vision blurred, but he could see two familiar figures stepping into the warehouse through the big hole in the wall.

"Why is Tsuna... losing?"

_'What the hell are you doing, Herbivore?!'_ The brunette could even sense the stabbing glare coming from the carnivore–prefect that asked him the question.

Tsuna grunted when he started to feel the pain coursing through his body.  
_'Yeah, what the hell am I doing?'_

* * *

**Whew, so that's it for chapter 16~ Basically, this chapter had explained why he helped Yamamoto despite of his anti-social attitude. My idea was, since Yamamoto's mom used to take care of him and she died, Hibari thought he could repaid her by taking care of her son.**

**And as I had informed you guys in 'Introduction Arc'... I made Hibari has this-what you call- Loud mind. Hibari with noisy mind is quiet interesting, don't you think so? Ohhh, and I had made Hibari an Otaku... I've never read anything in fanfic that having Otaku-Hibari. Admit it... Hibari is cute with his loud mind.**

**Oh and I'll reveal Tsuna's so called 'trauma' (as Dulio had claimed) later on. Curious? I LOVE making people curious. MWAHAHAHAHA~**

**Anyway, good news... I had finally able to figure out the conclusion for this arc, so yeah... this arc will come to its end. But no worries... I already thought out some new plot for the arc. Do you guys want a spoiler, a clue, anything? Hehehe~ Okay, don't kill me with your glares now.**

**Moving on, here are some replies for the previous reviews:**

**Risako: Well, honestly... I'll take some of your idea for this arc's ending so I would want to thank you for the inspiration... but, my ending would be a little bit different from your expectation and I hope you will not be disappointed with it.**

**xXnazaraXx, guest #1, guest #2 and onepiecefannumber1: thank you for the reviews and thanks you for reading this story as well. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter.**

**Well, that's it for my usual blabbering for this chapter. Thank you for reading. Please stay tune for more. Don't forget to leave some reviews as well. love you all and see you soon. Ciao~ Ciao~**


	18. Omake: Happy Birthday, Hibari!

**Sorry, people. This not the continuation for chp 17. Just an Omake chapter for Hibari's birthday. Yeah, I know May, 5th was on Sunday... but I just decided to make the May, 5th in this story on Monday.**

**So, yeah... Happy Birthday, Hibari~**

**And also, thank you to my beta-reader, Random Visitor Girl for doing this. I know its a lot of work, but you still managed to finished this anyway. that's why you're awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

**Warning: contains OC and OOC-ness too.**

**So, I'm going to stop talking now people. Happy reading~**

* * *

**Omake chapter: Happy Birthday, Hibari Kyoya.**

It was Saturday and as usual, the Vongola teens went to watch a movie at the twins' place. But, unlike every Saturday, none of them were focused on the movie that was playing but instead their focus was on a certain 'Kufufufu'-ing pineapple.  
The rest of the teens were wearing the same gestures; right palm cupping the chin and head tilted to the left, while they observed Mukuro.

"Is it just me or does Mukuro look weird today?" Tsuna asked his friends.

Tsukiko nodded her head.

"I agree, Tsu-kun. We all know Mukuro-kun is a weirdo, but today... he look even weirder"

"He's even 'kufufu'-ing with extra 'FUs'. At least we know he's thinking of something fun..." Lambo concluded.

Mukuro seemed not to notice that everyone in the room was observing him. He didn't even realize that he kept making weird expression that made the rest even more curious as to what he could be thinking.

"Ah!" Chrome's sudden exclamation made everyone turned their heads to her direction.

"What is it, Chrome?" ask Lambo curiously.

"The only time Mukuro-sama would be making those faces is when he is plotting something 'interesting'..." Chrome explained.

"and that 'interesting' plan usually involves Skylark-kun..."

"Oii, Mukuro! You don't extremely plan to make Hibari extremely mad again, do you?" Mukuro snapped out of his trance, Ryohei's loud voice had disturbed the male pineapple-head's train of thought.

"Ahahaha... that's right. We are wondering what you were thinking about just now. We are friends, aren't we? Care to share?" Yamamoto said, unable to hide his curiosity.

Mukuro seemed to enjoy the attention he obtained from his friends but no way in hell would he want to share his thought with them.

"Kufufufu~ not telling you. You guys just might ruin my fun..."

A few grunts could be heard. Mukuro's refusal in sharing his thought made the rest even more curious.

"Aww, come on! Just tell us already, Pineapple-head!" Gokudera barked angrily.

"Yeah... don't be so stingy to us, Mukuro-nii~" Fuuta pouted.

"Don't tell me that you're planning to confess your feelings to Prefect-san?!" Tsukiko made 'Monet's scream' gesture.

"Bitch, I'm straight!" Mukuro growled angrily at the female brunette. Then, he looked away with his cheeks puffed.

"Tch- now I'm really not telling any of you!"

"Mou~ Hime-chii, now you made him sulk... now we will never know what he was thinking" Tsuna gave his sister a look of disapproval.

"Hn... as a boss you should already know about this, Dame-Tsuna. Mukuro is obviously plotting on how to surprise his dear childhood friend for his birthday" Reborn finally opened his mouth.

Chrome snapped her fingers loudly. "Ah... May, 5th is on Monday!"

Tsukiko put her right arm around Mukuro's shoulders and pulled him closer.  
"Mou~ Mukuro-kun... If you were planning something 'fun', you should have told us earlier. You made us wonder and I couldn't help but think that you actually had romantic feelings towards Prefect-san for a second. I'm sorry for making you angry..."

"It's okay..." Mukuro sighed heavily. "I was actually thinking if I could make him smile for his birthday and I tried visualizing his smiling face, but somehow... I couldn't and all I could think of was his surprised expression from when I showed him his picture of him naked when he was six years old as his present"

"Out of all decent presents ever existed in this universe and you chose to give him 'that' for his birthday present? Now, I can conclude that you're definitely crazy, Mukuro" said Tsuna, sweat-dropping.

"I can't help it! I have so many of his naked photos... I don't know what else to give him to surprise him. For example, if I gave him an IPhone for his birthday his reaction would be just... 'hn...'" Mukuro explained.

"And having the naked photos of your childhood friend does not make you gay, how?" asked Yamamoto, his hands covering Fuuta's ears. He definitely did not want his little brother's innocence to be tainted.

"Those were initially for blackmailing purposes! I'm not gay!" Mukuro insisted.

"N-no matter what the reason that is still extremely disturbing, Mukuro!" Ryohei said, stating the obvious.

"If you want to surprise him you will need our help, Mukuro. Hime-chii always has crazy plans in her pockets. Right, Hime- Hieee~ Hime-chii! Why are your nose bleeding?!" Tsuna shrieked when he saw the red liquid dripping down from his sister's nose.

Tsukiko was in daze, it was as if she was imagining something. There were fifty shades of red all over her cheeks, and she was even drooling.  
"Kukukuku... the naked picture of Prefect-san? That's hot!"

_**'SMACK! SMACK!'**_  
Two hands from two different people slapped the girl up the back of her head.

"Iteeee! What the fuck was that for?!" the girl screamed and glared at the culprits angrily.

"Hime-chii... you're still too young to think such things..." Tsuna said in threatening tone.

"Knock it off, you hormonal-teen!" Reborn lowered down his fedora, hiding his expression. But Tsukiko knew that he was actually annoyed.

"Tch! Says someone who has Playboy magazines stashed under his bed and a cosplayer addict who has a hell of a collection of sexy girl posters!" The younger brunette scoffed.

The other teens were immediately turned to the tutor-student pair and stared at them in disbelief. They wanted to say something but they just couldn't, especially when they could sense the murderous aura coming from the pair.

A kick and a punch simultaneously landed on the girl and she was instantly KO-ed. Both Tsuna and Reborn glared sharply at the remaining teens and cracked their knuckles.

"What Hime-chii/Dame-Tsuki mentioned just now must NEVER reach the outside world or else..."

They didn't even have to finish the sentence. The rest of the Vongola teens vigorously nodded their heads, taking the warning very seriously.

Tsuna's scary frowning face quickly converted back to a smile and the room temperature finally went back to normal.

"So, shall we start brain storming?"

* * *

**May, 5th****  
****'Operation Carnivore', Phase I: Commence!**

Tsukiko felt weak in the knees. It was lunch time and she was currently sneaking around, trying to reach a particularly small building in Nami-chuu without attracting everyone's attention. Her 'target' was in sight but only one question crossed her mind…  
Why her?

***Flashback***

Tsukiko finally came around after being unconscious for almost four hours. She felt a little bit of nauseous due to the extreme kick to her torso and slightly dizzy from the punch as well.

"Ahh, Hime-chii... glad you could finally join us!" said Tsuna happily. However, Tsuki could still sense the dark tone underneath it. For Tsuna to use that kind of tone, she knew her brother must be either plotting something that made him all worked up... or something evil.

"Dame-Tsuki, did you already finish the manual books that I had told you to read?" asked Reborn all of a sudden. The younger twin found it very odd since the Hitman tutor never asked if she already completed her task or not, because he always knew she always finished every assignment that was given to her.

"Yeah, I did..." Tsukiko replied, still looking confused. She looked at her friends, grouped in the corner of the room, each of their faces looking pale as a sheet. She knew something must have terrified them.

"Excellent~" said both Tsuna and Reborn in unison before returning to their serious discussion. Tsuki swallowed the lump in her throat. Tsuna and Reborn were not arguing and instead were discussing, Tsukiko immediately knew something was up.

"W-why did you ask if I already finished reading the manual books, Katekyo-san?" she didn't want to ask, but apparently she had to.

The hitman tutor had his usual smirk plastered on his face.  
"Because I'm going to assign to you your next task and Dame-Tsuki... you don't have the right to say 'No' to this one"  
"Your tone tells me that you will give me a task with a below 0.5% chance of success, am I right?" Tsukiko guessed. True, she didn't like the tone he was using. Seeing the Hitman nod his head, she groaned.  
"Why me?"

"Because, a) you're the only one who can do it and b) this is punishment for having such a big mouth" Tsuna replied coldly.  
She had to admit... her brother scared her shitless every time he had a foul mood. Since she knew that she shouldn't make her brother even angrier, she accepted her said 'task' straight away.

If only she knew beforehand how 'deadly' her task was…

***end of flashback***

Tsukiko stared at the key that was given to her by Reborn, it sat idly on the palm of her hand. She wanted to ask him about where he obtained this precious key, but Tsuki knew that the Hitman would do anything to get what he wants. Not to mention, she just couldn't help but notice the satisfied smirk on the Hitman's face. Tsuki knew the Hitman tutor was enjoying this.

She began to sneaking around the small heavily guarded building. About six disciplinary committee members were guarding every corner of the place and Tsukiko beat up five of them, allowing the last one to run away to inform others of her filtration of the said building, just like Reborn and Tsuna had instructed her.

She calculated that Hibari would arrive in six minutes, well three minutes tops, and Tsuki knew she couldn't afford to waste any more time. She entered the building and her 'target', a shiny metallic black pearl colored Suzuki Hayabusa motorcycle, standing right before her eyes.  
Tsukiko wasn't actually a big fan of motorcycles, but she squealed out in excitement when she saw the said vehicle. She had to admit that this one was a real beauty. She approached the motorcycle and traced her finger along the artwork on it, admiring it.

Then, she placed herself on it, making herself comfortable before she inserted the key into the slot and switched on the engine. The sound of the engine echoed throughout the school building. The loud sound becoming part of the sound pollution in the school; it was the music to her ears.

"What the hell are you doing on my motorcycle, herbivore?"

Tsukiko looked up and met the angry prefect's gaze. He was standing by the door, bearing his tonfas.  
She revved up the motorcycle while smiling mockingly at the prefect.  
"I think you already know what I'm going to do, Prefect-san..."

"Don't you dare, Herbivore!" Hibari narrowed his eyes at the sight of the brunette.

"Hn... too late, Prefect-san. This baby is mine now. If you want her back, why don't you come and try to catch me?" she suggested.

Simultaneously, she let go of the clutch and applied the throttle on the right hand grip of the bike and charged towards the prefect. Hibari didn't have a choice but to jump aside to prevent himself from getting run over by his own precious motorcycle.

The Prefect was startled, watching Tsukiko ride his motorcycle out of the school compound and disappearing from his sight completely. He just could not believe that someone just stole his precious baby right under his nose.

"Tetsu!" Hibari called for his second in command in a rather hard tone.

Kusakabe flinched at the tone but answered him nonetheless. He saw a furious purple aura surrounding the head prefect, his eyes promising pain for his next target who Kusakabe knew would be the Sawada's younger twin. Then, he saw Hibari stretch his hand towards him.

"Your key!"

* * *

The students in the Nami-chuu building couldn't help but notice the well-known 'Sawada-imouto' riding on none other than the prefect's precious motorcycle and leaving the school premises without permission. Crazy, that was definitely was pure craziness!

Kensuke, the baseball club's senior quickly approached Tsuna as soon as he saw him.  
"Tsuna Nii-san, did I just see Tsuki-chan hijack Hibari's motorcycle?!" he asked.

"Oh?" Tsuna arched his eyebrow when he heard the question.  
"So, where is Hibari-san now?"

"I saw him riding off on Kusakabe's motorcycle, hewent after Tsuki-chan I assume..." Kensuke replied.

"Perfect~" Tsuna said, a cool smirk on his lips. Kensuke shivered instantly when he saw him smirk.

"Hmph... so Bakahime actually succeeded in her 'mission', huh?" Gokudera scoffed.

"Ahahaha... as expected of Hime-chan. She can do almost anything~" Yamamoto remarked.

"I hope Sawada-imouto is extremely fine..." Ryohei said, for once, in a lower volume.

Chrome and Lambo nodded their heads, agreeing.

"Kufufufu~ Kyoya-kun is biting on the bait, so what should we do next Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Tsuna turned his body, facing his friends. Everyone could see the excitement in Tsuna's eyes and now Mukuro was quiet thankful for his friends involvement in this "mission impossible".

**(B.R./N: *Plays Mission Impossible theme song* dun dun dun DUN DAN. DUN DUN DUN dun dun. Tininiiiiiiwwww tininiiiiiiiwwww tininiiiiiiw tiniw~! XD)**

"Commence 'Operation Carnivore': Phase II"

The others immediately straightened up their posture and gave the boss-to-be a salute.  
"Sir, Yes sir!"

The group marched away, leaving behind the gaping Kensuke. Only one thing was on his mind…

"What on earth were they planning?!"

* * *

Tsukiko tried her hardest not to fall off the high powered-bike. After all, she never had a formal lesson in riding the said vehicle and she was only able to ride it because she read the theory straight off the book. So, that was Reborn meant when he said she was the only one who could do this.  
She took a glanced at the side mirror, the carnivore-prefect was finally catching up.

"Damn, he's good!" she smirked. But, the 1995 Yamaha was not as good as the bike that she was currently riding on.  
"Heh, eat my dust, Prefect-san" she sped up, literally leaving a cloud of dust behind her.

Tsukiko could sense the prefect's anger even from that distance and she bit her lower lip, thinking about her fate after this. Her brother was really trying to get her killed, by the hands of the prefect no less?!

_'Tch- it's okay for him to be a pervert but it's the end of the world when I become one. Why did I always look up to someone as crazy as him again? Oh, I forgot... he's my older brother...'_

The prefect becoming more furious, but he could feel excitement as well. So, this is how the racers felt whenever they raced against each other. He should make a proposal to his father to build a racing track here in Namimori in the future. After all, having an illegal race in Namimori-street is dangerous and not to mention, breaking the rules as well.

All of sudden, the prefect realized something and his stoic expression was replaced with obvious rage.  
"I'll bite that herbivore to death for making me break the rules!" his dad will definitely kill him if he heard of this.

He knew the younger twin was mocking him when she made a serpentine move and slowed down, as if she was giving the prefect hope. Hibari managed to close their gap when suddenly; the girl revved the bike's speed up again, leaving him in the dust... again. He knew they almost reached the Namimori's town boundary when he saw the exit to the highway and a range of mountains and Namimori Lake come into view.

He could see the brunette girl making a turn at the lake area and disappearing behind a lines of trees.

_'Damn it! Where did that Herbivore run off to?!'_ Kusakabe's bike slowed down and Hibari realized that it was out of gas.

_'Out of all the times this could have happened, this thing...'_ Hibari groaned inwardly. It seemed like he would have to continue his journey in retrieving his beloved bike on foot.

He could hear the sound of the rippling water and feel the cool blowing breeze and the faint sound of his bike's engine being switched off. The prefect quickened his pace only to find his bike at the center of a circle of Sakura trees. Some pinks petals landed on his empty bike's seat and the younger brunette was nowhere to be found. He approached his bike and could feel that the seat was still warm, which meant Tsukiko had just left.

All of sudden, he was surrounded by a silence. Hibari could sense movements around him. Ten, no... there are more than ten people around him.

He was pretty sure someone was going to initiate an attack on him, but instead...  
"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIBARI!"

Hibari looked around and even forgot to hide his shocked face. Around him, he could see the 'herbivores', the kids, the 'carnivores', Tetsu... they were all here, surrounding him with bright smiles and birthday greetings.

The Prefect blinked when there was a sudden invasion of bright light in his eyes, when his vision adjusted he could see his childhood friend 'Kufufufu'-ing happily with a camera in his hand.

"Kufufufu~ Kyoya-kun's surprised face is so priceless..."

The Prefect pulled out his tonfa and charged towards the male-pineapple-head, but before his weapon could even hit the other teen's face, it stopped at the midair when Mukuro handed him a beautifully wrapped present.

"It's from me and Nagi... We hope you'll like it... Oufff!"

Hibari hit the Pineapple-head anyway before he grabbed the said present from the boy's hand and Hn-ed.

"Jeez, you're welcome! That's why I love you!" Mukuro said sarcastically while rubbing his sore head.

Hibari hn-ed again and opened the box and found a brand new IPhone 5 inside.  
"IPhone?" the prefect's face was expressionless as he looked at his childhood friend, while in his mind he already screamed...

_'AWESOME!'_

"Whatever, Dude!" Mukuro shrugged before he flashed out his creepy smile. _'oh... he liked it~'_

"Hibari-san... we hoped you like your party venue. Now, if you would be so kind, there is a birthday cake waiting for you at the picnic table so shall we go there?" Tsuna suggested.

"Hn..." somehow, Hibari looked uninterested with the cake and Tsuna noticed this.

"...Hime-chii was the one who baked it" Tsuna announced.

"If you don't want it, then can Ore-sama take your share?" asked Lambo.

"Lambo... it's Kyo-nii's birthday! Don't be rude..." The other girl smacked the boy's head.

"Maa~ Maa, Ipin... Lambo didn't mean that..." Fuuta tried to calm both of them down before they started a fight.

Tsuna sweat dropped at Lambo, then he turned back to Hibari only to find that he was not there anymore. His ears followed a faint sound and saw Hibari gobbling up the birthday cake all by himself.

"Hieee~ Hibari-san... you should share it with everyone!" Tsuna shrieked as he ran towards the picnic table.

"That selfish bastard! Leave some for us as well! Do you know how tiring it was organizing your party?!" Gokudera followed after Tsuna, holding two sticks of dynamite in his hands.

"Extreme! Hibari, that was extremely not nice!"

"Ahahaha... Hibari, I'm going to kill you if you finish everything!"

"Kufufufu~ we should go as well, Nagi before Kyoya finishes everything that we prepared for with our hard work..." Chrome nodded to his brother's words. The other three stopped their bickering and raced to the picnic table as well.

**(B.R./N: HEEEY~! How about us? Author-san and I want cake as well! :''C *tries to enter story and grab a piece of cake*)**

**(A/N: *try to jump into the story as well, but saw Hibari's murderous glare* Ahahaha... nah~ I'm good. Happy Birthday, Hibari. Have some cakes. I'm just going to grab something from Jolibee. We're going now... hahaha *Slowly pulled away B.R and run away*)**

Still in their positions, the other three observed the tenth generation fight their way to the long table.

"I see your plan went on smoothly, nee Dame-Tsuki?" asked the Hitman all of sudden.  
"You already knew it was Hibari's birthday but you act like you don't know anything about it. And, you also triggered Dame-Tsuna's plotter's switch... Not bad at all..."

Tsukiko chuckled. "Although... I didn't expect him to use me as a bait to lure Prefect-san out of the school compound and you were crazy enough to tell me to steal his bike..."  
Reborn lowered down his fedora.  
"It wouldn't work if you didn't go through extreme measure, Dame-Tsuki..."

"All in all, everything worked out well and I bet everyone enjoyed themselves organizing Prefect-san's birthday party, nee Katekyo-san?" the younger twin laughed heartily.

"Reborn told me, you're the one who suggested this place. It's a very pretty place though with all of the blossoming Sakura trees. I don't even know Sakura bloomed in this time of year..." Fon said in amusement as he scanned around.

"Hmm... the flowers that bloomed last are usually the most glorious of all. This place is usually cold and only becomes warmer in early May, that's why trees around here are blooming late. And I heard, Prefect-san loves Sakura trees from Mukuro-kun, that's why I suggested this place..." Tsukiko explained. Then, he eyed the crowd around the picnic table.

" Katekyo-san, the cake will be finished soon. If you don't hurry up, you will not get any..." warned the girl. After hearing that, Reborn instantly joined the Vongolan teens.

"And Fon, can you please join them as well before any 'Hunger Games'-incidents occur?" Tsukiko looked up to meet the other man's eyes.  
As if on cue, explosions and people's screams echoed around the lake area and Fon quickly tried to get things in order. After all, it was his nephew's party.

Instead of looking at the disastrous picnic area in horror Tsukiko observed everything with a wide smile.

"Having bonding time with your famiglia does feel nice, nee Tsu-kun?"

* * *

***Omake***

"Hieee~ why is the table cloth pink?! Didn't I tell you to bring the violet one?!" Tsuna asked as he eyed the table cloth in horror.

"Hibari won't even notice, Dame-Tsuna. Stop becoming such a control-freak..." Reborn said.

"Don't worry, Tsunayoshi-kun. I'll see what I can do..." said a smiling Fon.

"Kufufufu~ should I put the food on the table now?" Mukuro asked.

"Hieee~ Mukuro! Stop eating!" Tsuna shrieked loudly.

"Would you stop eating the damn food, Pineapple?! Give me that!" Gokudera yelled at the other teen and took the food basket away from him.

"Ahahaha... It's okay, Gokudera. Mukuro just ate a small amount of it..." Yamamoto laughed, inspecting their food stock and frowning.  
"You asshole, did you finish the tempura?!"

**(B.R./N: He did WHAT now? *Murderous Glare* How dare you! *Lunges at Mukuro only to be held back* What the-? *Mutters List of People she wants to kill* Mukuro Rokudo… Barney the Purple Dinosaur… The guy who replaced Steve in Blue's Clues… Person who is stopping me from killing Mukuro)**

**(A/N: *glaring angrily at Mukuro and cocking my gun* right behind you, Rave...)**

"Kill him, Takeshi-nii..." said Fuuta in a blizzard-cold tone.

"Hieee~ Please don't kill each other! You promised me not to fight until everything is settled..." Tsuna reminded them. Tsuna was surprised when he saw the birthday cake was not in its place.  
"Where the hell is the cake?!"

"Ahhh, Lambo... don't eat the cake yet!" Fuuta pulled the cake closer to him protectively and Lambo pouted at him.

Tsuna tried to go over the checklist in his mind when he noticed another thing was missing.

"Where is Onii-san? I told him to bring the grill. He should be here by now..." Tsuna said worriedly.

"Extreme! I brought along the extreme grill!" Ryohei announced once he arrived, placing the grill close by the picnic table.

"Ahh... thank goodness. Thank you, Onii-san..." said Tsuna.

"Tsuna-san... I brought along Tetsu-san as well" Ipin waved at Tsuna while dragging the bigger-sized Kusakabe by his collar.

_'Perfect. So, everything is almost settled... all that's left...'_

From afar, they could hear the hum of a motorcycle.

"They're here... places everyone!" Tsuna announced loudly and like trained ninjas everyone disappeared into thin air.

Tsuna looked down from the tree branch and saw his sister wearing a panicked expression, cluelessly looking around.

"Psttt! Hime-chii..." Tsuna called to her in a hushed voice. Apparently, she couldn't hear him. Tsuna mentally groaned and fished something out of his pocket. All he could find was a hard round marble but Tsuna had no other choice. Silently apologizing to his sister, he threw the marble to her head.

_**'PAK!'**_

"ITEEEE!" Tsukiko looked up and was about to yell at her brother only to see him give her a gesture to be silent.

"Hibari-san is coming. You better hide, Hime-chii. Come here!"

Tsukiko barely could hide herself when Hibari arrived at his 'designated'-area. Tsuna smiled when the timing he had calculated was correct.

_'3...2...1...'_

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIBARI!" Tsuna jumped off from the tree totally forgetting that he was the one who was supporting the younger twin's balance.

The group simultaneously greeted the newcomer while ignoring the younger twin, who was currently rolling on the ground, holding her head. Reborn watched the teens' antics, holding in his amusement as Fon focused on the younger twin in pain, covering his laugh behind his sleeve.

_'Reborn was right... this girl is hilarious'__  
_  
Then, his gaze shifted back to his nephew and a soft smile crept across his face.

_'It's been awhile since I saw you looking all happy like this, Kyoya. It looks like you found a place where you finally belong...'__  
_  
***End of Omake***

* * *

**Yeay, so... that's it for Hibari's birthday omake. I know the thought of Mukuro keeping Hibari's naked pictures was kind of disturbing, but... Mukuro is creepy and slightly psychotic, so I think... ah what the hell~**

**and, Fon made his brief appearance as well. Yeay! you people could guess who is Hibari's carnivorous-uncle correctly.**

**Oh, I'll do the replying for the last chapter's reviews in the next chapter.**

**Anyway, what do you think about this Omake? I hope you enjoyed this. Don't forget to review... Love you all and See you soon... Ciao~ Ciao~**


	19. Dolore's next move good luck, Vongola

**Weheee~ hello everyone. It's me again. As always, I wanted to thank everyone who had read, followed and favorited this story. Thank you, people.**

**And of course, a very big, big, big, BIG thank you to my Beta-reader, Random Visitor Girl for beta-reading this even though she was busy herself. Seriously, you readers should thank her as well.**

**So... as usual; **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR**

**Warning: Contains OCs and OCC-ness as well.**

**Enjoy your reading, Minna-san!**

* * *

**Chp 17****  
**

The Hitman hated to admit it but he really felt annoyed whenever he witnessed one of his students losing a fight or badly injured. Since Tsukiko had the higher risk of dying, he quickly reached for the younger brunette first.

"Oii, Dame-Tsuki! Keep it together!" his right hand lightly tapped the girl's cheek.

The girl stirred from her sleep and gently shoved the tutor's hand away.  
"Mnh~ what?! Five more minutes, Katekyo-san..."

Reborn resisted the urge to face palm when he looked at the sleeping girl. He just couldn't believe this girl could fall asleep despite the chaos around her, not to mention while having lethal injuries as well. If she was a normal person she might be crying in pain, but instead she was sleeping. SLEEPING! And she even made him ***cough*** worried ***cough* **for nothing. If not for Leon, who kept transforming uncontrollably, he would tell the shape-shifting chameleon to transform into a giant-hammer and smash this girl's face with it.

He covered his eyes with his fedora as his hands and glowing pacifier released the highest level of purity for sun flames, harshly pressured over the girl's wound.  
"I told you to wake the fuck up, Dame-Tsuki!"

The sun flames were touching Tsukiko's body and rapidly force-healing her wounds. The pain was a hundred times worse compared to when Demitrio slashed her or even when her mother healed her broken bones, her screams of agony echoed throughout the confines of the warehouse.

"Ack! Stop it, Katekyo-san! I could've died before you even finish with healing me!" the brunette girl was sweating bullets and she was panting heavily. Her face expressed her pain very clearly. Her eyes locked on the fight before her and her brows knotted. She was trying to stand up, but her efforts were futile.

"Stop moving, you idiot! Your injuries might have healed but the storm flames are still inside your system. Unless you want to deteriorate from the inside, I suggest you don't move" the Hitman suggested.

Tsukiko ignored the Hitman tutor's nagging and gritted her teeth instead when she saw the situation her brother was in.  
The storm flame can't kill me, Katekyo-san. It will eventually be neutralized..." she forced herself to stand up on her feet.  
"I'll be just fine. Just ignore me... please help Tsu-kun..." she told the Hitman, looking straight at where her brother was leaning his back on the wall while panting heavily. His lips were split and his blood was trickling down his shirt. The boy's cheeks were bruised, so were his arms. Seeing her brother hurt like this really broke her heart.

_**'SMACK!'**_ the girl tumbled forward slightly after the tutor smacked the back of her head.

"Who do you think you are, ordering me around, Dame-Tsuki?! I am your fucking tutor, damn it!" Reborn narrowed his eyes, but the girl just looked down at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. By now, she was supposed to yell at his face for hitting her for no apparent reason. Instead she was acting differently; the tutor knew immediately that something was wrong.

"What else are you actually hiding from me, Dame-Tsuki?!" he asked in a stern-tone.  
The girl just stood there, not even a syllable left her mouth.

* * *

***Flashback***

The younger brunette has been pacing back and forth in her room ever since her last visit from the Hitman tutor's room. She started to mumble to herself when she remembered that the Hitman mentioned something about the Dolore's past. Her eyes wildly scanned the room.  
"Ricardo? Daemon? Are you here?"

Two ghostly figures materialized before her.

"Nufufufu~ it's very rare for my Little Moon to call me out nowadays. Is there anything wrong, my dear?" asked Daemon.  
"What's the matter, brat?" Noticing the younger twin's stressful mood, Ricardo arched his brows questioningly.  
"I have been informed that there has been bad blood between the Vongola and Dolore ever since your reign, Ricardo? What can you tell me about the Dolore?" Tsukiko quickly noticed the change in the ghosts' facial expressions, but both told her the same thing; restlessness.

"A bunch of disgraceful beings to us, the illusionists... I really hate those guys!" Daemon replied in disgust.

**(B.R./N: But aren't you an illusionist too Daemon? (=w="))**

**(Daemon: Nufufufu~ Dear B.R, don't grouped me with those pathetic, poor excuse of illusionists)**

**(A/N: Daemon, leave Rave alone and go back to the story before I kill off your character)**

**(Daemon: *walks away* But, I'm already dead)**

"Just like their name 'Dolore'... they were 'pain' in the neck... yeah, the Dolore has been against us since long ago, but then, during the sixth's reign, everything was fine since the current boss of that famiglia decided to raise the white flag..." Ricardo scoffed at that.  
"And then... Daniela's son annihilated that family few decades ago... there were some survivors though"

**(A/N: Dolore means 'pain' in Italian)**

"What did they do to deserve the annihilation?" Tsuki snapped her head at Ricardo.  
Ricardo just shrugged before folding his arms across his chest.

"Standard issues, breaking the underground's laws… shits like that. Why don't you go ask Daniela about it? I gotta go now or that Idiota-Giotto is gonna take a peek at my cards again. See you around, brat!"

The brunette just stared at the empty space where Ricardo was before he disappeared. Then she turned around and faced the melon-head illusionist, noticing his unique expression.  
"I know you have something interesting on your mind that you want to share with me, Daemon. But, first thing's first... define 'hate'"

***End of flashback*****  
**

* * *

Tsuna panted heavily, he was getting dizzy but that did not stop him from glaring at the smirking Dulio. The older man was still standing on his feet and in good condition to resume their fight.

_'So, he's not the boss for nothing, huh?'_ Tsuna thought. He looked at Tsukiko from the corner of his eye and let out a relieved sigh when he saw his sister was on her feet and looked fine.

Dulio did not fail to realize this.  
"Oh? As expected of responsible older brother. I see you are worried of your sister's wellbeing. How sweet..." if looks could kill, Tsuna would be playing cards with the Vongola ghosts.  
"... I hate sweet things! But you're interesting, kid. You have such amazing power yet you can't use it at its full potential..."

Tsukiko's eyes widened when she interpreted the double meaning behind Dulio's words. Whatever happened, she knew she shouldn't allow him to get his hand on her brother.

"Is that the reason you never have a real smile on your face? Don't your parents ever give you anything sweet at all, Dulio?" Tsuki's questions attracted Tsuna's and Reborn's, and most definitely Dulio's attention. It was obvious to Tsuna and Reborn that the curly-haired brunette was purposely baiting out the old man's anger. But, they wondered, what was the reason behind the girl's actions?

The Dolore boss's pupils dilated in hatred and before Tsuna could react Dulio had wrapped his right hand around his sister's neck.  
"Girlie... Vongola is the reason I don't have my parents!"

"Hime-chii!" Tsuna's screamed, calling his sister's name.

The dirty smirk once again decorated Dulio's face.

With Tsukiko's life literally in his hands he could activate the trauma switch in the boy now. He stared straight at Tsuna.  
"I see you love your sister that much, huh, young man? As a future member of underground world the pain of losing your loved ones could give you unusual strength especially in plotting revenge. I shall give you a taste of losing someone you love, Boy... thank me later"

Tsuna's heart was thumping hard against his ribcage, just the idea of what the Dolore boss will do next scared him.  
"No! Don't do it! Please, stop it..."

The older brunette's pleading was music to his ears. He was grinning ear to ear as he looked straight into the girl's hazel eyes. He took out an antique gun that was strapped to his waist and pointed the end of the barrel against her temple.

_'The gun, huh?'_ Tsukiko could see the said gun from the corner of her eye and she even could feel the pressure of the tip of the barrel against her temple.  
Her heart was thumping crazily. She admitted it... she was an idiot for carrying out her stupid plan, but it's now or never.

_'Just as Daemon informed me about. Ahh~ I love you Daemon, even though I'll never admit it to your creepy, stupid face...' _Tsukiko gave her brother a bitter smile.

_'The rest is up to you... Tsu-kun'_

_**'BANG! THUD!'**_  
Then the Dolore-boss pointed the same gun to his own head and pulled the trigger as well.  
_**'BANG! THUD!'**_  
Two unconscious lay in a pool of blood.

Tsuna clutched his head and kneeled down on the floor as the same sight from his childhood has been repeated once more. He had failed. He didn't keep his promise. He had... failed.

"NOOOOO!" the loud screaming of despair surrounded the warehouse.

Tsuna was about to run towards the lifeless body of his sister, although he could barely standing up straight due to way his body trembled, when someone yanked him by his collar.

He glared angrily at the culprit.  
"REBORN, LET GO! GET YOUR FUCKING HAND OFF ME! JUST FUCKING LET ME GO!"

"Calm down, Dame-Tsuna" the Hitman said in a calm but threatening tone.

Almost at the same time, his friends were standing around him. Replacing Chrome and Lambo in the frontline was Hibari, while Gokudera and Yamamoto both stood on his right and left respectively. Reborn on the other hand was standing behind the brunette in distress, together with the two youngest fighters.

Mukuro assessed the situation. Hibari, who was right next to him, could see his eyes become furious after that. He, himself, could sense something was wrong as well.

Suddenly, saw the petite body of the younger brunette move. There was a ray of hope in Tsuna's eyes, thinking that his sister was alright. They could hear a familiar voice letting out a pained groan.

"T-Tsu-kun? It hurts..."

"Hime-chii!" Tsuna tried, once again, to move towards her when his friends got in the way.  
"Hime-chii is in pain! What's wrong with you guys?! She needs me. Let me go!"

"Hn... her need is to kill you, herbivore..." Hibari said coldly.

"Tsunayoshi-kun... that person is not Hime-chan..." Mukuro looked at his friend over his shoulder.

"B-but, that... huh?" Tsuna looked back at his twin, confusion written on his face.

All of sudden, the warehouse was echoed with hysterical laughter originating from the curly-haired brunette. The petite body was slowly rising up on her feet and staring coldly towards the group of teenagers. Tsuna gasped when his eyes locked with a pair of cold, deep blue eyes.

"HAHAHAHA! I never expected this body would be so compatible with me" The brunette girl was staring down at her hands while laughing maniacally.

What did 'she' mean? What does 'she' mean by Tsukiko's body being compatible with 'her'?

Almost everyone was thinking the same thing. 'Tsuki' took a step forward, looking as if she was concentrating on something. Instantly her body was engulfed in indigo mist flames. What surprised everyone was that it was the purest form of the flame and her flame didn't hurt her like what happened to Yamamoto prior.

"I thought Hime-chan was supposed to possess 'Sky-flame'... then why..." even Mukuro looked dumbfounded.

"This is perfect! A very high intensity flame and she never knew how to utilize it... such a waste"

"Nufufufu~ I'm pretty sure you recognized that 'thing' he was using on Little Moon just now, don't you, Pineapple-brat? After all, you're from Estraneo"

All eyes were on the ghostly figure of the former Vongola Mist Guardian and Mukuro.

Mukuro gritted his teeth when he saw the antique gun in Dulio's cold hand.  
"The possession bullet, huh? I wonder how he got his hands on one of those..."

'Tsuki' grinned widely. That 'type' of grin was definitely not suitable for her face.

"Allow me to explain. Estraneo and Dolore were and apparently are still in a good terms. During the 1800s, the Dolore Famiglia came up with the idea 'possessing' others and since Estraneo has all of the needed equipment... they agreed to establish a collaboration and a research team, until few decades ago during the third mafia war. My father was so close in completing the bullets that the Estraneo had given up in doing so. Too bad, the Vongola got in his way and the Dolore was annihilated... well, the good news is, they did not actually annihilate the entire famiglia. There were survivors, namely me, Demitrio as well as Melania..." Dulio explained in Tsukiko's voice. The mist flames licked her body thoroughly.

Tsuna couldn't believe what he saw. He was pretty sure that his sister would actually possess sky-flames and Giotto as well as Ricardo had confirmed it too, so he can't be wrong. Then why were those indigo flames released from her body instead. He turned to a certain melon-head ghost who, he noticed, had a proud/creepy/worried smile on his face. To be honest, Tsuna couldn't determine which emotion the ghost was wearing right now but he knew that that ghost knew something that he didn't.

"Daemon...what are you not telling us?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nufufufu~ my dear Decimo... we, as the spirits living within the Vongola rings, have the ability of knowing what type of flame is possessed by a certain person. But here's the catch, only people who have the same type of element with the spirits would know. For example, both Giotto and Secondo could tell little Moon has the sky flame in her, but they never knew the existence of the mist flame in her except for me and the other Vongola's mist guardians... of course I told them to shut up and say nothing about it" Daemon explained.

"So you knew Hime-chii had mist flames in her this whole time?" Tsuna asked again and Daemon nodded his head.

"Hn... maybe that was one of the reasons that contributed to her failure in releasing her flames..." Reborn arched his brows as his mind made up another possible theory.

"So that explained why Hime-chan's body was compatible with that bastard then..." Mukuro assumed.

Dulio checked out his 'new' body and pouted.  
"Mou~ too bad this is a girl's body. Oh, she's got huge boobs... squeeze, squeeze" he said, squeezing the said body part.

**(B.R./N: He-hey! That's not nice! *blush* :C)****  
**

Each and every one of the red-faced Vongola Flame-Users were trying to prevent their veins from bursting out in anger.

_**'BANG!'**_

A bullet was shot at the girl's possessed body and 'Tsuki' saw that it came from the Hitman tutor from the back of the group.

"And I thought you shouldn't directly be involved in the fight, Signore Reborn..." 'Tsuki' said with a mocking smile on her face.

"Teme! Get your hands off of my sister's body!" Tsuna shouted angrily.

"Nufufufu~ I wish I had my body back so I could kill this bastard with my bare hands for tainting my precious little Moon's body!"

"Kufufufu~ please do kill him, Pedo-melon so I can pay him a visit in hell and transfer him to the deepest level..." Mukuro gripped his trident tightly, trying to control his emotions.

Hibari went on without saying anything and charged towards the possessed-brunette with his violet flame-engulfed tonfas.

'Tsukiko' jumped around to evade his attacked rather effortlessly.  
"Wow, this girl is so light! I feel like I have springs under my feet..." 'Tsuki' said, still complimenting the new body. She did a back flip and landed on her feet right next to Dulio's cold body. Her hand slid off the ring on his finger and slipped it on her finger instead. The prefect continuously tried to land a hit on the girl, while she just looked at him emotionlessly. She released her flames and channeled it into the ring.  
The prefect glared daggers at the brunette and yet another smirk decorated her face.

Hibari knew she was about to make her move. She raised her right hand to shoulder-level and he could clearly see the Dolore's heirloom ring right on her middle finger. She snapped her finger and the warehouse was engulfed in darkness. Slowly, a row of Sakura trees appeared and the carnivore-prefect began to breath heavily, he coughed so bad it was as if he was having an asthma attack.

"Oh, so Sakura trees are your weakness, huh? Pity..." 'Tsukiko' said, faking her concern as she watched the prefect kneel down on the floor.

The rest of the teens looked confused with Hibari's sudden change, except for Reborn and the step-siblings who could see through the illusion.

"Oh shit!" Mukuro muttered when he remembered something.

"Damn it, Mukuro-sama! I thought you already told 'Trident Shamal' to cure the disease!" Chrome scolded her brother when she finally noticed what was happening to Hibari.

"What does she mean by 'Trident Shamal', Pineapple-head?!" Reborn glared at the teen furiously.

Mukuro scratched his pineapple-head guiltily.  
"Actually, I requested for him to give Kyoya-kun that disease when we were younger. He always took my spot for the Sakura viewing season when we were younger so I thought by infecting him with the disease, he wouldn't even dare to come out from his home once. It happened a long time ago and I forgot to ask for the cure from the Trident Shamal..."

Hibari overheard the conversation and glared angrily at his childhood friend. "So, it was your fault, herbivore! Because of you, I didn't participate in Sakura viewing activity ever again!" he said between breaths.

"Kyoya-kun, gomen~ I'll cure the disease if I can, but I can't..." There were crocodile tears falling from the pineapple-headed boy.

"Shamal you said, huh? I found his signal while doing my research on Dolore's location yesterday. By my calculation, I think he might still be around. He's far, but he's still around..." Lambo said.

"Someone needs to find him and ask for a cure before Hibari-san is critically injured..." Tsuna instructed.

As soon as he heard Shamal's name, the silver-head offered to look for the doctor.  
"I'll do it, Juudaime..."

"Good job, Ahoshi! So, can you estimate where his location is?"Gokudera looked at his cousin over his shoulder and smiled proudly.  
Lambo nodded and tossed his smart phone to his cousin who caught it gracefully.  
"Use my tracking apps that I've developed and insert Shamal's mafia ID... the satellite GPS will show you his whereabouts" he explained.

"Go, Gokudera-kun and come back safely..." Tsuna said.

Gokudera was about to exit the warehouse when Reborn instructed Chrome to go along with the silver-head.

"Shamal is very difficult to persuade. If you can't make him give you the cure, let Chrome do the talking..."

"But that old man is a pervert and Chrome is..." Gokudera was voicing out his concern only to be cut off by the Hitman.

"Exactly..."

**(B.R./N: Ewww! Reborn! D: That's disgusting...)**

**(A/N: hey, It's not what you think it is. Reborn literally means 'Talk')**

Well, Gokudera couldn't argue with the Hitman's suggestion.

"I see. Let's go, Chrome!"

"Nagi… Don't..." Mukuro bit his tongue when his sister left them.  
_'Damn! It looks like I'm on my own now!'_

Tsuna noticed the nervous look on Mukuro's face although it was well hidden.  
"What's the matter, Mukuro? You have that constipated look on your face..." Tsuna said in a low tone.

"Honestly, Tsunayoshi-kun. I don't know how I can hold his attacks up without my Nagi here..." Mukuro replied in the lowest volume possible.

"Huh? But we're not under attack. See?" Yamamoto, somehow, could read the air and whispered his query as well.

Mukuro shook his head, disagreeing with the baseball ace.  
"We ARE under attack. As soon as my shield is broken... all of us will fall into his illusion... I hate to admit this, but Hime-chan's flames are making him even more powerful"

The teens finally noticed that their group was surrounded with a thin, almost invisible, membrane-like mist flame and another darker shade of mist flames were taking the form of arrows, attacking the protective veil that was probably the only thing that preventing the foreign mist flames from entering their territory.

Blue eyes glinted in amusement. Dulio was impressed with Mukuro's capability of blocking the attack although the kid was starting to break a sweat. He took a good look at Mukuro's face and noticed something that excited him.

"You're from Estraneo, aren't you kid? Angelica's son to be exact! No wonder that face is so familiar~ that's explains why you can block others' illusions... You're the Estraneo's genius!" 'Tsuki' shrugged.  
"Let's see how true the rumors are..."

More mist flames emitted from the girl's body and the almost invisible-arrows of mist flames vigorously attacked the thin shield. Mukuro let out a growl as he continued to strengthen his shield, but his eyes were focused on Hibari, who was out of his barrier-range and was affected by Dulio's illusion.

True, both of them were like cat and dog whenever they met but Hibari is Mukuro's friend even though that pineapple-head will never acknowledge that fact.  
Since all of them were stuck in that position, Mukuro decided to stretch his shield towards Hibari. Unfortunately, that was the moment when Mukuro's shield decided to break and give the access to the foreign mist flame to enter his territory.

The teens were scattered away from their spot as an explosion occurred right in the middle of the group.

Mukuro was thrown to the side and hissed loudly when his burnt arm hit the floor. He didn't understand what was going on. He knew that the explosion was just an illusion, but then why did it cause an impact that could hurt him physically?

"Nufufufu~ that's how strong my Little Moon's mist flame is..." Daemon materialized next to the illusionist-teen.

Mukuro shot him a look of disbelief when he finally understood what the ghost meant by those words.  
"Y-you mean... Hime-chan's flame is strong enough that she could convert Dulio's illusions into reality?"

Daemon nodded his head before turning to Dulio, glaring at him.  
"It was either my Little Moon is a psychic or she is too good with prediction. So far, most of her plan went on as she wished~" he said, amused, turning a heel to face the older twin.

"Young Tsunayoshi, don't hold back and attack him... I mean, her... Him... whatever that thing is, with your dying will. That is the only way you can get Little Moon back..."

Before Tsuna could protest against the ghost's suggestion, Daemon had disappeared into a mist-flame portal. The older brunette's fists clenched, biting his lower lip in frustration.

"...But, but... I can't do... that..."

* * *

**Yoshaaa! That's it for chapter 17. In the original storyline, it was Mukuro who kept saying that he wanted to possess Tsuna's body. At first, I planned to make Dulio possessed Tsuna, but since Tsuna is the future boss, he have to fight against the rival family's boss and of course, another reason is he was too cool to get possessed. And then, I noticed that Tsukiko somehow fits the bill since a) she's Tsuna's sister and b)I just want to make them fight, that's all.**

**Now, now, before any of you could say Tsuki's character becoming Mary-sue since she planned the situation according to her will and she turned out to possess Mist flame... here's my answer. The mist flame is going to be essential in her fighting style in the future, that's all I could say. And yes, Tsuki is going to possess sky flame as well since she will become the future CEDEF's boss somehow and also because she is Tsuna's twin. And about Tsuna's trauma, I'll reveal it in the next chapter.**

**Now, here are my replies to some of your reviews:**

**Urara: as I said, the next chapter will reveal about it. so please stay tune. Oh, and for Hibari's birthday chapter, no there will be no background story about it. what Fon mean by 'a place where Hibari finally belong to' was because the Vongolan is the only group that Hibari could tolerate 'crowding' with. Which Fon automatically assumes that, Hibari finally found his place in right group.( honestly, I confuse myself. I'm really abd at explaining things)**

**Risako: If you re-read everything, the timeline when Tsuna hit the wall was when Gokudera was done with his fight, Yamamoto and Hibari entered the warehouse and Reborn was done with healing Basil. The other reason for Reborn taking a very long time to heal Basil was because since he possessed a very strong sun flame, he took some time in lowering his flame intensity and to do so, he has to do it as slow as possible. If he did use his power like he did usually, Basil will end up like Tsukiko in this chapter. Well, I think it's okay since Tsukiko has high pain tolerance just like Tsuna so... what the heck, right?**

**Scarlet rose white, moongirljc and xXnazaraXx: thanks for reading, guys. Please stay tune.**

**So, that's all for now. I hope you guys will stay tune for more and don't forget to leave some reviews. Love you all and see you soon. Ciao~ Ciao~**


	20. your sacrifices, just for my sake

**Whatsup everyone! Yeay, almost 200 'favorite' for this story and 200+ readers had followed this story as well. I am SO overwhelmed~ Damn, I'm going to cry again. Yeah... I am a cry baby. Got problem with that? well the reviews are lovely though my target when I finally reached chp 18 would be 180+. Meh~ I am still thankful for your reviews though, so it's okay. Of course, I will never forget to thank everyone who had followed and favorited this story recently.**

**And of course, a very huge THANK YOU to my beta-reader, Random Visitor Girl, for Beta-read this story despite of her hectic schedule. *salute***

**Well, as usual:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

**Warning: contains OCs and OCC-ness as well.**

**Happy reading, lovely people~**

* * *

**Chp 18**

Yamamoto dragged Hibari away from the ongoing battle.

"Hands off, Herbivore! What do you think you're doing?" the heavily breathing-prefect shoved the other boy's hand away and glared at him sharply.

"Ahaha... you need to rest, Hibari. You're not in a condition to fight..." Yamamoto said worriedly.

"I don't need your permission to step into the battlefield, herbivore!" Hibari spat angrily. He slowly rose back to his feet and wielded his tonfa.

"Stay still for a while, Skylark-kun!" Chrome said, materializing out of thin air.

"Don't you dare telling me what to do, herbivore!" Hibari said while glaring murderously at his childhood friend's sister.

"Well, you want to step back into the fight or not?!" asked the female pineapple-head, showing the prefect a pill capsule in her hand. Chrome blushed with her sudden 'bravery' in facing the scowling-prefect.

"Hn..." and the prefect looked away, feeling extremely annoyed, but apparently giving his silent permission to the girl.

Chrome just smiled faintly as she pulled the capsule in half and released a weird looking mosquito. The insect landed on Hibari's neck and bit him.  
"It will work any minute now..." Chrome announced and then, she turned her head to the warehouse's main door to see a certain silver-head come running in.

"Juudaime!"

"It's all thanks to Puppy that we could obtain the antidote from Trident-Shamal..." Chrome explained. Her eyes were scanning around only to find her brother sitting on the floor, wearing a pained expression on his face. She immediately saw her brother's injury and made her way to his side.

Lambo was charging towards the possessed-brunette, obviously trying to land a hit on her.  
"ELETTRICO CORNATA!"

'Tsuki' just smirked as the boy with lightning sparks all over his body came towards her. The curly-haired boy was getting closer to hitting her when she stepped to the right, grabbed the boy by his left arm and tossed him away. Just as she expected, the attack was nothing if his horns didn't touch her directly.

"Tch- useless Bovino-brat!" she said, rolling her eyes. She was shaking both her hands, trying to get rid of the numbness. True, the attack was a failure, but some of the boy's lightning flames managed to flow into her hands anyway.

"Lambo, what do you think you're doing?!" Tsuna yelled at the boy angrily. "What if you hurt Hime-chii with your attack?!"

"She's not even Ki-chan anymore, Tsuna!" Lambo retorted angrily.

The possessed brunette leaped to her right twice and then did another two back-flips.  
_**'BOOM! BOOM!'**_ explosions occurred where her feet were just seconds before.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna yelled in objection.

"Ahoshi is right, Juudaime. That person is not Bakahime!" said Gokudera confidently, although he felt terrible for going against his Juudaime's wishes.

"Worry for your enemy?" 'Tsuki' scoffed mockingly.

"That's going to be your downfall, Vongola Decimo..." she glared straight at Lambo and their eyes locked. All of sudden, Lambo fell to his knees and was gripping the clothes over his chest. They all could see the boy was now having a difficulty in breathing and coughing out water.

The possessed-brunette sneered at this. "Oh? Interesting reaction... it looked like he has a trauma of drowning"

_'So that's how his technique from before works. Reading his opponent's past and then he activated the trauma 'switch', causing his opponent's body to remember their painful experience...' _Tsuna theorized.

"Oii, stop it!" Gokudera cried, obviously worried for his cousin.

_**'BUKK!'**_ The possessed-brunette was flying away several metres from her position but still managed to land gracefully to the floor and still on her feet. She spitted out the accumulating blood in her mouth and wipes the remaining around her lips with her sleeve. Lambo instantly started to breath normally again, but fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Hmm... Lucky brat!" she said as she eyed the boy begrudgingly. "Just few more minutes and the boy would be a goner..."  
She refocused on Tsuna and sneered again.  
"Not bad, Decimo. I see you have balls after all..."

Tsuna's fists were shaking so badly. He can't believe he went against Daemon's advice and held back against his opponent. It was difficult to go against his own sister, especially hitting her purposely.

Gokudera noticed Tsuna's reaction and he charged towards the possessed-brunette.  
"Teme! Don't you dare playing with Juudaime's feelings!"

Tsuna's face looked blank. Why the hell did bad things always happen to his sister whenever he took his eyes off her even for just a while? And why would it always end up with him needing to hurt her afterwards? And worse, why does she have to get hurt for his sake?

* * *

***Flashback***

"Hime-chii, look! I finally finished my Gunpla model. I'm just four yet I managed to do everything my own. I'm awesome, right?!" Tsuna showed off his 'masterpiece' to his sister.

Tsukiko jumped off from the swing and land clumsily on her feet. She quickly takes a closer look on the model.  
"Eh... amazing, Tsu-kun! You did a great job..." she said as she tried to touch it.

Tsuna instantly pulled back his toy closer to him and hold it protectively in his hands.  
"Mou~ Hime-chii is so clumsy. There is no way I will allow you to touch my Gunpla~" Tsuna pouted.

The younger twin crossed her arms across her chest and huffed angrily.  
"Tsu-kun is stingy!"

"Maa~ maa~" Tsuna put down his Gunpla on the nearby bench carefully and gestured his sister to sit next to it.

"Why doesn't Hime-chii take care of my Gunpla and I'll go buy us some juice?" the boy suggested.

Tsukiko caved in with her brother's cajolery and finally nodded. Tsuna smiled gleefully as he took off to find the vending machine just around the street corner.

"Don't touch it..." Tsuna warned her once more before he jogged off.  
"Haii~ haii~ I won't! I promise..." Tsuki replied angrily.

It was just two minutes since Tsuna left her and Tsuki looked at the Gunpla model at the corner of her eyes. She clenched her fists and shook her head vigorously, trying to resist the temptation of touching the model.

_'Don't touch it, Hime-chii or Tsu-kun will get angry...'_ she chanted the same words inside her head over and over again.

"Aree? It's Dame-Tsuki..." said someone. Tsukiko lifted up her chin only to see the group of neighbourhood bullies standing right in front of her. She recognized the 'leader', Takahiro.

Takahiro eyes landed on the Gunpla model next to the curly-haired brunette and had taken an interest on it.  
"Ohh, this is the latest model! Where did you get it, Dame-Tsuki?!" he asked while his hand was reaching for the said model.

"Don't touch it! That is Tsu-kun's!" the girl cried while shielding the item protectively behind her.

Takahiro narrowed his eyes as he was glaring at the girl and felt annoyed when the girl didn't budge under his 'murderous' gaze.  
"Are you terrified of me, Dame-Tsuki?" ask the boy, arrogantly.

The brunette girl glared back at him fearlessly. "No!"

"Well, you should be..." he scoffed scornfully. "Now, give me that model, Dame-Tsuki or..."

"Or what?! Angry Tsu-kun is even more terrifying than your kitten like-glare, Takahiro!"

Takahiro rudely cupped Tsukiko's chin and looked straight into her eyes.  
"I'm not asking, Dame-Tsuki... you're going to give that model to me or you'll be sorry..." he said in a threatening voice.

"I'll never give it to you, Takahiro-baka!" was her reply.

The bully finally lost his temper and shoved the little girl aside in rough manner. As the item was a finger away from him, someone rammed him at his torso and pushed him to the dirt. On top of him was the younger twin, glaring daggers at him. Before Tsukiko could even land a hit on him, Takahiro's two subordinates pulled her up and restrained her movement. She struggled so hard but her strength was definitely no match to the other two older boys.

_**'SMACK!'**_ that single slap managed to bruise the girl's left cheek. As if the slap was not enough, Takahiro threw a punch to the girl's gut, not once, not twice but five consecutive times, thus disrupting her breathing pattern. Tsukiko fell on her all fours when one of the boys who held her pushed her to the ground.

She curled up on the ground while covering her face with her arms as she got kicked all over her body numerous times. Noticing that the girl could not even fight back against three of them, Takahiro smiled in satisfaction. But just hurting her still felt so inadequate and that feeling had overpowered his will to obtain the latest Gunpla model on the bench.

"oii, Dame-Tsuki... watched this..." he sneered evilly as he put the item on the ground.

Knowing what he will do next, Tsuki forced her voice to come out to stop them.  
"S-stop... it..." but to no avail, Takahiro raised his foot and stepped on the model, crushing it to pieces while enjoying Tsukiko's shocked expression.

After a while, the bullies left the playground area with victorious smiles decorating their faces each, leaving the crying girl picking up the remaining pieces of her brother's belonging.

Tsuna returned back to the playground with two cans of orange juice only to find the broken pieces of his masterpiece in his sister's hand.

"T-Tsu-kun... I- I'm s..." Tsukiko stuttered when she saw Tsuna's angry face. Angry Tsuna always equalled to catastrophe and she turned out to be right when a can of juice made a bull's eye right to the girl's head. Knowing that everything was her fault for not being able to protect Tsuna's precious Gunpla, Tsukiko accepted it and hissed quietly as blood began to trickling down from her forehead.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO TOUCH IT?!" Tsuna marched towards her fuming and raised his right hand.

_**'SMACK!'**_ Tsuna's handprint overlapped Takahiro's on the brunette's girl left cheek. Anger had blinded the older twin and he failed to see his sister's existing injuries. He was about to land another slap to his younger twin's face when a translucent hand stopped him from doing so. Next to each twins two ghosts materialized. Giotto shot the older brunette a look of disapproval and Ricardo stepped right in front of the girl, rather protectively.

"SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HURTING YOUR SISTER?!" Giotto scolded him.

"I took a nap for the first time in a decade and you brats were fighting to the point of hurting! What is wrong with the kids in these days?!" Ricardo's fierce eyes were focused on the older brunette.

"And you Tsunayoshi!..." the Secondo paused when the younger brunette called him and her doe eyes silently told him to not say anything. Ricardo sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. He can never understand why this little girl had a very high patience level. True, this girl could easily get annoyed or irritated, but she never got angry.

The blonde ghost sighed heavily as well.

"Ricardo, why don't you take Hime-chii home first" he suggested. His right hand then gripped Tsuna's small shoulder.  
"Tsu-kun and I will have our little 'walk'..."

Tsuna knew Giotto actually meant 'lecture' and being a normal kid; the brunette boy really hated a lecture. He stomped his foot angrily and staring at his sister sharply.

"I HATE YOU, HIME-CHII!" then, he quickly ran off to the street, too upset to notice the incoming car.

_**'BEEP! BEEP!'**_ Tsuna was too surprised to react like the two ghosts. All the boy could do was stare blankly at the fast moving car. As Tsuna was about to accept his fate, a strong thrust pushed him to the other side of the road safely.

_**'SCREEECCCHHHH! CRASH!'**_

Tsuna trembled badly when he finally realized who had taken his place in the pool of blood in the middle of the road.

"HIME-CHII!"

* * *

Tsuna was sitting on the row of chairs right outside the AE room. Inside, Tsuna knew the doctors and nurses were trying their best to save his twin. His two, shaking little fists were placed on his thighs and somehow the AE door was the most interesting thing to the boy now. His tears were flowing steadily ever since he saw Tsukiko's limp, lifeless body lying on the street and when Giotto had explained the real incident about his precious Gunpla, it did not help in stopping his tears from falling at all.

"W-why didn't you tell me about that earlier? If you did, I wouldn't hurt Hime-chii... and... and... she won't..." the boy couldn't even finish his words and continued to cry.

"Why didn't you allow her to explain?!" Ricardo retorted angrily.

"Ricardo!" Giotto shot him a warning look and shook his head, silently telling his cousin that the Second boss was not helping at all if he kept scolding him, upsetting the boy even further.

The older brother could not believe with what he had done. His sister was beaten up due to trying to protect his precious item and accepted her 'punishment' from him quietly when she failed to protect it.

"Stop crying, Tsu-kun. We were at fault too. Both Ricardo and I..." Giotto said, his hand gently stroking the boy's brunette locks, trying to calm him down.

"I was just nearby, then why didn't she call out for me?" Tsuna asked, confusedly.

"Because that was her nature..." Ricardo looked away as he stated the reason.

"Huh?" the boy raised a brow, still wearing a look of confusion on his face. He looked to Giotto for a simpler answer.

"Your sister, Hime-chii... she is like Ricardo, Alaude and Daemon combined altogether. Devoted... like Daemon. Prideful... like Alaude and stubborn... like Ricardo. In this case, her devotion to you was shown when she tried to resist the temptation in laying a finger on your toy, just as you told her. Her pride in keeping her promise to you, by keeping your things safe to the point that she allowed herself to get beaten up just to protect it and when she failed, she allowed you to punished her. And finally... no matter what happen, she didn't bother to ask for your help because she knew the bullies will hurt you even more than they hurt her. Plus, she didn't want you to worry about her and worst of all you might have a thought that she was a weakling. It was all both because of her stubborn and proud attitude..." Giotto explained what Ricardo meant by his sister's 'nature'.

"Then, why didn't you help her when you know she got beaten by those bullies? You could yank those kids away instead or pulled Hime-chii away from those guys..." Tsuna asked, curiously.

"There was nothing we can do, Tsu-kun. Unless they have the Vongola's blood in them then there is no way we could physically touch those kids and as for Hime-chii we couldn't touch her because she didn't 'allow' us..." Giotto sighed heavily as he thought about the disadvantage of being a spirit.

"Hime-chii... didn't allow... you guys?" Tsuna looked confused.

"Ahh... how do I explain this? As long as you kids allow us to have any contact with you, then we can touch you. But, during that time, Hime-chii rejected our presence even though she knew we were around, that was what prevented us from helping her..." Giotto explained further.

"W-why? Why would Hime-chii do that to you, guys? Aren't Ricardo is supposed to be Hime-chii's Papa?"

Ricardo shrugged his shoulders while Giotto let out a light chuckle.  
"That girl is just like Ricardo, remember? She was just too proud to ask for any help even if she got herself killed..."

The Second boss blushed slightly when he heard that.  
"J-just pray for that brat's well being, Brat!"

"Araa... Ricardo is blushing..." Giotto teased his cousin.

"Shut up, Gio!"

Ignoring the bickering ghosts, the older twin clamped his hands together and pressed it against his forehead as he prayed hard.

"Kami-sama, please save my sister's life. I don't care if I would not be able to build another Gunpla... I just want Hime-chii to be safe... I promise, I will protect her for as long as I live..."

***End of Flashback***

* * *

Just like he said, his sister would attract bad things whenever he took his eyes off her. Like ten years ago, she was beaten up by bullies and in this current situation; she was beaten up by Demitrio.

Just like when the bullies assaulted her and she didn't ask for his help even though he was nearby, out of fear that those bullies will hurt him even worse than her... She took the matters on her own hand and went to the Dolore to negotiate so he wouldn't have to fight, even though she could already see the outcome. She took her chance and it was for his sake.

Just like when the younger twin save him from getting rammed by the car, she took his place from getting possessed by Dulio. And damn it, that was for his sake too!

He didn't keep his promise. He had failed. He failed! Failed! Failed! Failed!

Tsuna snapped out from his daze when he heard the screaming of his friends.

"Aneki! Gah!" Gokudera screamed and his mouth foamed as if he got poisoned.

"Arghhh! Okaa-san, NOOOOO!" Yamamoto knelt to the floor while clutching his head, screaming in misery.

Lambo was coughing out waters again. While, Chrome was curling on the floor with horror was obvious in her teary eye.  
"M-mother..." she whispered in an extremely soft, helpless tone.

Mukuro and Hibari, both were standing still, while they were holding pained expressions. As if something was binding them down and restricting their movement.

"M-MINNA!"

"Oh? It looks like you're the only one left~" the possessed-brunette finally noticed.

"O-oii! Let them go..." the teen was trying to calm his shaking-self down. He needs to do something. He has to stop Dulio from hurting his friends.

'Tsuki' clamped her hands excitedly.  
"Ooo... are you going to make an offer?"

"I am going to be your opponent! Dispel your illusions from them! You're hurting them! Let them go! I'll take you on, Dulio..." Tsuna announced impatiently.

The possessed-brunette shrugged her shoulders when she heard the boy's declaration.

"Fine..." she snapped her finger and to the older brunette's surprise, his friends disappeared into a thin air.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" yelled the brunette angrily.

"Oh relax, boy~ I did what you had told me. I dispel my illusions on them, so they're still alive. But I don't want any interruption into our fight, so... I caged them in my illusion barrier for a while..." she explained.

"Shall we sta... oh?!" 'Tsuki' took a single step to the left, successfully evading the incoming boy.

Tsuna stopped abruptly and turned his heels to face the smirking possessed-brunette. He glared angrily at her.

"Oh, rushing aren't we?" the possessed brunette let out a mocking laugh at the boy and this did not fail to tick the brunette boy off. Tsuna was charging blindly at her again like a mad-bull charging to the red cloth.

"Ole!" the possessed-brunette said sarcastically as Tsuna missed his target again. Then, she laughed loudly.  
"Bwahahak! Uhuk!" 'she' put T-sign with her hands for a 'time out' and continued coughing. "Damn... I chocked in my own saliva~"

"That's because Hime-chii's windpipe was never designated to do that 'kind' of laugh... especially an old man's evil laugh..." Tsuna sweat dropped.

"You sure have some guts, Boy!" 'Tsuki' glared angrily at his younger opponent.

Both were charging towards each other again in high speed, but it was only Tsuna who was thrown down to the floor while 'Tsuki' managed to suspend herself in the air with the help of her mist flame, acting like a jet shoes under her feet.

"Oh my god, I love this body so much! I don't mind changing my name to 'Mafalda'..." the possessed-brunette announced excitedly.

**(A/N: Italian name- 'Mafalda' (F): means mighty in battle) ****  
**

"You're not going to change any names, Dulio! 'Mighty in battle', my ass! The only thing you know is cheating and playing dirty, Dulio!" Tsuna spat angrily. Although he was furious, everyone who was watching the battle could see the brunette's flame was getting dimmer.

The possessed-brunette was definitely enjoying Tsuna's reaction. Then, she could see the brunette was leaping higher than any normal human being could.

_'So, his flame can actually enhance his physical performance, huh?'_ she thought.

Unfortunately, before Tsuna could even reach the same height as his possessed-twin, she managed to land a harsh kick to the brunette's skull and that had caused him fall to the floor.

"This is sky's flame ability? So weak! So pathetic!" she said, in offending tone. She slowly descended to the floor and standing about ten feet away from her opponent.

Tsuna slowly got back on his feet although his head was feeling slightly spinning. He gently shook his head, to get rid of the dizziness. Oh, how he hoped he was not having a concussion. That kick prior was so damn hard! He knew Tsukiko had strong legs, but he never know that they were _that_ strong. Those Vongolan ghosts really trained her well; Tsuna had to give them some credit for that. But, for the Vongolan ghosts' efforts on her sister to be used by a bastard like Dulio, he couldn't allow that to happen.

Tsuna clenched his hand to a fist and charged towards his laughing opponent again, while she was standing at her position motionlessly, shutting her eyes tightly as if she was expecting him. The spiky-haired brunette's fist was about two inches apart from his opponent's face until...

"Tsu-kun... why are you hurting me?" said the familiar, gentle voice.

Tsuna's eyes widened and he stopped his fist from making any contact with the girl's face.  
"H-Hime-chii?" relief and hope could be heard from the boy's tone.

"Just Kidding!" the possessed-brunette's eyes snapped opened and still revealed the cold, blue eyes. A dirty smirk was decorating her lips yet again. Her small fist quickly made contact with the boy's torso and after that, his face as well. Without giving the boy any chance at all, she kicked him again in his stomach causing him to fall on all fours.

"There's more to come for a weak brat like you, Decimo!" she raised her right leg and stomped the boy's back in, causing him to fall flat on the floor. Tsuna was coughing badly from the nonstop assaults.

_**'BANG!' **_the possessed-brunette jumped far away and her blue eyes locked with deep, onyx eyes.

"Oh Signore Reborn?! Thinking of stepping into the fight now? Are you sure?" Asked 'Tsuki' mockingly, knowing the hitman's circumstances as the tutor.

"What are you saying? I just don't want you to kill my student just yet or the 'show' would be over too soon..." the Hitman replied. He then approached the defeated-brunette.

"Dame-Tsuna, get back to your feet. The game is not over yet..."

* * *

**Gahhhh~ so, it's done. Yeah, I bet most of you expected Tsuna's trauma to be more mafia-ish, but nah~ it was just a normal car accident involving Tsukiko. So, in conclusion, the sight of Tsukiko dying is Tsuna's 'trauma'. To answer the question that might be (Might, I say) in your mind right now... **

**Q: why Tsukiko was weak against the bullies? **

**A: That's because the twins just recently meet the Vongolan ghosts and they haven't started their training yet.**

**That's all I could explain right now. And about Tsukiko's 'too nice' personality, I think Giotto had explained a bit about it. more information will be reveal in later chapters/arcs.**

**Hmm~ what's that? young Tsu-kun was mean to his sister? Do you guys want to know where I got the idea? Well, it was from my own experience when I was younger when I hit my cousin's face with lego. Yes, people. LEGO. I don't know that shit was so lethal. So, in the end, my cousin had to wear black sunglasses to cover her injured eye for a whole week to school. Hey, I was just five that time, and I was a well known temperamental-brat as well. so, it was her fault for messing with me, not mine and also, it was a payback because she pushed me into the shallow pool and gave me concussion. So, it's fair, right?**

**Well then, enough with my childhood memories. Now, my replies to the past reviews:**

**Risako: yea, you guessed right. You know, at first when your guessing hits the bull's eye I was like... Damn! Was my story too predictable?! Hahaha... Well, as for Tsuki's 'smartness', I think I already mentioned before that she was just like Lambo. Stupid, but smart... I think? Anyway, have a plenty of rest and eat well. I know how school can be a bitch and seeped the life out of a person. I've been in the same situation too, after all.**

**Urara: Well, I could say, Hibari suffered from both physically and mentally, but more into mentally because of the illusion casted by Dulio. Physically... just a bit, since he was a bit far from the explosion compare to Mukuro.**

**xXnazaraXx, moongirljc, scarlet rose white: thank you for reading and the reviews as well. please stay tune.**

**So, that's all for now, people. The next chapter will be the last chapter for the current arc. So I hoped you guys are looking forward for it. Feel free to drop your speculations for the next chapter or the upcoming arc's plot. That's all for now, don't forget to review. Love you all and see you soon. Please stay tune. Ciao~ Ciao~**


	21. Tsuna's determination

**Hello, hello everyone~ Yeay, the amount of people who had favorited this story has reached 200+ already. Thank you, thank you, thank you, my amazing readers! I'm so happy that I want to bake myself a huge mound of pavlova and devour it. actually, I already done that. MWAHAHAHA! Yes people, I'm high on sugar right now. Oh yeah *dancing randomly around the room***

**As usual, I also would like to thank my Beta-Reader for her time. Thanks a lot! :)**

**First things first, Some standard shits;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

**Warning: Yes people, this story contained OCs and probably some OOC-ness are present as well.**

**You may now start reading~**

* * *

**Chp 19**

Tsuna lifted his face up from the floor, the flame on his forehead extinguished. He looked upset, extremely upset. He didn't have a heart to land a blow on his opponent due to the fact that the bastard was in his sister's body. Funny how easy it was for him to kick his sister before, but he couldn't do the same thing now. Probably because he was very well aware that Tsukiko's life is in danger now.  
He punched the floor in frustration, venting out his anger.

"What's the matter, Decimo? Afraid that you're going to kill your own flesh and blood?" 'Tsuki' laughed.  
"You do know the only way you could stop me from terrorizing this town is by defeating me, do you?"

"I don't want to admit this, but he is right, Dame-Tsuna. You have to defeat him... at least try..." told Reborn monotonously.

Tsuna was in a daze as he thought of his sister. Reborn was right. He has to defeat his opponent or else he will continue to terrorize Namimori. That's why he was here now... he wants to put a full stop to all of this. But how, when he had to go against his own twin?! It would be easier if this was just their normal rough-housing and not a situation that would make him to hurt her to the point of threatening his younger twin's life.

_"... I'm not going to die that easily..."_ Tsukiko's words replayed in his head over and over again. Tsuna let out a faint smile. It was her favorite phrase other than _'I'm not Ricardo's daughter for nothing'_. Of course... of course he knew Tsukiko was willing to go through with this. Because she knew she will live! All he needs to do is to believe in her, like his sister believes in him. Tsukiko always believed in him. ALWAYS!

"Vongola Decimo... are you ready to admit your loss now?" 'she' asked with confidence, a hint of arrogance in her tone.

"Never!" determination was set in the teen's eyes. He slowly got back on his feet while glaring solely on the possessed-brunette. Reborn smirked at this.

"I will not lose against the likes of you, Dulio! I'm not going to be defeated by the likes of you! I'm going to win this... I will definitely win!" Tsuna felt his confidence building up inside him. True, he was up against his sister but at the same time he was not against her. He knew he could do this.  
The Leon-cocoon on the hitman's shoulder was shaking and ejected up to the ceiling, emitted a very bright green light.

'Tsuki' put her hand over her eyes, trying to block the sudden invasion of the bright light.  
"What the?! What have you done?!"

"Hieee~ what happened?! Leon, it's not the right time to shift into disco ball!" Tsuna really hated that shrieking had become a habit of his.

A kick made its way to the teen's skull and, again, Tsuna stumbled forward.  
"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna. For some reason, Leon goes into his cocoon stage when my student is given a trial..." Reborn explained.

"Hmm? So this is all your doing, Signore Reborn..." 'Tsukiko' hummed in interest.

"You're even more stupid than that idiot Dame-Tsuki... haven't you've been listening to what I have been saying?!"

"Trial, you say? Are you telling me this is all staged, Reborn?" Tsuna asked, looking at his tutor suspiciously.

"What I mean by trial is 'life and death' situation, Baka-Tsuna! Your Aneki, Dino, had overcome his trial and that was the moment he received his new items from Leon and became Haneuma-Dino..." Another smack landed on the teen's head.

"New items?"

"His whip and Enzo..." Reborn added.

"Happy birthday, Enzo!" Tsuna accidentally let slip, the sarcasm evident on his face.

"that sarcasm might be useful for you in the future, but not now, Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn kicked the teen's head again.  
As soon as the tutor finished speaking, Leon exploded into green goo and everyone looked up only to find something white floating in the air. It fell directly on Tsuna's face and he sweat dropped as he dangled the item.

"'This' is my item?" he sighed heavily. "WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH THIS MITTEN? WARM MY HANDS DURING THE BATTLE?!"

"Shh! Stop saying that! You might hurt Leon's feeling. After all, he tried so hard to produce it for you..." Reborn scolded his student as he picked exhausted-Leon up and gently pet it.

"Hieee~ don't cry, Leon. I'll put it on! Ohh... it fitted my hands perfectly! You're the best, Leon!" Tsuna sweat dropped even more when he saw Leon was actually crying.

'Tsuki' groaned as she rolled her eyes at the scene that unfolded before her. What are they? Comedians? Didn't they know she could easily kill them when they were preoccupied with their argument?! Honestly, she was getting annoyed and no one was paying any attention to her.

"Oh, what's this?" Tsuna take off the mitten on his right hand and pulled out something from it. "Bullet?"

"I've never seen that kind of bullet before, but if it came out from Leon it must be important... hand it to me, Dame-Tsuna" told Reborn.

"So there is something that you don't know about..." Tsuna said in a mocking tone as he tossed the bullet to his tutor.

'Tsukiko' took a good look at the mysterious bullet. She didn't know why, but she felt really in uneasy after she saw the bullet.

"I swear to god I'm going to shoot you in the face soon..." even though he said it calmly, Tsuna knew his tutor was quite irritated with his comment.

Tsuna scoffed at this, not believing that his tutor would shoot him right here, right now. During their training... yes. In real battle, is he crazy or what?  
"Hah... like I would believe that!"

_**'BANG!' **_Tsuna's face met the floor again. He looked startled. Reborn shot him! Reborn shot him in his face!  
Wait, wasn't he supposed to be dead by now?

_"SAWADA EXTREMELY WHAT?! HE CHARGED INTO ENEMY'S LAIR?! THAT WAS SO EXTREME!"_ Tsuna looked confuse. Did he just hear Ryohei's voice just now? Isn't the hospital supposed to be 5 miles away from here?

_"Onii-chan... stop moving! You're barely healed!"_ now, Tsuna could hear Kyoko scolding her brother.  
As expected of Ryohei to be enthusiastic for every little thing.

_"Tch! What the hell is wrong with this barrier?! Juudaime, I swear I'll try to break out of this and aid you!"__"Hn... you'll just get in his way, Puppy"__"Ahahaha... I hope Tsuna is fine..."__  
_  
_'So, Yamamoto still can keep calm even though he is trapped in the illusion barrier? That, or he was just clueless'_ Tsuna thought.

_"Kufufufu~ what are you talking about, Yamamoto Takeshi? Tsunayoshi-kun will definitely win this"__"And he will definitely bring Hime-chan home safely..."__"No doubt about that! Last thing that Ore-sama wants to do tomorrow is to attend a funeral"_That's right... his friends were trapped in Dulio's illusion barrier, but he can hear them clearly as if they were sitting right next to him. They had calmed down because they knew he would get them out from there. One thing bothered him...

"Why can I hear everybody's real time rebuke?"

"Because I shot you with the rebuke bullet just now... and Dame-Tsuna, I don't think you have to hear my rebuke to know what I'm thinking"

_"Hahi! Tomorrow is Haru's appreciation day! Must wake up early tomorrow!"__  
_  
Tsuna sweat dropped.

_'Who the hell was that?!' _He shrugged, probably someone who was in the same mind-wavelength as his friends... that might be the reason why that random thought entered his channel of thought.

Tsuna nodded his head and let out an exaggerated sigh. So, all of his friends believed in him, huh? Well, he definitely couldn't let them down now!

_'Tsu-kun! Tsu-kun! Can you hear me?!'_ Tsuna looked straight at the person before him and knew she wasn't talking to him although he was very sure the voice came from her direction.

_'Hime-chii?'__  
_  
_'Ahh~ good! You can hear me... just as I expected, the rebuke bullet has established a telepathic connection between us' _Tsuna couldn't believe his eyes, but he definitely saw the vision of his sister were floating right behind her physical body.

_'you're not dead, are you?'_ he ask curiously.

_'of course not, Baka! Although... I am currently in the same realm with Vongola ghosts-tachi. Anyway, I will die literally if you don't follow my instructions!'_ Tsukiko scolded her brother.

_'Hieee~ don't die, Hime-chii! How am I supposed to explain it to Okaa-san? She might bury me alive with you if you died!' _Tsuna began to panicking. The image of his angry mother really terrified him. After all, Nana was not the former #1 assassin for nothing.

Ghost-Tsuki rolled her eyes. _'Dakara~ I'm not going to die! And to do so... I'm going to need your help, Tsu-kun. You with me?'__  
_  
_'Anything for you, Hime-chii...'_ Tsuna's heart was thumping so hard as soon as he finished listening to his sister's plan.

_'ARE YOU FREAKING INSANE?!'_

_'I am insane enough to allow this bastard to take over my body' _Tsukiko laughed. But, she returned to her serious expression in a split second.  
_'I'm only telling you half of the plan because you're going to decide on the other half of it... Whatever your decision is, I'm with you, Tsu-kun... Just remember, no hesitation!' _Ghost-Tsuki then disappeared into thin air.

Tsuna mentally groaned. It's official, his sister is definitely an idiot AND crazy! Then, he re-thought his sister's plan and he knew this plan could probably work somehow. Crazy or not... whatever plan she had in her twisted mind, they always worked out well (in some cases, not really). He really hated it when his sister was playing the 'racing against time'-game with him. Tsuna noticed his sister's possessed-body was now perspiring badly, just like as his sister said it would, and he knew it was time for him to begin his counterattack.

A sadistic smirk was plastered on the future-decimo's face and 'Tsuki' didn't fail to notice this.

"W-why are you smiling?" 'she' asked, confused, trying to figure out why 'she' was having a hard time breathing. Her clothes were soaked in her own sweat. She winced, feeling a stabbing sensation from inside 'her'. It felt like someone tore her internal organs with a sharp knife and squeezed some lemon juice on it... no, this pain is much worse than that. What the hell is wrong with this body?

"Enjoying the pain, Dulio? You're sweating pretty badly, I see" asked Tsuna, mockingly. An orange flame came to life and this time it was glowing bigger than before. He put his hands wrapped in gloves closer to the flame and it was engulfed in flames as well. He got in his warrior stance, readying himself to attack.

_'How on earth did he know I'm in pain?!'_ The possessed-brunette thought, shocked.  
"Oii, oii... you're not going to hurt your sister, are you?" the boy's opponent asked nervously.

Tsuna scoffed ignorantly.  
"Bitch please... I broke her bones numerous times already..." he paused.  
_'Although, I did it accidently~'_ he shrugged at the thought before continuing his speech.

"What makes you think I'll hesitate landing another hit on her, especially when it is you who is inhabiting her body now" the older twin the charged towards his opponent and 'she' dodged his attacks narrowly and obviously having difficulty as well. Both her breathing and movement was getting heavier and heavier.

Tsuna clenched his right hand into fist as he focused his flames into a single point, the flames glowing even fiercer.  
"... Get ready to meet you maker, Dulio!"

His opponent was frozen where she stood when she saw that the ball of flame in the boy's hand was coming her way. That was the moment his opponent knew she should do something.

_**'BUSHHH!'**_ The brunette girl's body received the full blow and she was thrown ten feet up to the air and simultaneously, the barrier that was surrounding his friends vaporized into thin air, revealing his friends' relieved, but shocked faces.

"Juudaime!/Tsuna!/Tsunayoshi-kun!/Tsuna-kun!" the other teens exclaimed.

Tsuna saw the girl's body gone limp and he leaped to the air so he could caught the girl's body before she hit the floor.  
"Hime-chii? Hime-chii?" the older brother gently shook the girl's body and a recognizable pair of warm, hazel eyes came to his view. Tsuna smiled faintly and hugged the girl tightly.

"You figured it out, nee Tsu-kun? I always knew you would..." the girl said in a weak voice, and then she passed out before her brother could say anything.

"The fight is not over yet, Dame-Tsuna..." Reborn announced when he saw Dulio's body moving again.

"I know, Reborn" he laid his sister down on the floor and then turned around to face the tutor.  
"This time, please take care of her..."

"Damn it, you're getting bossy just like your sister, Dame-Tsuna. Just get this over with so we can go back home!" the Hitman lightly scolded the boy who replied by chuckling light-heartedly.

"I said 'please', didn't I? Minna, this is something that I should do myself so wish me luck..." The boy nodded once to his friends, turned around again to face his opponent. He looked at his tutor over his shoulder.

"And Reborn, please don't tell me what to do..." after showing another playful smirk, he marched off to face the Dolore's boss.

"Luck is for weaklings, Herbivore!" Hibari said monotonously.

"Go kick some ass, Juudaime! I'll be rooting for you!" Gokudera cheered for his boss.

Yamamoto gently picked the unconscious younger twin up as the other teens (minus Hibari because he was too cool and Gokudera because the girl was not worth his attention) fussed over her.

The Hitman tutor mentally rolled his eyes, feeling slightly annoyed with the twins' ability to 'talk back' to him. Even Dino never dared to do that to him, even though he is now the Cavellone's boss.  
"You twin-brats surely are a handful..."

* * *

Dulio slowly stand up on his feet although his knees felt weak.

"Damn... I left this body for thirty minutes and it's already as cold as the dead..." he complained before shrugging.  
"Well, I was literally 'dead' though..."

"Welcome 'home', Dulio..." Tsuna said sarcastically. "Your body was totally ancient, I can hear the creaking sound of your joints from here..."

"Shut up, brat! This old body is enough to take your pathetic ass down!" Dulio cried angrily. Clearly feeling insulted by the boy's comment.

Tsuna hummed in amusement, visibly faking it.  
"And that was the very same reason why you possessed my sister's body, then?" in a split second Tsuna re-appeared near Dulio's face and landed a punch. The older man was pushed backwards because of the sudden attack.

"I definitely cannot forgive you for that, Dulio!" he threw another punch.

"And for hurting my friends!" and another punch.

"I cannot forgive that too!" he said with another powerful kick.

"And for terrorizing Namimori's citizen!" and another fiery punch.

"Like hell I would forgive you for that as well!" and strong kick.

Dulio received non-stop physical assaults from the boy yet he couldn't do anything. He tried to draw out some of his remaining flames but failed and he finally remembered that his ring was still on the girl's finger... without his ring he was nothing. He doesn't have a choice but to resort to using his own fists and legs to counter the boy's aggressive attacks.

However Dulio's turtle-like speed couldn't even match the boy's lightning-speed hits and he ended up sprawled out on the ground. His cheek was pressed down onto the cold, cement floor and he could see Tsuna's emotionless expression from the corner of his eye. He didn't even have enough strength left to lift his head up. He shut his eyes tight, knowing he lost, and he knew that the future Vongola Decimo would land his final blow now. He waited and waited, but the finishing blow never came.

Dulio slowly opened his eyes when he heard a movement and saw the boy was crouching down to face him. The flame on his forehead and fiery gloves were no more. Before him was a normal-looking, middle school-boy with a pair of kind and considerate eyes, looking at him with compassion.

"Aren't you supposed to kill me now, boy?! Because if it were me, I would finish you off without a second thought"

Tsuna shook his head in disapproval.  
"I am not like you, Dulio..." then his eyes narrowed and he leaped back.

The badly beaten Demitrio and Melania came to their boss's side to aid him.  
"If you want to hurt my master further you'll have to get past me first, Shrimp!" Demitrio cried, holding his broken machete in his hand. There was a stern-expression in his face and Melania was no different from him, readying herself to attack at any given opportunity.

Just like the Dolore, the Vongola teens went to Tsuna's side with their weapons in their hands, preparing to attack if the enemies made a move to attack their leader-figure.

"Leave..." was Tsuna's simple command. He gave a cold, warning glare to his losing opponents.  
"Leave... and never come back!"

"Herbivore!" Hibari protested, disagreeing with the brunette's decision to let the enemy off the hook.

"Kufufufu~ if I were you, I would be begging for someone to kill me rather than having the Vindice hot on my trail..." Mukuro said.

"After all, you broke one of the laws by having the 'Possession bullet' in your ownership and not to mention using it on someone..." Chrome added.

The Dolore went pale as soon as they heard the Estraneo kids' warnings.

"And you assaulted civilians as well..." as if the siblings' warnings were not enough, Gokudera pointed that out as well.

"Seriously, just go! Never step foot in this town again. I don't want any more trouble..." the brunette said.

Demitrio clenched his fists while Melania bit her lower lip as they put their boss's arms over their shoulders to help him run away.

"Y-you'll regret letting us live, Vongola Decimo... we'll see what happen next" said the beaten up-Dulio begrudgingly.

Tsuna just shrugged and watched until the Dolore disappeared from his sight. After that, he rashly went to his sister's side to check on her condition. Hearing from the Hitman tutor that she was just okay, Tsuna sighed in relief. He picked his sister up bridal-style and turned around to meet his friends.

"Minna... let's go home~"

His friends returned his smile as well.

"Haii, Juudaime!" Gokudera chirped.

"Ahodera, Ore-sama wants ramen for dinner..." Lambo said as he tugged on his cousin's sleeve.

"Right behind you, Tsuna..." Yamamoto said happily.

"Bath... I'm going to soak myself in a bath..." Chrome said, stretching her arms up.

Mukuro saw another unconscious boy lying down on the floor and he tried to pick him up as well.  
"Damn, this kid is heavy. Kyoya-kun, would you mind to lending me a hand..."

"Hn..." as usual, the prefect ignored him and passed by him.

"Carry him all the way to Cavellone's headquarter, Pineapple. He is that Dame-Tsuki's friend now..." told Reborn as he joined the teens' crowd, leaving Mukuro and Basil behind.

"Hmph... why did the Dolore make this place their hideout, anyway? I heard this place is haunted..." Gokudera blurted the fact out all of a sudden.

"Ahahaha... Gokudera, there is no such thing as ghosts~" Yamamoto laughed at him.

All of sudden, they could hear the sound of metal chains clanging from afar, then it disappeared and a minute later the sounds appeared again. Then, they could hear a high-pitched screaming voice and a ghostly voice calling for help.

"Yakyu-baka! You jinxed it!" Lambo yelled and quickly made his way to the port's exit.

Tsuna quickly sped up as well. Scratch that... he started running while carrying his sister in his arms.  
"Hieeee~ I'm outta here!"

Gokudera turned pale as well. He looked at the rest of the teens and noticed they started to run as well, while the rabid-prefect was already nowhere to be found. He was torn between running away and going 'ghost-hunting'. Knowing that the rest was not actually 'interested' in ghosts, he decided to go home too.  
"Wait for me!"

"Oii, Oii! Don't leave me here!" cried the Pineapple-head while trying to lift the unconscious boy by his own.

* * *

***Omake***

The sounds of metal chains resounded throughout the old port and the surroundings were getting colder. In a certain warehouse, a black portal appeared out of thin air and four human figures wrapped in bandages and in black cloaks stepped out from it.

Bermuda, the boss of Vindice, was looking around.  
"No one can run away from the Vindice..." he said in a cool monotonous voice.

_'CRICKET! CRICKET! CRICKET!'_ the crickets from outside were chirping happily, filling the air with their sound. Were crickets supposed to be coming out in this season? It was not even summer yet here in Namimori.

"..." the DD12 warehouse, on the other hand, was filled with an awkward silence.

"Uhhh..." Jagger decided to break the silence. "Bermuda-sama, I think we just missed them..."

"Damn it, Alejandro! First, you fucked up our location and we appeared at random warehouses and when we finally reached the right one, they are already gone?!" Jack said in frustration.

"I was expecting a good fight but instead I got attacked by a bunch of warehouse mice. MICE! It hurt like fuck!"

"Oh shut up, Jack. You're zombie, you can't feel anything, yet your screaming could put any girls to shame! And it was not my fault that you were the one who dropped the navigation device into the Atlantic Ocean!" Alejandro retorted back.

"Both of you are idiots! Now shut the fuck up before I sew up your mouth again!" Jagger scolded the two and then he approached to Bermuda, concerned.  
"Bermuda-sama, are you alright?"

Bermuda had his shoulders slumped forward as he walked back into the black portal.  
"I'm going home..." he said in a gloomy tone, clearly disappointed with the lack of action.

"Ahh... Bermuda-sama!" Jagger quickly joined him into the portal and they disappeared, leaving both Alejandro and Jack staring at the blank space where the portal was.

"Did Bermuda-sama just ditch us? He did know that we couldn't go back unless he opened the portal for us, right?" Alejandro asked.

"Damn it, Alejandro! That's it; you're going to pay for the cab fare and my plane ticket!" Jack stomped his feet angrily as he stormed out of the warehouse.

Alejandro ran after his comrade.  
"Hey, at least let split the fare 50-50, will ya? I need to eat too!"

"Fuck no, you dolt! You don't have to eat, you're a freaking zombie as well!" Jack barked back angrily.

"But I have to restock my bandages... and I want to buy the new Gunpla set too!"

"Hell, to the NO!"

And that's how two of the most fearsome Vindice officers ended up riding on the 'Economy class' of the commercial flight back to Italy.

"Alejandro is definitely a cheapo..." Jack muttered.

_**'SMACK!'**_ Alejandro smacked the back of his comrade's head.

"Shut the fuck up, Jack! Beggars cannot be choosers"

***end of Omake***

* * *

**Yeay, this is the last chapter for this current arc. How was it? No, don't leave yet! _*dramatically stretched my hands out_* This is the ending chapter of the current arc, not the story as whole. I wanted to take this opportunity to thank all of my fellow readers for your patience and support by staying tune on this story as well as the reviewing, for the whole 21 chapters already. Thank you, everyone! _*Bows down gratefully*_**

**So, so, so... can anybody guess what the next arc are all about? Oh, how was this arc's ending by the way? I know it might not up to your expectation, but that was all I could come up with. Lame? Alright, I'm going to kill myself now by eating all of the cakes my sister made just now.**

**So, as usual... these are my replies to the previous lovely reviews.**

**Scarlet Rose White: Yeay, Tsuna finally manned up! And he landed some fiery punch to Dulio's face as well, right?**

**xXnazaraXx: well, you don't have to. He's lost to Tsuna already. Hehe~**

**Risako: Well, Tsuna eventually got shot at the end though, so you're not entirely wrong. Thanks for reading by the way.**

**Urara: Hmm~ Tsuna sacrificing himself to save Tsuki, huh? I think I'll take note on that. thanks for the idea.**

**Guest: Well, I wish I thought of that earlier but I already came up with this ending before you post out you review. Anyway, I really appreciate the time you spent to review this story. Thank you for reading.**

**Mousletwong: well... we'll see about that. _*wink*_**

**As usual people, thank you for reading and don't forget to give out some reviews as well. please stay tune. Love you all and see you soon. Ciao~Ciao~**


	22. Payback time, Dolore

**Yohooo~ anyone still reading this? *put palms together* I am truly apologised for the updating- delay. Nope, I don't have any excuses whatsoever... anyway I wanted to thank you everyone who had 'favorite' and 'followed' this story. Thank you my wonderful fellow readers. Love you guys~**

**And of course, not forgetting my dear Beta-reader... I really wanted to thank you for beta-reading this story despite of your hectic schedule. Thank you, thank you, thank you~**

**So, some usual things first:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR**

**Warning: contains lots of OCs and OOC-ness (especially in this chapter**)

* * *

**Chp 20  
**

Nana looked at her sleeping daughter's face once more before she left the room and shut the door tight. Just like Romario had told her, she was suffering from internal bleeding due to the storm flame corroding her internal organs. Nana sighed and leaned her back to the wall while looking up at the ceiling. She knew Tsukiko had high pain tolerance, but why did she have to test her limits so far she almost died?

The black phone in Nana's purse was ringing and she went into full assassin-mode. She stared at the phone in her hand for few second and a nostalgic feeling haunted her. Fourteen years... it has been fourteen years ever since she last saw the caller-ID.

"Speak..." Nana said in a commanding tone. There was only silence as she listened to the person at the other end of the line. She nodded once - acknowledging something - and smirked coldly.

"I understand, Kyuudaime. I'm glad you have chosen me for this mission... I won't let you down" then, she ended the phone call.

Nana walked home, alone, since Tsuna insisted that he would stay at the Cavallone's HQ to keep his twin company while Reborn stuck with Dino, who was seeking advice from his former tutor regarding the alliance that he was about to make with his former rival famiglia. The street was engulfed in pitch darkness and she could sense someone following her. She could even 'smell' the bad intention emitting from the said stalkers. The housewife quickened her steps when all of a sudden, three unknown men jumped in her way.

"We are the three criminal brothers! This is a stick up! Give us all of your valuable belongings!" said the one with glasses.

Nana just smiled obliviously at the trio, perfectly masking her annoyance. She felt really tired with regards to what has been going on for the past few days and these pathetic excuses of human beings wanted to steal from her, she has had enough! The brunette woman smirked mockingly. She was tired, she was bored and she was annoyed...

_'I don't see anything wrong in venting my anger on these guys, no?'_ Tsuna's face crossed her mind and she remembered her son's kindness_. 'Hmm... I wonder where Tsu-kun inherited his kind personality anyway. It's obviously not from my husband's side and certainly not from me. Nah – I'm still going to have fun anyway...'  
_  
"Araaa... such courage you kids possessed, mugging a lady in the middle of a dark street. Here I am feeling worried that any monsters could jump out of nowhere and then I'm disappointed to see snotty kids obstructing my way..." Nana pursed her lower lips and tilted her head to the left, clearly showing her disappointment.

"Snotty kids?! All of us are in our twenties now!" the one with the shoulder length hair yelled.

"And yet you have the manners of two year olds. Even my fourteen year old son is better than this..." Nana shot the trio a disbelieving look.

"Hey woman, didn't you know this town was a mafia town?! And there are descendant of oldest mafia family, the Vongola, living in this town as well?" the spectacle-guy asked with an evil sneer plastered on his face.

"So?" Nana gave them a blank look.

"WE are the descendant of the Vongola! Now, give us your belongings!" The baldy-guy's vein popped when he saw the woman's poker face. Then, he let out a loud, evil laugh.

Suddenly, the brothers could sense a foul, dark aura coming out from the kind looking woman. In the darkness they could see yellow lights glowing all over the woman's petite figure and her eyes shadowed.

"I have had enough with you pieces of shits! Associating your disgusting-self with the great Vongola? I'll never forgive you for that..." Nana fished something out of her purse.

The trio stepped back, looking at the once kind-looking woman in horror when she wielded a gun and pointed it at them.  
"For identifying yourself as a member of Vongola, as the descendants of the great Vongola Primo himself when you're actually NOT, that alone is already a crime. Prepare for your punishment..."

_**'BANG! BANG! BANG!'**_

There were three bodies lying like old logs on the street. Nana let out a sigh, looking a little bit at ease.

"Ah... that felt good~" she took a glance at the pile of unconscious bodies once, noticing that they only passed out from the shock when she shot bullets at them. A light hearted chuckle escaped from her lips. This is going to create commotion tomorrow.

As soon as she arrived at her home, instead of entering the house she went to the storage room at the backyard. Switching on the light, she was looking for another entrance to her hideout. The woman kicked away the shelf and on the floor where the shelf was a square ten foot metal 'tile' emerged. After entering some pass-codes, the said tile slid open and revealed a secret entrance. The room automatically lit up and all of the machines were activated as soon as the brunette woman stepped into the room.

"Welcome back, Midnight Assassin..." greeted a female robot voice.

"Hey, N.E.S.S. Ahh, it's been awhile since I came here last. This place needed a little cleaning after all..." she said after a quick inspection around the basement hideout.

**(A/N: Actually, I'm out of ideas so I decided to nam Nana's computer N.E.S.S. : Nana's extremely super system. Lame? I know~ no need to rub it)  
(B.R./N: There, there. *Pats Author on the back sympathetically* You'll do better next time… *smiles* It could mean Network Enabling Sonic System or Neuro-Electric Solution System *shrugs*)**

**(A/N: *sigh*even your idea seems more creative than mine...*depressed*)  
**  
"But first things first, establish network connection with the rest of third generation, SMI members"  
**(A/N: SMI: società mafiosa indipendente translated- Independent mafia society. If the translation was wrong, blame Google Translate)  
**  
"Orders acknowledged. Connections initiated. Connections have been established" NESS announced. Soon after that, rolls of white screens fell down and the images of different people came in view.

"Midnight Assassin, it's extremely nice to see you again!" the loud male voice almost destroyed Nana's old speakers.  
"Mou, dear. Piped down a bit..." another brunette woman said angrily at the man.

"Haruka, Akiko..." Nana nodded in acknowledgement.

"Ahahaha... how many years was it again since our last official SMI's meeting?"

"Quite a long time, Tsuyoshi..."

"Hn...to summon us under the SMI-name, this better be good, Nana" an expressionless, raven haired male said.  
"Hahaha... ignore my husband, Nana-san" the smiling-woman said.

"Hideki, Reiko... it's been awhile" Nana smiled back at the pair.

"You're too cheerful, Reiko. Nice to see you again, Nana-san" said another ebony haired woman whose hair was tied up into a bun.  
"Ahh, my wife is too emotionless. Try to smile a bit, dear..." the curly, jet black haired man said.  
"Take your own advice, Dear..." the woman retorted.

"Maa~ maa~ no fighting, Takumi, Mana..." Nana told the Kurokawa-pair off.

A small smile slowly crept to the former assassin's face. Seeing her old comrades brought back the nostalgic feelings of her younger-days.

"Ahh... it's extremely nice to see everyone again although our group can no longer be complete..." Haruka's comment had established gloomy reactions among the members.

"Ahh... I wish Yuriko was here today in this gathering as well" Tsuyoshi's eyes became dull.  
"I- I miss Angelica..." Reiko's eyes welled up with tears and sniffed as well.  
"We all miss them..." Nana muttered it out softly.

"That's enough, people. As the former leader of SMI's third generation, I have a request. It may sound like a selfish request, but will you hear me out?" The gathering was filled with silence when Nana finally spoke up.

"We're all ears..." the rest of the members said in unison.

* * *

A curly black haired man was standing next to the ex-assassin and helping her navigate the motor Yacht.

"I'm glad you're coming as well, Takumi..."

"You NEED your team, right? That's why I'm here..." The stoic face man just nodded his head.

"It has been awhile since we did an extreme mission together. Extreme group hug, everybody!" an enthusiastic white-haired man said.

"Seriously, Human. Just stop breathing for a sec before I rip out your soul..." the raven haired-man pulled out his tonfa.

"Ahahaha... both Haruka and Hideki are energetic as usual!" Tsuyoshi remarked.

Nana face palmed with the rest of her team's antics. She wished their respective wives could come along for this mission so they could handle their childish husbands but apparently they couldn't. Haruka's wife, Sasagawa Akiko had to stay at home to take care of Ryohei, who was currently healing from his injury. Hideki's wife, Hibari Reiko had a meeting in Rome and so did Takumi's wife, Kurokawa Mana. She would have stayed back at Namimori too, but luckily she had Reborn to 'babysit' her children for a while.

"Why didn't your son extremely finish off the people who hurt my Ryohei, Nana?" Haruka blurted out all of sudden.

"Your son was too kind, Nana. Why did he let those herbivores go?" Hideki said, somehow having the same idea with the noisy man. Curiosity filled his eyes.

"I guess... Tsu-kun was just being Tsu-kun..." Nana bit her lower lip, nervously.

"Don't feel so down, Nana-san. You have raised your children well. You should be proud of yourself – " Tsuyoshi said, reassuringly. After all, he loved both Tsuna and Tsukiko just as much as he loved his Takeshi.

Haruka nodded, agreeing with Tsuyoshi. He had met both twins during their stay in the hospital and the doctor admitted that he liked their attitudes and manners.

"They have brought extremely good influence to my children as well. Extremely nice kids you got there, Nana... unlike the cold blooded, blood-lust son of one of our friends" Hideki crossed his arms over his chest while looking away.

"I think that's better than someone's son, who was too weak and easily got beaten to the pulp by low class thugs. At least, Kyoya participated in the Port's battle..."

"Extremely what was that, Hideki?!" the white-haired doctor yelled.

"Hn... you heard me, Human!" Hibari Hideki returned the glare.

"Ahahaha... they're still so close even after this whole time..." Yamamoto Tsuyoshi let out his signature laugh while witnessing the argument between the men.

"Yare, yare... I hope their stupidity isn't contagious" Takumi took a glance at laughing Tsuyoshi and sighed.

"Oh wait, I was wrong. Their stupidity IS contagious"

"EXTREMELY WHAT WAS THAT, TAKUMI?!"

"Maa~ maa~ everyone calm down..." Tsuyoshi tried to sooth the tension among them.

Keyword: tried.

**(B.R./N: Spoiler Alert: He failed.)**

Behind the wheel, Nana was starting to lose her temper and finally, she pulled out her gun and aimed it towards the arguing men.

_**'BANG!'**_

The bullet that had penetrated the wall along with Nana's murderous aura had effectively shut the other adults up.

"Shut the fuck up or I'll dump all of you into the ocean. Bear in mind that we're in a shark-infested area right now..." Nana warned them before she turned back to the navigation gears. "Takumi, get your ass over here!"

"Haii, Nana-san!" Takumi flinched to the tone and he immediately assisted the former assassin.

Nana smile triumphantly when the men were still listening to her commands despite the fact that they haven't been working together as team in such a long time already, while those men were thinking the same thing about the former assassin.

'The midnight assassin is still scary as hell despite all these years of being a mother...'

"Minna-san... we have arrived!" Nana announced.

Seriousness was displayed on Tsuyoshi's face.

"So, what's the plan, Nana-san?"

* * *

**Dolore's Hideout**

A pair of guards were patrolling the castle area when all of sudden, one of them tripped.

"Wahaha... are you that sleepy for you to trip over nothing?!" his friend laughed his heart out. The guy who fell pouted angrily.

"I didn't trip over nothing! I tripped over something, you Dolt!" he pulled out his flashlight, randomly flashing it around when he focused the light solely on the pile of dead bodies.

The pair opened their mouths', about to let out scream when they felt a pressure against the back of their head respectively.

"Scream and that will be the last thing coming out from your mouth…" warned a female voice. "Turn around and face me..."

The two men slowly turned around and saw a beautiful brunette woman in shiny, black coveralls pointing guns at their faces.

**(A/N: if you guys are having the hard time imagining Nana's outfit, just imagine she's wearing the same outfit as Selene from the 'Underworld' movie, you know with the trench coat and stuff~)**

(B.R./N: Haha, is it weird that while beta-reading this I thought of Black Widow from Avengers? XD Oh man, that reminds me… they're recasting Hawkeye for the next Avengers movie in 2014. D: *wipes tears away* Sorry… continue)

**(A/N: they're recasting Hawkeye?! NOOOOOO!)  
**  
"W-who are you?" asked the tripped-guy, scared shitless.

The other one took a good look at the crest stamped on the woman's clothes and his eyes widened in realization. The golden silhouette of two crossed shotguns and silver butterfly right in the middle with a small roman numerical of three on the bottom of the butterfly image, it could only belong to only one society.  
"... S...M...I?" the man stuttered, shaking uncontrollably. Feeling scared especially when he knew he was facing the third generation whose members were famous for their efficiency and ferocity in their missions. The SMI was considered on the same ground as the Vongola's Ninth assassination squad, the Varia as well.

"Midnight?!" a loud voice called out. "Anything wrong?"

"Put them to sleep, Thunder!" said the woman as she put away her guns.

"Which sleep? Tired-sleep or dead-sleep?" the white haired guy came closer to the small group with a lightning-engulfed steel pole.

"Your call, Thunder!" Nana smirked coldly as she walked past the trembling guards.

"Roger that, Maam!"

The Midnight assassin was turning a corner and strapping a bomb to the wall when she heard two voices screaming in agony.  
"Ahh... Thunder is really pissed off with this family and I'm having a great time holding in my urge to kill anyone in my path. It looks like Tsu-kun's kind-hearted nature has rubbed off on me as well..."

"Hn... you're getting soft, Midnight..." Hideki said in a mocking voice.

"Shut up, Shadow! Just keep planting the bombs around!" told Nana angrily.

"Whatever..."

* * *

On the top of the cliff facing the Japan Sea, there was an old, haunted looking castle, standing for almost 400 years. There, on the balcony of the castle, stood the figure of Dulio Dolore himself.

"We're lost against a snotty kid?! I can't believe this. And he even underestimated us by letting us go?" he punched the nearby pillar, venting out his anger.  
"I'll destroy the Vongola. I swear I will destroy the Vongola and take their position as the strongest famiglia in the underground society..."

**(B.R./N: Lol. Hey, Author-san? Do you think WE can get into the SMI and help them assassinate the Dolore? I'm not the only one who wants to punch his face in, right? *tilts head curiously* :/)**

**(A/N: *sulking in the corner while showing a piece of paper to B.R* *sniff* they rejected our application~ *crying*)**

"Today's loss will be tomorrow's victory, Master. We will definitely win against the Vongola next time" Demitrio agreed with his boss.

"I won't forgive that silver head brat for destroying my beautiful nails. He will never get away with this! I'll kill him the next time I see him" Melania said, determined.

All of sudden, they could feel the tremor under their feet, the castle was shaking as if something heavy rammed on it. Then, one of the Dolore's guards stormed into the room.

"Master Dolore, we have been attacked! Ouff!" someone kicked him from behind and from the shadows emerged a white-haired man.

"The Thunder Demon" Demitrio muttered softly, recognizing the man. Just what on earth was the famous ex-assassin doing here of all places?

"An extremely injured person should extremely stay put. That was an extreme doctor's order, now extremely stay down!" the man waltzed in with a lightning-engulfed steel pole in his hand. His eyes caught on pale Demitrio and he pointed the end of his staff to his face.

"You! You'll extremely pay for what you've extremely done to my extreme son!"

Demitrio tried to figure out on what he was talking about when suddenly he remembered that one particular teen that he had previously beaten to a pulp... the white-haired teen that had an odd resemblance to this white-haired man before his eyes.

"Did he just say 'son'?" Demitrio recalled.

**(B.R./N: Haha! You're screwed! *Evil Laugh* *Readers look at Beta-Reader weirdly*)  
**  
He realized just how fucked up he was.

"What is the meaning of this?! Why are you attacking us?" Dulio glared angrily at the intruder.

"Why did YOU attacked the Vongola?!" asked another female voice. The Dolore turned back to the balcony only to find a brunette woman in a shiny black, coverall suit sitting on the rails.

"Mi-Midnight Assassin?!" Dulio flinched at the brunette's glare. It was the second time he had met the legendary assassin and her gazed didn't fail to make him petrified. Her furious, brown eyes instantly reminded him of the eyes of brunette brat who had defeated him not long ago and he could see the strong similarities between the two.

"The Vongola?" Dulio repeated the assassin's words.

"You have troubled them for over four hundred years, yet they lived with that. But, I think the Vongola Kyuudaime has had enough when you dared to lay your hands on his grandchildren..." Nana jumped off from the rail and entered the room as well.

"They're just the grandchildren of Vongola Nono. W-why would you care?! I could pay you even more than the Vongola did" Dulio retorted.

"I don't give a damn about money, you low-life bastard! The boy that you had hurt happens to be my son and the girl that you possessed... that was my daughter!" Nana said, glaring at him furiously.

Dulio was trembling under her suffocating gaze. No wonder the boy's eyes was giving the same vibe as the woman before him... they were related. Mother and son, no less!

Nana cracked her knuckles, while smiling sadistically.

"Dio Mio, I'm going to enjoy this..." she clenched her hands into fists before he pointed her finger to Dulio's face.

"You're going down, bastard!"

Nana was planning on toying with her opponent's life before she killed him with extreme prejudice. And of course, she's going to have fun as she does it and she did. Apparently, fourteen years was not enough to get rid of her sadist nature completely.

Right now, she was chasing after runaway-Dulio while shooting at the man, purposely missing some of her aims. So far, she managed to wound his right leg, shoulders, and she managed to get a few shots on his left arm too. She was making sure she wouldn't hit any vital parts that would kill Dulio on the spot. She preferred to see him running for his dear life with his own blood trailing behind him... Well, maybe the Midnight Assassin would enjoy watching him die slowly and painfully. Finally, the male reached the end of the hallway and was trapped between the brick walls and the world's former #1 assassin. A smug smile appeared on the brunette's face when she was about to release another shot to non-vital parts on the man when she could hear some familiar voices... arguing.

"Ahahaha... c'mon now, Thunder. I'm the one who is supposed to finish him off~" Nana could hear Tsuyoshi's voice clearly, even though she was already far away from the room she was in before.

"I EXTREMELY DISAGREE, SWALLOW! HE HURT MY EXTREMELY PRECIOUS SON, THEREFORE I AM THE EXTREMELY RIGHT PERSON TO EXTREMELY FINISH HIM OFF!" matching with his code name, Haruka's voice was as loud as a booming thunder.

"But this bastard was the one who had killed my wife and hurt my son too~" and the arguments continued. Then, another commotion attracted the Midnight Assassin's attention.

"Horaa, Shadow! Stop hitting me! I have to deal with this bitch, I don't have time to deal with you stupidity too!"

"Hn... you got in my way and take my prey, human! Shoo!"

**(B.R./N: Okay. Okay. 3… 2… 1… Everyone, Face-Palm! *Face-Palms*)  
**  
The brunette woman resisted the urge to press the barrel of her gun against her own temple and blow her head off instead. Seriously, her comrades never changed a bit ever since the last time they worked together... freaking annoying and not to mention, childish.

Noticing that the assassin was preoccupied with the behaviors of her comrades, Dulio slid a sharp knife out from under his right sleeve and onto his palm, charging towards the woman. Fortunately, the knife reflected some of the light and alerted the brunette. Nana simply caught his right wrist with her left hand and yanked it to the left. She raised her right foot and landed a rather powerful kick right below the joint between his arm and shoulder. In reflex, Dulio's grip loosened and the knife fell to the floor. As precaution, Nana shot his right arm and three bullets were planted along the said arm. Judging from the blood that oozed out from the wounds, the woman suspected that the bullets had penetrated the man's biceps, triceps and another must've stuck between his ulna and radius bones.

"Yikes, that must have hurt... but he will live" thought Nana.

_**'CLICK!'**_

Dulio forgot about the pain and trembled tremendously when he felt the barrel of her gun under his chin.

"Ewww, kid. You peed in your pants! Not cool!" disgust was obvious on the woman's face when she noticed yellowish liquids trickling down from the man's pants. Ignoring the terrified-opponent, Nana glared at him. Hostile brown eyes locked with the blue orbs.

"Alright, I'm going to forget my first plan which was to watch you die slowly since you wanted to stab me. You're going die in the next five seconds. 5... 4..."  
Dulio shut his eyes as soon as the countdown began. So, he's not going to die at the brat's hands but he was going to die at his mother's. On a second thought, dying was better rather than having the Vindice take him alive.

"...1" no shooting sound came out from the gun but instead...

_**'CLANG!'**_

Dulio snapped his eyes opened and saw Nana's fingers a few inches between his eyes. Not only that, he could see metal chains floating in the air without anything suspending it. It seems that his nightmare was about to come true.

"The fuck, Vindice?! Do you have to ruin my fun now?!" Nana turned her head to her left and saw a human figure wrapped in bandages like a mummy, looking straight at her.

"Color me amazed. It's the legendary Midnight Assassin and here I thought that you already retired from Mafia-related business..." said Jagger in amused tone.

"And I thought you're supposed to be dead, Jagger-san" Nana's eyebrow shot up and she smirked mockingly.

"Touché, Midnight. Touché, indeed..." Jagger decided not to humor the brunette's sarcasm. "I'm afraid I have to inform you that the Dolore is now in our custody"

"Fuck you!" Nana put her hands on her hips and pouted angrily, especially since she already learnt she lost the right to claim Dulio's life now. Damn, she knew she was not supposed to fool around at the beginning and now she regretted it.

"So, will they be released anytime soon?" Nana just needed to ask that one crucial question.

"Well, they have committed many first degree crimes so by following our standard judgment I will happily tell you that this will be the last time they see the outside world..." Jagger replied.

"Cool~"

Okay, she failed this one particular mission because of the Vindice's interference, but she can live with the fact that the Dolore will get what they deserved.

Dulio was watching the exchange of words between the assassin and the Vindice's officer in fear. In the end, a metal cuff floated in his direction and was harshly cuffed around his neck.

Yep, he's as good as dead.

* * *

The SMIs returned to their boat with slight disappointment all over their faces. One of the few things that they hated about the Vindice was this; they're world class party-poopers!

"Ahahaha~ so this is another failed mission, huh?" Tsuyoshi broke the silence.

"Damn Vindice!" Hideki cursed under his breath.

"But, it's extremely good that the Dolore is out of the picture for good now..." Haruka commented.

"Ah!" Nana's sudden exclamation made everyone focus their respective eyes on her. They saw her fish out something from her pocket and they instantly recognized the said device. Then, the group was exchanging smiles among its members, understanding what the brunette's eyes were telling them. All of them faced the now abandoned old castle when Nana pushed the red button of the device in her hand with her thumb.

_**'BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!'**_

The darkness that was overcoming the sea was replaced with Bright blasts of bright red and orange.

"Oh shit, did anyone remember how many explosives we planted on the castle?" Nana blurted the question all of sudden, disrupting the joyous moment.

"Damn..." and this time, everyone stared at the one who was in charge of attending the explosive material, Hibari Hideki.

"Those explosives are enough to blow up the whole island..."

"THE FUCK, HIDEKI?! DO YOU WANT TO EXTREMELY TRIGGER AN EXTREME TSUNAMI OR WHAT?!" Haruka yelled, beyond shocked at his statement.

"Takumi! Full speed ahead to land!" Nana ordered when she saw huge wave moving towards them.

"Already ahead of you, Ma'am!"

The boat sped away as the rest of the passengers watched the incoming wave in horror.

"Ahahaha... at least tonight we succeed in one of our plans~"

Well, Tsuyoshi had a point. They did succeed in blowing up the Dolore's hideout once and for all, but triggering a Tsunami was definitely not in their to-do list. Nana remembered their last mission together, when they were the reason for the volcanic eruption in a country that shall not be named. Not just that; the massive flood because they burst the reservoir dam, the disastrous snow avalanche when they accidentally dropped the grenade into the cable car... name any mission they have done actually. She's pretty sure they all ended disastrously.

"Why can't we end a mission without causing a disaster?!"

* * *

**So, so, so... how was it? How was it? How was it? Yeah, it was obvious this chapter is about Nana and what happened to Dolore after they fled Namimori. You don't think that I would let the bad guy off, did ya? And I made some OCs for Hibari's, Hana's and Ryohei's parents too. Well, actually they already made their appearance in Hibari's flashback in chp 16. So, now you know what the relationships between the parents are.**

**Yeah, I know Nana has kind of lack of action in this chapter but this is all I could come out for. And as you guys already read, Nana's specialty was mainly on weapons... actually I really wished that I could come out with an idea where she actually kick ass but I'm lack of awesome ideas. *cries***

* * *

**So, now, now... some replies from the previous chapter's lovely reviews:**

**Risako: Aiyaa~ is it? I thought 'Aniki' is the misspelled of 'Aneki'... hahaha, silly me~ anyway I wanted to thank you for your support this whole time. You made me better writer, that's all I could say. Honestly, I'm always looking forwards for your review every chapter.**

**Scarlet Rose White: Well, if it was about Xanxus *spoiler alert!* you're not wrong. But there will be also an introduction to new family (It's not OCs)**

**Mousletwong: Well, I can't say its the Varia arc since I didn't follow the canon storyline. But yeah, as I mentioned to Scarlet Rose White, the Varia will finally make their appearance.**

**Urara: Nope, I didn't mention this in the story, but Tsukiko already made the plan ahead without anyone's knowledge; be it the ghosts or the rest of Vongola. Well, you can use your imagination and assume that Tsukiko was having a party with the ghosts for the rare opportunity of visiting them. Haha**

**Lacrime di neve: hey, good luck for your final then. I'm glad you're taking your time reading this despite of the studies you have to do. Oh and I'm glad to be such of help... I know how studying can be so stressful.(The reason why I'm taking a year break before resuming school)**

**xXnazaraXx: hello, hello~ thanks for reading. I'm glad you like the Omake.**

**Jarjaxle: hey~ thank you for your reviews~ I feels happy to be able to make you laugh and I'm truly glad you love this story. TsunaxKyokoxHaru, huh? Well, I'll take a note for it and if I'm lucky enough I might be able to come up with the plot as well. Wish me luck and oh, please stay tune for more. Thanks again.**

**So as usual people, you know what to do... thank you for reading and please stay tune for more. Not to mention, don't forget to leave you reviews ( I love reviews). Love you all and see you soon, ciao~ ciao~**


	23. Tsuna's day out

**Hey there everyone. Sorry about the late update. Yeah... right now I have some sort of problem. You'll know once you have read this chapter.**

**Anyway, I would like to thank everyone who had recently followed, favourite and reviewed the previous chapters.**

**Now... the usual things:**

**Warning: contains OCs and OOC-ness might be present as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

* * *

**Chp 21**

Tsuna walked alone to his home. Why should he go home anyway? There was no one there waiting for him. His mother went off somewhere after she received the mysterious phone call; although the brunette was having the idea of his mother's whereabouts and his sister was still in the Cavellone's headquarter. The older twin doesn't want to leave his sister alone. But, since today was Dino's shift to take care of his sick sister, Reborn forced him to go back and forget about his sister for awhile.

"There is no point of you getting worried over Dame-Tsuki, Dame-Tsuna. She will come around when she's ready..." Reborn's command echoed in the brunette's mind.

Tsuna could see Dino was nodding his head in agreement as well. _'Tch- that traitor!'_

"Instead of staying here with Hime-chii, why don't you just go out and spend time with your friends? Hime-chii would like you to do that..."

The brunette let out a heavy sigh.

'_just when I'm about to have some time with Hime-chii after a long week, I got kicked away from the ward by my own damn tutor and my supposed-to-be-brother figure!' _Tsuna thought irritably.

Tsuna just rolled his eyes as he remembered that. He shoved his fists into his pockets in irritation. Reborn and Dino... What was their problem anyway? They were always acting like they were trying to keep Tsuna and his sister apart. _That_, or it was just Tsuna's feelings. The brunette kept walking and walking, oblivious with his surroundings when all of sudden...

"AHHH, WATCH OUT!" someone warned him.

Tsuna snapped out from his train of thought and blinked when he saw an incoming white ball to his direction.

'_**PAP!'**_ Tsuna calmly caught the ball before it hit his nose. He could feel his right hand gone numb due to the strong force when he caught the ball. He could hear murmuring voices from nearby and saw a group of teens around his age were gaping at him in surprise.

'_Ah, the baseball club...'_ Tsuna guessed.

"Tsuna!" a familiar, cheerful voice reached the brunette's ears. He could see a tall boy was approaching him with a wide smile. A small group of baseball seniors was trailing behind the boy... and his friends as well.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera greeted him like a puppy meeting his master after a long time.

"OHHH, IT'S EXTREMELY SAWADA!"

"Yare, yare... you're too loud, Lawn-head!" said Lambo while he was picking his ear, looking all unmotivated and lazy.

"Kufufufu~ you're stating the obvious again, Ahoshi. Hello there, Tsunayoshi-kun..."

"Tsuna-kun..." Chrome shyly nodded her head at the brunette , greeting him as well.

"Nice to meet you here, Tsuna nii-san!" the seniors bowed down at him in respect.

"Ah, Yamamoto! Minna!" Tsuna smiled back although he was initially not in a mood to go out socializing. But, damn, Yamamoto's smile was very contagious. The brunette just simply nodded his head at the seniors

"hello, senpai-tachi~" he waved at them, don't want to be disrespectful.

"Ah here..." Tsuna gently thrown the ball to his friend and he could easily caught it.

"Nice throw, Tsuna..." Yamamoto complimented him. Then all of sudden, he got an idea.

"Nee Tsuna... why don't you join us and became our catcher? Apparently, you're the only one who could catch my throw"

"Yeah, Juudaime should join us playing as well!" said Gokudera enthusiastically. The rest of them were giving the brunette an eager look as well, but Tsuna was obviously not in a mood.

"Are you alright, Tsuna? Are you on your way home from your visit at hospital? Is something wrong? Is she alright?" he asked, worriedly. After all, he noticed it was kind of weird to find his friend out here when his sister was still in the hospital.

"Kono Yakyu-baka, I already told you not to invite Juudaime doing a stupid activity such as baseball! He is too awesome for baseball!"

"Ahodera, one minute ago you had agreed with Yamamoto as well. You really are old for having such a short term memory, you know that..." the twelve years old made his comment.

"Kono Ahoshi!" Gokudera screamed while chasing his younger cousin around the park.

Tsuna seems to ignore the cousins' bickering this time and instead, he was sighing heavily again.

"nah, I'm just kind of annoyed... that's all. Both Reborn and Dino-san had kicked me out from the hospital. I'm sorry Yamamoto. I didn't mean to vent out my anger on you. I know you're just worried about us..." he sighed once again then he smiled at the tall boy.

"I'd love to join you, Yamamoto. After all, doing some sport might help me calm down a bit..."

"That's more like it! Let's play then!"

* * *

The baseball team, Nishiura high school team, which was having a mock baseball tournament with Nami-chu baseball team, looked so beat up. There was a disbelief look on the other team's female coach face, especially after their lost.

"Wahh... as expected of high school baseball club~ they're amazing players especially the pitcher and catcher" Yamamoto complimented the other team after the end of the game. Then he looked at Tsuna and smiled.

"But we're not bad ourselves, nee Tsuna. Just as I thought, you should've joined baseball club!"

"As expected of Sawada-Oniisan! You should've definitely joined our baseball club..." even the senior's agreed with their ace.

Gokudera glared at the seniors. "Horaaaa! I am the only one who could compliment, Juudaime!"

"Emm, you were extremely good, Sawada! As expected of one of the strongest people I've ever met!" even Ryohei was having the same thought as the baseball ace as well.

Tsuna laughed. "Onii-san was good as well although you're a member of boxing club..."

"Ehh, you mean most of you was not baseball club's members at all?!" Maria gawked at the small brunette in disbelief. She doesn't mean to be rude, but she clearly couldn't control herself after knowing the fact. How can someone who never a baseball club's member could play like a damn Pro anyway?!

"Hieeee~ did I do something wrong?" ask Tsuna nervously.

"Yare, yare... the game was unofficial anyway. what's the big deal?" Lambo's forehead creased at the woman's reaction.

"Ahahaha... I apologised. Actually, since our manager notified us last minute about the game, not all of our members could make it. So, we're short few players..."

"It's okay, though" Maria scratched the back of her head while sighing heavily.

"It was just unbelievable for middle school kids to actually beat my team. These kids are actually high school students after all. It was definitely a huge blow to their pride..." she explained as she pointed her thumb over her shoulder, showing her depressed team.

"But the guy with uniform #1, he is a great pitcher and he have so many control over his throws. Amazing, I'd say..." said Yamamoto as he was eyeing the nervous looking blonde.

"Ahh, you mean Mihashi? Yeah, he is amazing..." Maria nodded in agreement.

"Nee Momo-kan, the team already started their whining. Apparently they're hungry. Well, it was your fault anyway for rushing us and made us to forget taking our breakfast..." said a black haired teen with intimidating-looking eyes.

"Ahhh~ figures why all of you were looking so pathetic!" the coach sighed once more before she looked straight at the Namimori-boys. "So, is there any family restaurant nearby?"

* * *

"Eat as much as you want, kids. Everything is on the house!" Tsuyoshi announced happily.

"It's very generous of you, Yamamoto-san. Thank you very much~" the coach bowed down respectfully while looking all grateful.

"So everything happen for a reason huh? If it was not because Momo-kan torturing training today and her random decision to challenge Nami-chu's baseball team... we wouldn't be able to meet Yamamoto-tachi and having free sushi, nee?" another petite-looking teen said.

"uh... Tajima was right. I was just that good after all..." said Maria proudly. She just has to held in her anger when she saw her team stuck their tongue out after they heard her. Then, her eyes focused on one certain framed picture on the wall.

"eh, this is Yamamoto-kun tachi, right?" she asked curiously, especially when she noticed some of the people in the said picture are missing.

"yeap, these people are my best friends!"

"We're not best friends, Yakyu-baka! Stop being so delusional!" blushing-Gokudera spat.

"Kufufufu~ agree to disagree with Tako-head..."

"Ohh, don't be extremely like that, Mukuro, Tako-head! We're EXTREMELY good friends!" Ryohei insisted.

Tajima went next to the coach to get a closer look of the said picture as well.

"Aha! She's a cutie, this girl next to Sawada-chan. Does she have a boy friend?" Tajima's loud voice attracted his teammate's attention and they crowded before the framed picture.

"ahh~ you're right. She's a cutie..."

Seeing the high school boys' reactions over his sister, Tsuna was vein popping at the background.

"Ohh, look at her huge boobs!" Mizutani's comment was apparently the last straw for Tsuna.

The Vongolan teens stopped their bickering and gawked in disbelief at the high school boys when all of sudden...

'_**ZUPP!'**_ a small knife penetrated the wall next to the framed photo and all eyes were focusing on a certain pissed-off brunette and cowers at his murderous glare.

"... any perverted comments on my sister and none of you will get out of Namimori alive!" warned the brunette in blizzard cold tone. He paused for few seconds, scanning every faces before his eyes.

"...LITERALLY!"

"Juudaime, calm down!" Gokudera quickly went to Tsuna's side to calm him down.

"Takeshi-nii, this customer had passed out!" cried Fuuta while supporting the blonde.

"Mihashi-san! You okay?" Yamamoto quickly approached for his brother and the passed out customer.

The high school boys still were trembling even after the brunette was already calmed down.

"He... he was just kidding about his warning, right? Right?" Mizutani was still shaking and his knees felt so weak that he has to stay seated.

"Kufufufu~" all eyes landed on a certain pineapple head and he was looking at them as well.

"Taking lightly of Tsunayoshi-kun's warning might cost your life, Mizutani-san. You shouldn't try to mess with one of the strongest people alive. Just one order from him could erase your... mphhhh!" all of sudden, the Pineapple's mouth was filled with various kind of sushi and tempura.

"Araa, Mukuro-sama. You should eat more or you'll never gain weight..." Chrome constantly feeding her brother in lightning speed while at the background, Tsuyoshi was making sure her plate would stay full. It was obvious to the older boys that they were hiding something from them.

"Hn... keep the popcorn coming, Herbivore!" on the sideline was Hibari, eating popcorn while watching his childhood friend was struggling to stay alive and Ipin, popping up some corns as well.

"Idiot Pineapple-head..."Gokudera muttered.

"He out of extreme people should have known not to mention extremely anything about mafia to civilians..." Ryohei sighed in concern for the other boy's life.

* * *

Tsuna was walking home with the rest of his friends when all of sudden, he stopped abruptly and looking down the stream. It was almost dark as the sun sets, but the brunette could clearly see someone splashing at the middle of the fast flowing stream.

"HELP! HELP! SOMEONE HELP HARU!" despite of the loud sound of passing by train, Tsuna could clearly heard the girl's voice.

"Juudaime?!" Gokudera caught the orange hoodie that the brunette tossed at him and gaped in horror when he saw his beloved Juudaime jumped off the bridge.

Gokudera stretched his hand down and dramatically cried.

"Juudaime, Noooo! Suicide was never the answer. Bakahime will be just fine, trust me!"

Lambo sweat dropped and smacked his older cousin's head.

"Baka Ahodera! That was not the case. Tsuna is just trying to save that girl!"

Instead of yelling at his cousin as usual, Gokudera blushed and replied him with a soft 'oh'. Then, quickly the group made their way to the brunette side.

"Juudaime, are you alright?!"

Tsuna turned his head and saw his friends were running to his direction. All of them arrived simultaneously while panting heavily.

"You guys seriously need to work out on your cardio..." commented the brunette after noticing the lack of stamina in his friends. Then, he decided not to comment any further when he looked down at the unconscious girl.

"Does anyone knows CPR?" he asked and the rest of the boys blushed and instead were looking at Chrome.

"You expected me to give her mouth-to-mouth?! Eiuwww~" Chrome seem to refused doing it.

"Kufufufu~" Mukuro flicked his bangs. "No other choice then... I'll do it..."

Hibari quickly hit his childhood's friend's head with his tonfa and glaring at him.

"You sick, bastard, perverted Pineapple! Get you pervert hands off of Namimori people!"

"You stupid, narrow-minded bastard of friend, was that the only thing you know about me?" Mukuro returned the prefect's cold glare.

"I'm going to use my illusion and wake her up by getting into this young lady's mind since Chrome is still not capable of doing it! You let me do it and she could gain consciousness and spit out all of the remaining water OR we just keep arguing of using another method to wake her up and let her drowned with the remaining water in her lungs?"

"Hieee~ just do what you gotta do, Mukuro. Save her!" finally, Tsuna made the call.

After the standard procedures, which were scratching the girl's hand with Mukuro's trident and he then using his mist flame, the girl stirred to the left and she start coughing out water.

"Hahi! Pineapple, Pineapples everywhere! Haru swore she will not ever going to eat pineapple ever again!" the girl screamed in horror.

"Ahhh, the dancing, carnivorous zombie-pineapple always do the trick. I even add 'thriller' as BGM... some credits to MJ and Kyoya-kun for the inspirations" said Mukuro proudly.

"You... are sick" said the rest of the teens simultaneously.

The girl quickly sitting up and was looking around bewilderedly.

"Hahi! What happen to Haru? Ano, the neko-chan...? Hahi?" instantly, the previous event comes back to her.

"Hahi! You saved Haru's life. You're Haru's HERO!" she quickly jumped on dumbfounded-Tsuna and hugged him, suffocating the other boy.

"as a token of appreciation, Haru will become your bride when she grows up!"

The rest of the teens' jaws hanging on the air as soon as they heard the girl's declaration while Tsuna was giving all his strength to get rid of the leeching girl.

"Horraaa, stupid-woman! Get your hands off of Juudaime!" Gokudera was the first one to snapped out from his thought.

"Hieeee~ a simple thank you is enough!" the more harder he tried to get rid of the girl, the stronger her grips were.

'_on a second thought, maybe I should left her dead. Hieee~ bad Tsuna! Bad Tsuna!'_

* * *

**Next day**

Tsuna scrolled on his phone after he felt the vibration in his pocket, indicating the incoming text messaging. His eyes widen in delight as soon as he finished reading the news.

"Dame-Tsuna! Put your phone away or I'll confiscate it!" warned Nezu as he eyeing the boy in disgust. He started to blabber on how the brunette would never be success in his life for not paying any attention to elite like him.

Tsuna rolled his eyes and instantly packed his things up into his bag.

"Oh shut up, Nezu!" he said before he stormed out from the classroom. Nezu immediately turned red for getting shushed by his 'dame'-student while the girls begin to blushing with Tsuna's sudden bad boy-attitude. While the silver-head and the baseball ace was looking at each other and nodded their head. They quickly packed their things up as well and went after the rushing brunette.

"Tsuna, wait up!" Yamamoto called for him as soon as they caught up with him.

"what is with the rush?"

Tsuna grinned widely as he announced the news happily. "Hime-chii is awake!"

"Oh there goes my peaceful life..." Gokudera murmured although he didn't bother to hide the relieve look on his face.

"Ahhh... thank goodness~" said Yamamoto in ease.

"Herbivores!" a cold voice was calling towards them and the trio immediately knew who that was.

"Hieee~ Hibari-san!" Tsuna shrieked as soon as he met Hibari's murderous glare. He could also see I-pin in her DC's uniform standing not too far behind the prefect.

"Leaving the school premises during school hour is prohibited, herbivore! I'll bite you to death!" Hibari pulled out his tonfa and about to strike the brunette when I-pin asked something.

"where are you going, Tsuna-san?"

"To Cavellone's headquarter... Hime-chii is finally conscious!" Tsuna announced once more.

The DC-cousins looked at each other and Hibari noticed the hopefulness in I-pin's eyes.

"I'll let this slide just for this time, Herbivore! Tetsu!"

Kusakabe Tetsuya appeared out of nowhere and answered Hibari's call.

"Take care of the school while I'm gone..."

"Hieee~ Hibari-san you're coming along?!" asked Tsuna in surprise. He definitely didn't expect this turn of event.

"I'll not allow my cousin left with you herbivores without my supervision!"

Tsuna hid his smile as soon as he could detect the 'hidden meaning' behind the prefect's words.

"Haii~ haii~ let's go!"

* * *

Mukuro rested his cheek against his palm while looking uninterested in the ongoing lecture. He was just not too fond of the Psychology-subject. What is the point of him studying human's mental function and behaviour anyway? Humans are simple minded creatures, what are so complicated about their minds anyway? Plus, with a tiny bit of illusion, other people could just spat out whatever they're hiding and he could know what people are thinking about without even digging too deep into their mind.

He thrown his sight to the window and noticed an interesting 'gathering' at the front gate.

'_Oya? Something interesting might be happening for Tsunayoshi-kun to break the school rules...'_ thought the illusionist-boy.

He kind of surprised when he saw Hibari didn't attack the brunette but instead joining the 'crowding'. How odd for Hibari to do that and Mukuro was pretty sure something good was happening when he saw Tsuna's smiling face. The boy was rarely smiling nowadays, since his sister was not around.

Sister? Tsuna's smiling face? The heterochromatic boy finally could figure out what's going on. His eyes locked on the sleeping-boxer's face. Weird how his loud snoring didn't even bother the class's concentration in studying.

"Lawn-head... Lawn-head..." Mukuro called him out in the lowest volume possible, but to no avail since the white haired boy was still sleeping oh so soundly. The Illusionist had enough and released a small amount of his flames. He pointed both his index and middle fingers towards the sleeping boy and all of sudden; the boy woke up, screaming.

The whole class startled with the sudden commotion.

"What's the matter, Sasagawa-san?!" ask the teacher in shock.

Ryohei slowly calmed down and glared at Mukuro. He didn't know Mukuro could do illusions but he knew the boy could perform some interesting 'magic'.

"Was it you who extremely do that, Pineapple?" ask the boxer in unusual normal yet cold voice. Who likes it when someone woke you up by using nightmare?

The rest of the student gulped when the boxer addressed the other boy- 'Pineapple', as they was pretty aware whoever addressed him with such name will never have their insanity intact any longer. But they even surprised when they heard the boxer was using an acidic, sharp tone against the other fearful-boy and in normal volume tone. Repeat, NORMAL.

"Kufufufu~ watch your mouth, Turf-head. I just wanted to tell you that Tsunayoshi-kun and the rest are went off somewhere. And from his happy-face, I assume Hime-chan had come around" told Mukuro calmly.

"SAWADA-IMOUTO EXTREMELY WHAT?! WE SHOULD COME ALONG WITH THEM!" Ryohei quickly picked his things up.

'_...and he's back!'_ thought Mukuro as soon as Ryohei returned to his original volume.

The pair was about to walked to the door when the teacher stopped them.

"Where do you think you're going, Rokudo-san? Sasagawa-san?"

"We're going to the hospital, Sensei and I wished you not get in our way..." Mukuro 'ordered' her.

"Nope... I don't think so, Rokudo-san!" the teacher refused to do so and she smiled victoriously when she saw the pair were returning to their seats. Apparently, she was wrong when instead of their seats; the pair opened the windows widely.

"Kufufufu~ like hell we would listen to you, Sensei..."

"jaa ne!" Ryohei gave the teacher a salute before both of them jumped off the building simultaneously.

"Rokudo-san! Sasagawa-san! IT'S THE FIFTH FLOOR!"

* * *

Lambo was shamelessly picking his nose during the whole lecture when his ears captured a familiar shrieking voice. He turned his head, looking out of the window when he saw Tsuna and co. went off somewhere during the school hour. Interesting enough, both DC members were coming along with them.

Then, he saw two silhouettes jumping off from the above floor and one of it land directly right on the window sill next to him. A familiar male pineapple-head come in his view.

**(A/N: please be noted that their conversations are all in Italian. Don't want the rest to understand what they were saying, do they?)**

"GAHHH! DAMN IT, PINEAPPLE! WHAT DID ORE-SAMA TELL YOU ABOUT APPEARING OUT OF NOWHERE?!" the curly haired-boy screamed at the top his lungs in Italian and that was definitely grabbing the rest of his classmates' attention.

"Mukuro-nii?" said Fuuta in confusion.

"Kufufufu~ Did Ahoshi was about to have a heart attack or something? Such a sacredly cat..." replied Mukuro in his usual mocking voice, also in Italian.

Lambo's face turned red obviously embarrassed.

"O-ore-sama is not a sacredly cat!" then he fake a cough. "Ore-sama was just... *cough* allergic!"

"Suuureeeeee~" Mukuro replied sarcastically.

"Other than that Mukuro-sama... Did you forget the use of the door or what? Did something important is happening for you to jumped off from high building?" asked Chrome who was coincidently sitting just next to Lambo. The sight of Mukuro jumping off from high places was obviously normal for her after all.

"According to my ranking, jumping off from high buildings ranked 5th in Mukuro-nii's favourite things to do..."

"You're not wrong, Ranking Prince. By the way, Tsunayoshi-kun tachi are going off somewhere and judging from his face, I assume Hime-chan might have already gained her consciousness..." Mukuro smiled creepily at the three younger teens.

"So, are you kids coming along or not?"

"You go ahead, Mukuro-sama" told Chrome and Mukuro jumped off to the ground and meet up with waiting-Ryohei.

Lambo shrugged then he turned to the Mathematics teacher.

"The answer for the first question is X=30 degree. For the second question, the volume of the cylinder is 151.12 cubic centimetres correct to 2 decimal places. The third question's answer is... who the fuck bought 100 melons anyway?!"

The first year pair quickly packed up their things and rushed out to the door, leaving their gaping classmates.

"Well, I have to write down their name and report them to Harada-sensei, it seems..." the sensei sighed heavily.

Then, Fuuta the one who was leaving later spoke to the teacher.

"And don't bother to report us to the discipline counsellor; we have the demonic-prefect in our side. You'll never win!"

The sensei turned pale. _'I saw nothing...'_

* * *

The teens arrived at the Cavellone's HQ almost at the same time, to the brunette's surprise.

"Hieee~ minna! What are you guys doing here?!" asked the brunette.

"Kufufufu~ we just skipped school. Cannot let all of you hogged all of the fun, no?" Mukuro replied.

"Yeah, besides Ore-sama is a genius so who's care about class anyway?!" Lambo made his point as well.

"I-I just misses Hime-chan... that's all" said Chrome timidly.

"AND I JUST EXTREMELY WANTED TO INVITE SAWADA-IMOUTO TO JOIN MY BOXING CLUB!" said the boxer enthusiastically.

Tsuna decided to waved them off and went ahead to his sister's ward and the rest decided to shut up and followed his suit instead. Tsuna excitedly slid the door open and saw his sister sitting quietly on the bed back-facing the visitors. Dino and his mother was nowhere to be found, but he would just care less about it. Reborn was the only one in the room, standing at the farthest corner in the room. Tsuna could not see his expression clearly since his fedora shadowed half of his face.

"The storm flames in her body are still not fully neutralized, Dame-Tsuna. You should not get too close to her. Go back..." told the hitman in extremely serious voice, but the older twin decided to become more stubborn and ignore the hitman tutor.

"Hime-chii!" Tsuna called her out as soon as he stepped into the room. Tsuna find it odd when his sister didn't reply his call, hell... she doesn't even bother to look back at him. With confusion plastered on his face, Tsuna tapped his twin's shoulder only to hear a cracking sound after that. Tsukiko slowly turned her head, facing the older twin and Tsuna could not help but to scream at the top of his lungs as soon as he saw his sister's face. The screaming was followed by the rest as well.

"HIEEEEE! IT'S A ZOMBIEE!"

"ARGHH! KI-CHAN BECOMES A ZOMBIE!" yelled Lambo. He pulled out his bazooka from his pocket.

"Ore-sama didn't want to get bitten by zombie and become one!" then, he shot himself with the said weapon.

'_**POOF!'**_ puffs of pink smokes were everywhere in the room. Tsuna tried to find his sister through the thick smoke only to be surprised once more.

'_**CRACK!'**_ Tsukiko's body slowly losing its form and until the smokes fade off, the teens could see nothing was left but ashes.

"Hime-chii!" Tsuna screamed once more. There was a deadpanned look on his face.

'_was it all the storm flame's doing?'_ he thought.

"Yare... yare... what happened here?" ask unfamiliar deep voice. Everyone didn't notice his presence because of the commotion until now.

"A-Ahoshi?" Gokudera tried to confirm who he saw right before his eyes now.

The man has a shaggy hair-style with half of his bangs covered one of his eyes. There was a pair of golden horns on his head and he is wearing a red, leather jacket. The older guy smiled faintly at him.

"Yo, Gokudera-shi..." he greeted him before he scanned around the room and saw the pile of ashes at the middle of the bed.

"Lemme guess? She turned out to be a zombie, then she break down physically into ashes?" adult-Lambo asked.

The still pale bunch of teens quickly nodded and Lambo's grin was getting wider.

"The 'Vongola's Demon' strikes again..." he looked around again. "Wherever you are, Ki-chan... it's time for you to come out..."

All of sudden, they could hear a familiar laugh from the back of the group and at the door way, they could see the younger twin, still in her hospital uniform, was laughing her heart out. The Vongola first mist guardian materialised next to her, wearing the same satisfied expression as well.

"Wahahahaha! You should see all of your faces, Minna! Nee Reborn, you got what you want?" she looked straight at the hitman and that man was holding up a Leon-camcorder, with playful smirked on his face. His eyes locked with the Daemon's.

"I see you had taught her well, Spade..."

"My little Moon is just a fast-learner. That's all..." he said with a proud smile on his face, while his translucent hand was gently patting the girl's head.

"Thank you for the lesson, Daddy..." said Tsukiko in a grateful tone. She raised her hand and apparently, she was still wearing the Dolore's heirloom ring. The ring was lit up in indigo flame and after she snapped her finger, the pile of ashes instantly disappeared.

"That figures why I could sense mist flame just now!" Mukuro declared although his face's colour was still recovering from the lack of blood.

"yare, yare... I can't believe that you guys fall for that trick and apparently, the younger me was in the same boat as well to the point he shot the TYL bazooka on himself. The younger-me is really still have a very long way to go..." said the adult-Lambo calmly, with a chuckle escaped from the pair of his lips.

"Ahoshi..." Reborn called him out as he went for the door. He signalled the newcomer to followed him. The adult-Lambo who was apparently less- bratty, understood the hitman's hidden gesture and obeyed, leaving the rest teens in fury and the still laughing girl.

"Hime-chii... I was here because I'm worried of your well being and you did _that_ to us?!" Tsuna was still glaring at his laughing-sister.

"Oh please, I'm bored and besides, all of you were supposed to be at school right now. Katekyo-san said it was okay to do that as your form of punishment for skipping school..." Tsukiko shrugged innocently.

"...and, he wanted to gather some blackmailing materials. He promised he would share it with me if I helped him... oii, oii what's wrong with you guys?!" Tsukiko put her palms outwards, trying to block any possible attack when she saw her friends were pulling out their respective weapon.

'_...shit! When did Tsu-kun slipped into his dying will mode?!'_ the younger twin screamed in her head.

"Hime-chii..." Tsuna called her in a cold tone and he even smiled sadistically. That's right... SADISTICALLY.

"... you're dead"

Once Tsuna announced that, Tsukiko turned her heels around and started to run for her life while letting out her infamous high pitched, signature shrieking. Just as she expected, she have nine teenagers right on her tail screaming bloody murder. Why the hell she had to forget that a really pissed off-Tsuna will always be a very bad news.

* * *

Tsukiko was clutching her stomach and curling on the bed while still laughing so hysterically despite of having another set of bruises and cuts all over her body.

"Gahahahaha! I just LOVE my flame! I could imagine my days would get better with the existence of this flame~"

Tsuna's brows twitched as he heard that. _'yeah, which also means, it's going to be one of us who will become your daily victim. Hell, all of us might fall for her victim!'_

"Judging from the loudness from your annoying voice, I assume you're just fine, Bakahime. Stop worrying Juudaime, will ya?!" Gokudera frowned at the girl.

"Alalala? Is it just me or Takodera sounded so worry just now?" Tsukiko asked teasingly.

"Kono Bakahime!" before blushing-Gokudera could say anything, Yamamoto cut him off.

"It's not just Tsuna and Gokudera, Hime-chan... you had made all of us worried about you..." Tsukiko was quiet surprised when she saw the taller boy was not smiling, not even slightest.

The younger twin smiled apologetically at the crowd, and then she laughed sheepihly.

"hahaha... my bad, my bad. Sorry for making you guys worried then, but as you can see... I am perfectly fine so just stop worrying~"

Tsuna frowned at his sister, who was looking not even in slightest guilty on her face at all.

"I know you had cheated death for numerous times already, Hime-chii but that does not mean you're invincible or something!"

"Shit! I know that already. Stop repeating the same words as Okaa-san as well, Tsu-kun!" Tsukiko stands up abruptly and was obviously looking irritated. All of sudden, her face contorted to shock when Tsuna wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"shit, just promise me you won't do anything like that ever again, Baka Hime-chii!" said Tsuna in a weak voice.

The younger brunette just returned her brother's hug with a guilty look on her face.

'_I wished I could do as you say, Tsu-kun... but who am I kidding?!'_

"I'm sorry, Tsu-kun..."

* * *

**Yeah, have you guys figure out what my problem is? My grammar... I think there was some possible mistakes in this chapter since I no longer have a beta-reader. So I would like to ask a favour out of you my dearest readers... can any of you who could do any beta-reading, to step out and help me out? Or at least... can you suggest anyone who might be available to be my beta-reader? If any of you are willing to, or at least have any suggestion for my potential beta-reader, I would really appreciate it if you could PM me. Thanks in advance, people.**

**And yes, this chapter is a mini-crossover between KHR and Big Windup.**

**And that's it for this chapter. Seriously, I'm so feeling down right now that I'm not in a mood to do my weekly blabbering.**

**Oh, but... I'll not forget to reply the previous chapters' reviews though.**

**Maruki Shitoichi: It's okay :) . I think it was awesome of you to take your time and review this story and of course, I'm thankful for that. And I'm glad you like this story.**

**Risako: Awww~ don't be jealous, girl. I could type so many words was all due to my insomnia. Since there was nothing I could do in the middle of the night, all I could do was type, type, type and type. Hahaha~**

**Urara: yes, there was the explanation of SMI in my Author's note. But no worries, I shall explain it again. SMI is an acronym for società mafiosa indipendente. Translated in English- Independent mafia society. As I said before, if the translation was wrong, blame Google Translate**

** Amaya. rawrz: Wow, I really enjoyed reading all your reviews for all of the chapters. It really put smile to my face, I was seriously happy to see the reviews count was up to 200+ because of you. Yeay~ I wish you could stay tune for more. And about Nana and Jagger knowing each other, well let's just say they already met numerous times, when the Vindice get in the SMI's way when they were doing their previous missions. Again, thanks for your reviews.**

**Cocopop55: oh, October 9****th**** was my beta-reader's birthday, not mine. I was born in January, 22****nd****.So you're sharing your birthday with my B.R as well. What a coincidence. Oh, and thanks for reviewing BTW.**

**So, yeah... that's all for now. I hope to see you guys soon. Love you all. Please stay tune and don't forget to review. Ciao~ Ciao~**


	24. Otou-san is coming home!

**Hello everyone! Yes, I'm still alive apparently. Anyway, I am so touched with you guys' concern about me about no worries; I already have a new beta-reader to work with and she is amazing. So, here she is...**

**B/N: Hi, I'm the new beta saphire644, it's undecided whether or not I will continue with Love-san, but meanwhile, enjoy this chapter that she wrote!(I hope you don't hate the edits.**

**I like her already~ and Saphire-chan, thanks for your help with the story~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR**

**Warning: contains OCs and OOC-ness as well.**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

The twins' morning begin as usual. Tsukiko woke up early and went for her morning run/training while Tsuna woke up at 6:45 AM, a little bit later than usual, due to Dino nagging him about his destroyed HQ last night. Both of them then went down before seven for their breakfast. Their morning would have been perfect if there wasn't certain news awaiting them.

"Aren't you kids excited? Your Otou-san is coming home today!" said Nana with a bright smile on her face.

"Oh dio mio! We have a father?!" ask Tsukiko which Nana instantly knew was part of her sarcasm.

"Hmm? How many years has it been since his last visit? Oh, I can't even remember~ Probably during Jurassic Period!" said Tsuna in his fake-dramatic reaction.

"Poor, Otou-san. He probably got hit by amnesia and forgot his way home." said Nana's 'second son'. Wait, did he just wear a spiky, brunette wig?!

"Ara? I wasn't aware I gave birth to triplet 14 years ago..." said Nana in her cold-tone, feeling slightly annoyed.

Reborn chuckled as he takes off his wig.

"It looks fun~" he explained.

"Tch, my appetite is gone. I'm going to school now. Reborn can have my food..." Tsuna said. He was starting to sound extremely frustrated. A bullet narrowly missed the brunette's head.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna! I'm not your pet you know!" Reborn narrowed his eyes.

"Wasting food is bad, Katekyo-san. You can have mine as well..." Tsukiko grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder.

"We're going now, Okaa-san. Love you~ Oh, and you too, Katekyo-san." She hastily exited the house as well, just like her older brother.

After she was sure that both twins were gone, Nana slumped down to the chair nearby and sighed heavily,

"They really hate their father. I wonder how Iemitsu will react to this..."

"Tch, serves him right for underestimating his family. Protecting those brats from mafia? They were already involved since the day they were born..." Reborn looked slightly annoyed with the twins' father's actions as well.

"I'm going to spy on those kids..." He stood up and started to leave the room, when a knife suddenly flew by and penetrated the door frame.

"Ara? Where are you going, Reborn-kun? Finish your breakfast first!" Nana said in her cold tone, sending shivers to the hitman's spine. He turned around only to find three breakfast sets served for him and 'smiling'-Nana.

_'I am so going to kill those brats!'_

The Vongola teens were looking at each other when they felt some thick, murderous aura leaking out from the oddly quiet twins. They wanted to say something but afraid that those twins might do something unexpected.

They were surrounded by silence when suddenly the younger twin was screaming her lungs out.

"FUCK THIS SHIT! I'M NOT GOING TO SCHOOL IN THIS FOUL MOOD! I'M SKIPPING SCHOOL!" Her feet quickly turned to different direction and sprint away, leaving the rest out.

Yamamoto was the first one to ask.

"That's it. Tsuna, what's going on now? You guys look really moody like you're ready to kill someone."

"We have the URGE though.." Tsuna replied.

"Our pathetic excuse of father is coming home today! Thinking of him really makes me sick!" his knuckles turned white. Then he bowed down apologetically at his friends.

"I'm sorry for troubling you guys, but I'm going to join Hime-chii as well..."

Tsuna was about to go after his sister when a certain silver-head stopped him.

"Juudaime, wait! We're coming along with you."

"Minna?" the brunette was looking at them in confusion.

"Even though Hibari-san might bite all of you to death?"

"Kufufufu~ Tsunayoshi-kun, you're underestimating us... besides, skipping school sounds more fun." Chrome just nodded in agreement with her brother.

"Ore-sama will never allow you and Ki-chan to hog all the fun, Tsuna." Lambo said lazily, "Count Ore-sama in!"

"LET'S EXTREMELY SKIP SCHOOL! SO WHAT IF HIBARI WANTS TO BITE US TO DEATH?! IT'S EXTREME YOLO!" The extreme boxer said with high spirits.

"YOLO is really last year, Ryohei-nii..." Fuuta made his comment.

Yamamoto agreed as well, "Ahahaha... well said, senpai!"

"Let's go then, minna!"

* * *

**Time Skip**

The Vongola teens finally caught up with the younger twin, who decided to have a breakfast first and somehow, Reborn found them and that earned the twins some threats for more hellish trainings for skipping school. Some arguments occurred between the tutor and students and it of course, involved some shooting and fighting with the twins epically losing, so they didn't have another choice but to accept whatever form of punishment from the said tutor from hell... After that, the hitman tutor also joined the teens' outing.

They had more fun at the arcade in the shopping district and eventually bumped into a patrolling-Hibari with I-pin trailing him from behind just as soon as they stepped out from the arcade. A fight of 8 VS 1-with Reborn, Fuuta and I-pin sitting on the sidelines eating some popcorn- occurred and had caused chaos in the shopping district centre. The fight then ended when Tsukiko mentioned that Hibari was not in Nami-chuu's ground and he was guilty as charged as well. The prefect obviously denied the fact but decided to let the group slide with the first and last warnings.

Tsuna spotted the ice cream stall and the sweet toothed boy dragged his sister along for some treats. The rest of the group, and surprisingly the cool guys as well decided to have some as well.

"Ano, Takodera, that Cookies and Cream flavour looks delicious. Can I have some?" Tsukiko asked as she was eyeing the treat.

Gokudera pulled his ice-cream away from the brunette girl protectively.

"No way in hell would I share this with you, Baka-Hime!"

Tsukiko growled inwardly because of the refusal. Lambo somehow had good timing, and started to insult the Storm's hairstyle and that was the exact moment when Tsukiko gobbled down the ice cream, leaving only the empty cone in the silver headed boy's hand. It happened so fast that only Tsuna and Reborn could see the whole event.

Gokudera returned to his ice cream only to find that the sweet treat was gone. He looked bewildered before he saw a tiny smudge on Tsukiko's lips.

"Teme! You ate my ice cream! You have cookie crumbs on your lips!"

"WHAT ice cream?" Tsukiko smiled sadistically as she licked off the remaining bits playfully, unconsciously making the boys blush at the sight and Reborn lowering down his fedora. Only the females and Tsuna seemed to be unaffected.

"Maa~ maa~ it's impossible for Hime-chan to eat your ice cream in just a split seconds, Gokudera." Yamamoto tried to reasoning with the upset silverette.

_'It IS actually possible if the culprit is Hime-chii'_ Tsuna thought as he looked at his smirking sister.

Gokudera seems to be in distress when all of sudden he perked up and looked really high spirited. "Maybe it's an UMA's doing!"

Tsukiko tried to hold back her laughter when she heard the other boy's reasoning and Reborn scoffed. "Yeeeeaaahhhhh~ A UMA. Right."

The hitman looked around until he saw a small photo booth and an idea popped into his mind. As soon as their group was parallel to the said booth, the hitman shoved them into it, not giving any of them a chance to escape. Somehow, the booth had magically fit all twelve of them.

"Hieee~ what happened?!" Tsuna look puzzled about the whole event.

"Oh shit! Mukuro-kun, did you just grab my ass?!" Tsukiko yelled while they positioned themselves in the cramped booth.

"You mean my ass?!" Mukuro shot back.

"I'm sorry, Hime-chan. That was me..." Chrome said shyly. "It was an accident."

"Oh dio mio! Ore-sama's virgin hand is tainted by a pineapple-head's ass!" said Lambo dramatically.

I-pin winced as she tried to make space for herself while Fuuta was trying to find a space so he could breath.

"Herbivore, stop crowding around me!" Hibari tried to tonfa Gokudera's head but unfortunately he didn't have enough space to pull it out.

"You have any better ideas, 'Genius'?!" Gokudera retorted back.

"EXTREME! I EXTREMELY CAN'T BREATHE!" The boxer yelled while panting heavily.

"Ahahaha... try not to talk too much then, senpai." Yamamoto suggested.

Reborn quietly positioned himself.

"Everyone say 'CHEESE'!"

"CHEESE~"

As if on cue, the teenagers stopped their bickering and posed for the camera. First, they were posing with wide smiles and made peace signs with their hands. Then, some funny faces, more stupid posing, then them bursting into laughter, some freestyles, then a cool one, one with batman eyes, cute posing, serious-expressions and lastly, more freestyles.

The group then quickly stepped out from the cramped space for air. Reborn picked up the developed photos and handed it to Tsuna.

"Oh my! Look at the second picture! Hibari-san does play along! He stuck out his tongue!" said Tsuna in a loud voice which earned him a hit on his head.

"Woah! That's priceless!" said Tsukiko excitedly.

Before anybody else could see his 'rare' expression, Hibari 'confiscated' the said precious photo.

"Oh, I'm taking this one!" said Yamamoto as he ripped the fourth picture.

"I look awesome in this one. Don't worry Fuuta, I'll give you a copy when I get home..."

Fuuta just nodded.

"Hibari-teme!" Gokudera roared as soon as he saw the third picture of Gokudera finally getting himself tonfa-ed by Hibari. "It was you who hit my head!"

"Hn.." was the prefect's simple reply.

"Ore-sama is taking the third picture because Ahodera looks stupid in it!" Lambo declared as he pocketed the said photo.

"Kono Ahoshi!" said the temperamental right hand man, lunging towards the said cow only to be stopped by a certain rain.

"Kufufufu... I'm taking the eighth picture. Hime-chan looks adorable in it..." Mukuro commented as he put the picture into his wallet. Then he saw his sister glaring angrily at him.

"Nagi-chan... my Nagi-chan looks adorable in it..." the illusionist gulped nervously.

"I'm going to take the one with the batman poses then..." Chrome said and Tsuna handed her the picture.

"I'm going to take the 'serious' one then. Juudaime looks so admirable in this..." said Gokudera and followed Mukuro's act with his picture.

"THEN, I'LL EXTREMELY TAKE THE FIRST ONE! THE PICTURE LOOKS SO EXTREME!" announced the boxer, snatching away the picture from Tsuna's hand.

"Ahahaha... I'm going to take the 'cool' one then! Everybody looks so badass!" Tsukiko waved the picture in the air before she put it away.

There were only two pictures left and both were when they were doing freestyle. The fifth picture had shown Tsuna hugging a laughing Tsukiko while Yamamoto and Ryohei had their arms on each other shoulders and pumping their fists into the air as well as Gokudera and Hibari having a staring competition with a sweat dropping-Ipin and Fuuta on the side. Mukuro on the other hand, was resting his chin on Chrome's head with both of them smiling happily (creepily in Mukuro's case), while Lambo was having his usual lazy moment and Reborn standing at the corner crossing his arms on his chest with Leon sitting on his shoulder.

The tenth picture showed a winking Tsuna shooting the screen with an imaginary gun while Tsukiko was getting squeezed by Yamamoto and Mukuro, with a pouting Fuuta and Chrome on the other side. Hibari was standing at the farthest corner with a faint smile on his face while Ryohei had his mouth open with both fists pumped into the air and Ipin covering her ears, probably because of Ryohei's loud voice. Lambo, otherwise, was wearing a panicked expression as Gokudera had pulled out his dynamites and Reborn had his Leon-gun pointed to his head.

Reborn snatched the tenth picture from Tsuna's hand.

"This one is suitable as blackmail material."

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna about to say something but his hyper intuition was telling him that Reborn was actually lying.

"Never mind. Guess I'll be keeping this one then..."

The twins stepped into their home and followed by the hitman tutor.

"We're home!"

Suddenly, some heavy running footsteps approached the group, revealing a muscular, blonde man wearing a white singlet and orange coverall, with the upper half part tied around his hips. "Tsu-kun~, Hime-Chii~ Welcome home!"

The blonde man then charged towards the twins with puckered lips. Tsuna easily dodged the 'invasion', making the man lunge solely towards his sister. Tsukiko's vein popped... she jumped up and landed a super fine 360 fly kick into the said blonde's face.

"Hn... not bad, Dame-Tsuki" Reborn unconsciously complimented the younger brunette's move.

"Who the hell is this bastard again?" Asked Tsukiko, when all of sudden, a familiar scent invaded her nose. She gagged and instantly covered her mouth.

"Oh gosh, it's coming back to me now! Ugh! He is..." without finishing her words, she choked as she smelled the alcohol in the air and her face turned pale as sheet.

"Oh my god! Oh Dio Mio! Oh Kami-sama!" She covered her mouth as she ran to the bathroom upstairs and they could hear the sound of her vomiting from downstairs.

Nana came out from the kitchen and saw her husband lying on the hallway.

"Ara, dear... don't sleep here." Then she looked at her son.

"Dear? This 'thing' is...?" Tsuna gave Nana a questioning look before looking at the unconscious man on the floor.

Nana just nodded at her son.

"Ara, it's Tsu-kun and Reborn-kun... well, dinner is about to be ready. Wash up and then we can have dinner together"

_'Tch, like I want to have dinner with this drunkard!'_ Tsuna silently cussed.

"And Tsu-kun, that's an order!" said Nana in her veto tone, which automatically told the boy that she would never take 'no' as an answer.

* * *

**Dinner**

The room occupants were sitting at their places awkwardly.

"So..." Tsuna was the first one who breaks the silence.

"Finally found your way home, huh Otou-san?"

"Well, managing traffic in Himalaya was really a lot of work." Iemitsu laughed loudly, ignoring his son's sarcasm.

"Himalaya, my ass!" Tsukiko muttered.

"Hime-chii... language!" scold Nana. She gawked at her youngest daughter. Tsukiko just put up her hands as gesture of surrender.

"I see my children have grown all up..." said Iemitsu, with a hint a pride in his voice.

"Oh? You finally noticed that you actually have children?" Tsuna asked, again with sarcasm.

"Hmm, shocking!"

"Tsu-kun..." there was uneasiness in Nana's voice. Tsuna just 'Tch-ed' as his reply.

The younger twin finally had enough and opened her mouth.

"Let's cut the chase, Otou-san!" Tsukiko sounds commanding.

"There must be a reason to why you're here, Vongola's External Advisor. Something important must have been about to happen or happened already!"

Iemitsu was surprised and immediately looked at both his wife and Reborn, who were equally surprised, demanding an answer.

"Don't blame, Reborn. Other than me as the next heir for Vongola and trainings, he never tells us anything unrelated..." Tsuna answered for Reborn's stead.

"Those Vongola's security systems need another upgrade. Hime-chii could break into the Vongola's database pretty easily. Hmm~ Our family really holds lots of secrets, don't we?"

Iemitsu's face darkens.

"H-how much did you both know?"

"About... hmm?" Tsukiko tried to remember the information.

"Almost everything."

"Y-you mean?" Nana looked at her daughter in disbelief.

"Yes, Okaa-san... Both Tsu-kun and I knew what your line of work was before you were retired. It's okay, Okaa-san... we don't mind at all" said Tsukiko, calmly.

The housewife was literally face-palming. No wonder her children were so calm with her sudden disappearance a few days ago. Well, at least her children were accepting the fact rather easily and she was grateful for that.

"How long have you known this?" Iemitsu asked curiously.

The twins were exchanging looks before they answered the question.

"Pretty much since ten years ago."

Silence once again surrounded the room.

"It can't be helped. We had tons of mafiosi on our tail when we was younger... and not to mention that they thought we were easier targets." Tsuna scoffed.

"Well, we had proven to them that they were dead wrong though."

Their parents' jaws dropped when they finally heard the truth.

'Figures why the numbers of assassins coming after them had decreased drastically after they went to school...' Nana thought.

'Man, I really messed up big time! Why am I so clueless?! I really need to get back to my training...'

Tsuna shook his head again.

"And not to mention, because of all those fights that we had, Hime-chii almost turns into a fighting freak like Hibari-san. She has the thirst to fight for almost every second and if it were not for me beating some sense into her, she might have gotten mental illness with the likes of those in Varia..."

"Hey, but I can actually suppress my thirst, Tsu-kun! And you need to become a psychopath to be able to join the Varia" Tsukiko retorted back.

"I am not that strong anyway. Not to mention, you landed me into the hospital for a freaking month after you beat me up. Those broken bones don't exactly feel good, you know~"

"Oh please... you only had a broken arm and neck. Nothing major~" Tsuna replied casually.

Tsukiko gawked at her brother in disbelief.

"That's sounds cold, Tsu-kun. Who are you and what did you do to my brother?"

"Wait?! You met the Varia?!" ask Iemitsu in shock.

Again, Tsuna shook his head and denied the fact.

"Only from stories.. so, I don't really know how they all look."

"Trust me... the Varia's system is hell lot more complicated compared to the Vongola's. I've tried to hack into their database for quite a while now." said Tsukiko. She seemed to look frustrated over the matter.

Iemitsu stood up abruptly and smashed the table into pieces with his fist.

"I can't accept this! My innocent twins... Nana, what were you doing in the past 14 years?!"

Nana's eyes were hidden under the bangs. She felt like Iemitsu was blaming her for their children's knowledge about the mafia and she was definitely in shock. After a few seconds, she lifted her chin up and instead of the gentle, warm eyes; it revealed the pair of eyes that was belong to none other than the legendary Midnight Assassin.

"Where were you in the past 14 years, dear?!" the venom in Nana's voice was getting thicker. Iemitsu definitely winced at this.

"Okaa-san was never at fault. The mafia world was the one that came to us." Tsukiko said.

"Otou-san, for the past few decades, Namimori was a town developed for the mafia and we lived here practically ever since we were born, so I suggest you to stop assuming that we know nothing about the mafia or the Vongola." This time, it was Tsuna who sounded commanding.

"As Hime-chii has already said, Otou-san... cut the chase and start spilling the beans."

The blonde found the wall more interesting than his family's queries. Iemitsu sighed heavily as he took a seat, while taking a glimpse of the hitman.

"I was thinking of having this conversation just with Reborn, Tsu-kun. You don't have to know about this." Somehow, Iemitsu was still insisting on hiding the truth from his children.

Tsuna scoffed in disbelief. Even after revealing the fact that he already knew about the mafia, his father still refused to give him even a tiny detail.

"If this doesn't concern me, I think I'm not going to give a damn, Otou-san. But this will be concerning about my future and Hime-chii's as well and you're telling me I don't have a damn right to know! That's bullshit! You expect me tolerate this, how?!" The older brunette was slowly losing his patience. He wanted to just lunge at his father and land a punch or two on his face.

Tsukiko immediately grabbed Tsuna's hand and gently patted it with her other hand, silently telling him to calm down.

"Tsu-kun... unless you're Ricardo, fury will bring you nowhere. I know because he is the one who taught me that."

The hitman made a suggestion.

"Hn... I think you Sawadas better get everything sorted out before you have a discussion with me... I'm outta here." Then, right before he left, he took with him, a plate of chocolate cake. Sitting in the middle of family argument was definitely awkward and he wanted to eat his dessert in peace, thank you very much.

* * *

"So, Otou-san... ready to tell us now?" asked Tsuna.

Iemitsu sighed heavily as he finally gave into the pressure that was given by his family.

"Okay... I returned home so I could finally meet my family after a while. But, I'm also here for the official business of Vongola."

"Official business...?" Tsukiko repeated his words.

"... Of Vongola?" Tsuna resumed.

"Your inheritance as the Tenth Generation's boss, Tsu-kun." Iemitsu added, looking straight to his son's eyes.

Tsuna's eyes widened with surprise and his lips were quivering.

"T-that soon?"

"Oh shit! You're not telling Tsu-kun to leave for Italy soon, are you, Tou-san?!" said Tsukiko nervously.

Iemitsu shook his head. "No, Hime-chii. Not that soon, but Tsu-kun will eventually have to go. Anyway, the Kyuudaime had wished to meet you two soon."

"So, we're going to Italy? I'm confused... I thought you said..." Tsuna's words were cut off by his father.

"I know what I said, Tsu-kun. True, you're not going to leave for Italy for now and true, both of you will meet Kyuudaime soon..."

"Tomorrow to be exact." Reborn said, appearing right behind the twins, out of nowhere.

"Hieee~ Reborn, you surprised me!" Tsuna let out his wimpy shriek again.

"Gah! Haven't I told you to stop ninja-ing on us!" scold the younger twin as she gripped the cloth over her chest.

"Was 'ninja-ing' even a word, Dame-Tsuki?" The hitman asked as he took a seat.

"I can invent any new words I want, Katekyo-san. It would only take some creativity to do so." Tsukiko replied.

"Back to the main topic!" Tsuna stressed before he continued his query.

"... tomorrow, Reborn?"

The hitman nodded as an indication of 'Yes' to the brunette's question.

The twins were exchanging looks and gulped down the lump in their throat at the same time.

_'So, we're going to meet up with the boss of the strongest mafia family tomorrow, huh? This is going to be interesting.'_

* * *

**Yeay, so we're done with the first chapter for the third arc. As you guys noticed, there are teeny-weeny bit of Iemitsu bashing. Hey, don't get me wrong, Iemitsu is hilarious, but yeahhh... I still want to make him suffer. That blonde really needed to learn his lesson for leaving his family behind. But, on a second thought, I think I'm going to thank him for if it was not because of him, there will be no parenting!Vongola, right? So what do you guys think of this chapter?**

**So here are my replies to my lovely readers:**

**Oh, before I do that, for any of you who were wondering why my previous Beta-reader is no longer working with me, don't get her wrong. It's just that she need more time on her studies and of course, as a fellow student I understand. Please don't be angry at her. She is a sweet girl and very helpful if I might add.**

**Risako: I really thank you for your offer, but you already help me out before so I kind of embarrass to ask another favour from you. As for Giotto, he will come out occasionally and yes, the game was awesome. Hahaha**

**Arkreonblade: hey, thanks for your generous offer. I'm kind of touched. Awwwwww... I wanna cry again. *sniff* anyway, regarding the baseball game, you're free to use your imagination since I'm not really well-informed about baseball since I never play one. Hahaha. By the way, actually I love long review so feel free to review as much as you like next time :D**

**Urara: well, since Tsuna woke up later than usual because nagging-Dino, I'm pretty sure only few rooms 'survived'.**

**Glassed loner, Pyro dragoon98, Lindz-27, BlackShadowDark: thank you for your reviews.**

**Kyahh~ I just love you all! **

**So, that's all for this week. See you soon... Ciao~ Ciao~ :D**

**B/N: Reviews would be awesome btw. Cause I wanna know how well Love-san and I work together. Anyway just in case, get ready your editing modes!**


	25. interviews

**Hey there everyone. It's ILoveWriting07 here. Sorry for the slightly late update. It has been raining here at my place a lot and as precaution, I have to plug off my router so it wouldn't break down like the last time. I had learnt my lesson, it was better off of the internet for a day rather than losing it for a whole two month. **

**So as usual, I would like to thank all of you who had recently followed and favourite-d this story. Thank you for taking your time to read my story.**

**And a special thank you to my dear Beta-reader, Sapphire644, for your hard work and the helping hand too. You're awesome~ **

**Now, as usual;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR**

**Warning: contains OCs and OOC-ness as well.**

**Happy reading, everybody!**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

The twins were standing right in front of 'IX hotel'- one of the famous five star hotels in Namimori. Tsuna took a glance at his sister and noticed that she was just wearing a casual peach dress and denim jacket with open toed brown leather wedges. Then he saw her adjusting her orange headband. All in all, his sister could blend in everywhere she went pretty well.

Then, Tsuna looked at himself. He was wearing an orange and white hoodie with number 27 printed on the back, blue jeans, and a pair of Converse. He knew one thing for sure...

'_What the hell?! I'm underdressed!'_ He mentally screamed. He could see a man with messy, blonde hair and wearing spectacles approaching them.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi-sama and Sawada Tsukiko-sama?" The stranger asked.

Tsuna could feel some odd vibes from this person, but he could hide his suspicion excellently, while his sister seemed failed to do so as he saw her glaring murderously at the stranger.

"Should we answer your question, sir?" Tsuna asked the stranger as he pulled Tsuki behind him rather protectively.

The stranger smiled at them apologetically.

"My apologies... I am Ottabio, Vongola Nono's new assistant." The man introduced himself rather politely.

Tsuna smiled back at him.

"It's okay... Nice to meet you too, Ottabio-san. You can just call me 'Tsuna' and this is my sister."

"Well, shall we go now? Nono and the rest are expecting both of you... they're waiting at the Penthouse at the top level of the hotel."

Ottabio told the twins that he had some errands to do and told them to go on their own. The twins entered the private elevator and two Vongola-ghosts materialised next to their respective child figures.

The blonde ghost sighed heavily and this had attracted the twins' attention.

"What is it, Giotto?" Tsuna asked out of curiosity.

"So, this is it, huh? My boy is going to face the biggest 'interview' of his life. The second big interview would be when he finally meeting the parents of his future bride." There was a prideful smile on Primo's face.

Tsuna instantly blushed. "I'm just fourteen, Giotto. Can we talk about 'marriage' after at least ten years?"

Giotto just laughed light-heartedly at the older twin's reaction and ruffled his son's messy hair.

"You ready, brat?" Even Ricardo failed to hide his feelings and not to mention that his tone was telling everyone that he was overjoyed right now. His big, translucent hand was gently patting the girl's back and gave her, what Giotto and Tsuna could see, an almost hug.

"It would be a lie if I told you that I was not nervous, Papa. But as you were already aware, I was born ready." Tsukiko smile with a confidence was obvious on her face.

Giotto pouted when he witnessed the interaction between the younger twin and his rowdy-cousin. Then, he looked straight at his son and groaned.

"Why can't we be more like them, Tsu-kun?! It wouldn't hurt if you called me 'Dad' or 'Papa' once in awhile..."

Tsuna let out a fake cough as soon as he detected the jealousy in the blonde-ghost's tone.

"Dream on, old man..." Tsuna looked away, hiding his now blushing face from Giotto's eyes. It's not that he didn't want to call him 'Dad'... It was that he was not his sister. It was just kind of embarrassing in the boy's opinion.

"Mou, Tsu-kun!"

But, before Giotto could start his complaining, 'Spice Girl's Wannabe' was playing on the elevator radio. Knowing that there were only them in the elevator and noticing that the said elevator was rather spacious, and not to mention that it is going to take few minutes to reach the top, they don't see why not they do 'that' to kill some time. They grinned widely at each other and then Tsuna opened his mouth.

"Yo~ I tell you what I want, what I really want..."

"So, tell me what you want, what you really, really want..." and Tsukiko joined in singing and dancing along as well until they had reached their destination.

**(A/N: Feel free to use your imagination)**

**(B/N: I don't want to live on this planet anymore -_-"...Tsuna's dancing has burned a hole in my brain.)**

Both Vongolian ghosts sweat dropped as soon as they saw the kids started to dance like maniacs and sighed heavily.

Ricardo pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to stop the oncoming headache while Giotto was just let out a small the two disappeared into a portal of sky flames.

"We're outta here."

* * *

Timoteo and Iemitsu as well as the Ninth Generation guardians were sweat dropping as they are watching the twins' antics through the hidden camera in the elevator, while Reborn who quite used to their 'unique' behaviours, just quietly enjoyed his cup of espresso.

"These are the kids that are supposed to lead Vongola in the future?" Coyote asked in disbelief.

Visconti cleared his throat. "Quite interesting kids you have there, Iemitsu..."

"They are fun~" said Ganauche, letting out a small laugh.

'_**DING!'**_ Every eye was focused on the opening elevator when it revealed two serious-looking teenagers, instead of the playful pair that they saw on the surveillance TV just now, stepping out from it and walking towards them.

'_Their personality did a 180...'_ The elders sweat dropped again.

Timoteo snapped out from his thoughts and greeted the teens. "Welcome, children..."

Tsuna narrowed his eyes at the old man who was sitting elegantly on the luxurious looking leather couch and his eyes widened as he had a sudden realization of something.

"O... O...OJII-CHAN?!" Tsuna rolled over to evade the incoming bullet and glared angrily at his tutor.

"What the hell was that for, Reborn?!" He shouted.

"You were stuttering, Dame-Tsuna. A boss should NEVER do anything that will put his image down..." Reborn lectured him.

"And you're saying that teaching me to become a Casanova is definitely 'not' going to bring my image down." The older twin said sarcastically.

The tutor shot at the teen boy's direction again.

"...and you're underdressed!"

"I already noticed that, Sherlock!" Tsuna angrily retorted.

"So, Katekyo-san, you promised that they were going to serve cakes. That's why I'm here. So, where are they?" Tsukiko asked nonchalantly, completely ignoring the quarrel between the two.

"They will serve them during tea time, Genius!" Reborn replied with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Tsukiko shrugged in acceptance.

"Well, I hope you're true to your words, Katekyo-san..."

"Are you saying that I'm a liar, Dame-Tsuki?!" Reborn narrowed his eyes at the brunette girl.

"I'm saying, a gentleman should always keep his promise, Katekyo-san~" Tsuki replied with a wide, innocent smile on her face.

"You brats..." the hitman tutor was glaring begrudgingly at the twins.

"Pfft- Ahahaha..." everyone was looking at Timoteo as he was bursting out in laughing as he witnessed the arguing students and tutor. This was definitely the first time he saw someone could actually talk back to the hitman tutor and not ended up six feet under, even the Cavallone boss would never dared to do that.

"You really taught them well, Reborn." said the Ninth.

"We learnt from the best, Kyuudaime." The twins said and sneered mockingly at their tutor.

Reborn's finger was itching to pull the trigger and shoot the twins in their faces, but he resisted the urge to do so.

"Can we just get to the discussion now?!"

Timoteo and the rest tried to suppress their laughs at the hitman's rare display of emotion and succeeded. Then, his expression changed, showing seriousness.

"Have a seat, children." The elder said to the twins, and they took their place next to their tutor with one on each side, keeping their focus solely on the Ninth.

"According to Reborn's report, Tsunayoshi-kun had agreed to accept the Decimo position on the condition that Tsukiko would become the next CEDEF boss. Am I right?" Timoteo asked looking straight at the older brunette.

"Yes, that is the condition. I don't want anybody else other than Hime-chii to become my advisor." Tsuna said confirming his answer.

"But why did both of you have to get involved in the mafia world if only one of you were needed for the position?" the Ninth asked. "Why did you have to drag your sister along, Tsunayoshi-kun?" The Ninth asked again.

Tsuna and Tsuki exchanged looks. Then, the older twin gave a faint smile.

"I didn't drag her... she was the one who wanted to come along. And when I gave it some thought, I was pretty sure Hime-chii was the only one who fit the bill anyway."

"What makes you think that it was your right to voice your opinion?" This time, it was Coyote who was asking a question.

"What makes you think that it was your right to tell me not to voice my opinion?" Tsuna asked back. Noticing the slight change on the older man's face, Tsuna let out a soft sigh.

"I don't mean to be rude, Coyote-san...but, truth to be told...I have my own agenda for when I finally take over the Vongola."

The elders' eyes widen when they heard that.

"Agenda? What are you planning to do with the Vongola, Tsu-kun? Reborn, do you know anything about this?!" The freaked out external advisor asked. He couldn't believe his innocent looking son was plotting something that he didn't know of.

"Let the brat finish his words first, Iemitsu. Don't be rude." Reborn said while glaring at the blonde in the same time.

Tsuna smiled again and glanced at his tutor before resuming his words.

"Thank you, Reborn. External Advisor, what makes you think my agenda might be a bad thing when I am being honest with all of you here?" He smirked, enjoying his father's dumbfounded expression.

"So, what do you actually mean by agenda, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Tsuna was already expecting the question the Ninth just asked. Then, he gave the elders the brightest smile he had.

"My agenda?" His paused sentence was really building up the suspense in the elders.

"... I am going to destroy the current Vongola."

Tsuna could see that Ganauche spat out his tea while Coyote looked as if he was having heart attack. Schinitten's jaw was hanging in the air. Tsuna could see various reactions from the Ninth generation but all were about the same expression: shocked... or EXTREMELY shocked if he was using Ryohei's figure of speech.

"Tsu-kun...I don't care if you're my son. If you're going to harm the Vongola, I'll have to kill you..." Iemitsu's face darkened. The elders were getting up from their seats and ready to attack if the young brunette was going to make any unnecessary movement.

"You know I'll never allow that, Tsunayoshi-kun!" Timoteo said in threatening voice.

Tsuna scoffed. He knew he shouldn't have provoked the mafiosi, but he just really liked to have them worked up like that.

"Why not? If Primo was still alive, he would agree with me. Hell, even Secondo would do anything to rewrite everything he had done."

"How dare you said that, Sawada-kun?!" Brow Nie gawked at the brunette boy in disbelief.

"Maa, maa... Calm down, minna-san. Please sit back down and let us talk this through in calm manner." Tsukiko said as she tried to lower the tension in the room.

"Hime-chii, you're siding with Tsu-kun too?!" Iemitsu took a step forward.

Tsukiko narrowed her eyes as she gave warning glare to the Ninth generation, which made the males flinch and quickly sit back down. Yes, they might have been a group of dangerous and strong mafiosi, but they lived under a few rules and one of them was **'Never! Never go against the women in the Vongola if you wish to stay alive'**.

"Such a simple order and I have to give the order out twice. TWICE!" Tsukiko said in an extremely cold voice.

Timoteo might have had tons of experience in handling women, but he trembled slightly when Tsukiko was talking in that tone. It was as if it was his mother who was scolding him for being a bad boy. He just couldn't believe himself for 'losing' against a mere teen's words.

"And you Tsu-kun... stop playing games with them and start telling them your intention!"

"Hieeee~ I will, Hime-chii. Just don't get angry at me~" Tsuna was flapping his arms around randomly before he finally composed himself.

"... if you did not listen carefully, I said I was going to destroy the **current **Vongola, NOT Vongola as whole. Note the difference... my intention would be one and one only..."

Everyone in the room was staring intensely at the male brunette, making him all nervous. Then, he flashed out his bright smile.

"I'm going to return Vongola to its initial state. Just like what Primo's intended to do when he first established the Vongola... A vigilante group that will protect the weak."

The elders let out relieved sighs simultaneously after hearing the brunette's true intention. Timoteo swore that the boy could give him a heart attack with his 'acting' while Iemitsu thought his son could win some awards for his talent.

"So, do I answer your question, Kyuudaime?" Tsuna asked in excitement. The Ninth, thinking that it was enough for 'a chance for heart attack' today nodded his head.

"I approved of your intention, Tsunayoshi-kun. After all, Vongola needed to face some change after 400 years of bathing in blood, no?"

"Some change is good, Kyuudaime." The brunette replied calmly.

Iemitsu looked straight at his daughter. "Now, that leaves you, Hime-chii. Do you have what it takes to become the next CEDEF's head?"

"I am going to be a better head than you will ever be, current External Advisor. That's what I know of at least." Tsukiko replied confidently.

"Being cocky will bring you to your downfall if you keep that up, Hime-chii..." Iemitsu warned Tsukiko.

"There is a clear line between being cocky and being confident, External Advisor. I know what I am capable of." The younger brunette retorted.

"Oh, a strong statement from a girl who got in her brother's way during the battle and got herself injured to the point of getting into a comatose state for days. Surely you had over-estimated your capability." Iemitsu said mockingly.

"And the sarcasm sounded like a joke when it came from someone who didn't have the complete detail of that event. Hmm, hilarious I'd say~" This time, it was Tsuki's turn smiling mockingly at her father.

"Hime-chii didn't get in my way, External Advisor. In fact, she was the one who had made the path for me to end the terror in Namimori town and she was the one who had taken the blow that was supposed to be intended for me." Tsuna added.

Noticing Iemitsu's blushing face, Tsuki shushed her brother.

"Tsu-kun... enough with the details. I don't give a damn about what he thinks of me anyway..."

"But I can't stand it when someone calls you useless, Hime-chii." Tsuna replied.

"As long as you know I'm not useless then I'm cool with it." Tsuki just smiled at him.

"I am still not convinced of your capability as well, Tsukiko-kun. In your current state, you'll just get in everyone's way. Not to mention, according to your health record, you have a very weak body. We don't want any weakling to lead the CEDEF in the future as you know; CEDEF is Vongola's _protective fort_." Coyote said. He sounded like he did not approve of the involvement of the brunette with the Vongola.

"I survived from a shot in my head, I survived from my brother's fiery fist, I survived from the degeneration effect of storm flame... news flash everyone! I am not as weak as you thought I was supposed to be!" A hint of annoyance could be detected in the girl's voice.

"I told you not to underestimate me, didn't I?!"

"And, I would listen to her if I were you." Reborn added as well, siding with the girl.

"You heard the man." said Tsukiko victoriously while pointing her thumb at the hitman. If the best hitman in the world was approved of the girl, the rest could never argue with that.

Timoteo nodded in understanding.

"I see...so, Tsunayoshi-kun, are you ready to bear the title and responsibility of Vongola Decimo?"

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't, Kyuudaime..."

The Ninth shifted his eyes to the younger twin. "What about you, Tsukiko-kun?"

"Bring it on, Kyuudaime!" she glanced at her father and let out a smile saying 'challenge accepted'.

"Just bring. It. On..."

"Very well..." The Ninth let out a relieved sigh before he turned to Iemitsu to give him another command.

"Distribute the rings to the guardians..."

Tsuna managed to capture the last word and looked straight at his father and the Ninth, finally losing his cool-head.

"Wait... WHAT GUARDIANS?!"

* * *

Tsukiko took a glance at her frustrated-brother, who was currently staring at the ring in his palm, and sighed. She gently patted his back, trying to give him some strength and support.

"Tsu-kun... Would you just get over it? After all, you can't become a boss without having your own guardians."

"But, Hime-chii... dragging everyone into the mafia world?" Tsuna ruffled his brown locks.

"... I am the worst!"

"Tsu-kun... from my investigation, everyone who were chosen as your 'guardians', they all have their own mafia-background." Tsukiko finally decided to share her findings with her brother.

Tsuna shot his sister a disbelieving look. "Everyone? Like EVERYONE?! Gokudera-kun, Lambo, Mukuro and Chrome I know, but the rest too?!"

"Geez, I told you this in hoping you to calm down, not to fucking freak you out more! CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Tsuki smacked Tsuna's back, making a loud 'SMACK' sound.

"Ackk! ITEEEEE!~" Tsuna screamed as the stinging sensation was spreading at his back.

"BUT I CAN'T CALM DOWN! THEY'RE MY FRIENDS! I DON'T WANT TO DRAG THEM IN THE FUTURE TROUBLES THAT COME AFTER ME WHEN I FINALLY INHERIT VONGOLA!"

The older twin tried to make his point, even though the fact that everyone was already involved in the mafia world was already registered in the older twin's mind.

"WOW! Just... WOW!" Tsukiko rolled her eyes and leaned back into the comfort of the couch, while crossing her arms over her chest. Then she looked away.

The older brunette instantly noticed that his sister was quite annoyed and she was just being sarcastic when she was using that tone.

"What was that? What are you trying to say actually, Hime-chii? Are you saying that I should accept them as my guardians without any objection?"

"Can you tell me a good reason why they should not be your guardians that will protect you with their lives in the future?" Tsuki stared right into her brother's eyes.

"You tell me one excellent reason... and I'll be siding with you in objecting Otou-san and Katekyo-san's decision!"

"They're my friends!" Tsuna abruptly stood up from his seat and immediately answered the question.

Tsukiko followed her brother in suit and facing him.

"I told you that your so-called reason was not good enough!"

"WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE THIS, HIME-CHII?! DO YOU LOVE TO ENDANGER OUR FRIENDS' LIVES JUST LIKE WHAT HAPPENED AT THE PORT BEFORE? PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE NOT ACTUALLY ENJOYING THIS!" Tsuna started to raise his voice again.

"FUCK YOU FOR HAVING THAT THOUGHT, TSU-KUN. I CARED ABOUT THEM AS MUCH AS YOU DO! THE ACTUAL QUESTION IS, WHY YOU ARE ACTING LIKE A DICKHEAD TO THEM?!"

"I AM NOT ACTING LIKE A DICKHEAD, HIME-CHII! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY I'M ACTING LIKE A DICKHEAD TO THEM ANYWAY? THEN, WHY DID YOU ACT LIKE YOU WANTED TO SEE THEM DEAD IN ORDER TO PROTECT ME?! HOW WILL THEY FEEL WHEN THEY FOUND OUT THAT THEY ARE GOING TO BE 'USED' FOR THAT PURPOSE?!" Tsuna retorted back.

Tsukiko pulled her hair in frustration again when her brother did not understand what she was trying to say.

"WHY... ARE... YOU...ACTING...LIKE... OTOU-SAN, TSU-KUN?!" She yelled out the question as loud as possible.

"DON'T YOU DARE PUT ME IN THE SAME GROUP WITH THAT PATHETIC-EXCUSE OF A FATHER, HIME-CHII! I'M NOT HIM!" Tsuna was definitely 100% rejecting the idea.

"Oh? You're not like him?" Tsukiko scoffed and poking her own temple with her index finger.

"Funny when you have the exact mindset as him as well!"

"What do you mean by that, Hime-chii?" Tsuna asked. He just couldn't believe when his sister was putting him in the same category as their father.

Tsukiko gently shook her head and sighed rather heavily when her brother still couldn't understand her.

"... it's up to you to realize that. If I point out everything, I'll just hurt you more, Tsu-kun" Tsukiko turned around and marched out of the living room.

Tsuna didn't bother going after his twin, but instead threw himself to the couch and lay down. His right hand was gently massaging his throbbing temple.

**(B/R: At this point, I want to say that my head is also aching from staring at my laptop for 3 hours straight beta'ing this.)**

**(A/N: keep it together~ you almost reach the end of the chapter!)**

Tsukiko's words kept echoing in his head over and over and over again.

'_I... should realize... WHAT?!'_

* * *

**B/R: WHOA WHAT. We were at the end of the chapter? I thought there was like at least 4 pages more! Love-san, you sure write a lot.**

**A/N: see, I told you, you could make it. Yeah, I know… this chapter is definitely one of the shortest chapters I ever posted.**

***clapping hands* another chapter is done!**

**So, how were the twins' interviews with the Ninth Gen? Oh and also, as you guys already noticed, there was a heated argument between the twins at the end of the chapter. Who said they could only act all sweet and adorable? So, how do you feel about the twins' relationship now? Feel free to drop your reviews.**

**Now, some replies to the previous chapter's reviews:**

**Urara: yep, Hibari joined the others' outing as well, but he mostly went for the ice cream though. (Apparently, **_**this**_** Hibari have no problems with crowding with the Vongolian's herbivores)**

**Risako: Iemitsu is an idiot… STRONGLY AGREES. Hahaha :D**

**GirloftheArts, Kira: thanks for reading :)**

**Alritteyy, that's all for now. Love you all and hope to see you soon. Don't forget to review. Ciao~ Ciao~**


	26. Intervention

**Hello, everyone! I am so sorry for the late update. I was quiet busy this week with many events had occurred. I was about to post last week but then I have family gathering that weekend. Then, I was about to post this on Tuesday since the internet finally returning back to normal, but I have to go to the hospital because my older sister was giving birth and honest, I would never trade that special moment with anything else in this world. Yeah, it was pure selfishness of me, but I hope you guys would understand. That's why, I could only manage to update this story today.**

**Anyway, I wanted to thank everyone who had adding this story into their 'favorite' as well as 'story alert' lists.**

**And a very big Thank you to my beta-reader, ****Sapphire644, for your help :)**

**So, more usual things;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR**

**Warning contains OC and OOC-ness as well.**

**Happy reading , everyone.**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Iemitsu and Reborn were sitting at the dining table while Nana busied herself preparing food for dinner. Everything was so calm and the only sounds were Nana's humming voice, the knife cutting vegetables and the sizzling of the fish on the pan when all of sudden, the house was literally shaking with the older twin's angry, yelling voice.

Iemitsu spat out his tea while the hitman experienced a rare choking situation drinking his espresso and even Nana accidentally cut her chopping board in half. After a few seconds, they could hear the twins' argument rather clearly because of their loud voices.

"Wh-what happened?!" Iemitsu looked bewildered at the sudden commotion. He quickly stood up and was thinking of going to stop the twins from shouting at each other when the hitman tutor stopped him.

"Let them be, Iemitsu. Dame-Tsuna is in confusion right now and the only one who can clear his uncertainty would be Dame-Tsuki..." The tutor said. His eyes then drifted to Nana.

"The same thing goes to you too, Maman!"

"But... this is the second time they have had a misunderstanding. When the first one happened, it almost cost Hime-chii's life!" Worry was obvious on the mother's face.

"I can assure you that nothing bad will happen to Dame-Tsuki, Maman. You have my word." Reborn said in an assuring tone.

Nana nodded in understanding and continued her earlier chores and Iemitsu went back to his seat. They did nothing but continue listening to the heated argument between the twins.

"...WHY YOU ARE ACTING LIKE A DICKHEAD TO THEM?!" The eavesdroppers could hear the younger twin's question.

Reborn nodded in agreement. "I wonder why Dame-Tsuki could see that point rather than Dame-Tsuna? As expected, Dame-Tsuki was not as stupid as I thought she was..."

Nana let out a soft giggle.

"Tsu-kun may possess the Primo's Hyper-intuition, but Hime-chii possessed a woman's intuition, Reborn-kun. In this case, apparently she could predict how others will felt if Tsu-kun refused them to become his guardians." She explained.

"WHY...ARE...YOU...ACTING...LIKE...OTOU-SAN, TSU-KUN?!" Again, the younger twin's voice was echoing through the Sawada residence.

"Huh?!" The CEDEF's leader looked both surprised and puzzled.

"Ouch!" Nana gasped. She knew how her son really hated to be associated with her husband.

"One point for Dame-Tsuki!" Reborn said in amusement. It seemed like he and that younger brunette were on the same page this time.

"DON'T YOU DARE PUT ME IN THE SAME GROUP WITH THAT PATHETIC-EXCUSE OF A FATHER, HIME-CHII! I'M NOT HIM!"

Iemitsu frowned at this. Did his son really hate him that much that he wouldn't accept the fact that he was a part of him?

Then, the noises quieted down and only inaudible mumbling could be heard before the sound of light footsteps, that they immediately knew belonged to the younger twin, were heard. They could see Tsukiko walk past the kitchen, ignoring the occupants.

"Okaa-san, I'm going out for awhile!" Not long after that, they could hear the brunette banging the door loudly. Nana quickly assumed that her daughter needed to cool her head off and she let out a helpless sigh.

"I am worried about Hime-chii...can she just let her steam off rather than keep everything inside? Honestly, as a mother... I've never seen her get angry. Irritated and annoyed... yes, but never angry." said Nana, worriedly.

"Eh, I thought angry, irritated and annoyed were all same? What are the differences anyway?" Iemitsu asked confused.

"In your daughter's case, they are all different, Dumbass! 'Irritated'- is when she is upset and all she can do is scream and yell. 'Annoyed'- is when she just feels slightly upset to the point she wants to slap someone's face. 'Angry'- is when she is fucking ready to kill someone in the cruelest way possible with a smile on her face. At least, that's how your daughter sees her emotions." Reborn explained about Tsukiko's unorthodox emotional chart.

"And I am agreeing with Maman... if she keeps going on like that, she will become a walking time-bomb..."

"So, where do you think Hime-chii is going?" Iemitsu asked .

"Cavallone's HQ. Maybe to see Basil." Reborn replied before he raised his cup to his lips and took a sip.

Then other footsteps could be heard and stopped at the kitchen's doorway. Tsuna glared at both his father and tutor angrily before he looked at his mother with a smile on his face.

"I'm going out for awhile, Okaa-san." Then the older twin disappeared out the front door as well.

"And where do you think Tsu-kun is going now, Reborn?" Iemitsu asked curiously.

"I assume he wants to prove that his sister was wrong."

Iemitsu stood up from his seat and did a small stretch.

"And where do you think you're going, Baka-Iemitsu?" Reborn asked.

"I have a meeting with Nono in twenty minutes. Gotta go~" Iemitsu said.

After lightly kissing his wife's cheek, Iemitsu left the house as well.

Reborn and Nana exchanged looks.

Nana smiled bitterly.

"I hope they are not going to object Hime-chii's decision of becoming the next advisor, ne Reborn-kun?"

"You know your daughter pretty well, Maman...Dame-Tsuki would object to whoever was trying to change her mind in this matter." The hitman explained.

"Yeah, Hime-chii would always know what to do. She was usually one step ahead of everybody else." Nana said proudly.

* * *

'IX hotel'

The Ninth was enjoying the view outside and occasionally let out soft sighs. Coyote, who was getting annoyed at his boss' restlessness, finally had enough of it and opened his mouth.

"What's the matter, Nono? Aren't you supposed to be happy that Sawada Tsunayoshi accepted the position without any objection?"

"I'm not thinking about him, I'm thinking about all of you, my friends."

Most of the Ninth Generation's guardians simultaneously displayed an 'I don't know what you are talking about'-face and Timoteo chuckled at his comrades' predictable reactions.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I can tell that all of you had agreed that Tsunayoshi-kun was suitable to become my successor...the restlessness in you guys must probably be because of Tsukiko-kun as the future advisor, no?" The Ninth looked at his guardians' faces one by one and lastly to his own External Advisor. A father should have an undivided faith for his child's capability, but ironically... Iemitsu was doing the other way around.

"Hime-chii is not suitable to become the External Advisor, Nono. She is just too weak, she gets physically hurt rather easily, she is clumsy, she is an idiot and I'm saying this not because I'm a protective father, but as the CEDEF-boss of Vongola. I mean, you already read her report. She doesn't have what it takes to become the Advisor." Iemitsu loudly spoke out his thoughts.

"And I think she survived all those injuries must probably thanks to Reborn's sun flame..." Ganauche added.

"I am disagreeing with you guys." Bouche blurted it out all of sudden. All questioning eyes focused on the Ninth's mist guardian.

"Reborn had accepted Tsukiko-kun as much as he had accepted Tsunayoshi-kun as his students. We all know Reborn...for him to accept someone, that only means that he can see something in that person. I don't think everything Tsukiko-kun had survived from was out of mere coincidence." Bouche explained.

"Thank you, Bouche. That's what I thought as well!" Timoteo seemed to share the same idea with his mist guardian too.

Unfortunately, the rest were not convinced yet and Coyote was one of them. He pulled out a set of files and went through with the papers.

"IQ results: N/A, EQ result: N/A, Choice of weapons: N/A, flame type: N/A... she's only good at gymnastics. Hmm, quite 'useful', isn't she, Bouche?!"

"I'm sorry to have to break this to you, Coyote, but you'll find almost the same information in Tsunayoshi-kun's file as well. That information was from last year and therefore they are no longer valid." The Ninth's mist guardian declared.

"Just think of it this way, those brats have never taken any psychological tests to determine their IQ whatsoever...that's why, in their records, there were none. Secondly, these brats have the Vongola's blood flowing through their veins. All Vongola-born children are great leaders and we all know that. After all, we have two living pieces of evidence right here in this room." Bouche explained and he pointed his thumb at the Ninth and Iemitsu. Then, he looked straight at the storm guardian and smirked mockingly at him.

"... and thirdly, Tsukiko-kun actually possesses a rather powerful, mist flame. Admit it, all of you could sense it the second Iemitsu was provoking her..."

"Shit, that was her?! I thought it was from you!" said Brow Nie in disbelief and Bouche shot him an 'are you fucking kidding me'-look.

"Since when does my flame feel that 'raw' and unstable, anyway?! I have more control over my flame than all of you combined." The Ninth's mist somehow sounded offended.

"But, I still can sense that you're not spilling everything, Nono. What else is worrying you?" Schnitten asked worriedly.

Timoteo facial expression turned slightly nervous as soon as his Rain mentioned it. Apparently, he could not hide anything from his fellow guardians. That single sentence coming out from the Ninth's mouth startled everyone.

"The Varia... they're coming..."

Before the rest of the neither guardians nor Iemitsu could ask more, there was a sudden knock on the door and the Ninth's subordinate invited himself in.

"Nono... dinner is served." He announced.

"Oh, dinner~ What's for dinner, Ottabio?" Ganauche seemed to forget about the earlier tension once he heard the word 'dinner'.

"We have escargot as the main course." Ottabio replied.

"Care to join us, Iemitsu?" The Ninth's invitation sounded good, but Iemistu still preferred his wife's cooking.

"Nah~ I'm good..."

* * *

'Cavellone's HQ'

"Hime-sama, are you alright?" The dirty-blonde teen asked when he sensed that the girl was in a foul mood.

Tsukiko's continued frowning when she looked at the other boy.

"The real question is, are you alright, Basil-kun? How are your injuries?"

"I'm getting better, Hime-sama. The doctor told me that I could take off my casts tomorrow." Basil exclaimed. Then, his lips smoothened out into a firm line.

"And you didn't answer my question just now, Hime-sama."

The brunette just sighed softly, "I'm just feeling quite annoyed at someone, Basil-kun."

Basil's eyes narrowed. "Do you want me to take care of that person, Hime-sama? You know I can do it despite my condition. Just say their name and I'll…"

Tsukiko let out a chuckle seeing Basil's reaction just now.

"It's okay, Basil-kun. There's nothing I can't handle."

"Hime-sama..." He paused looking straight at the brunette's smiling face.

Seeing that the girl was giving him permission to go on, he nodded his head.

"I heard that the Ninth has given you his blessing for you to become the next CEDEF head."

Tsuki nodded and the Basil's grip on his pants became tighter and Basil swore that he was sweating despite the cool air from the air-conditioner circulating evenly in the room. He felt so damn nervous, but he just had to ask her this question. With determination and seriousness in his eyes, the next question from the boy surprised the girl.

"Will you accept me as your right hand man?"

Now, Tsukiko could understand what her brother truly felt.

* * *

Tsuna was frowning as many thoughts came across his mind. He shoved his fists into his pockets and mumbled some inaudible words. Unconsciously, he kicked the small pebble on the road and accidently hit someone.

"Ouch!" Could be heard, followed by few curse words. A silver-head turned around and start shouting.

"You motherfucking bastard, watch where you throw that fucking stone! Argh! Scratch that! I'm going to blow you up, you son of a..." The other person paused when he finally took a good look at the brunette.

"Juudaime! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to vent my anger on you! You could throw another thousand stones at me as you like!" Gokudera bowed down apologetically at the brunette.

"Hieee~ Gokudera-kun! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that to you." Tsuna replied nervously. His hazel, brown eyes locked with the emerald pair in question.

"Wait... you're angry? About what?" Tsuna's eyes focused on the silver-head, right hand curled into an unusually tight fist. He quickly approached the other teen and grabbed his wrist.

"What are you hiding from me, Gokudera-kun?" There was a guilty look on the silver-head's face before he slowly uncurled his fingers and showed the brunette what was on his palm; a ring.

"This is the reason why you're...angry?" Tsuna was wearing the same expression as Gokudera.

"J-Juudaime... I- I..." Gokudera blushed and looked away and the brunette assumed that the other boy was blaming him.

"I- I am sorry, Gokudera-kun. I know this is kind of unfair for you..." Tsuna grabbed the ring from Gokudera's palm making the silver-head gape at him in disbelief.

"That's why I have to take this back..." Without saying another word, Tsuna pocketed the ring and walked past his friend, leaving him standing at the middle of the street alone.

"J-Juudaime?"

Gokudera's eyes looked at the brunette until his shadow disappeared. Tears welled up in his eyes.

'Did I do something wrong, Juudaime?'

* * *

Tsuna was determined. He would retrieve all of the guardians' rings. He could not afford to let anyone get hurt anymore, especially because of him. He stopped right in front of the sushi restaurant and entered it.

"Irashaima... ara, Tsunayoshi? Are, that's odd..." the older Yamamoto looked at him weirdly.

"What's the matter, Oyaji?" Tsuna asked, curious about Tsuyoshi's reaction.

Tsuyoshi grinned widely when Tsuna addressed him with the name that they had agreed on to call him with.

"Where's Hime-chan? You twins are always together."

"Uh... we... ahh..." The wooden floor suddenly was more interesting for the brunette than the conversation. So he stared at it while laughing nervously.

"W-well, where is Yamamoto and Fuuta?" The brunette quickly changed their topic.

Tsuyoshi, who seems to be oblivious with Tsuna's actual intention smiled.

"Well, Fuuta went to visit his friend at the hospital and Takeshi is training at the dojo. Help yourself to your way there, Tsuna" told the old man.

Tsuna nodded and walked ahead when Tsuyoshi called him out again.

"... Takeshi seems to be troubled ever since yesterday. Would you ask him what is it all about?"

"Don't worry about that, Oyaji. Yamamoto's burden will be off of his shoulder by the time I take my leave later on..."

Tsuyoshi looked at the brunette weirdly again, but then he just shrugged it off.

"Ahh, teens and their hormones~ But wait... I thought it was only girls would experience mood swings?!"

* * *

Tsuna takes a peek at the tiny opening at the dojo's door and he could see Yamamoto was lying on his back with his arm raised towards the ceiling, at the middle of the room. The brunette could see clearly the rain guardian's ring between the boy's thumb and index finger. The baseball ace was staring at intensely at the ring before he sighed heavily.

'So, Yamamoto is also troubled regarding the ring as well. I really had troubled him to this extent. Hah, I am really the worst friend anyone could have...'

Tsuna finally decided to step into the dojo to confront the other boy.

Yamamoto jumped up as soon as he heard loud footsteps and transformed his bat into sword. Lately, his father love to launch surprise attacks on him and he continually succeed beating the boy up. But to his surprise, instead of his sneaky father, it was Tsuna standing at the doorway.

"Ahahahaha~ You startled me, Tsuna..." the boy laugh sheepishly over his own silliness.

Tsuna just flashed a small smile to his friend. He just have to kept wondering on why Yamamoto would still able to smile at him despite of the brunette had putting the Ace's life in danger few days ago. The brunette's involvement in the mafia had even reminded the baseball ace of his awful past memories.

Not only that, the previous circumstances had forced the other boy to get engaged in a battle with his mother's murderer. Just how horrible friend Tsuna thought he had became?

"Tsuna? Anything wrong?" Yamamoto gave him the questioning look.

Tsuna snapped out from his internal thought and his eyes fixed on the tall boy's fist, where he knew the ring is.

"Yamamoto... the ring..." Tsuna paused from his talking when he heard the baseball ace's signature laugh.

"Oh... this ring? That old man Schinitten gave it to me. He said I could stay by your side if I accepted the role as your... what was it again... ahhhh~ GUARDIAN!" Yamamoto looked glad when he could remember that certain detail before his face contorted to confusion once more.

"I was just wondering why Tsuna would need a guardian for, though. Since you still have your parents, no? And I am too young to become a parent to someone's in my own age too..."

Tsuna sweat dropped when his listen to his friend's thought.

'That was his idea of becoming a guardian about?!'

"I think I need to take that back, Yamamoto" said Tsuna, bluntly.

The baseball ace instantly frowned at the brunette.

"Why?!" he asked.

Tsuna couldn't even dare to imagine the sight of Yamamoto is dying for his sake.

"You are not the right person to wear that ring..." Tsuna replied without even thinking.

The black haired boy stared at him in wide eyes. All of sudden, the moment that Yamamoto had spent with Tsuna as his friend, flashed before his eyes. He just couldn't believe the boy. They had gotten along pretty well, right? They are best friends now, right? Then why the brunette seems like 'pushing' him away? He doesn't understand a thing!

Then Yamamoto remembered the day he tried to commit suicide and the reasons why he was doing so as well. The reasons were because he thought that he was useless and unwanted to his team. And this time, he felt that he was useless and unwanted by Tsuna. That's why the ring that was supposed to 'linked' them together... the brunette wanted it back.

Yamamoto's eyes became dull as he hands the ring to Tsuna and it hurts to see the brunette was rather accepting the ring gladly. Worst, the brunette even thanked him for doing so. Tsuna turned around as the other boy watched him leaving with a pain in his heart. As soon as he knew Tsuna could no longer hear him, Yamamoto dropped down to his knees and cried his heart out.

"I'm sorry, Tsuna. I wished I could be more useful for you..."

* * *

Tsuna stared at the three rings on his palm; the storm ring, rain ring and Lightning ring. He doesn't understand why Lambo was crying as soon as he told him to hand him back the ring.

"Why would you do that?! What did Ore-sama do wrong?"

Tsuna quickly assumed that Lambo was angry at him for involving him in his matter and would put his life in danger for accepting the ring that symbolised his involvement in Vongola. The brunette wanted to tell Lambo that he was actually concerned for the boy's life and he absolutely would not want him to get involve in problems that will arise once the brunette officially become the 'Vongola Decimo'. Too bad, the boy was already 5 KM away from him but he could hear the boy's voice clearly.

"I HATE YOU, TSUNA! YOU'RE SO MEAN!"

Tsuna sighed heavily when all of sudden, the ground where he was standing was shaking literally due to one particular, loud voice.

"EXTREME! OH... SAWADA. EXTREMELY NICE TO SEE YOU HERE. EXTREMELY BEAUTIFUL DAY TODAY, YES?!"

"the day is about to get better, Onii-san..." Tsuna frowned when he saw the sun ring hanging on the older twin's neck.

"Oh really?! Are you going to accept my offer to join the boxing club, Sawada?" ask the boxer excitedly, quiet oblivious with the brunette's stern face.

Seeing the boxer's elated expression, Tsuna really wished that it would never disappear from the older boy's face. Ryohei always got excited easily, even over the smallest thing ever. Tsuna was afraid that his senior would lose that personality one day because he was the reason why the boxer got dragged into the mafia world in the first place. Even worst, not only he might cause the sadness to the boxer in the future, Kyoko might face the risk of losing his brother as well. Tsuna just couldn't afford to allow that to happen at all cost.

The brunette stared at the boxer with empty gaze.

"That ring, Onii-san. I need it back..."

Ryohie shot the brunette a disbelief look. The old man Brow Nie had told him that he could stay by Tsuna's side, watch him grow stronger and fight along with the brunette in the future, if he accepted the ring and he did. So, why would Tsuna 'rejected' him?

On the contrary of what other people's belief, Ryohei was not an airhead. He knew what Vongola do exactly. He knows what a 'Guardian' line of work was all about. He knows what 'Mafia' really is. He know the world they lived in was not as safe as it appeared to be, especially when his parents were directly involved in 'that' world as well. That was the reason why he was training to become stronger in the first place, so he could protect everyone and everything he loved. And according to Brow Nie, he knew Tsuna was planning to bring some changes to that world and that was the reason why he wanted to joined forces with the brunette as well.

He was pretty much aware that, Sawada Tsunayoshi was the most extreme and worthy person to bring that positive change.

'But apparently, I am not extremely worthy enough to help him...'

Ryohei shut his eyes as he grabbed the ring and pulled the ring away from him. The shattered sound of his snapping necklace represents the sound of his heart... broken to pieces. His trembling fist was just right above Tsuna's accepting palm. The moment when sun ring landed on the brunette's palm was the exact moment when he boxer's tears fell. Ryohei quickly turned around to prevent the younger teen to see his form of 'weakness' . It was enough for Tsuna to think that he was a weakling, so Ryohei thought he shouldn't give the brunette even more evidence to prove that he was, indeed, a weakling.

Tsuna's face contorted to confusion with the boxer's sudden reaction.

"Onii-san?"

"Ah, Sawada! I just remember that I've got something to do. See you at school tomorrow!" then, the boy hastily jogged off.

The brunette sighed at this.

"Even Onii-san didn't waste the time to get away from me. I assume he is not as clueless as I thought he would be. Mafia is a dangerous world after all. Onii-san definitely did a right thing..."

* * *

Tsuna had been walking for two hours straight, but the step siblings and the prefect was nowhere to be found. He just want to finish retrieving all of the rings by today and prove to his sister that he was right about the refusal of their friends of becoming his guardians when all of sudden, his phone rang.

Tsuna check out the incoming SMS and to his surprise, it was from none other than Hibari Kyoya himself.

"Namimori Shrine. 5 pm sharp!"

That was the message content. Tsuna let out a sigh of relieve. So, the prefect came to him instead of him looking around clueless of his whereabouts for him. Tsuna took a glance at his watch and it was fifteen minutes to five already.

The brunette was panting so heavily as soon as he arrived at the top of the stairs. Right in front of the shrine, he saw the carnivore-prefect standing with his arms across his chest wearing a bored expression.

Surprise was once again decorated his face when he saw both step siblings were standing next to the prefect respectively, staring at him as well.

"Oh, thank goodness that all of you are here! I had been looking for all of you for the past few hours" said Tsuna in relieved-tone.

"What for, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro asked in unusually serious tone.

"Perhaps for this, herbivore?" Hibari and Mukuro showed the brunette the Cloud ring and Mist ring between their fingers respectively.

"Yeah, I'm here because of the rings. W-wait? How did you know about that?" ask Tsuna in confusion.

"Why should we gave this back to you, Tsunayoshi-kun? Was there any particular reason you don't want us to have these rings in our possession?" ask Mukuro again.

"Only the chosen people are worthy enough to be able to wear these rings and somehow, we're the chosen one. Why would you want to deny our right, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" once again, Hibari addressed the brunette by his full name.

"Don't you know Mukuro-sama and I were quarrelling to find out which one of us are the worthiest to become YOUR Mist guardian? And then what, you want the ring back? Please don't waste our effort, Tsuna-kun" this time, it was Chrome who was talking.

"You don't understand. I'm not denying anything. It's just that..." Tsuna paused, trying to construct a suitable sentence to answer the questions.

"It was not your destiny to wield that rings!" oh, how the brunette didn't realize that he was pouring gasoline into the fire.

Hibari's brow twitched before he charged towards the brunette in amazing speed. Tsuna managed to catch the prefect's tonfas before it hit him.

"Who do you think you are to decide what is my destiny supposed to be, Herbivore?!"

Tsuna swore he could felt some barbed wires tying his whole body up and he could felt the sharp specks dug into his skin as well. He noticed Mukuro had his trident on his hand and immediately know that this was one of his illusions. Then, he saw Mukuro was glaring at his sister and that was the moment when the pain disappeared. He looked back what was tangled around his body and notice it was just some tree vines, that was soft against his skin but strong enough to bind him down and he realized, it was Chrome's illusion that intercepted Mukuro's.

"You should give us much better reasoning than that, Tsunayoshi-kun..." told Mukuro in cold tone.

The brunette could not understand what was going on. Why the two top fighters among his peers would go against him when all he wanted to do was to protect them. And why was Mukuro's question sounded so familiar?

"I just don't want any of you to get involved in the mafia any deeper, guys! Mafia world is dangerous, I don't want any of you to get hurt!" he started to explain.

"Is that why you take my ring away, Tsuna?" Yamamoto appeared out of nowhere.

"I understand that you're extremely worried about our well being, Sawada. But what makes you think by taking our extreme rings away would solve the extreme problem?" ask Ryohei.

"Did you know those rings represent your trust upon us, Juudaime? Taking those rings back was same as you taking your trusts away from us..." Gokudera added.

"That's why I asked about this before... Did I do something wrong to you, Tsuna? If I did, then I am truly sorry..." apparently, the twelve years old tried to hold in his tears from falling down again.

"What is the meaning of this, guys?" Tsuna looked bewildered when he saw his friends circling him, but what bothers him was the pained expression on each of their faces. Their eyes were all red, as if they were just finished crying or something.

Hibari yanked his tonfa and pushed the brunette backward rather harshly.

"Isn't it obvious, Herbivore? This is an intervention..."

The illusions on him were all gone, but instead, he was surrounded by his friends from every corner, demanding his reasoning for his action towards them today.

"What happened to you guys? You guys seem to be hurt because of something... Who did this to you?" Tsuna somehow, was still clueless on what this was all about.

"You did this to us..." his friends simultaneously answered his question.

Tsuna gripped the clothes over his chest. He was too surprised that even words couldn't express it. He felt like his heart was tugged from inside and about to burst out.

"W-what?"

"I know you were worried about our life, Juudaime. But that's that, it was OUR life that you had worried about. We can take care of ourselves just fine, Juudaime..." said Gokudera.

"so, our life will constantly be in danger after we accepted the role of guardians. So what? We already got involved in the mafia in the first place... " Lambo added.

"That's exactly why I don't want any of you to become the guardians! I don't want any of you to get involved too deeply into the mafia!" Tsuna still insisted with his reasoning.

"But we are extremely doesn't deserved to be extremely mistreated like this. What you did to us... it was extremely HURT!" Ryohei was being honest with how he felt about Tsuna's action as well.

"...THE ACTUAL QUESTION IS, WHY YOU ARE ACTING LIKE A DICKHEAD TO THEM?!" Tsukiko's question was echoing in Tsuna's mind. She was right, Tsuna was acting like a total dickhead to his friends and worst, he hurt their feelings.

"...But, but... I was just trying to protect you... All of you..." said Tsuna again.

"Why are you trying to protect us from the world that we already born into, Tsuna? You do know that all of us were born in mafia-related family?" Yamamoto's words reminded Tsuna of his sister's words again.

"WHY... ARE... YOU...ACTING...LIKE... OTOU-SAN, TSU-KUN?!"

Tsuna felt like he got bitch slapped to his face. This whole time, he was angry at his father for keeping his sister and him in the dark even though they were already exposed to the dangers from it. He never accepted the fact that his father was using shitty excuses, telling them that he just wanted to protect them. Yet he did the same thing to his friends AND using the same reasoning as well. Once again, his sister was right. Now he understood why his sister wouldn't want to rubbed off this facts right to his face. Tsukiko was definitely right about him feeling hurt from this realization.

'it was a good thing Hime-chii didn't tell this to my face or it would have become the heaviest blow to my pride... I really owed everyone some apologies' Tsuna thought. He rubbed his face with his palms, realizing his mistakes. Tsuna bowed down before his friends.

"I am sorry that I had looked down on your capabilities, guys..."

"Why the hell you did that in the first place, Tsunayoshi-kun?! Never do that again!" warned Mukuro.

"I am sorry for hurting you guys' feelings..."

"Don't do that EVER again, Tsuna. Ore-sama hates it..." Lambo was biting his lower lips, trying to hold in his tear.

"Last but not least, I am sorry for taking an action without asking your opinions about it. That was so selfish of me..."

"Stop assuming next time, Herbivore. Try this new thing, it's called 'asking'!" told Hibari monotonously.

Tsuna stand up straight to face his friends once again and smiled brightly.

"I realized my mistakes now and I realized what you guys really want. So, I want you guys to answer me truthfully..." seriousness filled in the air before Tsuna continued his query.

"By becoming my fellow guardians means that you guys are willing to go through every thick and thin situations with me. It's underground world we are talking about, so not everything is pretty. What I asked from you is your loyalty and commitment towards your line of work in the future. I am planning to restore the Vongola to its original state, so I'll needs all hands on deck. Are you wi..."

"We know that already. Just cut the chase and ask already, Herbivore!" said Hibari impatiently.

"yeah, Tsuna. Oyaji might scold me if I came home late today. It's weekend so there will be more customers than usual..." Yamamoto gave the brunette an apologetic smile.

Tsuna laughed nervously before he return back to his serious expression.

"Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei, Lambo Bovino, Rokudo Mukuro, Chrome Dokuro Nagi, Hibari Kyoya..." the teens automatically straighten up when Tsuna addressed them.

"... Are you willing to have the honour to be my guardians?"

* * *

Tsuna stopped right in front of his home's front gate and sighed heavily. He wondered how he would face his sister after their big argument, especially after she CLEARLY had proven him wrong. The idea of Tsukiko mocking him for the rest of the month really bugged him. But, he really owed the girl an apology. Well, he had to face her sooner or later after all, so what the hell?

"Tadaiima~" he said in tiring voice and as soon as he stepped into the house, his eyes locked with his sister's who just descended the stairs. He hasn't seen her this whole day, but now he realized he actually missed her. He rushed to her and quickly embraced her in a warm hug.

"I'm sorry, Hime-chii. I was wrong... Dead wrong! Will you forgive me?" Tsuna's voice sounded muffled since his head was buried on the nook between Tsuki's shoulder and neck.

Tsukiko let out a small smile and returned her brother's embrace even tighter.

"Did you do something wrong, Tsu-kun? I don't remember you were doing anything that offended me at all..."

Whenever they were having a big argument, at the end of it... Tsukiko would always act like nothing was happen. Just like what happened ten years ago and what happened right now.

"I'm home, Hime-chii..." Tsuna tried to hold in his tears. He just couldn't believe his usually troublemaker-sister can become this nice as well.

"Welcome home, Tsu-kun."

* * *

**That's it for chp 24, people. So, the ending was quiet expected right? But on the bright side, Tsuna finally accepted his guardians wholeheartedly. Yeah, I know, Tsukiko was too nice, too Mary-sue in this chapter, but I think the next few chapter would be able to explain more about her personality. Anyone could guess what will happen next?**

**Oh before I forgot, this month ( and most probably next month as well) is going to be a hectic month for me since, I finally setting my feet back into school after a yearlong rest... so wish me luck, people and no, I'm not giving up in writing this story but just don't expect me to update in time. I am truly apologised for this inconvenience.**

**So, my replies for the lovely reviews for the previous chapter:**

**Konan 248: well, as you already read, Basil made his brief appearance in this chapter and asking the 'important question' to Tsukiko...**

**Urara S. H: yeay! You finally have an account~ oh about Iemitsu's reaction, I know it was boring but that all I could think of, I'm sorry TT_TT... and no, if Tsuki didn't mention about their friends' family's relationship with the mafia, Tsuna would never knew. Let's just say, Tsukiko was better with computer compare to Tsuna.**

**Risako: honestly, I'm having a self-debate about doing the future arc or not. The idea sounds good though, but it was me who don't have **_**that **_**much idea for the future arc. Should I make a poll for this?**

**Helloimxls: Wow, that was amazing! 25 chapters in a day? I'm glad this story could grab your attention. Thank you for reading and I hope you'll stay tune for more.**

**He-who-runs-into-walls: I guess I had 'turn' Tsuna into Tamaki with me knowing it. Hahaha thanks for reading by the way.**

**Awakened-Masterpiece: did you know I quickly searched for the video you had mentioned as soon as I read your review? OMG! Those boys are so hilarious! Love them~ I mean, why didn't I found that video until you mentioned it? Actually, the part when the twins were singing in the elevator was inspired when I re-watched the Wannabe lip-sync video from ages ago, starred by me and my older sister. I know it was embarrassing, but hey, inspiration could pop out from anywhere.**

**InvisibleGoldStar: Well, here's e-hug for you then~ thank you for reading. That was very awesome of you :) I hope you'll stay tune for more.**

**Belladu57 & guest: Thank you for reading, guys and I hope you'll stay tune~**

**Alritey, that's all for now. Thanks for reading and please don't forget to drop your reviews. Love you all and see you soon. Ciao~ Ciao~**

**(Beta-edit: Jul 19, 2013)**


End file.
